Rough Interlude
by TemptingDrug
Summary: They love each other that's why they promised never to stand in each other's road to sucess. Will Haruka stand and watch as everything she loved is taken away? AU present time.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I do own the plot of this fanfiction and the original characters that might appear._

_A/n: A new story for you guys! Reaching is ...well... uh... reaching the end. I will be working on that also I will try to update Musical Mist. Good news is that I just started my vacations so I will have more time to work on my stories! Anyways I do hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you have enjoy my other stories. See yah_

* * *

_Rough Interlude_

The smaller woman's blue eyes trailed around the other woman's body. She stared as the tall short haired woman moved around the small apartment holding unto some move-in boxes. She watched as the blonde placed the boxes on the floor. "I'm happy! Our life begins now!" How she had dreamed of this moment where this girl… no…this woman named Teno'u Haruka would be living with her under the same roof. Kaioh Michiru licked her lips as she walked to help Haruka. She moved close enough to feel the warmth of the blonde's skin. She observed her close and saw the drops of sweat that started to drench her hair. "Let me help you with that." Michiru whispered as she moved her hand over the box. She pulled it over her and opened it and took out a frame.

"That's mine." Haruka said grabbing the frame and sitting on the bare floor. She sighed and moved her green eyes to look at the wavy aqua haired woman in front of her. "It's funny how we managed to get this place right after our graduation." Haruka said as she gazed at her high school diploma. She felt a movement beside her. Quickly, Haruka placed the frame beside her and relaxed as Michiru moved on top of her lap. "Don't get too comfortable. I still need to get some more boxes out." She looked up and smiled at Michiru.

She felt as if she was about to burst. Her hands wiped the sweat off of Haruka's face. "Aren't you tired?" She asked as her finger's moved over Haruka's button down shirt. She opened the first two buttons and exposed the glistening sweaty neck to her eyes. She loved her. She lusted for her. Not only did she love talking to her but also she just enjoyed watching her. When she read she would watch closely how her eyes moved and she would see how her lean muscles moved under her skin when she turned the pages of the book or newspaper. Michiru frowned. Any man would've look at this woman and either think it was a pretty young man and look away or would tell it was a woman and also look away shaking their heads and whispering "What a shame…" Michiru touched her neck and leaned forward wanting to taste the salty skin.

"I love you." Haruka said with a soft and deep voice as she moved her strong arms over Michiru's waist and pulled her close.

Michiru just held her close by wrapping her slender arms around Haruka's neck as she sighed happily. "I love you too." Michiru responded. She then moved and looked down at Haruka. She chuckled at her when she saw her with her eyes closed with a wicked smile painted on her lips. "What are you grinning at?"

"I just like having you like this…" Haruka said before moving her hands to grope Michiru's bottom squeezing her closer. "This is why."

"Haruka you are such a pervert…"

Haruka just chuckled and kissed her before standing up still holding her close to her body. Now Michiru had her legs wrapped around Haruka's waist. "Are you going to let go of me, Michiru?"

"Not tonight…" Michiru answered as her lips found their way to Haruka's neck once again.

"Good answer." Haruka snickered as she walked around the apartment with Michiru wrapped around her. She opened the door to their bedroom. Instead of finding a bed they just found an old futon. "Hmm… is Miss Elegancy ready to make love in an old dirty futon?" Haruka asked as she looked at the object in front of her while her lover worked her up with kisses all over her neck and jaw.

Michiru stopped her administration and turned around to see what Haruka was talking about. "You got to be kidding me."

"Well… it is dirty I doubt you want to roll around in that thing." Haruka said looking down at Michiru.

"Screw it!"

"You mean screw you." Haruka smirked but soon found herself gasping for air when Michiru nudged her stomach a little to hard. "Michiru."

"Haruka." She smiled as she now stood on her own two feet. She cupped Haruka's face with her hand and pulled her in for a soft yet breathtaking kiss.

Soon Haruka relaxed and her hands moved to rub Michiru's hips as she also pulled her closer to. "Shouldn't I take a shower first?"

"I embrace your dirtiness, don't worry. Beside, you are going to get dirty once again after this. If you want we could take the shower together." Michiru said as she teased Haruka while pressing her chest to hers. The tip of her nose rubbed against Haruka's as her lips, softly, caressed hers. "Let's turn this apartment into our love nest shall we?"

"And how exactly are we going to do that, Kaioh-san?" Haruka asked as she pulled her even closer. She now breathed Michiru's air and everything that surrounded her was Michiru. Her hands worked on Michiru's shirt. They tucked the shirt off her jeans and soon found the soft skin underneath it. She touched it softly earning a shudder from her. She smiled and softly stroked Michiru's cheek with her lips giving her now and then soft feather like kisses as she pulled the shirt over her head and threw it aside. "I love you so much you know that right?" She felt Michiru nod against her. "Good." She sensed Michiru's soft hands working on her clothing also undoing her belt and pants.

With a sigh, Michiru captured Haruka's lips in another kiss only this time it was heated. It felt so important like she needed it. Haruka's hot breath was now over her lips already both women were having trouble breathing thanks to the anticipation of what was yet to come. Michiru was lifted from her feet and placed upon the old futon. Her neck was attacked by a certain blonde while her bra was also being attacked by a pair of pianist hands. Soon she found herself completely nude underneath a strong and lean body. Her hands gripped Haruka's blonde hair as the blonde attacked her neck, collarbone and chest with open mouth kisses.

Never in her life had Michiru had any other lover. Haruka was her first and last. She knew well that Haruka had had other lovers in her past. At some point Michiru felt jealous of the first woman that ever got the chance to be Haruka's first. She even felt jealous of all those who had her before her but at the same time… She was thankful. She had to thank the one that taught Haruka how to be such a great lover.

Their bodies interlocked with each other exchanging, not only sweat and kisses but also love. There hands trailed over their bodies just touching and engraving the feeling of their womanly curves. Even though they were both woman their bodies were so different from each other. Haruka's strong and lean body consumed Michiru's being on top of her while she pressed herself against her, Michiru could feel every single muscle from Haruka's stomach move against hers. Haruka couldn't enjoy more the softness of Michiru's skin. Her tenderness that only belonged to her and that had only been touched by her. Haruka moved to the side and moved her long and fit leg against Michiru's getting in between them. She could feel Michiru's hand moving to scratch her scalp. She let out a soft moaned. Her hand moved and cupped Michiru's right breast and gave it a soft squeeze before she was pulled in for another heated kiss. Michiru's' eager tongue invaded Haruka's mouth once again. Haruka responded to the kiss. Her body moved harshly against Michiru producing a groan from her. Her muscular thigh was pressed firmly between Michiru's legs creating a strong friction between them. She wrapped her arms around Michiru and snuggled as close as she could to her and started a slow rhythm against her. Haruka's big hands ran through Michiru's hair enjoying the softness of it as she moved. Michiru's hand left scratch marks upon Haruka's muscle bound back marking her as her own. It was their unspoken promise to always belong to each other…

* * *

"I haven't received any mail I just moved… Yes, of course, I will have to go back to my old apartment and check for the mail. Thanks for calling, bye" Haruka sighed as she closed her cell phone and tossed it to where her clothing was. She turned around and smiled when she saw Michiru just laying there covering herself with her blouse. Haruka lay back on the futon and pulled Michiru to lay her head on her chest. 

She looked down at her and stared at her face. She chuckled as she moved her hand to softly touch her face getting those wild strands of aqua hair away from her face. Haruka smiled when the smaller woman moaned in her sleep. Haruka grinned and held her tighter while rubbing her arms and staring at the ceiling. For a moment she just thanked whatever celestial entity that had put Michiru in front of her. This moment was the sole reason Haruka lived for. Watching Michiru sleep in her arms made her feel like she was up in the sky floating in mid air. She chuckled again this time received a louder moan from Michiru who moved against her trying to get into a more comfortable position. Haruka just watched her and took pleasure in just contemplating her sleep. She looked even more beautiful when she slept it was almost hard not to turn her around and take her like she did last night. "Morning..."

Michiru's blue eyes slowly opened and closed again. She shook her head and hugged Haruka tighter. "No…" She mumbled. "Five more minutes please?"

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. She moved away from Michiru but soon found herself being held tightly. "Hey, I need to go to the bathroom!"

"No. You stay here with me."

"Michiru… I'm going to explode if I don't." This earned a growl from Michiru. She let her go and turned around and gave Haruka her back. Haruka took this opportunity to slap her bottom before she ran away from her and into the bathroom.

"You little!" Michiru sat up on the bed and growled running her fingers through her hair making it looked perfect as always. She looked down at herself and her stomach and blushed when she saw some bite marks. "You really need to stop that biting habit, you know!" She said. She stood up and went over to her bags getting out some clean clothes. She took out a small mirror from it and took a look at herself. She shook her head as she touched the red spots all over her neck and collarbone. "Damn it, Haruka…" She tossed the mirror back into the bag. In that moment she heard a soft melody going off. She frowned and turned around thinking it was Haruka's cell phone. "Is that yours, hun?"

"Nope!" Haruka said all the way from the bathroom. "That's yours."

Michiru dug her hand into the bag and took out her cell phone. She flipped it open and with a happy shriek she answered. "Momma!"

"Ah shit!" Haruka growled from the bathroom.

"Yes, I am in our new apartment. It's good for two people, yes. It is cozy and everything!" Michiru grinned and nodded. "Visit?!" She touched her neck and looked down at her legs. "Umm, no, it's not a bad moment, it's just that, well, we are still putting everything in order. We don't even have the bed set yet." Michiru heard the door of the bathroom and quickly turned around only to find a naked Haruka walking out with a towel over her head. She blushed and quickly turned away with the cell phone still on her ear. "No, mother, is not that I do want to see you, but we are kind of busy. I mean, there are boxes everywhere! You wouldn't like to see the mess." Michiru said as she moved a wild strand of hair away from her face. She still listened to her mother's complain before she felt a wet body upon her back. She gulped hard and closed her eyes tightly as she tried to control herself. "What? No, I'm not busy…"

Haruka chuckled and rubbed her girlfriend's naked stomach and pulled her closer to her own body. "Who you talking to, Michiru?" She asked trying to annoy her. "Is that your mother?" She laughed and began to give open mouth kisses on Michiru's shoulders and let out some pretty loud moans on purpose.

"No, mother! I am not having sex with Haruka!" Michiru growled and pushed the blonde away and eyed her angrily. "She is bothering you, mother, ignore her!" She turned to Haruka who was laughing and moving over to harass poor Michiru once again by tickling her sides and licking her spine. "Haruka stop please!"

_"…you seem to be busy I will call you later…"_ Michiru's mother said loud enough for Haruka to listen.

"No! Mom! No!"

Haruka chuckled as she rested her chin on Michiru's shoulder taking the cell phone in her hands and flipping it close. "Bye bye momma." She threw it inside the bag and turned to kiss Michiru's cheek. "Now, where were we? Ah! Yes! I was seducing you once again!"

"You are the devil himself, Haruka. My mother is probably cursing at you at this very moment." Michiru said turning to face her girlfriend.

"She never liked me."

"I wonder why?"

Haruka laughed and kissed Michiru's lower lip and hugged her waist tightly. "Come on get dress."

"What for?" Michiru asked while she groaned and rested her forehead on Haruka's broad shoulder. "Can't we just empty the boxes?"

"Now, who was the one that jumped on me when we were emptying the boxes yesterday?" Haruka asked running her fingers through the aqua colored hair and smelling the soft sea scent that it carried.

"Hmm… I don't know. I know it wasn't me." She felt Haruka snort so she slapped her arm playfully. "Where do you want to go?"

"My old apartment. I need to get my mail. If you want we can go and get yours at your house while we are it." Haruka said giving the smaller woman soft peck on the lips as she spoke. "Unless you want to stay here and take a shower and…start unpacking and putting everything in order while I get us something to eat also."

Michiru groaned and hugged the blonde's neck. "I want to go with you."

"Okay then!" Haruka playfully smacked her hip. "Let's get dress!"

It took them a while to get dressed. Both women kept joking with each other not letting either one get dressed. Michiru kept on pulling Haruka's pants down and Haruka wouldn't let Michiru put her blouse properly. Her hands always found a way to make the smaller woman jump and run away from her half dressed.

Now, both of them being fully dressed, they walked out of their new apartment hugging each other and receiving disapproval glares from the elderly that lived in the apartment complex. They didn't mind. Let them judge them. Right at that moment, Haruka and Michiru were way too happy to care what other people. They only cared about each other. They could only see each other.

* * *

"Well! Got myself lots of mail!" Haruka said as she started to look at the letters in her hand. She leaned against the wall and bit the corner of her mouth as she passed them on to Michiru. She trusted this woman with her life. She never hid anything from her. 

Michiru didn't look at the letters. She felt that she didn't need to. If Haruka was handing the letters to her that only meant that there was nothing to hide. She moved closer to her blonde lover and kissed her shoulder as she watched her go through the many letters. "Well?"

Haruka sighed and waved a letter. "Nascar…" She just said and moved away from the wall. "I rather open this letter back home."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Because… I need to talk to you about stuff." Haruka said turning to her lover. "We need to talk Michiru."

"Stop getting like that, Haruka. You know I hate it when you talk like this." Michiru said as she moved her hand to grip Haruka's blonde hair. She pulled her down softly and kissed her lips tenderly wanting to keep her closer to her. But Haruka pulled away and looked at the letter. "What?"

"Care to go back inside the car?" Haruka asked as she closed her small mailbox.

Michiru gazed at Haruka before nodding her head softly. "Let's go then…"

The slams of the doors echoed through out the underground parking lot of Haruka's old apartment. Both women took a breath. Michiru rubbed her hands. Haruka rubbed the letter with the word "Nascar" printed on it. Michiru's blue eyes travel through the car stopping at the letter. She looked like a small children waiting for an unpleasant surprise. She smacked her lips since she felt suddenly dry on her throat. She cleared it and turned to look at Haruka's face. The blonde sighed and leaned on the driver's seat and scratched her forehead. "Just open it."

"I don't want to." Haruka said.

"We've talked about this, Haruka. You already know what I'm going to do. You get the job in America I will wait for you here in Japan and if I get the contract I've been waiting for to start of my violin career you will also wait for me. After all, it is our dream to become famous." Michiru moved closer to Haruka and hugged her torso. "We love each other right?"

"That question is out of order, Michiru. You know the answer."

Michiru chuckled and kissed the blonde's collarbone before looking up at her. "Since we love each other, we won't stand in our way to achieve our dreams. On the contrary, we will help each other. Open the letter, Haruka."Haruka exhaled noisily and moved over the leather seat and opened it. She took out the paper and looked down at Michiru. Her eyes were staring at the paper just waiting for what it said. Haruka's eyes roamed over the white elegant paper before twitching softly. "What is it?" Michiru asked.

"We are sorry to inform you that thanks to the background check we've collected… blah blah… Not suitable for Nascar racing." Haruka read over the important lines in the letter. "I didn't get it. Damn it!" She slammed her head against the seat and placed the letter back on its envelope.

"I'm sorry." Michiru whispered.

Haruka didn't answer. She just started the car and raced down the street.

"Haruka…"

"I'm not mad." She quickly said turning to catch a quick glance of her girlfriend. "Really. I'm not." She smiled and stopped at a red light. "If I were mad you would've noticed. Right?"

Michiru nodded and smiled. She moved and kissed the corner of Haruka's mouth and also patted her muscular jean covered thigh. "So. We are going to my house now? Maybe we can catch mother there while we are at it… Oh! Don't start groaning. The least we can do is say "hi" to her. You said we were going to get your mail and mine also so it's actually your fault."

"I totally forgot your mother could be there." Haruka said rubbing her eyes with one hand. She really didn't like Michiru's mother. That woman was evil. Period. She was always looking for a way to get Michiru away from her. Planning, butting in, talking trash. She was the best at that. She wanted Michiru to be "normal". She wanted Michiru to get married to a man. She wanted Michiru to have a "normal" family and be one of those house wives that picked up after her husbands. Even though she did approved of Michiru being a professional violinist she would still prefer she was just a normal housewife. Haruka knew she had to stand her in order to be with Michiru. That's why she fought her back by annoying her to no end. Every time she had the chance to show off that her precious daughter Michiru was dating no other than a woman and not only a normal woman… She was dating a car-racing-cocky-sometimes-bad-tempered-possessive woman. Haruka chuckled and shook her head. "I love your mother."

"Liar." Michiru chuckled and leaned on her seat as Haruka raced down when the light change. "It is amusing watching how you guys just can't seem to in the same room together." Michiru giggled at that and covered her mouth before looking at Haruka. "Like today when she called. Can you just imagine what was going through her head when she heard you moaning?" She closed her blue eyes and laughed.

Haruka took that opportunity to watch her. Seeing her laugh brought her so much pleasure. It was as if she was listening to an angel. She smirked and rolled her eyes back. "I bet she was having a nice naughty image in her old head."

"She is not that old, Haruka." Michiru attacked and poked her ribs.

"Michiru! I'm driving!"

"Then take that back." Michiru said pinching Haruka's stomach and smiling evilly.

"Fine! She is not old… She is middle aged. Happy?"

Michiru laughed softly and nodded. "Much better."

Haruka stopped the car and looked at the house in beside her. She frowned a bit and looked at Michiru. "Let's go and bother your momma shall we?" When she said that, she got out of the car and moved to the passenger's seat and helped Michiru out of the uncomfortable sports car.

"Why thank you. You are such a gentleman." Michiru joked as she walked over to the house turning to look over her shoulder at Haruka. "Care to follow?"

Haruka rolled her eyes again. "Fancy a cup of tea, m' lady?"

"Oh I love your fake accent." Michiru giggle wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and planting a kiss on her lips.

Haruka laughed and kissed her back quickly. "Now go and check the mail box and we will be out of here." She whispered as they stood in front of the door. Michiru nodded and turned to open the mail box. Haruka waited and stuck her hands inside her pockets looking around the house. "Hurry up…"

"Hush!" Michiru said as she looked inside the box, which was attacked to the wall near the entrance door. "There's no mail."

"That's because it's inside."

Both women jumped when the door was suddenly opened. A middle age woman peeked her head outside of the house and looked at Haruka and then at Michiru. She moved her delicate hands and moved a strand of short aqua hair with some gray strands away from her face and crossed her arms over her chest. Her tired dark blue eyes looked at her daughter and frowned. "I thought you were busy copulating with Haruka-san here."

Michiru blushed and shook her head. "Mother! Hi! Haruka and I were just looking for my mail. We wanted to know if I had some answer from that music company." Michiru said grabbing Haruka's arm and pulling her close for protection and support.

"When you called we weren't "copulating" as you call it but we were doing that way before you called. It was exquisite, Tsuko-san."

"Haruka!" Michiru pulled her arm asking her to be silence.

"I'm lying. We did not have good amazing sex last night. It is all in my virgin head." Haruka frowned and looked at her converse sneakers like a child that was forced to say "sorry."

Tsuko looked at her daughter raising one eyebrow at her. "I'm not going to argue with her. Come on in. I will get you guys something to eat. Come on." She said opening the door more so they could get in. She walked away from both of them and sighed loudly murmuring something to herself.

"Now is our time to escape! Let's go!" Haruka said. She took Michiru by her hand and pulled her near to her.

Michiru just giggled, slapped her shoulder and kissed her there afterwards. "Behave Haruka…"

"I can't…" She whispered in Michiru's ear. "Not when you are around."

"Ahem!" Tsuko twitched at the scene before her. In her hands, she held a tray with two pieces of cake and two cups of tea. "Sit down, please?"

"And we were caught in action, like always." Haruka said letting go of Michiru's hand and softly pushing her to the sofa.

Her mother set the tray on the living room table and sat in front of the couple. "Here you go, Michiru." She said taking a couple of letters that were resting on the table. She handed them to Michiru and with her hand motioned to them to eat.

"It's not poisoned is it?" Haruka asked as she sniffed the tea.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have a much better plan…" Tsuko mumbled ignoring the blonde. "Anyways, Michiru, dear, I've been very concern about the papers you sent that to that record company. I still cannot believe that they haven't called you back. I have been also waiting for any kind of letters but …nothing."

Michiru made a gesture with her mouth as she looked at her letters. "They are just some "good bye" high school letters…"

"If I get anything I will call you. I do know it would be your greatest joy to become a famous violinist." She smiled at her daughter as she watched her take a sip of her tea. "Believe it or not your dear mother do cares for your happiness I think that is why I actually let you go and live off with…her" She jerked her head as she watched Haruka wiping the icing of the cake off of her mouth. "Napkins?"

"Please?" Haruka grinned.

Michiru giggled and wiped the icing from the corner of Haruka's mouth. The blonde quickly took this opportunity and grabbed her hand sucking on the icing covered finger.

"Please do that in private…" Tsuko groaned and handed Haruka some napkins.

"I bet you did worst with your husb- AH! Michiru!" Haruka placed the tea cup on the table and held her stomach. "That one hurt." She whispered and closed her eyes in pain.

"So, Haruka did you get that job in America?"

"Let me catch my breath." Haruka said as she took in a deep breath. "No I didn't get it. I'm going to get a new manager or something.

"I do know a rather good managing agency. You can get any kind of manager there! Music manager, racing manager, acting manager you name it.." Tsuko said standing up. "Do you want me to go get it for you?" Why was she acting so nice? Well not that nice. She had it in her mind that her daughter was happy with this woman so she might as well get along with her.

"I guess?" Haruka looked up at old blue eyes.

"Then I'll be back." Tsuko said and walked out of the living room.

"She is acting kind of "nice"…Why?" Haruka looked at her girlfriend and just earned a kiss on her nose.

"Maybe because she does kind of like you? She isn't that bad Haruka. She just wants what is best for me like any other mother would." Michiru whispered finishing her tea.

"Here it is!" Tsuko walked back in the living room and gave Haruka a small card. "They are very good believe me."

"How good?"

"Very good." Tsuko answered the question. "Just give them a call. Tell them that Kaioh Tsuko gave you their business card and just explain your situation I am sure they will be great help."

"Thanks, Tsuko-san…" Haruka said bowing her head some to the older woman and looking at the small card again.

"Well! We do need to get going, momma." Michiru said standing up. "The cake was delicious as always and the tea was beyond excellent." Michiru walked over to her and gave her a warm hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything." Haruka said in a humble tone.

"It's okay. You pay me back by driving safely and taking care of my daughter. Oh and Michiru I will call that record company again and see what is going on." Tsuko said walking the couple to the door.

"Thanks mother."

"No problem, dear."

"Bye Tsuko-san.

"See you later, Haruka-san"

* * *

The drive home was quiet. Michiru was staring at the window before breaking the silence with a loud sigh. 

"She is growing fond of me." Haruka said as she stopped at a red light.

"You are the woman that took her only daughter away. Of course it is only normal for her to feel something bad for you but she notices how you make me smile, Haruka. All she wants is for me to be happy and since you are the one that provides me with that happiness… She better keep you happy, no?" Michiru turned to look at Haruka.

"Yes, of course. She is your mother I should give her a lot more respect." Haruka said. "She gave me the number of a good managing agency."

"That agency… I think that is were my father got his music manager."

"Your father?"

"Hai, Haruka. My father was a violinist also. I feel like he lives in me when I play. I guess that is why I wish to keep playing."

"Then you should be the one calling this place." Haruka said handing the car to her.

"Neh! Haruka! You call. Mother gave that to you. Beside, what makes you think she hasn't called already?"

Haruka shrugged.

"Let's just go home. Cuddle… and maybe watch a movie." Michiru said as she leaned on her seat once again.

"Cuddle? You are so subtle."

* * *

End of Prologue 


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters in this story._

_A/n: Sorry for taking so damn long. Please never mind the erros or horros you may find. When my editor sends me the fix copies I will repost them. _

* * *

Rough Interlude 

Sleeping in a comfortable bed was only one of the smallest things that Haruka and Michiru were enjoying now that they had finally settled down in their apartment. It has been over five months now. Haruka had managed to talk with the managing company. She was still on hold while Michiru was waiting on that record deal. While they waited, both women were just having their time of their life.

Sleepiness seemed to be slipping away from her. Michiru groaned and moved against this warm strong body that was lying beside her. She opened her eyes and sighed loudly before she raised her head to look at Haruka. The tall blonde had her arms behind her head and was letting Michiru use her chest as an extra pillow. Michiru just smiled and moved to sit on Haruka's stomach.

The blonde let out a loud grunt and she quickly moved her arms to grab Michiru by her waist so she could stabilize her. "I can't breath!"

"Oh hush! I am not that heavy." Michiru giggled. She moved her hands and scratched Haruka's hard stomach. "See? You can breath. You are just being a brat about everything." She smiled and leaned to lie completely on top of Haruka. "Can you breathe now?"

"No, but it is not because of your weight. It's because you are actually trying to seduce me, no? It's way too early for that, Michiru."

"Haruka."

"Hmm?"

"Baka…" Michiru smiled and kissed the blonde's lower lip before she got up from the bed. She took a quick shower to wake herself up and then she went downstairs to prepare Haruka and herself something to eat. Meanwhile Haruka slept at least twenty minutes more.

Haruka got up, got dressed, meaning she only put on some baggy pj pants and a plain cotton white t-shirt. After that, Haruka walked to the door of the apartment where the mail laid on the floor. With piece of toast in her mouth, Haruka bend over and grabbed the mail in her hands. She didn't look at them. She just placed them on the living room table and walked back to the kitchen. "Mail is here." She announced. She slipped her arm around Michiru's waist and pulled her against her chest. She looked over her shoulder as she wondered what she was cooking.

"Did you check them?" Michiru asked. She moved away from the stove and leaned against the tall woman.

"I've been reading them ever since we settle down. I'm not calling that managing company again and I might as well just stay and race in Japan." Haruka grabbed the plate full of egg rolls and sat down on a chair near the kitchen counter. "I'm no getting my hopes up this time."

"My, oh, my, aren't you the optimistic one?" Michiru giggled and placed a cup of tee in front of the blonde. "If you are not going to take a look, I am!" Michiru took off into the living room follow by maniac-laughing Haruka. Michiru had already made it first to the letters but as soon as she touched them, Haruka jumped over the sofa and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to her lap. "Let me read them, Haruka." Michiru said in between giggles.

"I don't want you to read them." Haruka said squeezing Michiru to her body. "If you do dare to read them I will eat you up."

"Now, Haruka. That just makes me want to read them more. Let's see. Rent, bills, how to have a better sex life."

"Keep that one!" Haruka snatched the trash mail from Michiru's hand.

"You keep that I don't need it. Besides I got this blonde bombshell that lives with me. Oh my goodness, Haruka she is the best lover I've ever had." Michiru giggled and received a peck on the cheek. "And… a letter from the managing company. Michiru whispered that last one and turned her neck to look at Haruka.

Haruka stopped her display of affection to look at the letter in Michiru's hand. "Do you think that maybe…"

"I can't really think right now." Michiru said. "Please, Haruka, open it. It could be a lot of things."

Haruka sighed and let go of Michiru. The smaller woman turned around completely and handed the letter to Haruka. She quickly opened it and trailed her eyes green eyes over it. "It's hand written. A managing company with no computers? Damn they must be awful!"

"Read!"

"_Teno'u Haruka: My name is Meioh Setsuna. I'm going to be your new manager. I am in Indiana, USA, at the moment waiting for you to come here and get to work in Nascar. I already have two sponsors and a two million dollar contract waiting for you and your bank account. See you in a month from now." _

Michiru chocked with her own air. "Two… Haruka! Two million dollar contract!" Michiru jumped on Haruka's lap several times. She laughed loudly and then she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. "Haruka, you go it!"

Haruka was still in shock. She did hug Michiru back but that was reaction common in her body. Every time Michiru hugged her, her arms would come and wrapped around Michiru and she would basically squeeze her to her own body. "A contract… sponsors… Nascar…" She still couldn't believe what she had just read.

"Two million dollars! That's like, how many yens?"

"A lot of yens." Haruka blinked for a moment before she gasped. "Wait a minute! Indiana? I will have to leave you!"

"We already talked about that, Haruka."

"Hai… but…" She was cut off by one of Michiru's breath taking kisses. Haruka automatically pulled her closer to her chest. She soon found herself surrendering herself to Michiru. Her eyes were closed and her hands were drawing small circle patterns on her lover's skin. "I'll shut up." She whispered against Michiru's lips before she dived in for another kiss.

"Good girl."

Haruka smiled warmly and closed her eyes and leaned back. Michiru was running her hands through the blonde hairs while her lips kissed the jaw line of her dear lover. Suddenly Haruka's nose twitched and her eyes flew open. She sniffed the air and shuddered in disgust. "Smells like something is burning." Haruka said.

Michiru stopped her kisses. Her eyes popped open and she turned to look at the kitchen. A dark cloud was starting to come towards them. "Oh sh… My eggs!" She jumped off of Haruka's lap and ran over to the kitchen and tried her best to salvage her breakfast.

"Neh, at least I know you are worst than me."

"Well?" Michiru said placing the pan on the sink and shaking her head in defeat.

"Sofia anyone?" Haruka smirked referring to the near by café.

"Sofia it is."

* * *

The soft intimate that both women were having seemed to turn public every time Michiru burst into a giggling fit. The couple seemed to draw attention everywhere they looked. Women would stare at the tall blonde and men would stop what they were doing to catch a glimpse of the aspiring violinist. 

In moments like this Haruka would turn her possessive attitude. She would wrap her arm around the smaller woman's shoulder and pulled her as close as possible to her own body. But that was only when they were walking down the streets.

Now they were sitting in the café eating quietly whispering silly things to each other just to make the other laugh or smile. Haruka was good at that. Every time she opened her mouth she earned a smile, chuckle or a laugh from the aqua haired woman. She loved it.

Michiru didn't mind the other women looking at Haruka. She knew that the blonde had eyes for her and her alone. She didn't mind the flirt she had with other young girls she knew it was just a way to get her jealous but Michiru always attacked back and at the end of the day Haruka would be the one jealous instead of Michiru.

"I heard they open a new store down the street." Michiru said as she took a small sip of her coffee. "We can go and take a look after this."

Haruka was resting her face on her hand. She looked at Michiru and smiled. "I want to buy you a new violin."

"Haruka."

"Hmm?"

Michiru rubbed her forearm and then spoke. "It's like everything is getting better. We graduated, got a place of our own, mother seems to be like you, you got a contract with Nascar…"

"The only thing that would make this perfect would be you having a CD contract." Haruka said.

Michiru grew silence for a moment. "I think this is already perfect. Look at us. We are having breakfast at the local café like one of those movies couples. The only thing missing are the paparazzi taking pictures of us together." Michiru giggled and finished her coffee.

"Hai. The paparazzi will come sooner or later."

Michiru chuckled. "I hope is later than sooner."

"Oh? And what is that? Don't you want to be famous?"

"Well, Haruka, I enjoy my privacy and I am sure you do too."

The blonde let out a soft beam. She moved her hand over the violinist and kissed the talented fingers. "Let's get out of here madam." Haruka stood up and grabbed hold of Michiru's hand ushering her out of the café.

Michiru squeezed Haruka's bigger hand and looked up at her. Haruka was so serious when she was out on the street. Sometimes this brought a smile to Michiru's lip but she wondered so many times what she was thinking. She enjoyed this. She enjoyed holding hands with her lover and walking down the streets with people looking at them. They would look at Haruka and think of her as the perfect gentleman and then they would look at her and think of her as the perfect lady. Michiru twitched and squeezed Haruka's hand a bit tighter.

She responded to the squeeze by rubbing Michiru's hand with her thumb. That act alone, sent a spark of electricity down Michiru's spine. Michiru loved the blonde. She couldn't imagine her life without her. She asked herself if this separation that would take place soon would only make their relationship stronger.

Michiru stopped walking and pulled at Haruka's arm. The blonde turned around with a confused look on her face. She turned to face her girlfriend and titled her head to the side. Michiru knew what she was about to ask. "Nothing. Haruka..." She took a deep breath and moved her free hand to rest on Haruka's waist. "Kiss me in front of everyone."

Haruka blinked and stood there. At first she thought that Michiru was mad. Why would she be asking for a kiss when she could just take it from her? Haruka shrugged, leaned forward and captured her lips with her own.

Michiru shuddered against her. She moved her body closer to the blonde and hugged her with her free hand since their hands were still locked together. Haruka smirked and kissed Michiru's upper lip while her hand found her way to Michiru's soft cheek. It was official. Michiru didn't belong to herself when she was around Haruka.

"Are you going to let me buy you the violin or not?"

"What?"

Haruka laughed and kissed her again. "Michiru you do know we are standing in the middle of the sidewalk, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Good. I thought you might've gone somewhere in that dirty mind of yours." Haruka said and pulled Michiru by her hand.

"I love you." Michiru blurted out.

Haruka stopped and turned to look at her once again and just smiled. "I know you do, Michiru. I love you too."

Michiru sighed happily and nodded. "I'm acting stupid today. Let's just go…"

Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru's shoulder and began to walk once again down the sidewalk. "You are not acting stupid just a bit weird but you are always weird so I don't mind." She had her eyes locked to her girlfriend's smile she didn't notice the person walking towards them.

The racer let out a loud grunt when she was fiercely pushed away from Michiru. Her green eyes got closer and quickly she grabbed Michiru and pushed her behind her. She raised her chin and huffed looking at the one that had invaded her territory.

"Forgive me, I didn't notice you." A black haired man said. "Hey, I will call you later." He said to the person on his cell phone. He flipped the phone closed and bowed to Haruka. "I'm sorry." He said again before his cell phone went off again. He took a look at it and sighed and walked away from the couple before he answered it.

"What a little asshole." Haruka said.

Michiru slightly pushed her to t side and looked at the man as he walked away from them. "You okay?" Michiru asked and then rubbed Haruka's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. It just bugs me… Imagine if he had bumped into you or a kid or worst an elder. They would've been on the floor ina matter of seconds." She shook her head.

"Oh, my hero. You saved me from a horrible shoulder bump. I am totally in debt with you."

Haruka twitched and wrapped her arm around Michiru's shoulder. "I know a way you can repay me."

"Do tell…"

* * *

"I see." Tsuko sat down on her sofa and rubbed her temples as she heard the person on the other line. "Yes she is really, really talented. I mean her music just takes you to a new world." Tsuko blinked and was about to say something else but the person hung up on her. "Isn't he a sweetheart?" 

She turned to look at a small picture in the living room table and smiled. Her phone went off. She moved and picked it up. "It's okay. What happen?" Tsuko chuckled. "You bumped into a blonde gay dude?" Tsuko chuckled. "Seiya, you need to have a little more self control and of course watch where you are going." Tsuko turned her attention up to the ceiling. "I guess you are right. She will need to start all over and forget about the old record company. She will understand. Thank you so much. Oh! And how is your wife?" Tsuko laughed and shook her head at the answer. "I hope the baby is as beautiful as her momma and not like you, Seiya. You better call me when the baby is born or I will get mad at you for the rest of your life. Okay then… Bye bye and thank you once again."

Tsuko hanged up and smiled. She jumped happily. "Finally, my daughter will get a second chance."

* * *

End Chapter One. 

And as always Read and Review please?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters

* * *

Rough Interlude 

She loved her after glow. The way her skin looked after the love act left Michiru wanting more. She rubbed her pal against the moist stomach as she tried to get her breathing and heartbeat under control. Michiru looked up at Haruka and saw her lips slightly parted as she also tried her best to regain control over her body. Michiru's finger teased the soft skin of Haruka's stomach before she leaned to kiss her jaw line.

Haruka reacted to the touch by pulling Michiru closer. She opened her eyes and looked down at her with a tired gaze before she smiled.

She studied her lover. She looked so calm right now like nothing matter anymore to her. The only thing that matter to her was the woman in her arms. "Haruka."

"Hmm?"

Michiru smiled warmly at that. She always answered her with the "humm" It kind of bother Michiru at first because she thought Haruka wasn't really listening to her questions. But soon she grew used to it and knew that she was paying attention. "Haruka… What are you afraid of?"

"Neh, Michiru. What kind of a question is that? Don't get deep and philosophical on me." Haruka said as she shifted her weight on the bed and pulled Michiru over her. Now she was face to face with the smaller woman while her hands stroked her back up and down. "What am I afraid of? Hmmm. I am not that good in having a deep conversation after making love to beautiful woman."

"Haruka. Answer my question, please? I know everything about you but that."

"Why do you need to know it?"

"Because…"

"That is not an answer, Michiru."

Michiru sighed and lowered her head to kiss the tomboy's collarbone. "I just want to know. That's all."

"Death."

"A lot of people are afraid of death Haruka. That's no original."

"Well I got my reasons." Haruka frowned for a moment before she looked down at Michiru and ran her fingers through her silky soft hair.

"And what are you reasons?"

"Are you a secret news reporter or something?"

Michiru laughed at that. "No, Haruka I am not a news reporter. I just want to know your reasons."

"I wont be able to be with you." She whispered. "And I will hurt you like no other person have ever hurt you before. I don't like causing you pain Michiru. That is why I am frighten of dying without you."

Michiru raised her gaze and settled it on Haruka's eyes. She was telling the truth even if she hated confessing it. Michiru moved over the blonde and rubbed her body against hers. She leaned closer and placed her lips on top of Haruka's. She let her know everything was all right now."That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"It could've been worse. " Haruka said and pulled Michiru down for another kiss.

"Want to go at it again?"

Haruka laughed loudly. Michiru shuddered at that. She loved when Haruka laughed like that. It made her look so at ease with everything that was going on. She envied her.

"Sure. Let's go " at it" as you say." Haruka whispered and began to massage Michiru's lower back. "I love you. Even if I'm half a world away. I will love you just like I love you now. Nothing is going to change that."

"I know that Haruka. I know nothing will change." She cupped the blonde's cheek and indulged herself with another soft kiss that quickly grew passionate when Haruka took control. When they parted, Michiru could already feel her breathing becoming labored. She was already panting and begging for more with her eyes. "Haruka?"

"Hmm." Haruka bit her own lower lip to control herself. She rubbed her nose against Michiru's neck as her hands began to warm her up.

"I love you too."

* * *

What a cold morning. Michiru hated it. She wanted to pout, cry and just be a spoil brat about everything. Every time she saw Haruka place something in her traveling bag she wanted to take it out and place it where it originally was. She also wanted to hit Haruka over her head and lock her in their bedroom for all eternity. But she couldn't do that. She had to let the blonde go. 

_"If she loves you, she will come back to you."_

Michiru could hear her mother's words over the phone some days ago. _She better come back._ She groaned at her thought. Haruka was going to come back to her. She loved her. She said it last night. Why was she worrying so much about everything? She still didn't know but she wanted to go to with the blonde so badly but her mother said that she had some connections with a music manager and that she was soon going to be able to hit it big. She still was waiting and honestly she was tired of waiting.

Michiru gripped the jackets in her arms and walked inside the bedroom. "Here. You should take all these."

"More jackets, Michiru?"

"It gets cold over there, Haruka."

The blonde grabbed the jackets and tucked them inside her bags. "Anything else?" Haruka asked as she looked at some stuff she had left on top of the bed. All of the sudden she felt how Michiru wrapped her arms around her and nodded. "Michiru?"

"You might need a bigger suitcase for me…" Michiru whispered. She rested her forehead on Haruka's shoulder for a moment before letting her go. "I'm acting childish. Never mind me."

"Not really but who am I to argue with you?" Haruka turned around and hugged the smaller woman close to her. "Are you going with me to the airport?" Michiru nodded once again against her. "Okay then. I will give you the car keys so you can drive me there. Let me pack a few more things and get the bags to the car and we are off."

Michiru smiled and kissed the blonde before she moved away from he. She walked over to the door and stood there. Once again Haruka had that serious look on her face. She hated that look. She looked so distant and so foreign to Michiru. She leaned her cheek against the frame of the door and silently watched. The blonde had opened the closet for the fifth time to see if she had left any good suit out. She saw her scratch the back of her neck and place one hand on her hips. Michiru was trying to take all in. "If you need any help I will be in the kitchen." She suddenly said.

Haruka turned to look at her. She let out a full smile and nodded. "Of course." Saying that, her smile faded and she went back to her closet.

Michiru noticed that but her words died in her mouth. She didn't dare to ask what was going through the blonde's mind. "Okay then…" Her hand lingered over the doorframe before she was completely gone.

* * *

The ride to the airport was quiet. Michiru's eyes were locked tot eh road in front of her while Haruka's face was turned to the window. Haruka would sigh loudly now and then. She was trying to make Michiru talk but nothing happen. She looked at the smaller woman and moved her hand to turn the radio on. Soft classical music filled the air. It was awkward. Michiru was reminded of their first date. Michiru chuckled and shook her head a bit. 

Haruka was trying to lighten the mood with music and Michiru was begging to tremble in anticipation of what was about to happen. She looked at the handsome blonde. She watched her drive her sport car with such technique. She knew she was trying to impress her. Haruka stopped on a red light and let go of the steering wheel. She placed one hand over her own thigh and the other was resting on the window. She looked out the window and let out a loud sigh.

Michiru couldn't help it. She trailed her eyes over Haruka's lean torso. She blushed deeply and looked away. 'Dammit, Michiru, it's the first date! Don't be such an easy woman.' Michiru thought to herself and turned to look out the window also.

"Did you have a good time?" Haruka suddenly asked.

"Oh! Yes I did! I had tons of fun." Michiru turned to Haruka and smiled. She rubbed her arms a bit and then crossed her arms.

"You cold, huh?" Haruka turned to look behind her car.

"Just a little bit."

"Here." Haruka pulled her jacket from the back seat and placed it over Michiru.

She blushed at first but then nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. Besides, I don't want you to get a cold. I don't want to hear your mother if you do." She smirked and accelerated when the traffic light changed.

"I can't believe she actually let you take me on a date."

"Well… I don't have the equipment to rape you, maybe that's why she let me." Haruka chuckled.

Michiru laughed and shook her head before pushing Haruka slightly. "You are evil. I don't know. Maybe she saw something in your eyes."

"Maybe she did notice I only want to make her daughter happy." Haruka blurted out before she stopped the car. Michiru blushed and turned to look at the jacket a bit confused of the sudden stop. "We are here." She rapidly got out of the car and ran to Michiru's side to help her out of the car.

Michiru was lost in the words to even notice she was in front of her house. Haruka walked silently beside her as she ushered her to the door. "Well… I will see you at school on Monday, I guess." Haruka said.

"Of course. Oh! I almost forgot." Michiru took Haruka's jacket off and offered it to her.

"Neh, Keep it. You might need it to stay warm tonight."

"Why is that?"

Haruka smirked and took a step forward. "Because after this, you will feel colder when I am not around." Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand and pulled her closer to her. She moved her free hand to rub her cheek softly and then leaned forward. She noticed that Michiru closed her eyes. "You can keep them open if you want." Michiru shook her head. "Oh well." She teased the smaller woman by rubbing her lips against hers first. She smirked when she heard the soft whimper. Maybe this was Michiru's first kiss and maybe she had been waiting for it since forever and now she was seconds away from getting it and Haruka was playing with her. "You are so impatient."

"Yes, I am." Annoyed by the blonde teasing, Michiru wrapped her arms around her neck and bumped her forehead with her. "Now, am I going to get my goodbye kiss or not?"

"I don't know, Michiru. Your mother is probably spying on us."

"Haruka!"

"What?" Michiru gave her a deadly glare. "Hai, hai." Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and squeezed her body to hers. She heard Mcihiru gasp. This was also her first time hugging a person so intimately? Haruka picked her up just a bit and stared at Michiru's blue eyes. "Kinda like those teenage movies, huh?"

"Haru…" She was cut off. Haruka had silenced her with her own lips. Michiru's grip grew tighter on Haruka's neck. Haruka pulled her closer; she squeezed her body and tasted Michiru. She was the sweetest thing she had ever had the pleasure of tasting.

Before the kiss could become more heated than it already was, Tsuko busted the door open and coughed loudly. Michiru jumped in Haruka's arm and wiggled away from the blonde. With one hand she wiped her lower lip and decided not to face her mother. Therefore she found a pretty exciting bug on the floor and decided to stare at it.

"Haruka-san."

"Kaioh-san."

"I better get going. See you later, Haruka."

"Bye bye, Michi." Haruka smirked when she noticed Michiru's red face. She licked her lips and savored the lingering flavor that was Michiru.

"Oka,y you had your fun. Go on." Tsuko said shooing Haruka with her hand. "Leave already."

"Congratulation on raising such a beautiful and lovely daughter, Tsuko. And thank you for handing her to me. It will be a pleasure to take care of her for the rest of her days." Haruka placed her hand over her chest trying to imitate a fairy tail prince but with a small twist. She was a woman.

"In your dreams blondie… Beat it!" Tsuko snarled and slammed the door on Haruka's face.

Haruka didn't mind. She threw her head back, stared at the star filled sky and let out a heartfelt laugh as she ran back to her car.

* * *

The people around them seemed to disappear. They didn't spoke to echoer not even once. Haruka's hand held unto Michiru's and drew small circles on the back of it as she closed her eyes and smelled her hair. 

"You got everything, right?" Michiru asked as she closed her eyes and rested her chin on Haruka's shoulder.

"No…"

"What?" She moved away from the blonde and saw that serious look on her face she hated.

"Like you said. I don't have a suit case big enough for you."

_Flight 834. Destiny New York will be boarding the plane in five minutes_.

Both Haruka and Michiru let out a loud sigh. The blonde was the first one to stand up. She gathered her bag and watched Michiru. "Well. This is it."

Michiru let out a fake smile and hugged the taller woman tightly. She hid her face on her neck. "Be careful! Call me as soon as you get there, okay?"

"I will I will…" Haruka looked down at her and smiled. She ran her fingers through her hair and the leaned to kiss her.

Don't let her go. Michiru gulped and her hands tighten around Haruka's hip

Don't leave. Haruka shook her head a bit trying to block her thoughts .

"See you later, Haruka."

"See you soon, Michiru."

Haruka couldn't pull away. She stayed there standing until something in her head told her to leave. She kissed Michiru in the corner of her lips and walked away from her. When they were checking her documents before entering the plane she turned too take a quick glance at Michiru.

The stewardess smiled at the blonde and then, turned too look in the direction Haruka was. "Business trip, huh? They are always the worst but I assure you when you get back you will find yourself loving her even more, sir."

"More, huh?" Haruka thought about that as she was handed her passport again.

"Yes. A whole lot more."

"Thank you for the healing words…" Haruka whispered. She was about to walk away but she suddenly stopped. "I'm not a sir… I'm a woman…" She said before looking at her passport.

* * *

Michiru saw the blonde disappeared in the crowd that was boarding the plane. She felt a cramp take over her body. She couldn't move for more than five minutes. She was really gone. She shook her head and looked at the floor as her blue eyes searched for the slightest signal that this was just a dream. She moved her shaking hand to her sides and sat down. "Ouch…" She touched her chest and closed her eyes tightly. " Ouch…" She groaned and covered her face with her free hand as she sobbed silently. She had been holding back her tears since this morning and now was the only time that she allowed herself to let out those tears. She leaned back against her chair and tried to control her emotions but her lower lip quivered, her eyes closed and her tears fell. She grabbed her purse and stood up. She needed to go back home.

* * *

End Chapter two 

A/n: Yes, yes the whole Usagi and Mamoru plane scene but with Haruka and Michiru. NOT! It looks like it and maybe through the developing of the story you might think is the same thing. Think again. This story will be very very different from that. You just have to sit down and read. –giggles- Oh I love being evil.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters featured in it.

* * *

Rough Interlude 

The silence in the room was suffocating her. Michiru didn't want to face her mother right now but she needed someone to talk to. Sadly, her mother was the closest thing to a friend she had right now that Haruka was gone.

Her mother was sitting beside her. Her hand was rubbing her daughter's arm in a comforting manner. Michiru shook her head. "I let her go." She said not believing her own words. "I was standing right in front of her and I let her go."

"Would she have let you go?" Tsuko asked leaning on her sofa and crossing her legs. "I bet she would've let you go. And I don't know her that well."

Michiru sighed and leaned on her knees as she rubbed her temples. She still was angry with herself. "I'm sorry mother but I love Haruka with everything that I am. I just can't stand being away from her."

"You sound like me when I spoke about your father." Tsuko sadly smiled. "Every time he had to go on tour I always stayed here and waited for him and it hurt when I wasn't able to be with him." She rubbed her daughter's back. "Look at me now, Michiru. I am here sitting in the same place I was sitting when he was out on his tours. Haruka is different, Michiru. She will be back."

Michiru looked at her mother and groaned before she rested her head on her lap. "Oh mother. How could you stand it? She has only be gone for some hours and I'm already missing her."

"I couldn't stand it, sweetie. I couldn't. But you are stronger than me. You will pull through. And next thing you know you will be living the life with the person you love."

"Mother?"

"Yes, Michi?"

"Are you starting to accept Haruka?"

Her mother tensed up and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair as she tried to act natural. "Y-yes. I am. I've seen the smile she puts on your face. I've seen how she looks at you with those eyes that promise to love you forever. That's what I wanted from your life partner. Someone that will love you and make you smile forever."

Michiru smiled and patted her mother's knee. "Thank you, mother."

* * *

Yes. America was different from Japan. Very different. Haruka kept her glasses on as she sat down on the floor with her bags around her. She looked at her watch and frowned when she noticed it was set to display Japan's time. She was so disorientated that right now she didn't even know what day was it. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for her manager to come pick her up. She entertained herself by watching numerous tourists walking out of the airport hugging their families. She sighed and closed her eyes before she started to scratch her scalp. She was already starting to miss Michiru. 

"Teno'u Haruka?"

She raised her gaze up. She slightly jumped when she noticed the tall woman that stood in front of her. "Speaking." Haruka said as she stood up herself. She was still taller than this woman just by a couple of inches.

"I'm Meioh Setsuna. Your manager." She said as she took her glasses off and looked at Haruka up and down. "They say I was going to meet with a pretty blonde but this is kind of a twist. I thought I was dealing with Barbie."

Haruka frowned. "Well you got the Barbie but she kind of stole Ken's clothing."

Setsuna smiled deeply and moved a strand of emerald hair away from her face. "I like your attitude."

"Well I don't like yours that much."

"You are stuck with me for the time being. Can I help you with your bags? My car is parked right over there I can take you to your hotel."

"What kind of a manager are you?" Haruka asked as she grabbed the heavier bags and handed Setsuna the smaller ones.

"I can manage a singer up to a car racer, a porn star, a basketball player, you name it I can do it."

"My, aren't you awesome?"

"I got you a two million dollar contract. Yes, I am awesome." Setsuna said as she opened the trunk of her car and stuck inside some of the bags. "Put yours in the back seat." She said as she walked to the driver's side.

Haruka got in the other side of the car and sighed. "So. What do you have planned for me, Meioh-san?"

"Fame, fortune." She started her car and looked at Haruka. "By the looks of it you can also have any women that you want."

"I don't want any, thank you."

"You are straight? You don't look straight." Setsuna said as she drove out of the airport.

"No… I have a girl friend back in Japan."

"Ah! I see I see." Setsuna nodded. "And she let you come here to America?"

Haruka nodded softly before she looked out the window.

"Okay, I get it, I will shut up now."

"She let me go so I can be what I want to be. I would have probably let her go wherever she wants to go in order to fulfill her dreams."

Setsuna raised her eyebrow. "Huh?"

"She wants to be a worldwide known violinist"

"I see. Well! I hope she likes to have a famous car racer as her girlfriend."

Haruka blinked and looked at Setsuna for a moment. "I just came to America. How can I be famous already?"

Setsuna grinned. "This is where I work my magic, Haruka-san" She suddenly stopped her car and got out of it.

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked still inside the car.

"Get out! We are going to your first photo shoot." Setsuna stood in front of the building as she waited for Haruka. "If you don't hurry up, your magazine spread won't be finished in time."

"Magazine spread?!"

Setsuna jumped when she saw Haruka so close to her. "Yeah magazine spread. You look like you haven't showered."

"Well you see I just came from Japan in a twelve hour flight!" Haruka growled at the tanned woman.

"Dirty is good. Girls like that. Men find it fascinating." Setsuna pulled Haruka inside the building. Inside, the receptionist smiled and welcomed the tanned woman. Haruka blinked and saw the many blondes wink at her. She growled at that but nonetheless she winked back. Setsuna noticed this. She raised her eyebrow and looked at the blonde before pushing her in a room. "Get naked."

"What!?"

"Get naked. You know! Take your clothes off. Put your birth day suit on." Setsuna placed her hands on her hips as she waited.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I don't wanna!"

Setsuna frowned and walked over to Haruka. "Either you get naked or I get the air headed receptionist to peel the clothes off of you."

With a grunt Haruka started to unbutton her shirt. She turned her back away from Setsuna as she did so.

A short man walked inside the room and placed a camera in front of Haruka. "Peel it all and later we will give you your clothing."

Haruka stared at the man. She looked at Setsuna and flipped her the bird as she started to button her shirt.

"What are you doing you dumb blonde?!"

"I am not getting naked in front of a man!"

"He is gay! Get naked."

"Yeah, your stuff won't get me excited." The photographer said. A couple of girls walked in and looked at Haruka.

"Comfortable? There are more women then men. Now hurry up already! I need to get you to your working place!"

Haruka rolled her eyes and removed her shirt. She threw it away and saw one of the photographer assistants grab it. She blinked at that and pulled her pants off as she threw it to another girl.

"Bring the helmet!" The photographer yelled to one of his assistants. The girl yelped and ran out of the room.

"Helmet?! That is it!? That's what I'm going to wear!?"

Setsuna nodded. "Yes, but not on your head."

Haruka stared at Setsuna for a moment not believing what was going on. "You do know I got a pair of breast just like you." Haruka scratched her arm a bit as she stood in the middle of the photo shoot in her undergarment.

"Trust me, Haruka-san I know what I am doing."

"You better!"

The assistant walked in holding the helmet. She handed it to the photographer and looked at Haruka for a moment. "Damn, she is cut! She should pose for Playboy, Miss Meioh!"

"Hush! No Playboy! She is a racer not a whore." Setsuna said as she walked to the photographer. She grabbed the helmet from his hand and threw it to Haruka. She helmet had the colors of Haruka's sponsors. This made Haruka think that her manager had everything planned out.

Haruka caught the helmet. "I don't think this is going to work." Haruka said as she took a look at it.

"Yeah, Becky, bring the jacket." Setsuna said to the blonde young girl before she turned to Haruka. "Take off that thing that is wrapping your chest."

"No!"

"There are three women here and a gay man. Believe me we won't get turned on! Take your gauze off!" Setsuna was starting to get irritated. "Ah thank you Becky." She grabbed the jacket, which had the same colors as the helmet, and walked over to the now half naked Haruka. "Put it on."

Haruka snatched the jacket from Setsuna's hand and put it on.

"Sexy!"

Haruka looked at the photographer and then at Setsuna. "You said he was gay!"

"You turned him straight. Good for you, Haruka-san."

Haruka groaned and covered her crotch with the helmet. "I still think if I move a lot my breasts might pop out."

"Yes, I kind of noticed that to. Stephanie! Bring the adhesive tape!"

"Oh now you are going to put adhesive tape on my boobs?" Haruka asked annoyed.

"You want them to pop out?"

"No…"

"Then shut up and stop whining." She grabbed the tape from the girl and looked at Haruka. "Since you are so discrete, you will put it on yourself. Make sure you don't have a nipple slip. Those can make you famous but infamous at the same time." Setsuna walked away from her and stood beside the gay photographer.

Haruka turned around and grabbed the helmet with her knees. She mumbled something about being sexually exploited but she did it nonetheless. "Ready…" She said as she turned around covering her crotch with the helmet again.

"Think of your girlfriend Haruka-san." Setsuna suddenly said.

"What?"

"This is supposed to be a shoot to get you attention. You are a beautiful woman. You are appealing to both men and women so use that. Think of your girlfriend. What do you do to seduce her? The looks you give her. The way you move your body. Flex those arms and abdomen. Use what you have."

Haruka blinked for a moment and looked down at the floor.

"Is that how you seduce her!? Damn, Haruka-san, you are a crappy lover."

"Shut up, Setsuna-san, I'm thinking." She raised her eyes to the photographer who was ready to take a picture any second now. The two assistants, Becky and Stephanie were staring at her and ready to move when either the photographer or Setsuna gave them the order.

Haruka thought of Michiru for a moment and closed her eyes. "Fine. I'm ready. Shoot away…"

* * *

"Boy bands are out, Kou-san. They've been out since that N'sync dude said he was gay. We cannot be looking for more of those. We need something fresh. Pop, ballads, classical music, rock bands, hip-hop, that's what's in." 

"No hip-hop or rap, please." He scratched the back of his neck as he studied the paper in his hand. "It's hard to look for new musicians. They are all the same." Seiya rose his eyes up to the man that was talking to him. "I've been looking for new stars but with no luck."

"Keep looking, Kou-san. I'm sure you will be able to find one." His fellow manager said as he began to put numerous paper-works away.

"A friend of mine called me. She has this daughter named Kaiou Michiru. She says she is a wonderful violinist. Do you think that she will sell? Violin alone?"

"I don't think so."

"I didn't think so either. What to do? I mean I could hear her and see if she is good maybe I will integrate her with a new band or something." Seiya sighed and scratched his head again.

"Don't stress yourself so much, Kou-san. Worry about yourself and your pregnant wife. After all that baby stuff is put aside then hit this business with everything you got, okay?"

Seiya was about to answer when his cell phone went out. He looked down at his pants and took it out before answering it. "Kou Seiya, speaking." His eyes went wide and he abruptly stood up from his seat. "What hospital? I will be right there!" He flipped his cell phone off and gathered his things

"Kou-san! What happen?"

"My wife started to go into labor in her job and she was rushed to the local hospital."

* * *

The photo shoot was hell on earth for Haruka. She had never been so exposed in her entire life. Save for the moment she actually told Michiru for the first time how much she loved her. But other than that she just felt violated. Some of the poses were way too erotic and by the looks of it she had turn the photographer straight and his assistants into lesbians. Setsuna just said that she had "the mojo" whatever that was. She wanted to rest. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to call Michiru. She didn't all her when she got to America since Setsuna already had plans for her the moment she stepped out of the plane. 

After the shooting, Haruka asked and pleaded to Setsuna to let her take the day off. Setsuna said "no" and now they were ridding on Setsuna's car. Haruka was resting her head on the window while Setsuna kept talking about the good opportunities she was willing to give to the Haruka.

"The shooting went well. We could use at least half of the pictures. It will be an awesome spread on Sports Illustrated." Setsuna said.

"Uh huh." Haruka was way to tire to answer. Every time she closed her eyes she thought she wouldn't ever open them again.

Setsuna was about to say something else but she saw Haruka with her eyes closed. "Haruka-san?" She blinked when she was answered with a snore. She smiled softly and shrugged. She made a turn to the right and leaned back on her seat. "Fine. I will give you the rest of the day off." Setsuna smiled as she stopped her car. "Haruka-san. Haruka-san, wake up. We are here."

"Setsuna-san. I want to rest." Haruka mumbled.

"I know. That's why we are here." She got out of the car and walked away.

Haruka opened one eye and looked out of the door. She stared at a huge golden building with doors made out of crystals. "Where am I?"

"Her luggage is in the trunk of the car and the back seats." Setsuna said as she gave a butler a twenty-dollar bill. "Haruka-san, get out of that car." She placed her hands on her hips.

The blonde groaned and stepped out of the car and looked up at the building once again.

"This is will be your house for the time being. I will get you a hotel/apartment complex. I mind you; this is a five star hotel, Haruka-san." Setsuna said as she grabbed the blonde by her elbow and pulled her inside. "Your butler will take your stuff to the luxury suit."

"Who pays for all this?" Haruka asked as she looked at the people around her.

"Your sponsors." Setsuna answered as she talked to the receptionist of the hotel. She nodded and grabbed the keys. "Let's go!"

When they got inside the room, Haruka almost choked with her own air. The room was basically three times her old apartment. It had everything. Large living room space, kitchen, two rooms and two and a half bathroom "It's like a house."

"Bingo. Well. Haruka-san, I hope you get some rest. Tomorrow I will pick you up around seven in the morning. You better have breakfast and a nice shower, okay?" Setsuna said as she looked at the surprised blonde.

"I will take that as a "yes". Have a good day." She said and left the room.

Haruka walked to the master bedroom and sat down on the huge bed. She looked at the watch and saw it was only four in the afternoon. She sighed and rubbed her face before she lay down. She grabbed the phone and placed it over her stomach. She quickly dialed a number and held her breath as she heard it ring.

On the other end of the line she heard a soft moan and a sleepy _Moshi moshi. _Haruka's heart skipped a beat. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She then closed it and tried to remember how to talk again. "Michiru…"

_Michiru sat up on her bed and held the phone close to her ear. "Haruka?" _

Haruka nodded even though Michiru couldn't actually see her. "Hai, Michiru. It's me, Haruka. I'm sorry that I didn't call you sooner, Michiru. I stepped out of the plane and they dragged me off to a photo shoot… Were you sleeping?"

_Michiru moved a strand of aqua hair away from her ear and smiled. Haruka's voice sounded just as sleepy as hers. "Yes. It's six in the morning here." _

"I'm sorry! I will try to call you in a more decent time."

"_Call me whenever you feel like it. I don't mind being woken up by you. So tell me about that photo shoot." _

"Way too sexual." Haruka said as she closed her eyes. She enjoyed her girlfriend's voice so much.

"_Sounds like you then." Michiru said as she let out a soft giggle._

"My manager sure knows what she is doing. Tomorrow I will finally go to my workplace. She was going to take me today but I fell asleep in her car."

"_You should rest then Haruka. You can call me tomorrow if you want."_

"I just wanted to call you and let you know I am alright."

"_Love you, Haruka." _

"I love you too, Michiru. Bye, bye." She hung the phone and sighed for a moment as she lay there staring at the ceiling. She turned around and grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly. Yep. She was going to need a much bigger pillow to use in replacement for Michiru's body.

* * *

End Chapter Three 

TD loves it when her readers READ aaaand REVIEW her work. Yep She does! She wags her tail when she reads her reviews and gets all tingly inside. If you want to save TD answer the call and review. Make her the happiest fanfic author ever!

... I love you?


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that may appear.

* * *

Rough Interlude

"_Want to take a ride? _That's the best thing you could come up with!? Oh, sure, throw in some more sexual stuff! The picture isn't erotic enough!" Haruka said her last sentence with a sarcastic tone before she growled as she looked down at herself in the sport magazine.

There she was looking at the camera with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes were darker than usual and a seductive smirk was drawn upon her thin lips Now, Haruka began to wonder if they altered the image with computers or something. Her hair was as wild as ever, then again she had just jumped out of a plane after a long ride. The blonde locks where covering most of her forehead. With one hand, she held the helmet close to her body as she covered her crotch area while she leaned her body on that arm that rested on her bended knee. She was giving the spectator a nice glance of not only her toned legs but also a nice look of her defined feminine abdomen. If you looked closer you could notice some drops of sweat going down from her neck down to her collar bone, in between her breasts and down the line that divided her abs. Her other hand came to rest upon the space where her neck met her shoulder as she was giving herself a massage to relax the tense over-worked muscles. Haruka was glad that, at least, her chest wasn't exposed like one of those adult magazine models.

"I don't like it!"

"I do." Setsuna said as she grabbed the magazine. She opened it and began to read through it. "Look at this! I managed to get you a four page spread! Aren't I the most perfect manager ever?"

"You act more like a publicist."

"In order to save you some money I am a manager and a publicist all blend into this wonderful woman beside you, Haruka-san." Setsuna said as she flipped the page and grinned. "Who is that sexy woman?"

Haruka frowned and grabbed the magazine back. The next picture was totally different. It seemed like they had taken it without her knowledge. She was looking to the side while holding the helmet under her arm. Her other hand was moving the jacket off of her stomach giving the camera once again a glimpse of her toned body. "Neh…"

"You look good, Haruka-san."

"Yes, but…"

"But what? We are using what you have. You came here with a promise of a contract. We have to go and have you sign that contract. Not only that, today you will be meeting your boss. We have a very hectic day. I hope you had a nice rest. After all you slept almost the entire morning."

"Yeah, I slept a bit."

"Good." Setsuna got up from the park bench and walked some steps away from the blonde. She took her sunglasses off and raised her eyebrow. "Stand up."

"You act more like my mother than my manager."

"I said, stand up, young lady!"

Haruka groaned. She placed her hands on her knees and pushed herself up from the park bench and walked towards Setsuna. "Yes momma?"

Setsuna smirked and placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Go over there and see if you get any attention." Setsuna nodded her head over to the small magazine store where she had bought the one with Haruka in the cover. "If anyone notices that you are in the cover of the magazine, we did an excellent job." She smiled and pushed Haruka. "Go, go!"

Haruka growled at the bossy attitude this woman was presenting. She ran her fingers through her hair and took her glasses off also. She placed them in her jacket pocket and fixed herself.

She ran and crossed the street before she got inside the small store. She glanced at the sport section and saw a couple of men and one women that were browsing through it. Haruka rubbed her neck a bit annoyed. Luckily the health section was right near the sports magazine. She grabbed a random magazine and began to act like she was reading it.

"Haruka Teno'u. Ever heard of him?"

"Dude, that's a she. Look at her. I doubt a man have a rack like hers."

Haruka twitched. _Great. I've turn myself into a sexual icon for sportsmen all over the world. Arigatou, Setsuna-san! _Haruka let out a loud sighed and continued to "read" the very "interesting" magazine in her hands. She noticed one of the men settle the magazine back on in its place before he walked away. The other wan opened the magazine and read through it. She noticed how he tilted his head to the side and let out a wolf whistle. _Disgusting. _

"Well! Maybe I should take this home for further inspection!"

Haruka stopped looking at the magazine. She looked at the last man as he paid for the magazine and left the store happily. _At least I know they are buying it._

"Excuse me?"

Haruka blinked and looked down beside her. "Hai?"

"You are… Haruka, right?" The young woman raised the magazine for Haruka to see. "Right?" She gulped down and looked at the blonde again for a moment.

"Hai."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean! Yes. I'm Teno'u." Haruka waited for a tackle, a loud scream or even a smart ass remark but she didn't get any of that. She just saw the woman dig through her purse. She took out a pen and handed it to Haruka with the magazine

"I think that you are doing an excellent job. Even though, using your body as a trademark is kind of overrated, but, pleases! You are giving women everywhere a chance to prove they are worthy to engage in any kind of sport that is ruled my males!"

"Right." Haruka blinked again and looked at herself in the magazine. _Damn it! I look so weird!_

"Laura!"

"Huh?"

"Please sign it for Laura. That's my name."

"Oh! Right! You want me to sign it! How silly of me!" Haruka laughed a bit nervous and quickly wrote "To Laura from Haruka" and handed the magazine back.

"Makes us all proud!"

"Yippee…"

Haruka watched the woman nod her head at her and run out of the store not before paying for the magazine. Haruka took that chance and took out her glasses and quickly she put them on. She started to casually whistle a random tune before she ran back to the park.

"Well?" Setsuna smiled at her as she sat down in the same park bench as before.

"I think I just signed my first autograph." Haruka said as she stuck her hands inside her pockets.

"Wow. Really?"

"Yah. Really."

"So I did a good job?"

"Is that a question, Setsuna-san?"

"Yes. Now answer it!"

Haruka let her shoulders fall and sighed. "Yes…"

"What was that? I didn't hear it quite well."

Haruka growled. "I said "yes"."

"Yes what, Haruka-san?" Setsuna leaned forward and placed her hand near her ear as she cupped it just in case Haruka decided to answer silently like before.

"Yes you did a good job, Setsuna-san."

"Ah! So you finally agree! About time." Setsuna moved her hand over her jacket and pushed the sleeve up enough to read her wrist watch. "Well, it's time to go. We are going to sign your contract and later on meet your coach."

"Sounds like a plan." Haruka nodded at that.

"Let's get you a couple of million dollars, shall we?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, but you cannot come in!" The nursed pushed against Seiya's chest as she tried her best to settle down the worried yet enraged young man.

"I'm her husband! Let me in!" He said as pushed the nurse by her shoulders.

"She is in labor. We cannot let you in right now! You might bring in something she might catch! Please sir! Just sit down in the waiting room and…"

"Nurse!" Seiya looked up at the blood covered man. He watched closely how he removed the blue paper mask off of his mouth. Seiya gulped down and moved away from the nurse. The doctor closed his eyes for a moment as he thought about what he was going to say. This was the thing he hated to do. "Are you her husband?"

Seiya nodded frenetically. He ran to the middle aged man and grabbed hold of his bloody clothing and shook him slightly. "Where is my wife? Where is my child?"

The doctor looked down and grabbed hold of Seiya's arm as he steady him. "Your child is fine. You are the father of a beautiful baby girl, Kou-san but…"

"But? But what?! Where is my wife?!" Seiya had had it with the pauses. He wanted to see his wife and he wanted to see her now.

"Your wife had a hemorrhage… We tried our best to stop it. The pregnancy was risky as it was. She decided to save the child rather than save herself."

Seiya stared at the doctor. He started to shake his head and suddenly he let out a soft chuckle. "No. No I mean all the appointments we had! Everything was fine! She was fine how… how could this happen!? How!?" He looked around the hospital and saw how people started to gather around to just watch him Some of them pointed at him and some other whispered something about "knowing him from TV" Seiya tried to hold on his tears but they just slipped right though his eye lids and ran down his cheeks. "Where is my daughter?" He whispered as he lowered his head. "I wish to see her."

"Of course… right this way." He grabbed Seiya by his elbow and pulled him away from the spectators in the room. They walked down a long hall before they stopped in front of a large crystal wall. For a moment Seiya looked inside the room. He saw numerous babies sleeping, others were crying and even some of them were just looking at the room exploring it with their big eyes. For a moment Seiya began to wonder which one was his. The doctor moved to the side and opened the door and got inside followed by the serious Seiya. "Well, papa. Here she is."

A nursed walked right in and stood beside the doctor. He nodded and gave her permission to pick up the baby. She smiled at Seiya for a moment and ever so softly she settled her in Seiya's strong arms. "Here you go, papa…" The nurse smiled.

"I will leave you two alone." The doctor said as he looked at the nurse. The nurse understood. She bowed her head at Seiya and left with the doctor.

Seiya held his sob. He stared down at the small infant and for a moment he began to take in her features. She had black hair just like him and her eyes were as big as his wife. He smiled for a moment but quickly licked his salty lips. "Hello there, gorgeous." He whispered as he leaned forward and kissed the small head. His nose got tickled by the soft short black hairs on the baby's head. "You look just like your mother…" He noticed the baby was about to start crying. He began to panic and looked around to see if there was a nurse near by. "No, no, no please don't cry. Papa is here nothing bad will happen." The baby moved her tiny hands up to him. He moved one of his hand let her grab hold of his index finger. "Now… what should we call you?" He walked around the nursery room and sat down on a small seat. "You look like both of us." He blinked for a moment and leaned forward as he looked at her eyes. "You got her eyes" He smiled and kissed her forehead again. "Hotaru…" He nodded. "To keep the memory of your mother alive I will name you after her. "My dear and precious Hotaru."

His heart was torn between the loss of his wife and the birth of his first child. He wanted to scream and yell and just curse out and let out this rage he had build up inside but when they placed Hotaru in his arms everything seemed to disappear. His heart filled up with pride and joy and… loves. A different kind of love. A sweet innocent love. Seiya just stared at the large dark eyes of his daughter. He watched her look around the room, pull his hair and then settle back to sleep. Coming to this word must've been stressful for her. "I will do my best, Hotaru. We will get through this."

* * *

"Matthew!" Setsuna yelled from her car. "I got you a racer!"

Haruka flinched and looked at Setsuna. She got out of the car and looked at her surroundings for a moment. It as a large racing track, way larger than the one she had back in Japan. Haruka closed the door and leaned on it as she watched her manager walk to the American man and gave him a tight hug. "Hmm. They seem to be close." Haruka took off her sunglasses and looked at the top of the car. Setsuna had taken her to sign the two million dollar contract and after that she had, step on the accelerator and decided to take Haruka to meet her "boss".

"It was about time you showed up, missy! I was waiting for you all day yesterday! I didn't receive your call."

"I forgot to call you. Sorry about that!" Setsuna said as she patted the young man on his stomach.

"Are all Japanese women like you?"

"No. Have you seen a tanned Japanese woman before?"

"Nope."

"That answers your question then. Hey! Haruka-san!"

"Haruka-san?" The tall young man looked over at Setsuna's car and let out an annoyed groan. "I thought you said you were going to bring me a Barbie!"

Haruka growled and pushed herself off of the car and walked over at the odd couple. She bowed her head at the man but she was answered with an extended hand. She blinked and shook his hand as she remembered she was now in America not in Japan.

"This is Haruka Teno'u. Haruka-san this is Matthew Andrews he will be your mechanic and the one in charge of your cars." Setsuna then turned to the American man and smiled. "Matthew, Haruka is going to bring millions of dollar to your race team." Setsuna patted Haruka's shoulder. "And yes! I told you I was brining you a Barbie doll! Thing is she stole Ken's clothing."

"Hey, that was my joke." Haruka said as glared at Setsuna.

"Here you go Matthew! If you have any doubt in your mind that Haruka is a woman look at this and enjoy." Setsuna said as she placed _the_ magazine on Matthew's hand. "Check out page nineteen. You can almost see her nipple!"

Matthew looked at the cover and then looked up at Haruka. "I'm not here to sell her body. I'm here to give you your car, your uniform and the opportunity to race with the best car racers from America and all over the world. Are you ready to get to work, Haruka?"

Haruka gave out an honest smiled. She took in a deep breath and nodded her head. "Hai! I'm ready to bust my ass!"

* * *

"So she was at a photo shoot for a magazine?"

"Yes, that's what she told me." Michiru said as she walked to the dinning table with her plate in her hand. "By the way, thanks for having me for dinner, mom."

"Oh, but of course, Michiru. I have enough food for two and it is better you don't cook. You might get hurt." Tsuko grinned at her bad joke as she sat down on beside her daughter with her own plate. "Well. Come on! Tell me how my daughter-in-law is doing?"

"Daughter-in-law? How funny. You never called her that when she was here. Now, she is your daughter-in-law when she is all the way in America." Michiru sighed and began to eat.

"I didn't say that to bother you, Michiru."

Michiru placed her chopsticks beside her plate and sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I know, mother. It's just…"

"Hai. I understand but you need to calm yourself. So, tell me. How is she doing?"

"She hasn't called. I don't know." Michiru answered as she grabbed her glass of water and eagerly drank from it. She gulped down and closed her eyes before she almost smashed it on the table.

The phone went off. Michiru jumped but quickly she remembered that she was at her mother house and there was no chance that Haruka would dare call her mother's house. Tsuko stood up from the chair and went to pick the phone up. Michiru took this opportunity to close her eyes and relax her nerves. She then heard her mother talking on the phone and kept herself quiet. She wanted to hear her conversation.

"I… I am so sorry to hear that, Seiya. My goodness she had a hemorrhage but how? She decided to save the babies life? Oh Seiya! Why didn't you call me?"

Michiru frowned as she heard her mother. "Seiya?" She raised her eyebrow and moved her hand to her glass.

"Oh? She looks like Hotaru? You named her Hotaru? How sweet of you, Seiya. I bet your wife would've been proud. She is in a better place now, Seiya. Don't grudge over the fact you couldn't be with her when she died. You have her daughter in your arms now. Your daughter! You must be strong for her." Tsuko looked at Michiru and waved her hand at her as she signaled her to keep eating. "Now, now, Seiya! Don't be stressing yourself. Give her a proper burial. Get used to take care of a newborn baby all by yourself and later then come and see my daughter. You don't have to rush it. I understand. Beside she has been waiting all her life for this. Waiting for a couple of more months won't hurt her." Tsuko nodded and sadly smiled at the phone. "Okay, you do that. Take care. Bye" Tsuko let out a loud sighed as she walked back to the dinning table.

"Who is Seiya?" Michiru asked.

"He is the man I talked to with to get you a music contract. His wife just died giving birth to their first child. Poor thing. They were only married for a year!"

"Goodness that is so sad." Michiru blinked and rubbed her own cheek with the back of her hand.

"He called me to ask me when you were free so he could come over and talk to you about signing you up but I told him to give himself some time to emotionally heal. You don't mind do you?"

"Oh mother of course not! This man just lost his wife! He has a new born child under his wing I cannot even dream of intervening in such a crucial period of time."

"What?"

"I mean! He is a father now of a new born. This is the time for him to connect with his child. I will wait. Beside he is going to sign me right?"

"As soon as I told him you had your father's talent he felt like he should come and check you out. Now, when he finally does come over, give it your all, Michiru! Don't hold back! Play that violin like you got possessed by your daddy's ghost!"

Michiru smiled sweetly and nodded. She moved her hand and took hold of her mother's and gave it a warming squeeze. "Thank you so much for everything, mother."

"No, honey. Thank you for being such a wonderful daughter."

* * *

End Chapter four

Read and Review and I might...just might do something crazy like... eat a bag of oreo in one night.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that may appear.

* * *

Rough Interlude.

Haruka had to run into her car literally. She placed her hoodie over her head and her glasses on as she tried her best to stop the paparazzi from taking her picture as she walked away from her luxurious apartment and got inside her car at eight in the morning. She had a car race today and she had to be there earlier than usual to prepare not only herself but her car.

The past seven months were crazy. First, she was just another racer trying to hit it big and now that she was big she had had it with the famous life and wanted to head back to Japan and be with her girlfriend. Her bank account was about to explode and she had appeared in several magazine all over the country after she had exposed herself like she did in her first photo shoot ever.

Setsuna was jumping on one leg. She was just proud of her job and well Haruka couldn't actually say that she disliked the older woman. She was fun to have around and she was in fact the only friend Haruka had on America. Of course her boss, Matthews, was a good guy but she always felt like their relationship was business wise.

Haruka did keep in contact with Michiru. In fact, every time she would wake up she would call her and see how she was doing. She did send her a copy of every magazine she appeared in. At first, Michiru let her know that she wasn't actually happy that Haruka had shown her body the way she did but after a while and some model like pictures later Michiru agreed on something, Haruka was one hell of a sexy car racer.

Today was different though. Haruka did want to call her but when she picked up the phone she received a call from Matthew. He asked her to get to the race track right away. He said something about the car having some brake troubles. She answered that she was going to be there in a second but as she got ready to leave, she noticed that the news reporter, paparazzi and the ever so trusty stalker were waiting for her to leave the hotel.

She regretted the fact that she didn't called Michiru the moment she started her car and made her way to the race tracks. She watched from her mirror, how some of the paparazzi flipped her the finger and called her a numerous of fancy words. Haruka just ignored them and decided to finally get to the race track, see what was wrong with the car, win, once again, another race and then she would call Michiru and talk to her for hours and hours.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?"

"Hey, I told you to have patience with her."

"Setsuna, don't you go around protecting her! What are you doing here by the way? Aren't you supposed to be else were looking for some kind of endorsements for Haruka or something?"

"I really don't think she needs it. I don't know, I wanted to see her race for once. I have nothing to do today." Setsuna said as she crossed her legs and leaned forward as she rested her chin on her hands. She was sitting on a bench right in front of the race track. She watched Matthew get under the yellow, violet and green card for the third time. "What are you doing?"

"I feel like something is wrong with the car. I just can't seem to find what it is. I already checked the brakes and changed the pads. They are brand new. Then I thought that maybe it was something with the transmission. I also checked it and it's working perfectly." Matthew said as he pushed himself from under the car and stood up. He wiped his face with a dirty cloth and turned to look at Setsuna.

"At what time is the race?"

Matthew took out his wrist watch from his pocket and took a look at it. "In about five hours. People will begin to arrive soon. I already heard that the competitors will be here in an hour to get their cars checked. That is why I want that dumb blonde to get here."

Setsuna heard some footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Haruka. "You are late."

"I'm sorry I was being stalked." Haruka said as she removed her glasses and looked at Matthew. "What's wrong with the car?"

Matthew crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "To be honest with you, I have no idea. I want you to give it test around the entire track and see if it's farting." He looked at the tomboy woman.

Haruka nodded and then looked at Setsuna again. "What are you doing here?"

"Damn it. I want to see you race. Is that so suspicious?"

"Yeah. You never come to my races."

"Well. I want to see you race today and cheer my client on. How's that?"

Haruka couldn't help but smile. "You want me to make you proud, huh?"

"Yep."

"Hey kid, come on. hurry up. Get changed and I will meet you here. Go!" Matthew said as he clapped his hands.

"Okay, I will be back in a minute."

Matthew watched her run to the locker room in the race tracks. He chuckled and shook his head as he sat down beside Setsuna. "You really out did yourself with that woman, you know. She is really something. Girls and boys go crazy for her."

"Yes well. I gave her all this. It's the least I could do. She left a girl friend in Japan in order to do what she wants to do."

"Oh. Bad thing. You should never leave someone for a job." Matthew nodded at that as he rubbed his hands. "I did that and now look at me."

"You are one of the best mechanics in all America."

Matthew looked at Setsuna and shook his head. "I can't fuck a car, Setsuna. I can't marry a car. Sometimes I wonder if my little, Ally would ever forgive me."

Setsuna frowned at that and leaned back as she crossed her arms over her chest. She arched her eyebrow and looked at the race track. She felt a cold air run down her spine. She shrugged it off and blinked. Something told her something bad was going to happen. "Well. I bet if you go back to her and let her know you are nothing without her, she would go back to you."

Matthew let out a loud sigh. "I wish it was that easy."

* * *

Tsuko looked at Michiru for the fifth time. She moved a strand of aqua hair away from her daughter's face. That earned her a frustrated and annoyed groan out of her. "Oh, hush! He is coming to listen to your music. Young lady you better play that violin like your life depended on it!"

Michiru rolled her eyes and shook her head as she grabbed her mother's hand and stopped her from fixing her hair again. "I am the one that is supposed to be nervous. Not you. So please, please try to stay still for just one second!"

"Put on some lipstick!"

"I already have some on and I'm not putting on that slutty red you just showed me!"

"It's a classic!"

"It's slutty!" Michiru sighed and grabbed her mother by her arms. "You know what. I'm going to head up stairs and I, not you, will check if I am presentable. Beside, he is going to listen to my music. He is not going to date me!"

"But you must look like a beautiful, classic violinist!"

Michiru stared at her mother with a serious look on her face. She raised her right eyebrow and just walked away from her. "I will be in the bathroom."

Tsuko rolled her eyes. She was annoyed with her daughter's attitude but at the same time she thought she was just as nervous as her, maybe even more. The middle aged woman rubbed her hands together and looked at a picture on one of the living room tables. There, was a frame of her husband dressed with a sharp tuxedo and with a violin under his chin. She took the picture in her hands and moved it to give it a soft kiss. "Please, love. All I want is for our daughter to be happy. Please…" She looked around before she proceeded with her prayer. "Possess her body today and let her deliver the best performance ever!"

The moment she finished talking she heard the doorbell to her home. She felt her heart jump at the excitement. She looked down at herself, ran her fingers through her short aqua hair and cleared her throat. She stood up straight and walked over to the door. Tsuko too in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she opened the door. Outside stood Seiya with a soft smile on his lips and in his arms he held a beautiful six month baby girl that, at the sight of a weird haired colored lady, began to laugh and clap her tiny hands together.

"Hello Kaiou-san! Hotaru says hi as you can see." Seiya laughed as he watched his daughter laugh a toothless smile. He took in a deep breath and felt like his chest was about to explode with the sense of pride she was evoking inside of him. In his other hand he held a small suitcase with a notebook, a recorder and a pen inside.

"Seiya! My goodness and who is this beautiful angel?" Tsuko knew the answer to her question but still she wanted to play dumb. She leaned forward to look at the baby closer. She smiled brightly and just melted when the infant moved her hands to grab her nose. "Seiya, she is adorable!"

"I had to bring her over. I hope you don't mind. I didn't have anyone to take care of her." He said.

Tsuko moved away from the door and let the handsome young man enter the house. "I understand. I had a little girl of my own." She said as she let out a loud sigh. She looked over to the stairs and rubbed her hands together. "Michiru will be down in a second. She is checking if the strings of her violin are well placed. Thank you so for coming, Seiya. You have no idea how much this means not only to me and Michiru but to my dear husband. He always wanted that his child would follow his footsteps."

Seiya smiled once again and bowed his head. "I was a big fan of Kiryu-san's masterpieces and I always looked up to him." Seiya said as he referred to Tsuko's husband.

"Can I hold her?" Tsuko said as her eyes watered at the innocence of the child. She had missed the feeling of holding an infant in her arms.

Seiya blinked and laughed. "Of course you can, Kaiou-san."

"How many times have I told you to call me, Tsuko!" She frowned but everything vanished when she held Hotaru in her lean arms. "She looks so much like her mother."

Seiya nodded sadly at that. "She does. It's a constant reminder of what I lost. Yet, when I look at her and see her smile so full of life and curiosity I just…"

"I understand what you say, Seiya."

Her blue eyes took a fast look around of what was going on downstairs. She had heard that someone was at the door. When she saw the tall black haired young man, holding the suit case and speaking with her mother she deduced that he was Seiya. Not only that, her mother was holding an infant. It had to be his child. She took in a nervous deep breath as she tried to calm her raging nerves. "If Haruka was here it would've been easier." She nodded at that. Her blonde lover always had a way of making her feel serene.

Michiru exhaled loudly ad closed her eyes and counted to three. She began to descend the stairs with a polite smile on her lips. "Momma? Is this Kou-san?"

Seiya turned to look at the woman that had just said his last name. When his eyes met Michiru's bottomless blue eyes, he felt that he had forgotten to talk. His jaw fell a bit and he felt like he had just gone numb.

"Michiru! Yes! This is Kou Seiya and he is going to give you a record deal, right Seiya?" Tsuko smiled and tried to calm the soon to be crying, baby. "Now, what did I do? I guess you are scared of my wrinkles, huh?"

Seiya didn't hear his own child's cry for his attention. He just stared at the beauty in front of him. It wasn't until Tsuko stood beside him with Hotaru, that he actually shook himself out of the trance and picked up his daughter and hushed her softly.

Michiru couldn't help but smile at the tender scene in front of her. She began to wonder if her father looked as adorable as Seiya did. "Well. If you are ready, Kou-san, I would like to demonstrate to you that I got what you need in your company." She said. She blinked when she noticed that the baby was staring at her and that she was crying and waving her hands to her. _Does she want me to hold her up?_ Michiru raised an eyebrow but she succumbed to the cuteness. "Can I? I think, since I am a wrinkle free version of my mother, she won't be as scared." She said as she looked at her mother with a grin.

Seiya didn't speak. He just nodded his head and slowly handed Michiru the crying Hotaru. He watched how the young woman cradled the child in her arms. He watched how she smiled tenderly at his daughter and kissed the forehead and magically, Hotaru stopped her small fit. "Wow." He managed to say. "When she is crying and I put her in a woman's arms and she just cries louder. This is the first time she actually stopped crying when a woman held her. I guess she likes you." He whispered as he watched the aqua haired woman. He gulped down and looked at Hotaru.

She was having the time of her life! She was laughing at every funny face Michiru did and she wanted desperately to grab the long locks of the woman in front of her. She only managed to grab her nose though.

Michiru laughed at that and moved to kiss the tiny palm. "There. Now be a good girl and let me do my audition." She smiled and looked at her mother. "I guess you are going to baby sit her while Kou-san and I get to it."

"Oh, of course! I will take care of this little angel." Tsuko said as she took the giggling baby. "Good luck, Michiru."

"Thank you, mother." She turned to Seiya and motioned him to follow her to the living room.

Seiya nodded as his grip on his suitcase grew tighter. He walked to the living room with Michiru close behind him. He heard her say to him to make himself comfortable and he did. He sat down on the large sofa and watched how Michiru took out her violin. He gulped down again. This was the first time he had ever felt nervous around a woman. He was always a flirt. He was always in control of his emotions. He wondered what was it that Michiru had that was capturing him and strangling him and didn't let him breathe.

* * *

The car seemed to be working perfectly. Matthew still had his doubt but Haruka had convinced him that everything was going to be fine. She told him that she was going to win, as always, and that later she would invite him for a drink. She made a joke about that by telling him he was going out on a date with the most wanted car racer in all America. Of course, Matthew shook his head and laughed with her as he patted her back.

Setsuna was sitting where Matthew's helper sat. She was screaming and clapping her hands as she cheered Haruka on. She was looking at Matthew and Haruka interact. Haruka was already on the car and it seemed that she was now having problems with her helmet. She sighed and shook her head. Haruka might as well stop the race when she had a chance! "Go Ruka!" Setsuna yelled as she clapped her hands again.

"Okay! It fits. Badly, but it does." Haruka said as she patted her helmet.

Matthew sighed loudly and grabbed Haruka by the helmet and turned her head so she could face him. "I want you to win, okay? We pay you to win!"

"You don't have to tell me, twice." She smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

Matthew moved away from the car and ran over to Setsuna's direction. He sat down beside her and took off his baseball cap with Haruka's sponsors on it. He looked at the tanned woman and grinned at her before he turned to look at Haruka. "She is going to win. She always does." He said.

"Yes, of course." Setsuna rubbed her arms as she saw the cars get in line. The race was about to start. The audience was going crazy with excitement and for the first time in her life, Setsuna was scared. Of what? She didn't know. She was just scared.

Haruka was gripping her steering wheel as hard as she could. She looked at the car beside her and jerked her head at the man as she invited him to give his all. She was enticing him. She wanted a real race. She lived for this kind of things, right? Haruka blinked and shook her head. Now was not the time to doubt herself. She left the love of her life behind for this and she was going to give it her all. She looked up and saw the street light and the man holding the checker like flag. She took in a deep breath and gulped down all her worries. As she saw the lights change from red then to yellow and finally to red, Haruka frowned and stepped on the accelerator as she flew and left her opponents behind her.

* * *

Seiya's eyes were glued to her movements. She was playing the violin with such grace. And the song… she had told him that the song was written by her and by the end of it she wanted _him_ to tell her what it reminded him off. He licked his lips and just watched.

Michiru had her eyes closed as she played in such a sensual manner. She moved softly from side to side and back and forth when the song got intense. She felt as if something was grabbing hold of her hands. In that moment she knew that her father was with her and he was giving her all the strength she needed to go on. She opened her eyes a bit just to see the Seiya's reaction.

He was dumb folded. He could say that she was better than Kiryu, her father. Her grace was her strength. He closed his eyes as he heard her. He imagined the letters of the song. He could almost taste it in his mouth. Two lovers were saying good bye to one another. The female was holding unto her soul mate as she tried not to let him go. It was a sensual and erotic scene and Seiya was consumed by it. She mastered the song with such beauty that he almost didn't noticed when she had finished.

Michiru opened her eyes and looked at Seiya. She let out a soft chuckled when she saw him with his eyes closed. "I am done, Kou-san."

When she said that, he almost fell off of the sofa. His gaze turned to her and he just stood up and clapped his hands. "You are wonderful! You… you…" He couldn't use words to describe what he was feeling. "When I listen to your music I feel what you are feeling. It's a love story isn't it? A sad one I might add."

Michiru nodded at that. "Hai. It is a love story."

"You are brilliant, Kaiou-san. If you give me the chance I will take you right to stardom. You are what the public need; someone that knows exactly how they feel through music. And you have that gift!"

Michiru couldn't help but blush at Seiya's words. She wasn't the kind of person that felt comfortable when people were saying how good she was with what she loved to do. "Well?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Is that a yes?"

Seiya smiled and nodded. He moved his hand in front of him and waited for Michiru to take it.

She first took a look at the big callus hand. By the way it looked, she could already tell he was a musician himself. To be precise, she knew he was a guitar player. She smiled right back at him as she grabbed his hand.

He gave it a soft and sweet squeeze. He had never in his life felt such soft skin. He licked his lower lip and bowed his head at her.

"Thank you so much, Kou-san."

"No, thank you and please, call me Seiya."

* * *

Haruka cursed loudly as she felt her opponent smash his front side of the car against her backside. Was he trying to kill her? "Mother fuc…" She growled and made a sharp turn at the upcoming curve.

"Something is not right!" Setsuna said as she looked over at the young man. "Matthew!" Setsuna yelled as she grabbed hold of his shoulder.

Matthew stared at the race track as he watched Haruka make such a sharp turn. He gulped down and wiped the tension sweat that had gathered on his forehead. He turned to Setsuna and squeezed her hand. "Everything is okay! She is okay!" He looked like he was actually trying to convince himself than Setsuna.

Haruka stepped on the accelerator and groaned when she was hit once again. She hit her head against the safety tubes inside the car and suddenly she felt that her helmet wasn't letting her breathe at all. She didn't want to take it off but if she didn't she was going to suffocate. She groaned and, with one hand, she removed her helmet and took in a deep breath. She looked at her mirror and saw one of her opponents accelerating her way. "What the hell!?" Haruka then turned her gaze to her front and gasped when she saw a car intercepting her way. Haruka couldn't react in time. She tried getting out of the car's why by turning to the right and that's when she lost it. She drove right into the race track security wall. Her car was elevated by the impact and began to roll over five times until it came to a stop in the middle of the race track away from the racing lanes.

"Holy fuck! Haruka!" Setsuna didn't cared for the other cars that were going over 80 miles an hour. She jumped over the security wall and ran over to the fallen blonde.

Matthew followed her close behind as he waited for the worst. The car had rolled and bounced on the ground so many times that it had made it look like it had no top. The windows where shattered to pieces it was a total disaster. He jumped over some parts of the demolished car and quickly moved to Haruka's side. The car was turned completely upside down. "Haruka! Haruka!" Matthew stopped as he sniffed the air. "Fuck! We need to get her out of here now! The gas container broke! A spark could make it explode!" Matthew began to panic. He grabbed hold of the door and began to yank it with all his might. "Haruka! Are you awake? Haruka!?"

Setsuna was trembling like a leaf. She was so scared. She saw some blonde hairs but she didn't see the blonde move at all. She tried to hold back her tears and moved beside Matthew. "At the count of three! One!"

Matthew didn't listen to her. He grabbed the door and pulled it out of his way. "Two three!"

Setsuna moved away and looked at the race track staff as they ran towards them "Call an ambulance now!"

Haruka could hear people calling to her. She even felt when they pulled the door beside her and pulled her out. She felt a sharp pain all over her body, specially her head. She felt how they dragged her out of the car and lay her down on the ground. She opened her green eyes and saw a worried Setsuna looking down at her. She then turned her head and saw Matthew looking at her body. That's when she heard an explosion. She felt that both Setsuna and Matthew threw their bodies over hers as they protected her from the explosion. Haruka opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out of it. She felt something inside of her chest had been pierced and also she felt a horrible pain on her arm.

"She broke her arm!" Setsuna said as she looked at the bone sticking out of the blonde's arm jacket. She gulped down in disgust and looked at Haruka. Her face was covered in blood. Clearly she had a horrible head wound. "Why the fuck did you take your helmet off?!"

Matthew shook with fear as he saw Haruka's eyes and saw how daze they were "Haruka please, stay with us, girl." Matthew said as he touched Haruka's face. "Please, Haruka. Please, don't you dare die."

Haruka heard their voices. She saw the paramedics rush to her side. She gulped down a puddle of blood that had been gathered in her mouth. She suddenly didn't feel anything. Maybe they had injected morphine into her system. She observed how she was levitated off of the ground. She watched how Setsuna followed her next to Matthew. She tried to smile at them but with every passing second it was getting harder to move, to think and to even feel. She was trying so hard to stay awake. She didn't want to die. With the last of her remaining strength, Haruka raised her less injured arm up as she tried to touch something. She closed her eyes but yet she could see someone was looking down at her. "Mi…chiru" And all her world became darkness.

* * *

End Chapter Five. 


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that may appear. _

* * *

Rough Interlude.

Setsuna rubbed her forehead as she sat down beside Matthew as they waited for the news, any news, but hopefully, good news. She was the one in the ambulance with Haruka and she was the witness of the things they were doing to her. They were trying to stabilize her blood loss, they were giving her morphine for the pain, they were trying to get the fractured bone of her arm back in its place and they were wrapping up her head injury. Setsuna was struggling with herself. She didn't wanted to cry the whole way but when she got to the hospital and the nurses didn't let her go in with her friend into the surgery room she just let it out. She started to cry and wailed like a four year old when they told her that her puppy has died. The only thing that Matthew was capable of doing at the moment was to hold Setsuna as she cried.

He had brought her coffee, cookies and some mini cakes but she refused to eat. She was way too nervous and she just wanted to know what had happen to Haruka. She wanted to know one thing; was she going to live?

"That was the worst wiped out I've seen in my life." Matthew said as he took a sip of his can of soda. "But she is strong, Setsuna. You know that better than anyone. She is one strong woman and she is going to pull out of this. I do know she is going to be cranky when she wakes up after the surgery" _If she wakes up. _

"Matthew?"

"Yeah, Setsuna?"

"Shut up."

Matthew sighed and moved closer to Setsuna. "It's okay." He said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I knew that something like this was going to happen." She whispered as she shook her head. Some emerald strands of hair fell upon her forehead, covering her sad eyes. "Kami, please, don't take her away from us."

In that moment a female doctor came out the operating room. Her uniform was covered in blood and she appeared to be extremely tired. She looked at Matthew and at Setsuna and walked over to them. "Are you friends of Haruka Teno'u?" She asked.

Setsuna quickly stood up. "Is she okay? What happen? Is she alive?"

Matthew stood up behind her and placed his hand over Setsuna's shoulder as he held her down just incase something had gone wrong.

"Where do you want me to start, from the toes up to the head or from the head down to her toes?"

Setsuna frowned. This was no time to be joking around with something as precious as the life of a friend. "Just tell me!"

"I say toe to head." Matthew answered for the tanned woman.

"She is not dead. She pulled through the operation rather well. She got a sprained ankle. Her left one was injured. It appeared that she was making pressure with it as she braced herself for the impact. That will heal rather well. Now, her left knee is another story. The cap that makes the knee move was basically moved to the back of the knee. We had to operate there and move the bone where it is supposed to be or she wouldn't be able to walk. Her right arm is broken." The doctor moved as she showed her own arm to Matthew and Setsuna. She touched her own forearm before she spoke again. "One of the bones here for fractured we had to open the arm, put the bone back in and screw it down so it will stay put." She then sighed as she scratched her neck. "She got two broken ribs. One of them luckily didn't pierce the heart but the other managed to pierce her right lung. We have her connected to some machines to help her breathe. She is able to breathe on her own but with her injuries we thought it was better for her to have extra help." The doctor sighed as she closed her eyes, thinking of her next words. "Her head had a very, very serious concussion. Thankfully, there is no brain damaged but there was some skull fracture."

Setsuna closed her eyes tightly. She looked away from the doctor and tightened her jaw before she was able to talk again. "When will the effect of the anesthesia leave her body?"

"She wont be waking up, ma' am. At least, not anytime soon."

Setsuna froze. "What?"

"She is in a coma."

* * *

"You got it! You got it! You got it!" Tsuko screamed at the top of her lungs as she embraced her daughter tightly. "You got the contract!" She squealed and hugged her again. "I am so proud of you, Michiru! This calls for a celebration! Where do you want to go to eat?" She pulled away and cupped Michiru's face. "You name it! I will pay."

"How bout here? I don't really feel like eating out. Besides, I love your cooking." Michiru said as she patted her mother's hand.

"Good answer! Well, go and get comfortable and I will cook your favorite dish!" Tsuko said as she pushed Michiru out of the kitchen.

"All right, mother." Michiru smiled and walked to the living room, shaking her head. She sat down on the huge sofa and let out a sad smile. Haruka would've flipped if she knew that she got a record contract and that she was going to start recording her first CD tomorrow. The violinist rubbed her face and stuck her hand under one of the pillows of the sofa and pulled out the remote control. She was a bit distressed through out the whole day. Haruka hadn't called her at all today. She thought that maybe Haruka was going to call when she was asleep. She didn't mind at all that she would be woken up by her blonde lover.

Michiru sighed as she turned the TV on leaned back to watch a random show before she grew bored of it. She changed the channel and left it on the news. She saw the stereotypical pretty reporter talk about how much you can save money when you go out shopping with a full stomach. Michiru sighed and leaned on her the armrest of the sofa. She saw the, usually happy, reporter talk with a depressed expression on his face. Michiru raised her eyebrow. "Did he have a fight with his wife? Why the long face?"

"_It is such a shame for me to be informing our audience that the Japanese star racer, Teno'u Haruka, had suffered a horrible car accident during one of her most important races of the year." _

Michiru's jaw dropped and she leaned forward until she fell upon her knees. She stared at the TV screen in disbelief. Was she dreaming?

"Hey, Michiru, put on channel four they are going to give one hell of a awesome soap opera now."

Michiru didn't hear her mother. She stared at the footage of the accident. She heard the background voice of the reporter. Her lower lip quivered as she felt a cold sensation invade her being. Her heart stopped and she felt dead.

"_We only know that she is in the local city hospital. There they are doing everything they can to keep her alive. Teno'u was only eighteen years old. She was the only woman and the youngest car racer in all America. The report from America says that she received a pretty strong hit to her head that might have caused her brain death." _

"Michiru?" Tsuko walked to the living room and saw her daughter glued to the TV screen. She saw the footage of a car accident and a small picture of Haruka in the upper right corner of the screen. Tsuko's eyes widened and she leaned over the couch to grab the remote control and turned it off. "Michiru!" She called out to her.

Michiru's shoulder began to tremble. "She…is dead?!" Michiru began to shake her head. "No! No no! No! She said she was coming back! She promised me she was coming back! She called me yesterday! She was fine yesterday, mother!" Michiru turned to look at her mother. "Mother! She is not dead!"

Tsuko walked quickly over to her daughter and pulled her in to a tight hug. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? "Michiru…"

The violinist screamed loudly upon her mother's chest as she gripped her arms. "Haruka!" She yelled and shook without restrains against her mother. "Haruka! No! She can't be dead! She can't be dead because I love her! I love her way to much! She can't die!" She looked up at her mother. "Momma."

Tsuko petted her face and shook her head. "I am so sorry, Michiru."

"I got to go to America! I got to see her! I need to see her!"

"What!?" Tsuko grabbed hold of her arms and made Michiru face her. "You can't, Michiru! What about your CD?"

"Mother! My girl friend just died!"

"You have been fighting for your chance for stardom for all your life! You are not going to America! You are staying here and you are going to record that CD!"

"But mother!"

"What would've Haruka wanted?!" Tsuko knew she had stood low when she said that. "Haruka would've wanted you to follow your dreams. You can't go to America now. You got a record deal. You got a CD deal! Sleep this off, Michiru. Don't let this torment you! Maybe, maybe she isn't dead! Maybe, she is alive and this is just a publicity stunt!"

Michiru didn't know how to reply. Haruka would've wanted her to keep reaching for her dreams. The blonde would've never let her throw away her opportunity of a lifetime. She closed her eyes tightly and hid her face in her mother's lap.

Tsuko tried to hold her tears as she rubbed her daughter's back. "I know it's hard. But look at me, Michiru. I pulled through without your father beside me. I am sure you can do that also."

"I can't…"

Tsuko raised her eyes to look at the picture of her dead husband on the living room table. "Yes you can, Michiru. You weren't married to Haruka. You can pull through this." _I will make sure you pull through this._

* * *

She had never seen the blonde look as vulnerable as she did now. Setsuna was staring down at Haruka as she braced herself upon the edges of the hospital bed. She thought of something to do or something to say. But she couldn't really come up with anything. "Wake up." She said softly. "Wake up, Haruka." She heard the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the hissing of the respiratory machine. "Wake up, now!" Her tanned hands clutched the bed spread. "You are just faking this so she can get some hot nurse to give you sponge baths, right? You perverted, stupid, dumb blonde…" Setsuna wanted to insult her and say a couple of hurtful things but she couldn't. Haruka couldn't be insulted.

"You better wake up in a week! I got better things to do than to stay here staring at your pale, lifeless face! You hear me, Haruka?" She shuddered as she inhaled deeply. "Actually, I don't." Setsuna heard the door behind her. She turned around and saw Matthew, walking towards her and holding a brown bag. "What is this?"

"Food. You need to eat." He said as he sat down on a near by chair. "You know what they said on the news?"

Setsuna looked inside the bag and took out a sandwich. She raised her eyebrow and sat down on a corner of the bed at Haruka's feet and slowly, she began to eat. "What are they saying?"

"That Haruka's brain is dead. So, basically they are saying that there is no way she is going to wake up."

Setsuna shook her head in disbelief. "That is one thing I hate about American news; they always say the wrong thing."

"How is she?" Matthew said, referring to Haruka.

Setsuna looked at the blonde and shrugged. "Sleeping."

"When do you think she will wake up?"

"I hope that she will wake up soon." Setsuna said, wiping the corner of her mouth with her index finger. "And, yes Matthew, I am really worried about her well being."

"I haven't said a thing."

"Just in case you think I am not here for her."

Matthew chuckled. "The blonde can get under your skin." He said, standing up and walking towards her. He placed one hand inside his pocket and with the other; he moved some strands of blonde hair away from Haruka's pale face. "She is so young… How can something like this happen to someone like her?"

Setsuna shrugged. "I believe that stuff like this happen for a reason." She looked at Haruka. "She is only eighteen, Matthew and her determination to make her dreams come true resembled the one of a…forty year old!"

Matthew sighed. "I will be coming back tomorrow to check on her. You are staying?"

"I have no where to go, Matthew. I want to stay beside her just incase she wakes up. I don't want her to panic or anything like that."

"All right. Please, call me if anything happens, okay? Or if you need a break from taking care of her, food, clothing; call me and I will be here in a flash."

Setsuna smiled and nodded at the mechanic. "Thank you, Matthew. I will. Go and rest."

He waved his hand at Setsuna before he left the room.

Setsuna went back to look at Haruka. She stood up and grabbed the sheets, placing them more securely upon Haruka's chest. She tried to be as gentle as possible so she wont hurt her injure chest. "I'm still waiting, Haruka. Wake up already."

* * *

Tsuko closed the door that lead to Michiru's old bedroom. She had held her daughter until she fell asleep. She wouldn't let her go back to the apartment she shared with Haruka alone. If she did, she might've done something stupid or she would've been tormented with the memories of her lover.

The middle aged woman walked down the stairs, rubbing her elbows. She frowned deeply as her hand turned into a tight fist. She slammed it against the wall and hissed angrily. "You…" She began. "You hurt her so fucking much! Damn you!" She growled. "The least I wanted is for my daughter to cry the way she cried tonight! And for what? For you? What are you? A mere woman!" She walked to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She was about to dial a number before she stopped herself. She nibbled the antenna of the wireless phone. She titled her head to the side as she practiced in her mind what she was going to say and actually who she was going to call.

"Seiya." She whispered his voice. Of course, who else? Tsuko had noticed the way he had stared at her daughter when she came down the stairs. He was left speechless. She smiled and licked her dry lower lip as she looked up at the ceiling. "I know, if you were alive right about now you wouldn't have let me do this. But this is for the good of our daughter." She said as if she was talking with her husband. She looked at the phone and began to dial Seiya's number.

On the other end of the line, she could hear a baby crying on the background and a stressed out Seiya picking the phone. Tsuko had to control herself at that. She was about to laugh. "Seiya?"

"_Tsuko? What happen? Are you okay?" _

Tsuko looked at the stairs as she thought about her daughter. "Yeah I am fine, Seiya. Thanks for asking." She said. "Seiya, I know this is something rather awkward for me to say but I would you like to take my daughter out?"

"_E…excuse me?" _

"Oh, Seiya. You are now a single young handsome man. My daughter is young, talented and beautiful oh, and single too. You need company, she needs company."

"_Tsuko, I… you see I am still…." _

"Seven months is enough to mourn your wife, Seiya. Beside, you need a mother for your child. Look, clearly Michiru knows how to handle your daughter and, anyways, this is just to see how things go. Just a small date."

"_Why now?" _

"Well, you see my daughter was really happy because of the CD deal but now she just received the news that one of her best friends died in a terrible car accident and she is really, really depressed. Misery loves company, Seiya. I know a best friends can't be compared to a wife but believe me in this case… it kind of does." She bit her tongue and tried to shut herself up before she said something else.

"_Tsuko, why me?" _

"You are the only male friends she has right now."

"_Oh. I see." _

"She is a bit shy around the opposite sex." Tsuko heard a deep sighed from the other line and waited for a reply. "Well?"

"_Tomorrow I will see her when she comes over to the studio to start recording. I guess I could invite her to a coffee or something after we are done. _

"Seiya, I only want my daughter to be happy. Besides, you like music; she likes music, I can almost say you will make a nice couple. How bout it?" She heard a husky laugh. "I think you liked the idea."

"_We'll see, Tsuko. Good night. Hotaru left me a little surprise inside her diapers." _

"Oh, my. You go and clean that up. See you tomorrow."

* * *

End Chapter Six. 


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that may appear in it. _

* * *

Rough Interlude.

She fanned her sweaty neck with a blue fan Haruka had brought for her. Her aqua haired was blown away by the soft breeze it made. Michiru sighed loudly, turning the page of her book. Her blue eyes went through the typed words on the pale pages before she closed the thick book and placed it on the table. She stood up from the sofa and moved her hands to pull her hair away from her neck. It was so hot outside. The weather was moist and hot. She hated days like this. Even if it rained, the heat was going to suffocate her.

She tied her hair into a high bun before walking to the small kitchen of their apartment. She stared at the stove and thought about what she was supposed to do next. She pulled unto the collar of her shirt as she tried to relieve her skin of the dampness in the atmosphere.

Michiru heard a knock on the door. She frowned and tilted her head to the side as she walked to answer it. She looked at the small hole of the door to see who it was but she saw no one on the other side. She raised her eyebrow as she opened the door. "Hello?" She peek her head, looking at the hall. She mumbled something about kids playing pranks on her before she went back inside the apartment. She was about to close the door but something stopped her. Someone had placed their foot inside not letting the door close. "What the…" Her voice died in her mouth. She stared at a pair of green eyes that were staring at her. "Haru…" She couldn't complete her word. A pair of fine lips had silenced her.

She reacted by wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's neck. She enjoyed the fierce kiss but soon, her hands pulled unto the soft short hair as she tried her best to pull away. She wanted to see her. She wanted to acknowledge her but something was off. She was so violent in her attacks; Michiru was already having troubles breathing. Or was it the heat?

She could feel the large hands of her lover undoing her. Michiru turned into a rag doll in her arms. She wanted more. "Haruka…" She heard a growl. Was she asking her to be quiet? Her skin became alive with the erotic licks and nibbles to her neck. Michiru threw her head back and pulled Haruka closer. She forgot about everything that was surrounding her. She didn't even noticed when she had been placed upon their bed completely nude. She looked up at her. It was her; it was Haruka.

Her blonde hair was sticking to her glistening forehead. Her lips were parted as she breathed in and out. Her chest raised and fell with such an agonizing synchronization. Michiru had to touch her and when she did, the blonde reacted to her like she had never done. Michiru felt her strong lover pull her to her chest as she kissed her again. Her tongue was begging entrance to her delicious mouth. When she finally parted her lips Haruka slipped her tongue inside and rubbed harshly against Michiru's as her hands rubbed her thighs.

Michiru moaned against her mouth. She pressed her soft chest against Haruka's as she felt the blonde's tongue, poisoning her throat with lust. She felt so fragile against her. She felt like a flower. She felt like it was her first time all over again. Michiru hissed when she felt Haruka scratching her back as she pushed her harshly against the bed.

Haruka bite her neck and moved to nibble Michiru's jaw line. "Michiru…" She whispered against her ear as she grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around her slim waist. "Look at me."

She did look at her. She was holding her face so she could see every detail of her red face. She saw Haruka let out her crooked smile. She laughed at that and then moaned as she felt the blonde rub her thigh against her very center. "Haruka."

"I'm here, Michiru." She whispered as she leaned forward to kiss Michiru's chest, right over her heart. "I will always be here…"

Michiru shuddered as the soft strands of hair tickled her heated skin. "I love you, Haruka."

"You are going to be late…"

"What?"

"Wake up."

"What?" She looked at Haruka. "No. No don't"

"Wake up, Michiru. You will be late for your first recording session."

Michiru gasped as she opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings. She saw a familiar desk and a familiar closet. She frowned. She was in her old bedroom at her mother's house. She touched her lips and felt that the heat that was radiating from her body was real. _It was a dream?_ She looked up and saw a couple of blue eyes, looking down at her. "Mother?"

Tsuko stared at Michiru, holding a tray of breakfast in her hands. "You were dreaming, Michiru." She whispered as she looked at her over. "It was a good dream I supposed."

Michiru looked down at herself. She was drenched in sweat and she was sure that her face was red by the arousal she felt. Good was an understatement. "I…uh…"

"Eat." Tsuko simply said as she placed the tray of food on her daughter's lap. "And take a shower." As she said that, she turned around and left the room.

Michiru let out an exasperated sigh. She looked at the food in front of her and, hesitating, grabbed the cup of coffee. She was so infuriated with herself. There she was, lying on her old bedroom, having erotic dreams of her dead blonde lover. She looked down and closed her eyes. The dream had felt so real. It was like Haruka had arrived from her trip to America and just let out all her frustration on Michiru. It felt like she was letting Michiru know how much she had missed her. And then, there were her words. Michiru touched her chest. She could swear she could still feel the burning sensation that Haruka's lips had left on her skin. "My Kami. I miss you so much." She whispered. She sobbed and covered her teary eyes with her hands. "Okay! Michiru! Enough! Haruka would've wanted you to keep on going! She would've wanted you to go, wipe your tears and record that CD!" She nodded at her own words. Her lips quivered and she gulped down another sob. Her attempts of convincing herself were utterly pathetic.

* * *

His heart ached with every note she reached. His eyes were closed and his head was moving with the sway of the rhythm. So sad, alone, desolated and hurt. Seiya looked upon the recording booth. He saw Michiru, playing her violin with her eyes closed tightly. He frowned at her expression. She was on the edge of tears and he didn't like that. Her licked his lower lip and looked upon a silver haired man beside him. "Yaten…" He whispered his name as he saw him working with the recording machine. 

"She is good." He said, leaning on his chair. "Very good."

Seiya nodded, turning his gaze to Michiru. "That's a sad song."

"Did she write it?"

Seiya shrugged. "I just asked her to get inside the booth and she just started playing."

"That came straight from her head? Right at this moment?" He raised fine feminine eyebrow at his brother. "Seiya." he began. "This is incredible. She had been playing for a full three minutes now. That is a full song that came straight from her head!" That was the first time something he had seen something like that happen in his recording studio.

Seiya frowned. "From her heart…"

"What?"

"That song comes straight from her heart. Not her head." He tilted his head to the side and watched her. " Listen… What does that song make you feel like?"

Yaten opened his mouth to talk but quickly he shut it as he listened carefully. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "My chest hurts. I can feel my eyes watered. I can almost taste the lyrics. I can almost see what she is saying." He opened his eyes and looked at Michiru's face. "I don't know how to live without you. I don't have any courage. I don't know… I don't know who I am…" He sang with the rhythm of Michiru's violin. He rubbed his lower lip as he stared at her. He sighed loudly and touched his chest. "It's a horrible pain she is feeling while playing that song. I can sense it. I wonder…" He turned to Seiya. "Can she sing?"

He was marveled by her grace to acknowledge his brother. He did listen to his brother's short singing.

Michiru had finished the song. Her blue eyes slowly began to open. She blinked and wiped the corner of her eyes, feeling an upcoming tear. She turned her head and looked at Seiya and the feminine looking man beside him. "How was it?"

Seiya pushed a button on the panel in front of him. It opened a microphone inside a booth and he was able to talk with Michiru. "It was gorgeous, Michiru-san."

Yaten sighed and pushed his brother away before he too pressed that exact button. "Michiru-san, have you ever thought of singing while playing the violin?"

"Sing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You see, while you were playing the violin, I could feel every single emotion you were releasing and I could actually think of lyrics to the song."

"Well, I…"

"Seiya can join you in the singing. You do know he was in a boy band, right?"

"Yaten! There is no need to bring back my embarrassing past!" Seiya hissed.

"Oh shut up. I was in that same band! There is no shame in that." He turned to Michiru who was covering her mouth, giggling. "Well?"

Michiru looked at Seiya and shrugged.

"It's up to you. How about this?" Yaten sniffed for a moment as he thought what he was going to say. "Let me listen to your recording once again, write the lyrics and if you like them, we will arrange a voice recording session with my brother, Seiya." He patted the black haired man beside him.

"I guess that sounds good." Michiru said as she held the violin close to her.

"Okay, then! It's time for me to do my job." Yaten said. "You may come out and listen to the recording, Michiru-san." Yaten said, removing his finger from the button and closing the microphone.

Michiru bowed her head and walked out of the recording booth. She opened the door and quickly she found herself looking at both Seiya and his brother Yaten. She smiled, sympathetically at them before she sat down on a free chair besides Yaten.

"The melody was original and beautiful, Michiru-san." Seiya said, grinning.

"It was original and well presented. It sounded exceptionally professional. How old are you, Michiru-san?"

"I am eighteen."

Both Seiya and Yaten gasped.

"What? Too old?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

Seiya had to laugh at her sarcasm. "Yeah. You are a granny."

Michiru giggled. "And you guys? How old are you?"

"Seiya is twenty five, I am twenty three."

"Taiki is the old bastard. He is twenty eight." Seiya said as he waited for Yaten to get ready to replay Michiru's recording

"Taiki?" Michiru asked a bit confused.

"Oh, that's our older brother. He is the one taking care of Hotaru today."

Michiru sat up straight. "That is right! I was going to ask you about Hotaru. How is she doing?"

"How do you think?"

Michiru chuckled. "I can only imagine, Seiya-san."

"What did I told you? Call me Seiya."

Michiru shrugged and looked at Yaten as he pushed some buttons and flip some switches on the panel in front of him.

"Okay! It's ready!" He smiled at the young woman beside him and with the press of another button; the small room was filled with the sound of a soft violin.

* * *

Setsuna was looking outside of the hospital window. The rain drops were falling upon the clear crystal not leaving even one spot dry. She rubbed her elbows as she watched the gray city. She let out a loud sigh that fogged the crystal. "Haruka! I am still waiting. Wake up." She said as she turned to look at the sleeping blonde on the hospital bed. Setsuna walked over to her and moved some strands of hair away from Haruka's forehead. "Please?" 

She heard the door to the room opened. She raised her gaze and saw a wet Matthew walk to her, taking his drenched jacket off of his shoulders. "Hello there, Setsuna. Any news?"

She shook her head.

"I see." He muttered and walked over to Haruka. "Hey, kid. Wake up, already."

"The nurses say that there might be a possibility that she can hear us. I brought some sport illustrated and read them to her. I read the newspaper to her but nothing has changed. Her breathing seems to be a bit steady now." She said as she saw his state. "Oh, Matthew, you should've come here with such a horrible weather. You are going to catch a cold." She whispered as she moved to her chair, grabbed her coat and placed it over his shoulders. It was small but enough to keep him warm.

"I guess I will bring you more stuff for you to read." He looked around the room. "Why isn't there a TV here?"

"I don't want to be in contact with the media. You know how much I hate it."

"But if you keep it on, Haruka might listen to it and come to. And beside, how can you hate it? You use it to your own advantage to get Haruka to the top." He said.

"Yes, but it came back and bit her in the ass." She whispered.

Matthew nodded.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Setsuna asked him as she trialed her eyes over him.

"I plan to stay for three hours or even more. I must keep you company. Talking to a sleeping beauty isn't that much fun now is it?"

Setsuna chuckled. "How can you this chirpy?"

Matthew smiled at her. "I know you need strength. You love Haruka and I love her also. And since we are her friends we must help each other out." He said before sitting on the edge of the bed. He patted Haruka's leg and watched her chest raise and fall. "She looks like she has a bit of color on her complexion."

Setsuna nodded. "The doctor said that her injuries are healing perfectly. She said that it was all because of Haruka's physical state and her strong body. She even said that if Haruka wasn't this fit, she would've probably died."

Matthew blinked. "Hmm. Then I should probably get in shape, huh? Just in case something like that happens to me."

Setsuna looked at him and laughed. "You are fine, Matthew."

"Really? Instead of a six pack I have a small refrigerator! It's pathetic. Even a woman has a better body than I do." He said, pointing at Haruka.

Setsuna snickered and shook her head. She watched the blonde for a long moment before she raised her eyebrow and moved near her. "I just saw her move."

"What? She moved?" He pulled himself from the bed and came to lean over Haruka, staring at her face. "Haruka! Haruka! Wake up, Haruka!"

Setsuna stared at the blonde and moved her hand over her forehead. "Haruka?" She saw the blonde's eye twitch. "Haruka! It's me, Setsuna!" She heard a beeping sound. She turned to the heart monitor as it began to beep faster and faster. "Matthew! Get a nurse quick!"

He nodded, taking a quick glance at Haruka and then running as fast as he could out of the room.

"Haruka!" She called to her again ad searched for any sign. "Wake up."

* * *

Her flawless hands touched the white keys as she moved her head from side to side. She raised her green eyes and watched her lover, sitting in a sofa while looking at her. She smiled and winked at her. "Come join me, Michiru." She whispered as she kept on playing the soft lullaby-like song. The song continued for a couple of minutes until she glanced over to her lover once again. She stopped abruptly and stood up from her chair. "Michiru?" She looked behind her and all around her as she searched for her. "Michiru?" 

She began to walk around the immense white room. Finally she found her. She let out a relieved sighed and walked straight towards her. "Don't leave me like that again, Michiru." She moved her hand to touch her. Her hands seemed to go through her. She frowned and looked at the aqua haired woman. "Michiru?"

She saw the tears in her eyes. She saw her lip quiver and she froze when Michiru shook her head at her. "Michiru! Wait!" She moved her hand to touch her but all she could take a hold of was …nothing. Her green eyes grew wide as she moved her arms around, desperate. "Michiru!"

* * *

"Dreaming?" Setsuna watched how the nurse injected some medicine into Haruka's vein. "She can dream?" 

"Coma is a heavy state of sleeping. Of course she can dream." She said before patting the blonde's arm. "By the way her heart reacted; it seemed it was more like a nightmare. This will calm her. If anything else happens please, don't hesitate to call."

Matthew nodded as he watched the nurse leave the room. When he heard the door close, he turned to Setsuna with a pained look on his face. "She is suffering. Look at her. She is almost hyperventilating!"

Setsuna looked at Haruka and pressed her hand to her forehead again. The blonde was breathing deeply but in a matter of seconds she went back to normal. "She doesn't deserve this."

"No one deserves this! You still think that this happened for a reason?!" He slammed his fist against the wall.

"Haruka…" Setsuna shook her head. "Wake up, please."

* * *

Michiru placed her violin inside her carrying case. She grabbed the handler of the case and turned around to leave. "See you, tomorrow, Yaten-san!" She said, faking her enthusiasm. 

"You did a great job today, Michiru-san! I hope you are as energetic tomorrow as you were today."

She smiled. "I will try! Bye!" She waved her hand at him and walked out. She looked at her wrist watch for a moment. She stopped in front of the elevator, pressing the calling button and waiting for it. She let out a loud sighed before she closed her eyes tightly. Michiru's grip on the violin case tightened but it quickly relaxed when she saw the elevator doors open for her. "Oh! Seiya-san. I was about to leave." She said as she saw the black haired man inside the elevator.

"Oh?" He swiftly took a glance at his watch. "Want to get a coffee?" He said, acting as casual as he could. "Of course, I will understand if you have other things to do."

Michiru shook her head. "Actually, I don't. A coffee would be lovely." _I was planning to go home and cry my eyes out but no. I don't have any plans. _She blinked and looked at Seiya. She stepped into the elevator and leaned against the wall as she watched the door closed. She slightly jumped when the ground moved underneath her.

Seiya exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair. "You did well today." He said, starting a conversation.

"Thank you. You and Yaten-san are very talented. I loved the song he wrote and you have an amazing voice." She said, staring at the very interesting numbers at the top of the elevator doors.

"Thank you. You are very talented also. I've never met someone as young as you play the violin the way you do." He tapped his foot on the floor. "I have a question though."

Michiru kept quiet as she waited for the question.

"You really don't mind Yaten's idea of the whole singing on your CD?"

"It is your CD also, Seiya-san. You are the one giving me the job. I should be flexible. Even though my forte is classical music, I believe it does sound good." She nodded. "A soft male voice, joining in with soft violins, is enough to make any woman melt." She saw the doors opened to her. She pushed herself away from the wall and walked out. She bowed her head at the security guard. She was about to push the crystal doors of the building open but a much bigger and callus hand did it for her. She froze. _Haruka always opened the doors for me. _

"Michiru-san? Aren't you going to walk out?" Seiya said, standing dangerously close behind her.

She blinked and nodded before she walked out. "Thank you."

"No problem!" He grinned and placed his hands inside his pockets as he walked beside her. "The coffee place is right around this corner." He said. "It's called Sofia."

"What?" She stopped and looked up at him.

Seiya turned around. "What? You know Sofia?" He asked.

Michiru shook her head and kept walking, passing him. "Never mind."

Seiya arched his eyebrow and moved to walk beside Michiru. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." She simply said as her eyes watered at the sight of the café where she and Haruka would go to have breakfast. "This place brings me painful memories" She said as she opened the door of the café and walked inside.

Seiya's mouth twitched as he followed her inside. He saw her sit down in a desolated corner and shrugged. He sat down in front of her and crossed his arms on top of the table. "What happen?"

Michiru looked at the table and then at Seiya. "Excuse me?"

"What happen? You don't like Sofia?"

Michiru moved uncomfortably on her chair. "I lost someone close to me. She and I used to come here almost every day."

"Your best friend. Your mother told me about her."

Michiru froze. "What did she said?"

"Oh nothing. She just said that you lost a best friend recently." He paused. "Michiru-san, I know how it is to loose someone close to you."

"She was more than my best friend." She whispered as she ran her fingers over the table. "I loved her deeply. She meant the word to me."

Seiya nodded. "My wife, Hotaru meant the world to me also. But she left me. I think it happen because something wonderful was going to happen and it did. She gave me a beautiful baby girl who I just love with all my being. You see Michiru…" He whispered her name without honorifics. He cleared his throat and looked at her delicate hands. "It is not easy."

"You are telling me…" She turned to look outside the window.

Seiya could see the sadness in her eyes. They were so different from the time she played for him for the first time and now. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, playing with the long strand of hair that came from his pony tail. "You are not alone."

She nodded.

"Your mother is with you and so am I." He said as he moved his large hand to lay over Michiru's small one.

Michiru's eyes snapped to look at the hand before she slipped it away from him. She placed her hand on her lap and raised her gaze to glare at Seiya's eyes. "How could you go on?"

Seiya smiled. "I had a crying baby that kept my mind busy. Also, my job and my brothers, they were all so supportive. I felt like I wasn't alone." He sighed and crossed his arm again before he turned to look at the window. "Also, I know she loved me deeply and she couldn't stand to see me crying for her every night. I bet she would've slapped me across the face and push me so I can continue my life." He chuckled and rested his chin on his hand.

Michiru rubbed her hands. Haruka would've probably done the same. She would've asked her to keep going and be happy. For her… "How can you be sure? I mean, sure your wife would've wanted you to keep going but, what if you can't?"

Seiya titled his head to the side. "It all depends on the people around you. You got to move on. I am young and even though I am a father, I am sure there is a woman for me out there that will love me and my daughter."

Michiru nodded. She opened her mouth to talk but the waitress interrupted them. She looked at Seiya and watched him order two coffees. She stared at him intently. He was nothing like Haruka. He was calm, gentle and relaxed. In his eyes, Michiru could see all the love he was holding deep inside. He was just waiting to let it all out with someone. He never raised his voice. He never flirted. Everything was so professional and safe…

Now, Haruka… She was a thunder storm. She would come, destroy your body in a single night and leave you wanting for more. You couldn't predict her next move. One minute she could be snuggling with you, the next moment you would find herself underneath her getting burned with her passion. Her green eyes held love. Yes, a lot of love and all that love were for one person alone. Michiru but also there was a fire in them; a sensual, erotic and lustful fire. With Haruka around her, Michiru felt like she was on the edge of a cliff and all that she needed was a breeze to push her off and fall to her death. Haruka was that breeze that kept her still yet made her tumble around. She felt safe around the blonde but also she felt like she was exposed to all the dangers in the world. But Michiru knew deep inside that Haruka would've done anything in her power to protect her. She didn't know what to expect from her and she loved it.

Seiya was a rainy day. He would let the drops of water fall upon you but that was much it. After that she was sure he would pull her into him, give her some chicken soup and nurse her to health, if she ever caught the flue. He was stable and anyone could expect his next move. He was a soft storm that with the needed strength could become a storm… but never the thunder storm that was Haruka. With him around, Michiru knew that she would be mostly on the safe side. Or at least, Michiru knew that his profession wouldn't wound her like Haruka's. She was safe. With Seiya, she was safe. And right in this moment, that was what she really needed. Safety.

Michiru let out a soft sighed as she looked at the cup of coffee in front of her. She grabbed the small spoon and moved the warm, dark liquid around. "Thank you for the coffee, Seiya…" She took the first step of the many more she was going to take and later on regret as long as she lived.

Seiya chuckled softly and poured some sugar on his coffee. "Your mother was right. You are a bit shy around the opposite sex."

Michiru frowned. "Oh sure. She knows how shy I can be…" She let out a fake smile and then decided to change the conversation. "I am thinking of going back to live with my mother. I do not appreciate living alone in that apartment."

"Oh? You live alone?"

"Not really. I used to live there with my girlfriend."

Seiya nodded and took that as it was. They were to girls that were friends. "That was your best friend, right?"

"Yes." She didn't lie. Haruka was really her best friend and her lover. Yet, she knew that Seiya had understood it the innocent way. Even though it hurt not to actually say that Haruka was her lover she knew she was doing the right thing. After all, she didn't want her career to be spoiled by her personal life. She bit her tongue. Another step she regretted. "The apartment is full of pictures of us together and…"

"I understand." He smiled. "I hope we can do this again tomorrow. Or maybe…" He coughed. "Maybe go out somewhere else, another time? Maybe the movies? I mean! Only to help you cheer up well, we both need some cheering up. We can actually help each other, you see." He grinned. "I really enjoyed having this conversation with you."

She nodded. "I understand what you are saying." She took a sip of her coffee. "How about the movies?"

"Just friends."

"If you want." She blinked and felt a harsh pain on her chest. She had once again taken another regretful step.

* * *

THE END! 

…of Chapter seven

Haha… gotcha….


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that may appear in it._

A/N: I know I know. Some of you guys are probably waiting for me to get out of my house so you guys can attack me or worst. But PLEASE! Be patience! I do promise the story is not going to be this angst. All of you that are waiting for some Haruka Michiru fluffiness you will get it! Just, be patience. Maybe one chapter more after this one and you will all get what you want…If you know what I mean –Winks winks-

* * *

Rough Interlude.

Okay, so slamming the door of her mother's home wasn't a good idea. She knew her mother had notice that she was finally home. So, she tried her best to avoid her. She knew she was going to ask about her day and Michiru wanted to go and rest.

"Michiru! How was the recording session?" Tsuko asked just in cue. She walked to the living room, wiping her hand with a towel. It seemed she was washing the dishes.

"Good." She simply said. She placed the violin on the living room table and removed her coat.

"How good is good? Come on! Talk to me! I want to know every juicy detail!" Tsuko giggled and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders as she sat her down on the sofa. "Spit it out."

Michiru sighed and sat down beside her mother. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning?"

"I don't feel like talking." Michiru said as she rubbed her elbows. "I really don't feel like talking at all."

Tsuko grew serious. She moved her hand and grabbed Michiru's chin gently, turning her face to her direction. She stared at Michiru's blue eyes. "You are thinking about her."

"Is that a question?" Michiru let out a chuckle.

"If only you could forget about her. Look at me when I am talking to you! I bet that you didn't think about her when you were working now did you?"

Michiru stared at her mother's equally blue eyes. She wanted to say that she did but… while she was working with Yaten and Seiya, watching Seiya record his voice, she really did had a period of time that she didn't thought about her favorite blonde.

"Well?"

Michiru growled and moved her face away from her mother. "We started to record as normal. Seiya's brother was there. His name is Yaten. They have an older brother named Taiki."

"I know that." Tsuko said as she kept her gaze locked on Michiru.

"Well… We plan to put vocals on my violins recordings. Yaten wants me to sing and well Seiya too. We already recorded a full song. Seiya sings in it."

"And?"

Michiru frowned. "And?"

"Well?"

"I… went and got a coffee with Seiya."

"Now, isn't that nice?" Tsuko smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter's. "I bet you talked about quite a lot. You came home rather late."

"We talked." She then pushed Tsuko off, gently yet letting her know she wanted to be left alone. "Listen…" She began as she turned around to face Tsuko. "You don't mind me moving in here again, right?"

"No I don't, Michiru."

Michiru nodded as she looked at the floor. "Can… can I bring Haruka's stuff and put them in the attic? I don't want to throw them away just yet."

"Of course."

"Thank you." She whispered before bowing to her. "I am going to sleep now. Have a good night."

"You are not going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." As she said that, she turned around and went upstairs.

Tsuko stayed in the sofa. She arched her eyebrow and rubbed her lower lip. "It is a step." She looked at the stairs.

Michiru closed the door to her bedroom. She walked to the bed and sat down for a moment as she began to think hard. She then rolled her eyes back. "How stupid can I get?" She growled as she grabbed the cell phone from the night stand. She looked through her number and found the one she was looking for. Quickly, she called it and sat back on the bed as she waited for someone to answer it.

"_Grand Hotel of New York City, Isabel speaking. How may I help you?" _

Michiru gulped. "Hi. Uh… My name is Michiru Kaiou. I am calling you from Japan and well, I was hoping you could let me talk to Teno'u Haruka. I believe she is staying in your hotel."

"_I will call Miss Teno'u's room and see if she is there. Hold please." _

Michiru let out a loud sighed. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes as she waited. Her heart was pounding like never before. She felt like any second now it was going to come out of her chest.

"_Miss Kaiou?" _

"Yes!" Michiru held unto her blouse.

"_Haruka Teno'u is not picking up her phone. Do you want to leave a message?" _

Michiru almost sobbed. She gulped again and nodded. "Yes. Please tell her to call me at my cell phone."

"_Gladly. Mind giving me your number, ma' am?" _

Michiru nodded again and told the operator her number and her mother's house number. She said her goodbye's and hung up. She let out a loud sigh. Well, either Haruka was alive or the operator didn't watch the news at all. She patted her cell phone with her fingers and then stood up. She walked around her room, thinking and calculating. Michiru looked at the door and frowned.

Without giving it a second thought, she walked out of the room and quietly, she made her way to her mother's room. Her eyes roamed the place until she found what she was looking for. She moved her hand over a small black notebook. She opened it and began to go through it. Her blue eyes wandered though the pages until she found the number. She smiled deeply, memorized it and went back to her room as sneaky as a thief in the night.

She slipped inside her room, grabbed her phone and sat on the floor. She dialed the next number and waited. "Come on! Come on!"

"_Hello and welcome to Star Managing. Our quest is to make you a star." _

"…Lame." Michiru simply said. She thought that Haruka's manager could be working for a greater managing company or at least one with a less stupid name. Then she froze. "What was the name of Haruka's manager?!" She hung up and groaned in frustration. "Sekyo? No. Seuio? Seiya." She frowned. "Why the hell am I thinking about Seiya!?" She groaned and slapped her forehead. "Setsi? Setsuna!"

She dialed the number again. "I hope her first name is enough." She muttered until she heard the same lame welcome. "Star Managing…" She snorted.

"_Yeah… Star Managing__, how can I help you?" _

Michiru froze. She had just noticed it wasn't a machine. "Hello there. I wish to know if you would please be kind enough to put me in contact with one of your managers. Setsuna I think is her name."

"_Are you one of Setsuna Meioh's client, ma'am?" _

"No. My name is Michiru Kaiou and I wish to talk to her. I want to talk to one of her clients. Will you be kind enough to give me her number or something?"

"_I am sorry, Miss Kaiou. I am not able to give you that personal information. We do not work like that. The way we do __it's like this. The client calls, asks to be managed and, according to what the client wants, we give them a manager. I cannot give you any kind of personal information about our managers unless you are one of their clients." _

Michiru cursed under her breath. "Look, I just want to talk to one of her clients. I can't seem to find her so I want to talk to Setsuna herself."

"_I am sorry. I cannot help you." _

"Please! There is something you can do!"

"_I am sorry, ma' am. Have a good day." _

"Wait no…!" She couldn't say anything else. Whoever it was, had just hung up on her. "Damn it!" She hung up also and leaned against her bed. "Why!? Why can't I know? I want to see her!" She slammed her hand on the floor and sighed. "Haruka…" Her shoulders shook. "Look at me. I'm so pathetic!" She sobbed and covered her mouth with delicate hand. She sniffled and found that it was becoming difficult for her to breathe. She tried her best to control her emotions. She wasn't going to give up. Not until the proof was in her face. She won't stop until they slapped her with the proof that the love of her life was dead.

* * *

"Suna!" Matthew opened the door to Haruka's room and waved around a brown bag. "Sushi for the Japanese goddess!"

Setsuna raised her sleepy eyes from her book. She groaned, closed the book and stretched her arms over her head. "Hello, Matthew." She mumbled and stood up from her chair.

"Nothing new?"

"No. She had been having those nightmares but she hasn't woken up." She said as she moved over to Matthew. "How are you, Matt?"

"Nnn. Okay I guess." He whispered as she gave her the bag and looked at Haruka. "I got a question. Hasn't anyone from her family called her?"

Setsuna shrugged and sat down on the same chair and took out the horrible looking sushi. She sighed for a moment as she stared at them. "I think Haruka doesn't have any family members. Where did you buy this?"

"Hey! It doesn't matter! Eat it!" He placed his hands inside his pocket.

"It doesn't look hygienic…" Setsuna said as she poked it with a chop stick.

"Like anything in New York is hygienic! Eat it!"

Setsuna let out a pained moaned. "Do I have to?"

"Do you want me to shove it down your throat?"

"Nice, Matthew. You really are a gentleman." She mumbled as she ate one. She shuddered and gulped. "Kami…"

Matthew threw his head back and laughed. "I knew you would like it." He walked over to Haruka and patted her cheek. "Haruka! It's me Matthew. You better wake up before I poison Setsuna. Then there will be two hot Japanese chicks in a coma because of me."

"It wasn't your fault, Matthew." Setsuna said as she tried to gulp down another sushi.

He sighed. "I shouldn't have let her race. Something was off. And clearly, the breaks, the transmission and her helmet were all signs." He patted the blonde's cold face again.

"You can't see the future." She whispered and gaze over at him. "You look so adorable right about now. Almost like her boyfriend…" She chuckled and then looked back at her chopsticks. She gasped. "Her girlfriend!" Setsuna stood up and let the sushi fall into the ground.

"Call the nurse to pick that up." Matthew said

"Never mind that. Matthew! Haruka had a girlfriend back in Japan!" She was frenetic. She ran her tanned fingers through her emerald hair and began to snap her fingers. "Haruka told me her name countless of times! Mi.. Mi something!"

"Uh…"

"Michiru! Kaiou Michiru! She wanted to become a violinist! I remember! Haruka always said that Michiru stayed in Japan so she could start recording her CD or get a contract or something!" She jumped again. "How can we contact her?"

"How do you know she hasn't tried to contact Haruka?" Matthew asked as he began to pick up the food he brought for Setsuna. "Waste of money. How many did you eat?"

"You think she called the hotel?"

"Who?"

"Michiru!"

"How should I know?"

Setsuna frowned. "Don't you see it, Matthew?" She turned to Haruka. "Haruka loves this woman with all her being. She did nothing but call her every time she had the chance. If she is here, Haruka would hear her voice and wake up!"

"That's a good plan." Matthew blinked. "I will go to the hotel and ask if there are any messages for Haruka. How is that?"

"Would you do that for Haruka?"

Matthew shrugged. "I could do it for you also."

"Huh?"

"Let's face it. I want you out of this hospital as much as I want Haruka out also. I miss both of you hanging around the race track. I also miss talking to you about other things other than "is Haruka awake?" Its kind of… I dunno."

"Matthew?" Setsuna grinned. She noticed the soft pink shade that now covered the man's nose and cheek.

"What is it, Setsuna?"

"Nothing. Go and check that out for me." She teased him. She walked over to him, turned him around and pushed him out of the room. "I will wait for you. You better bring some good news!"

"I'll try! See you later." He waved his hand at her and out he went.

Setsuna smiled and closed the door. She walked quickly to Haruka's side and licked her lips as she started to contemplate that maybe her idea was the best. Of course it was! If Michiru was here, beside Haruka, holding her hand and calling to her, she would wake up. "You better pull through this, blondie."

* * *

Michiru threw all of Haruka's clothing into an unlabeled box. She also threw their framed pictures in and some accessories Haruka had left around the small apartment. She also made space to put in their high school picture album as deep in the box as she could. She didn't even want to open it. If she did she was going to star bawling like a baby and that's the least she needed. She sniffed and blinked rapidly as she tried to hold back her tears.

She stood up straight and looked around the apartment. Various boxes lay around the now, deserted living room. It looked exactly the way it did when she and Haruka moved in. She wiped the corner of her eye and sniffed. As she looked at the boxes, she suddenly regretted the decision she had made about not accepting her mother's request to help. There were a lot of boxes…

"Oh well…" She picked up one of the boxes and moved to the door. She opened it with one foot. She was struggling with the box so much that she didn't notice the person on the other side of the door. She gasped and let go of the box and cursed to herself when she heard something breaking inside of it. "Seiya! What are you doing here?"

He blinked and looked at the box. "Your mother called me and said you needed help moving. I think she was right." He looked at the living room and arched an eyebrow. "She gave me the address and well, here I am! You don't mind do you?"

_Thank you, mother…_ Michiru thought in a sarcastic tone. "I was going to meet you at the recording studio." She mumbled as she grabbed the box.

"Yes, I know but I guess it is okay if we meet here. I will help you get your stuff to your mother's house and then hit it to the studio. How is that?" He grinned as he grabbed the box from her hands.

She didn't have much choice. "Thank you."

"No problem, Michiru." He stood there, blocking her exit.

"Ummm."

"You can give me another box if you want to." He said as he jerked his head to the living room. "I can take some more weight."

Michiru shrugged and nodded as she walked to the living room and placed another box over the one that Seiya was already holding. She heard him hold his breath and grunt. She had to smile at that. He sure was trying to impress her. "I don't want you to get a hernia. That will surely hurt your pretty boy image."

Seiya coughed and was thankful that the box was covering his face. He didn't want Michiru to see him blush. "I will be going down now."

"Hold on, let me take at least a box." Before she went back, she patted her pants. She blinked confused and looked around the room. "Great! I left my cell phone at my mother's home."

"We can go get it after we are done moving." He said, trying not to groan by the weight.

"Ah! Right! Thank you for reminding me." She said as picked up a box. "Let's go. I will guide you, so you won't bump into anyone." As she said that, she bumped her box with the one Seiya's was carrying, signaling him to walk out of the apartment.

* * *

Tsuko was reading the newspaper on her kitchen dinning table. She passed the pages cautiously, reading every corner of it. She had woken up early everyday since the day of the accident to check the newspapers. Every time she found an article about Haruka's "death", she would pull the page out and throw it away by getting it wet and letting it go down the drain. They all said the same; that the state of the racer was unknown to the media and the public. Still, she didn't want Michiru to be thinking about Haruka. She was even glad that Michiru thought she was dead. She closed the newspaper and smiled. It didn't say anything about the blonde.

At night, when Michiru would come down to watch TV, she would always confiscate the remote control and made her watch some soap operas or some programs, anything but the news.

Tsuko stood up and raised her lean arms over her head. She groaned as she stretched herself. She patted the newspaper and walked away from the kitchen and over to the living room but she stopped when she heard a soft humming sound. She raised her eyebrow and looked around. She glanced over to the kitchen counter and saw Michiru's cell phone, vibrating over the marbled top. She grabbed the cell phone and took a glimpse at the caller ID. It was a rare number. She frowned and picked it up. "Moshi-moshi?"

"_Am I speaking with Kaiou Michiru?" _

"Who is this?"

"_My name is Setsuna Meioh. I am Haruka Teno'u's manager. Am I speaking to Michiru?" _

Tsuko's eyes went wide. She looked at the door to her house and licked her sudden dry lips. She had to do this for her daughter's happiness. "Yes. This is Michiru."

"_Oh goodness, Michiru-san! I am so happy I finally got a hold of you. Whatever you have heard on the media these pass days about your girlfriend's __accident is a lie! Well, half of it is a lie. She did have an accident but she is not dead. She is just in a coma." _

Tsuko frowned. _She is alive…_ "Uh huh. She is in a coma?" She contemplated her next words. "How did you get this number?"

"_Well, Michiru-san you did call Haruka's hotel and left your cell number and your mother's number also. I just got a hold of it thanks to a friend. Listen__, I called you just to let you know she is fine. It will be a great help if you could come to New York as soon as possible! This will really, really help Haruka come back to. I am sure if she hears your voice she will reach out and finally wake up." _

Tsuko could tell by the way she was talking that she was really happy that she was talking to "Michiru". She ran her fingers through her aqua blue short hair. "I already moved on. Since the day she left Japan to follow her stupid racing dream, I decided to forget about her. Tell Haruka, if she can listen, that she can stay sleeping for as long as she can. I don't need her." Tsuko paused. She could sense the shock on the other line. She let out a deep sigh and bit her lower lip. She closed her eyes and waited for a reply.

"_Your girlfriend did this for you! Do you know that she called your name before she went into the coma? Have you no heart? She is lying in a goddamn bed! She is probably dreaming about you!" _

"That is not my problem anymore."

"_Yeah… She is better without you. I hope you have a happy life, Kaiou-san!" _

"I will, no thanks to Haruka. Oh, and if she wakes up, don't call here or to my mother's house." As she said that, she heard the door to her living room. She hung up and deleted the number from Michiru's incoming calls. She quickly placed the phone back on the corner and ran to meet whoever it was.

"Mother. I am home." Michiru groaned and placed a box on the living room. "Mom, I am just going to place the boxes her and I will put them away later, if that is okay with you." Michiru said as she looked at the living room table. "Did I leave my cell phone around here somewhere?"

"Oh! I think it is in the kitchen counter."

"Thanks." She pushed the box to the side and went to look for it.

Tsuko then saw Seiya outside, struggling with three boxes. She raised her blue eyebrow and chuckled. "Do you need help with that, Seiya?"

"No, ma'am!" He said as he walked inside, almost bumping into Tsuko.

Tsuko snickered and guide him inside. "Thanks for helping her, Seiya."

"It was my pleasure." He said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I will call you later on tonight. I need to talk to you."

"Cant you talk to me now?"

Tsuko shook her head. "No. It's about my young clone."

Seiya smiled and nodded. "Michiru."

"Hai.

"Okay! I got my cell phone!" Michiru said as she waved it around for Seiya and Tsuko to see.

"Awesome!" Seiya smiled tenderly at her, watching her jump over the boxes in order to get to her mother.

"No one called…" She said as she checked for the third time her calls, not noticing the last box in front of her. She let out a soft yelp as she bumped her legs with it and fell forward.

Seiya flinched and moved quickly to grab her, stopping her fall. "Well! You should put that thing away before you break something!" Seiya said, looking down at her.

Michiru pushed herself off of his embrace. She stood up straight and nodded. "Thank your for you assistance."

Tsuko just stared at them both. "That was the most stiff "thank you" I've seen in my entire life." She shook her head. "Go and get the boxes out so you can be on your way."

Michiru nodded and walked out of the house with Seiya's eyes over her body.

"Now, now, boy. I know you've missed a woman's touch but this is ridiculous." Tsuko said as she stared at Seiya's presence. "Go after her. Help her out. That way you might get closer to her. By the way, where is your daughter?"

"Taiki… She is with Taiki, they are probably waiting for us at the recording studio."

Tsuko nodded. "Leave already!"

* * *

She had to admit that this was one of the bests recoding sessions yet. She played a more lively yet romantic song and she just couldn't help but smile at little baby Hotaru. She was sitting on a man's lap, clapping her tiny hands together and smiling a toothless smile at Michiru as she watched her play.

Today was also the day she met Seiya's older brother, Taiki. He was a tall man with brown hair and an overly serious look on his face. She wondered if maybe he was a bit to serious to be Hotaru's nanny but all those questions were erased when she saw Hotaru interact with him. They were simply adorable.

Yaten, Seiya and Taiki were really good parents. They reminded her of that movie… three men and a baby. Michiru chuckled and said that out loud when they were reviewing her recording. Of course she loved the reactions she got out of that. All three men laughed loudly, making poor Hotaru feel uncomfortable enough to start crying.

Michiru was the savior this time. She did manage to make Hotaru laugh and giggle until it was time for her to go. When she handed Hotaru to Seiya, she began to cry and trash around. Clearly she wanted to be back on the violinist's arms.

But all things must come to an end. She said her goodbyes to the brothers and was escorted out of the building by a crying baby and Seiya. He had reminded her of their next "date". Michiru had totally forgotten about it. But the word he had added… the word "date" had made her feel uncomfortable to the point that her eyes were almost drowning in her tears. She had said that she had gotten something in her eyes and before Seiya could pull the whole steal-a-kiss-by-checking-out-if-I-gave-something-in-my-eye trick she was out of there. She wasn't ready for that. Not now, not later, not ever.

When she got home she found something peculiar. The boxes were gone. She was kind of thankful. Michiru really didn't want to take out her stuff from the boxes. She walked into her room and saw some boxes that said "electronics". She pulled her coat off and threw it on the bed. She walked to the box and took out her laptop. She turned it on and sat down on her bed, leaning against the headboard. One thing she missed about her mother's house was one thing, wireless connection… Then it hit her. She typed on the search bar the following words. "Teno'u Haruka death." She hit the "enter" key and leaned back against the head board.

"Michiru, you are home?" Tsuko asked, knocking on her door.

Michiru sighed. "Yes mother, I am home."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She mumbled. _It's your house…_

Tsuko walked in. "Oh! I see you are already using your laptop."

"Yeah. I'm trying to get some information on Haruka's death. I tried calling her manager today but nothing. I also left my cell phone number and your house number to the hotel she was staying. Had they called?"

Tsuko froze. "No. No one has called."

Michiru sighed and closed the laptop.

"Michiru…" Tsuko began. "Why don't you let me search? I mean, today you were so, I mean, I saw you so relaxed. I want you to be like that always. Let me look. I will keep you inform of what I find and you can just concentrate on your music and on resting. It's almost midnight you need to rest."

Michiru placed the laptop beside her and nodded at her mother's words. "You are right. You will keep me inform, right?" She asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"I will tell you everything! Now, you got to sleep. Tomorrow you have to wake up early and go back to recording." Tsuko said, grabbing the laptop. "I will need your laptop though."

"Sure. Use it." Michiru said, opening her mouth to yawn.

"Look at you! You are exhausted!"

"I'm going to sleep now."

"Goodnight, Michiru. See you tomorrow"

"Goodnight, momma."

Tsuko smiled and kissed her forehead before patting her stomach. She turned around, laptop in hands, and left the room. She rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall. She entered her room and placed the laptop on her bed and grabbed the phone.

She sat down on the large bed and looked at the ceiling as she waited for someone to pick it up.

"_I thought you weren't going to call. It's late, Tsuko…" _

Tsuko blinked when she heard the sleepy voice. She looked at her watch at the night table and nodded. "Hai it is late. Forgive me."

"_What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" _

"Seiya…" She began. "Michiru is really depressed because of her friend's death."

"_Mmm hmm I know." _

"Answer me this, Seiya. Keeping you mind busy at all really helps the depression of loosing a loved one? Hell I can answer that myself and the answer is yes, right?"

"_Yes well. After my wife died all I've done is focus on my work. I really haven't had the time to cry over her like I would like to. Why are you saying that?" _

"I need you to give Michiru a lot of work."

"_Huh?" _

"Give her a lot of work. Keep her mind and body busy. That way she won't be depressed thinking about her gi…her friend and she will get over that rather fast. Not to mention, if you spend time with her, truly, she will forget faster." Tsuko grinned. "I've seen the way she looks at you. I know she has a little something for you."

"_Tsuko… I…" _

"Take her out with Hotaru! She loves your kid, huh?"

"_Yeah, well." _

"Enough said! You go out with her and just give her the time of her life. Okay? See you tomorrow, bye"

"_Wait Tsuko!" _

Tsuko groaned and hung up. She tossed her phone away and looked at the closed laptop. She picked it up and opened it. She read through the different article titles _"Japanese Car Racer's horrible accident.", "Teno'u Haruka's Last race?", "Eighteen Year old Female racer in coma"._

Tsuko raised her eyebrow and looked around for something she could use. _"Brain Death for a promising star?"_ She smiled. "Bingo... Now All I need is to fix the news and that's it."

* * *

"Mom! I am leaving!" Michiru yelled as she bit her toast. "Mom!?" She looked at her watch and already she knew that Yaten and Seiya were waiting for her. "Why do these recording sessions have to be so early?"

She walked to the kitchen counter to pick up her cell phone but stopped when she saw a sheet of paper under it. She frowned and took it. Her blue eyes roamed over it. "Haruka Teno'u, American Favorite female racer crashed her car during one of the most important races of her career." Michiru licked her lower lip and took a deep breath. "After suffering from multiple head injuries, including a skull fracture and brain swelling…" She closed her eyes and moved away from the kitchen counter. She looked away from the paper tried to find strength to keep reading. "The racer was pronounced dead at seven forty eight and her body was cremated as she had intended to her manager before she lost consciousness."

Michiru's leg grew weak and she fell to the ground. "Cremated?! But, no!"

Tsuko walked down the stairs and saw her daughter on the floor holding the sheet of paper she had printed last night. She held her breath and waited for Michiru to say something to her. Probably tell her that it was all bogus and that she had mixed the article with another racer's death. She stared at Michiru and grew serious. "Michiru?"

Michiru shook her head. "No! No! No! I'm sorry but no!"

"You remind me of myself, Michiru." She whispered as she walked over to her and pulled her to a tight embrace. "I am sorry, Michiru. That's all I could find. Please, hun." She held her closer.

Michiru chocked on her tears and coughed. She tried to breathe in and felt her race rise and fall with every gas of air.

"Everything will be fine…" Tsuko whispered as she wiped her tears away. "I promise. This is for the better."

"For the better?"

Tsuko frowned and pulled Michiru's chin s she could face her. "How many times did I told you that she wasn't for you?! How many times!?"

"Don't start, mom." Michiru shook her head as she threw the sheet away. "Leave me alone."

"No! We will pull through this together! You have a career! You have a life! You have me and Seiya. What could that blonde possibly give to you? Huh? Answer me Michiru!"

"Love! That! Love! What did dad ever give to you other than love?!"

"Your father left me to follow his foolish dreams! Just like Haruka! She left you to race cars! Cars, Michiru! You better think of what is best for you! Love… love doesn't pay the bills. Love can destroy you and leave you. Love can burn out. How do you know that Haruka was actually racing cars? How do you know she was thinking about you all the time? How do you know she wasn't with some American whore?"

Michiru froze. Her lower lip quivered and she shook her head harshly.

"Move on, for Kami's sake! You are an adult now, Michiru! You are no longer in high school. Now, you go out there and find someone that will give you stability. Someone that wont be half the world away from you. Find someone that will protect you from yourself! Do it for yourself, Michiru!"

"What if I don't love that person?"

Tsuko sighed. "Make sure that that person does love you."

End Chapter Eight

* * *

Next Chapter…

What you guys have all been waiting for. –puts a bullet proof vest on- Buahahahahhahaa. Angst will be gone. Enter Drama and tons of Romance... so you guys wont kill me ... Till next time!


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that may appear in it._

_A/N: The real fun begins now._

* * *

Rough Interlude 

Three years were enough, Right? Three years were more than enough. Two CDs out, numbers of concert through out Japan and a stable "loving" relationship was enough. Right? She was cured of the heartache. She nodded. She was ready. She knew that. She had no regrets and she knew that this was for the best. After this, her life will be complete. Everything was perfect. Then, why did she felt like she was making the worst mistake of her life? Why did she felt she was betraying herself?

Her blue eyes looked to her side. She saw so many people smiling at her. She knew half of them and the rest were people she had never ever seen in her life. She did noticed her mother was smiling at her. She seemed to be happier than her. Michiru sighed and looked at her hand. She stared at the ring upon her finger. She did found someone that loved her with all his strength. She had a raising career and numerous of fans. She was known through out Europe, Asia and soon America. She shuddered. America. She hated that place. She looked up at a pair of dark blue eyes. Her lips quivered and she felt that tears were starting to run down her cheek.

"We need an answer, Kaiou-san"

Michiru felt like she was going to faint. Everything happened so quickly. The article of her lover's death, the denial and the continuous proof provided by her mother; her first kiss with Seiya, which tastes so bittersweet to her but she soon grew to accept the taste. It was so different from that honey flavored lips she missed so much.

Her CD sold over twelve million copies the first week and she was no longer able to walk around the streets of Tokyo without covering her eyes with sunglasses and her hair with a jacket or hoodie. Her life had change so dramatically. Every morning, she would wake up like she was on auto pilot and go rehearse for an upcoming show or she would talk with Seiya and Yaten for new CD ideas.

"Michiru?"

She gasped and looked at Seiya. "Yes?"

He smiled tenderly at her and jerked his head to the man that was standing beside them. "He needs an answer."

Michiru turned to who Seiya was signaling too. She nodded her head and felt how her heart was torn in two. "I do." She whispered. Those words tasted like the medicine her mother used to give her when she was a little girl.

"Well! With the power granted to me by the city of Tokyo, I now pronounce you: husband and wife."

Michiru let out a loud sigh. "Kami."

Seiya smiled proudly. He thought that she had said that out of happiness not out of regret.

"You may kiss the bride…"

She closed her eyes tightly and faked a smile. She was preparing herself to taste those bittersweet lips again.

* * *

"And Brad pressed his cold lips upon my throat and I forgot who I was. I said: "Yes! Brad. Turn me into a vampire" I felt how those sharp fangs bit my neck and suddenly I felt like I was liberated from my lame life. The End." Setsuna closed the thick book. "I hate teenage vampire stories!" She looked at Haruka. For the past three years her home has been a hospital room. Her only social interaction was with Haruka and Matthew. Of course, talking to a woman that has been asleep for three years was really getting on her nerves, especially when she didn't reply back. 

Setsuna thought she was going mad with every passing day. She was grateful that Matthew had stayed with her during all this time. She was angry though. Clearly the man had a thing for her but he always stay quiet and never said anything. She snorted. She had had it. If Haruka wasn't going to wake up anytime soon she was going to so something crazy.

She grabbed the book and slammed on the floor. She walked to Haruka, leaned over the bed and stared at her. "Wake up! Wake up! I had it with you weakness! You dumb blonde good for nothing! Wake up! You think it's easy for me being here every day for the past three years taking care of you? Well! I've had it! You either wake up or I will throw you out of the window and end your misery!" She lied. She couldn't do that but it never hurt to dream. She slammed her hand on the bed. "Wake up! I've had it with taking care of your sorry ass!"

She sat up upon her bed with her eyes wide open. She gasped for air as if she had just come from under the deepest ocean in the world. Her long blonde hair covered her face and she felt like her heart had begun to beat again. Then she felt it. She felt her chest sting, then her head and finally her knee. She hissed for a moment and then she began to roam the room she was in. Her chest raised and fell with every mouth full of air she gave her lungs. She looked at her arms and saw that it was connected to a tube. She moved her hand and pulled it out, ignoring the blood.

"H…Haruka?!" Setsuna had fallen to the floor when the sleeping blonde sat up so suddenly. She had the scare of her life but still the fear hadn't subsided. Was she dreaming? Was Haruka really sitting there in her bed…with her eyes open? "Haruka!?" She called to the blonde again. She saw Haruka turn her green eyes towards her crimson ones. She gulped. "Haruka?"

Haruka frowned and touched her chest again She groaned for a moment and coughed. "Ouch…" She whispered as she studied her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital." Setsuna simply said. She stood up and stared at the racer. Her eyes were lost and by the looks of it she was in pain. "You do remember me, right?" Setsuna now feared the worst. The least she needed right now was a Haruka with amnesia!

Haruka turned to the tanned woman. She raised a skeptical eyebrow and licked her dry lips. "Who are you?"

"No! No! Haruka! Please! It's me! Your manager! Setsuna!"

Haruka smirked, threw her head back and laughed loudly. "How can I forget you? I'm still pissed at that erotic photo shoot, you know…"

Setsuna wanted to strangle her for the near heart attack. "Haruka! You…" She sobbed and wrapped her arms around her neck. "You are awake! I didn't mean the whole throw you out of the window thing. I would've taken care of your sorry ass for the rest of my life!" She squeezed her. "Kami! Haruka, you are awake!!!"

Haruka then pulled her away slowly. She touched her hair and frowned. It was long like she hadn't cut it in a long time. As she ran her fingers through her long hair, she looked at her arm and saw the ugly scar that went from the beginning of her wrist down to her elbow. "I was in an accident, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you put miracle grow on my head?"

"No!" Setsuna had to chuckle after that. _Miracle grow. That's a good one._

"I was in a coma, correct?"

Setsuna nodded and moved her hand to cover Haruka's. "For three years."

Haruka's eyes grew wide. "What!? Three! Three years?! You said years?!"

"Haruka…"

"Setsuna! Buy me a ticket to Tokyo now!"

Setsuna's eyes softened. "Haruka."

"What are you waiting for, Setsuna?! Get me a ticket, now!"

"You are not welcomed in Japan! If you are going there to see your girlfriend, I am sorry she doesn't want you there! I called her days after your accident. She told me she didn't want anything to do with you!"

Haruka frowned. She pulled the bed sheets away from her body and jumped to the floor…and she fell. She groaned on the floor and looked down at her knee. Her legs were stiff. She sat on the floor, pulled the leg of her pajama pants up and noticed the small scar on her knee. "Damn. My knee too?"

"You will need therapy, Haruka. You've been in bed for three years."

"Help me up, Setsuna."

The tanned woman sighed and grabbed Haruka by her arm. Gently, she helped her up to her feet. "Sit down."

Haruka pushed her away from her. She stood her ground and she winked at Setsuna. "I can stand. Now, all I have to do is move one foot in front of the other and then repeat!" As she said that, she moved her right foot forward and then her other foot. "No therapy for Teno' u Haruka." She said as she walked over to the phone near her bed. She picked it up and began to dial some numbers. She waited for someone to pick it up. She frowned. "It's disconnected? But… We lived there? She moved?" She turned to Setsuna. "Are you sure it was Michiru?"

"She said it was Michiru."

Haruka shook her head. "I won't believe it!" She walked with difficulty to the chair Setsuna had been using for a bed for the past three years. She looked down at herself and touched her knee. "This is the plan. First, a hair cut, second a ticket to Japan… All my checking account and cards are working, right?"

"Hai!"

"Good. We will go to Japan as soon as possible. You can take care of all the hotel booking and changing some American moneys into yens, right?"

Setsuna nodded. "You are talking with Meioh Setsuna!"

"Where is Matthew?"

Setsuna looked at her watch. "He will be arriving in an hour or so." She blushed a bit at that.

Haruka nodded as she stood up again. "Get me some clean casual clothes. Call every newspaper, and news channel. Tell them that Haruka had woken up from her coma and that she is coming back to Japan."

"Why?" Setsuna frowned. "They dared to say that you were dead, Haruka."

She arched her eyebrow. "Well then, prove them wrong, Setsuna. I want Matthew to come with us. Does he have anything important to do here in America?"

"Haruka, after your accident, both of us concentrated on you and you alone."

Haruka stared at Setsuna. She gulped down and nodded. "Thank you. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"There is no need." Setsuna smiled and watched Haruka walk slowly yet steadily. "You are one strong woman. Look at you. You are walking like you had two weeks of physical therapy!"

"I want to see her, Setsuna." Haruka said. "I want to hold her in my arms again."

"I know how you feel…" Setsuna smirked.

"Oh?"

"Oh, nothing. Not like me and Matthew have something going on." She scoffed at that.

Haruka chuckled. "Naughty Setsuna." She groaned and touched her chest.

"You broke two ribs." Setsuna said as she tried to explain to Haruka her chest pains.

"No wonder. I was a total wreck, huh?"

"You were a pile of shit. As Matthew would say."

"How long as it since you've been in Japan?" Haruka asked as she leaned against her bed for support.

"It's been too long."

"Then it's settled? You are coming and Matthew too?"

Setsuna laughed. "If I am going, Matthew is also going."

Haruka could feel her chest ready to burst. She was going to be near her again! She was going to kiss her and touch her and feel her against her again. "Michiru…" She smiled. "I am coming."

* * *

"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru sat down beside the young woman. She looked at her curiously and looked down at Michiru's hand. "What are you doing?" 

"I am changing the strings to my violin, hime-chan." Michiru whispered as she looked down at the violin. Her blue eyes roamed over it as her delicate fingers touched the expensive wood.

"Did you buy it, Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked as she looked up at her.

"No… No, I didn't buy it."

"Did Papa buy it for you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then who?" She asked as curiosity began to push the words out of her mouth.

"A very special person who lives in Michiru-mama's heart." She smiled at her adopted daughter. She leaned over her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

The small girl giggled and wrapped her tiny arms around Michiru's neck as she hugged her. In that exact same moment, both of them heard the door to their house opened. Hotaru let out a happy squeal and went to greet whoever it was.

Michiru smiled at the girl. She shook her head and wondered if she ever had that much energy when she was almost four years old. She looked at the violin for a moment as she remembered that day like it had happen a few days ago.

"_Pick one already." Haruka whispered on her ear as she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. "You've been staring at them for over fifth teen minutes now." _

"_I don't know which one to pick." Michiru said, eyeing the wall in front of her. It was covered in different types of violins. Some were made of glasses, others were made of plastic and the ones on top were made of the most expensive wood there was. _

_Haruka had to sigh. She kissed her earlobe, sending a cold chill down the violinist's spine. She walked away from her and walked over to the wall. She stretched her arm high above her head and picked a violin. She grabbed it, made a quick inspection and turned to Michiru. "How about this one?_

_Michiru tilted her head to the side. "Haruka, that's the most expensive one from the bunch! Put it back." _

"_You are worth it, Michiru. Beside I am the one paying for it." She chuckled and walked away from Michiru._

"_But Haruka!" Michiru groaned and went after her._

"_If you promise to play with it more than once, I will buy it." Haruka raised her eyebrow at her and placed her hand on her hip while she leaned against the store counter with the other. "Well?" _

_Michiru took her in for just a second. That pose right there made her knees buckle. So she said "yes." _

"_All right! You better play with it for me, okay?" _

_Michiru smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Haruka's back. "Only if you promise to play the piano with me." _

"_Deal." _

"Papa!"

Michiru heard the happy squeal. She grabbed the violin, moved it close to her and kissed it. She sighed and placed it back in her case.

"Hey!" Seiya laughed as he picked his daughter up, gave her a kiss on her cheek and then settled her back down on the floor. "Guess what, hun?" He waved a yellow envelope at Michiru.

"Hnn?" She asked as she gave him some room to sit beside her.

"I got us a brand new music contract!" He happily said, sitting down beside her. "I was thinking we can form a band. You know, change things up a bit."

Michiru arched her eyebrow as she felt her husband's lips upon the corner of her mouth. "A band?"

"Hai! Not like a rock band. But you know a nice pop ballad band. We can get some singers, a pianist…"

Michiru felt a pang on her chest. _Haruka used to play the piano._ "Hmm. I guess that's okay." She said. She wasn't as enthusiastic by the idea as Seiya was.

"We can even make a contest of some kind. We can gather various people that would like to join our band. That will get the public and the fans more hectic and when the CD comes out the sales will be hitting the roofs!"

"That sounds nice."

Seiya chuckled and looked at Michiru. He moved his hand and moved her aqua locks away from her neck. "You look beautiful today."

Michiru snorted. "You always say that when you see me, Seiya."

"Well, I mean it today." He whispered as he moved closer to her.

Michiru grew tense. She blinked and looked up at him. "Heh. So you are saying that those other days you have said it you didn't mean it?"

He smiled and leaned forward to place his lips upon her neck. "You know what I mean." He whisper and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He sighed upon her ear and pinned her to the sofa. "I love you, Michiru."

Michiru gulped and grabbed hold of his long sleeved shirt. She looked around for a way to escape, like always. Where was Hotaru when you needed her the most? "Seiya… I…"

He silenced her by covering her lips with his. Michiru had no other choice but to close her eyes tightly and just give in. A kiss was a kiss. Sex was sex even though she did know she enjoyed it a lot more if she was in love person she was about to have sex with. She groaned in the kiss and Seiya took it as an approval of what he was going. Michiru sighed and tried to block everything.

Her first night with him was horrible. Yes, he did enjoy it maybe she did to. She had missed the touch of another person upon her skin. But it wasn't the same. He was way to gentle, sweet and loving. She didn't mind that the fact that he was sweet and gentle. It just that, it wasn't the same. He was treating her like she was merely a fragile flow. She didn't like that. She couldn't forget about her. Haruka always made her feel alive when they made love. She made her forget about everything around them. Her skin responded to the blonde's touch like she had never imagined. With Haruka, she gave her soul with every kiss they shared. She felt like she could reach to the stars. With Seiya, she could only reach the rooftop and that was about it.

"Papa!"

Seiya gasped and moved away from his wife. He looked at Hotaru and tried his best to act like nothing had happen. "Hotaru." He wiped his lower lip and smiled tenderly at his daughter. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She giggled and sat between Seiya and Michiru.

Michiru looked up at the roof as if she was praying and muttered a "thank you." She licked her lips and sat up straight. Her little princess had saved her. Good! Yet, she knew she wasn't going to be able to escape from him tonight. "Can you turn the TV on?" She said out loud.

"Sure." Seiya said, leaning forward and grabbing the remote control from the table in front of him. He turned the TV on and leaned back. He placed his arm on the back of the sofa and petted Michiru's cheek with the back of his hand.

Michiru blinked and looked at him. She thought for a moment. How would have she reacted if Haruka was the one doing that? She sighed and kissed his fingers.

Seiya jumped at the sudden moist feeling upon his hand. He turned to look at her and let out a soft cough.

Michiru sighed at that. He was nothing like Haruka. She turned to watch the TV.

"_Thank you, Yuki for that awesome report about the effects of vinegar upon ants…" _

Michiru snorted and covered her mouth to oppress a laugh. Even the news was getting lamer every day.

"_And in our sport session today, Teno'u Haruka comes back to Japan. The young car racer, after her accident three years ago, has finally woken up from her coma and its coming back to Japan. Her plane will be arriving around six thirty in the afternoon local time. So, all those fans that want to welcome her home, you know where to find her." _

Michiru stood up, eyes widen, mouth open. _Coma? Coma?! _She felt that the oxygen didn't reach either her lungs or brain. She rolled her eyes back and fainted.

"Michiru!" Seiya kneeled beside and pulled her to his chest. "Michiru?! Michiru!"

"Michiru-mama fell." Hotaru stated like it was the biggest discovery she had made in her entire life.

"Yes, Michiru-mama fell." Seiya gulped down and patted his wife's cheek. "Michiru? Michiru can you hear me?"

"What…time is it, Seiya?" Michiru mumbled as she opened her eyes to stare at the TV.

"Five something." He whispered. "Are you okay, Michiru?"

She nodded and rubbed her head. "Yes, I'm fine."

"What happen?"

"It's the heat." She said as she pushed his chest and asked him to let her sit down on the floor and not on his lap. She looked around as hundreds and hundreds of questions began to fill her mind. Haruka was in a coma? She frowned and shook her head. Coma? How? What about the numerous news articles her mother had given to her through out the years? She felt anger burning in her stomach. "I got to go." She said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Seiya asked as he got up tot his feet and walked to her. "Your mother's?"

She turned to face him. She nodded. "Yeah. My mother's." She lied as she grabbed her coat and her car keys. "I will be back later tonight." She said as she kissed his cheek and walked out of her house.

"Should I save you some dinner?"

"No. I will eat something at my mother's."

Seiya nodded as he leaned on the door. "Love you." He waited for her to say that she loved him too but as always he was left hanging.

* * *

"I didn't know you had so many fans in Japan." Matthew whispered to Haruka's ears. He grabbed the blonde's luggage and turned to see the multitude of women and men just waiting for Haruka to walk towards them. They were being held back by the airport security. "This is ridiculous." 

"It isn't! She is my client remember?" Setsuna smiled and nudged his ribs.

Matthew blushed and also grabbed Setsuna's luggage. "Well… I…"

Setsuna chuckled and grabbed a small bag. "It's okay you don't have to say anything."

Haruka snickered as she watched how they interacted. She placed her sun glasses on and looked back at the group of fans. "It is going to be hard walking out." She said as she picked up one of her bags. "Everyone have everything?" She asked.

"Yes!" Both Setsuna and Matthew said at the same time.

"Setsuna you did get me a hotel, right?"

"That question is out of order, Haruka, of course I did. Matthew will take us there."

Haruka nodded as she began to walk towards the fans. She let out a scared expression as she started to bump into them. "Please… I'm tired." She muttered as she tried to make her way through.

* * *

Michiru kept her sun glasses on as she walked to the inside of the airport. She looked at her watch and cursed. Six forty-five! Haruka was probably leaving. She ran around the place until she saw a crowd of people screaming and waving their hands. Michiru froze. She tried to calm her raging heart as she began to walk. Then she saw her; a tall woman with short blonde hair. She gulped and almost sobbed as she shoved the crowd away. "Haruka!" She pushed a raging fan out of her way. "Haruka! Haruka!" 

Haruka frowned. She raised her gaze and looked around the numerous faces in front of her. She had heard her voice. She was sure of that. "Michiru?" She took her sun glasses off as her eyes searched for her. "Where are you?"

"Haruka!" She sobbed desperately as she squeezed in between two teenagers. "Haruka!"

She saw a lock of aqua blue hair. Her heart sank and she gathered some new found strength to walk through the multitude. She groaned and pushed then men and women away from her until she bumped Into Michiru. The heat of her body rose to the roof. She felt that her air got caught on her lung. She wrapped her free arm around Michiru's shoulder, pulling as close as she could to her body. She was over come by this shock of electricity when she felt Michiru hold her. She sighed and smelled the top of her head. It was her Michiru. It was her lover.

Michiru wrapped her arms tightly to her torso and hid her face on her chest. She clung to her black shirt and let out an earth shattering cry. "Haruka!" She was touching her! She was touching her, she was holding her so close and she could smell her! She smelled the same; like the clean wind. She sobbed again and felt her knees weakened. "Haruka!"

Matthew raised his eyebrow and turned to Setsuna.

She nodded at him and moved to grab Haruka's shoulder. She whispered some instructions to her ear. She told her the hotel they were staying, what to say at the reception and another couple of things. Then she pushed her softly. "Go!"

Haruka nodded and grabbed Michiru's hand. "Let's go."

"Call us!" Matthew yelled and knew the blonde had heard them when she raised her bag and waved it in the air at them.

Setsuna watched the couple leave and she sound found herself staring at some very angry fans. She laughed a bit nervous and coughed. "Matthew?"

"Yes?" He asked as he backed away from a pissed off teenage girl.

"Call security…"

* * *

Haruka pushed Michiru inside the taxi and soon enough, she jumped in next to her. "Tokyo Majestic, please" She said the name of the hotel to the driver. 

The driver nodded and stepped on the accelerator.

Haruka sighed and leaned on the seat of the back of the car.

Michiru stared at her. This was Haruka. She was Haruka, right? She moved her hand and touched the blonde's cheek. "Haruka?"

She turned her green eyes towards her. She locked them with her blue eyes and she smiled. "Hai. It's me."

Michiru trembled. She shook her head in disbelief and threw herself at her. She wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and cried loudly on her neck. "Haruka!" She bawled. "You are alive!"

Haruka sighed and wrapped her arms around her slender waist and pulled her as close as she could to her. "Hai." She whispered and nuzzled her cheek. "I am. I told you I was going to come back to you, did I?" She felt her voice was breaking with every word that escaped her lips. "Kami, Michiru. I've missed you so much." She kissed the side of her face over and over again. "So much! I'm not leaving you again, ever!" She shuddered and squeezed Michiru's soft body to hers.

Michiru leaned back. She looked at her eyes intently. She moved a wild short blonde hair away from her forehead. She had missed the softness of it so; she ran her fingers through it. Her body trembled. She was touching Haruka! Her Haruka! Her blonde lover was alive and she was sitting on the back of a taxi running her fingers through her hair! It was just like her many horrible yet sensual nightmares she had been having for the past years. "Haruka…"

She smiled and moved her thumb to wipe away her tears. "Shh. Now, now. That's enough crying for today." She kissed her wet cheeks and took in a deep breath. She inhaled her scent and quivered in excitement. She groaned and kissed her collar bone. "You smell the same…" She whispered, her lips caressing the soft skin.

"We are here."

Haruka raised her eyebrow and looked at the driver. "That was fast."

"It's near the airport." The driver simply said.

Haruka stuck her hand inside her back pocket and took out her wallet. She paid the driver and opened the door, holding it for Michiru and clutching her bag with the other hand.

She got off from the car and turned to look up at Haruka. She still couldn't believe. She was sure she was going to wake up any moment soon.

Haruka quickly grabbed the violinist hands and pulled her towards her as they ran inside the hotel. "We don't want any paparazzi taking pictures, now do we?"

Michiru squeezed her hand and nodded. "Right."

Haruka went over to the reception desk. "I have a reservation."

"Name please?" The receptionist said, holding the fakest smile the blonde have ever seen.

"Matthew Andrews." Haruka said, following the instructions Setsuna had whispered to her before she left the airport.

Michiru raised a skeptical eyebrow at the blonde. "Matthew?"

"Yes?" Haruka turned to her and gave her a wink.

Michiru blushed deeply and shook her head.

"Here you go, Andrews-san." The receptionist said, handing Haruka a cardkey and a piece of carton that read "Do not disturb". "I hope you have a nice stay at our hotel."

"Oh, I will. Arigatou." She bowed her head and pulled Michiru with her.

They took the elevator. Michiru was still clinging to Haruka's hand just in case she was going to disappear. Haruka didn't mind. She missed her touch way to much to let Michiru go tonight. They stayed quiet through the entire elevator trip and their way to their room.

The blonde slipped her cardkey into a slot and pushed the door open with her shoulder. She ushered Michiru inside and then closed the door behind her. She threw her bag to the floor and took off her coat.

Michiru stared at her every movement. She watched how she freed herself from the thick coat and then she gawked at her still beautiful body. Michiru licked her sudden dry lips and stood in the middle of the room, not sure of what she was doing there.

Haruka turned to her. She unbuttoned a couple of buttons of her shirt and placed her hands on her waist. "Are you okay?" Haruka said, breaking the silence between them.

"H…hai!"

Haruka chuckled and walked to Michiru. She cupped her cheeks with her large hands and bumped her nose with Michiru's. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She lied. She was dying! She could smell Haruka's sweet scent. She could feel her hot breath on her lips. She could feel everything again! Haruka was touching her, smiling at her and…kissing her.

Michiru's eyes drifted until they were closed. Her hands came to rest upon Haruka's hips as she leaned into the kiss. She felt like she was burning inside. A ticklish sensation invaded her stomach and she fell. She fell for her once again.

She exhaled into Haruka's open mouth. She could already taste her sweet flavor. Michiru shuddered and moaned into her mouth, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's neck. She took a fist full of Haruka's hair and pulled her back to stare at her green eyes. "Haruka, I miss you."

Haruka breathed on her face. She kissed her nose and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her waist and picked her up so they could be at eye level. She had so many questions in her head. She wanted to ask them all but her body was screaming at her. _Make love to her before you loose her again. _Haruka shuddered and titled her head to the side. "I miss you too, Michiru." She whispered before kissing Michiru's lower lip.

"You are for real, right?" Michiru pulled away again.

Haruka had to sigh and nod. "I think I am." She gulped down breathed hard. "Michiru, I…"

"Shh." She trembled against the tall blonde. She clung to her and hid her face on her neck. "I know, Haruka. Please…"

Haruka exhaled loudly and began to give Michiru's shoulder open mouth kisses. Her lips lingered with every kiss as her hands began to pull Michiru's blouse forcefully.

Michiru pulled her back. She was settled upon her feet and her fingers started to unbutton Haruka's shirt. Her brain was shut down. All that matter was the person in front of her who had managed to free her from her blouse and bra.

Haruka helped Michiru's eager fingers. She undid her shirt and threw it away before claiming the violinist's lips. She held Michiru's head still as she rediscovered her lover's mouth by massaging their tongue's together. Haruka let out a soft moan when she felt Michiru's small hands upon her chest.

She shuddered. The sensation of Haruka's hand upon her skin was driving her insane. Her body was already reaction to the touches. Michiru couldn't breathe. Haruka was killing her slowly. She was stealing her oxygen by devouring her lips. Her hands touched the firm stomach of her blonde lover. She shuddered and opened her eyes to look at Haruka. Her blue eyes were eating all the missed curves the racer possessed. She was taking ever last detail of the blonde's body.

Haruka pushed Michiru to the bed. She had been waiting three years for this. Enough was enough. She wanted her. She pulled Michiru's skirt down followed by her underwear. She ran her lips over Michiru's stomach and smelled the scent of her skin. She quivered and gave her bellybutton a quick lick that made the violinist buck against her.

"Haruka." Her blue eyes searched for hers. Michiru lay upon the hotel bed covered in a thin layer of sweat. She licked her swollen lips and called her lover again. "Haruka?"

"Give me a moment, Michiru…" Haruka whispered. She walked to Michiru. She undid her buckle and pulled her pants and underwear off. She kicked them away and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes tightly and sat down beside Michiru.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… Just give me a second." She ran her fingers through her moist hair and turned to gaze at Michiru. She was trying to control her body. She wanted to take this slow and enjoy it. She moved her hand and petted the rosy cheek. She moved some strands of aqua hair away from Michiru's face and stood up. She leaned over her and covered the violinist's body with her own. She gulped and braced herself with her arms which rested on either side of Michiru's head. One hand petted the full long hair and the other rubbed the swollen lips.

"Haruka?"

"You are the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire life." She blurted out as she pressed her small chest against Michiru's large one. "I can't believe I've been away for so long." She leaned down and captured Michiru's lips in a soft kiss. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as she suckled upon her lower lip. She then pressed her heated cheek with Michiru's. "Whatever they said to you, Michiru; it was all a lie. I am here, with you and I am alive. For the pass three years all I could dream of was you and you alone." She kissed her collarbone and tasted the salt of Michiru's sweat and the delicious flavor of her skin all mixed together. Haruka moved one hand to cup the back side of Michiru's knee. She raised it and settled herself in between her legs. Her hand tickled the skin behind the knee then made a slow trail from there to her inner thigh. She could already feel that Michiru was trembling with anticipation. "My feelings have changed for you, Michiru."

Michiru's hands were trailing small circles on Haruka's back and on her shoulder. Her body was aching with the need of her lover's touch but she could wait. She needed to hear voice but, when she heard the last sentence that came out of her mouth, her body completely froze. "You… you… don't?"

"Shh! Did I say you could talk?" Haruka suddenly rubbed her muscular thigh on Michiru's soft and wet lips. She felt her get tense and the least she needed was a tense Michiru. She wanted her to be relaxed and hot for her.

Her mouth opened, her eyes closed and her head was thrown back. This was the Haruka she had missed. She tried to talk back but she couldn't. She couldn't move or breathe or do anything. She was trapped.

"My feelings have changed, Michiru. I love you a million times more than I loved you three years ago." She whispered against her lips. "I love you, Michiru and I will be damn crazy if I even dare to think I am going to leave you again." She jerked her body forward as she rubbed her strong body against Michiru's soft and tender one. She pressed her thigh even more against Michiru's core and received a satisfied moan from her favorite violinist. "Kami…" She shuddered and pressed her face against Michiru's neck. She bit her neck and suckled the spot where she had bitten as she began slow rhythm against Michiru.

Michiru wrapped her arms rightly around Haruka's torso. She raised her own thigh and pressed it harshly against Haruka's flower. She hid her face on the blonde's strong broad shoulder and also bit her there as she tried her best to suppress her moans but she could only hold it until a certain point. Her body had had enough of the torturous rhythm. She lost control of her body and trembled against Haruka. She moaned Haruka's name on her ear and pressed her chest against hers. She had reached the peek. The felt she was in that cliff and that Haruka had pushed her off. The tingle in her stomach was there. She felt scared yet at eased. Her blonde lover was at the bottom to catch her and hold her close, making her feel safe.

Haruka breathed hard on her ear. She shuddered above her and fell to Michiru's side. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to control her breathing, to no avail. She trembled and then felt a soft body, resting on top of her. She opened her green eyes and found that a couple of cloudy blue ones were looking down at her. "Michiru…"

Michiru pressed her lips against Haruka's. She touched her neck and could feel Haruka's fast pulse in her hand. "I love you, Teno'u Haruka." She smiled at her and kissed her lower lip tenderly. "I love you…" She sighed, closed her eyes and rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. Michiru rubbed Haruka's stomach with her left hand, ignoring the shining gold band that rested upon her ring finger and forgetting about her worried husband and her scared daughter that waited for her back home.

* * *

End Chapter Nine 


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that may appear in it. _

* * *

Rough Interlude

When she opened her eyes, she found a beautiful blonde woman, with her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open and her hair over her forehead. Michiru's blue eyes trailed over every single detailed of the sleeping blonde beside her; every strand of blonde hair, every expression mark on the side of her mouth. Michiru trailed the lines softly. Those likes were proof that her blonde lover smiled a lot.

She sighed and leaned closer to trace her lips over the fine lines before she settled her cheek on Haruka's shoulder. Her left hand came to trail her neck and then finally her collarbone. Her eyes roamed her chest before she stopped to stare at a small crescent shaped scar. Michiru stared at it before she moved her delicate fingers to touch it.

"That one almost pierced my heart." Haruka mumbled as she began to wake up. She heard Michiru gasp and knew she had startled her. Haruka opened one green eye and looked up at her. She had missed how her lover looked in the morning. "Good morning."

"Morning…" Michiru whispered and smiled down at her. She saw the other crescent shaped scar underneath that one sighed. She knew she had a couple of more. "What other scars do you have?"

Haruka moved her arm forward. She showed her forearm to Michiru and touched the large scar there. "I broke my arm and my knee." She moved the covers away from her leg and showed her lover the scar. "And I almost got a Harry Potter look alike." She joked as she touched her hair line and felt the scar there. "That was the one that knocked me out for three years."

Michiru touched the one on Haruka's head. She leaned down and kissed it. "Bad scar. You stole my lover for three years."

Haruka chuckled and pulled Michiru close to her. She kissed the corner of her mouth and then nuzzled her cheek. "I am hungry."

"You are always hungry when I am around." Michiru giggled, kissed her cheek and hugged her. She then pulled away and ran her fingers through her hair. That's when she saw it. The gold band on her finger. Her body froze. _What have I done?_ Michiru gasped and jumped away from Haruka. She noticed the confused glace the blonde gave to her but she decided to ignore it. If she stayed there another minute she was going to make the biggest mistake of her life! "I got to go."

Haruka opened her eyes and frowned. "What? Why?" She saw Michiru pick up her clothes. She looked at the watch on the night stand. "It's only eight in the morning, Michiru." Haruka said as she also stood up and began to dress herself.

"I need to go home." Michiru said as she zipped her pants. She walked to the door and moved to open it.

Haruka stopped her by slamming her hand against the door and closing it. "Why are you in a rush?" She asked.

"Haruka…." She closed her eyes tightly. "I really need to go home."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"That is not an answer!"

"Damn it, Haruka! I need to go home!" Michiru yelled and moved her hand to open the door again. As much as she wanted to stay with her… forever, she needed to leave. She needed to head back home. She had a husband and a child waiting for her!

Haruka quickly grabbed her hand to stop her. She pulled her away from the door and over to her. She wrapped her free arm around her waist and crushed Michiru's body with hers. "Why?" Her hand rubbed Michiru's hand for a moment before she felt something cold. She raised her eyebrow and looked at her hand. "What's this?" She asked as she touched the wedding band. Her heart became a knot and she could already feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on its end. Her green eyes shot back at Michiru as she tried to control her emotions as best as she could. "Is this what I think it is?" She struggled to keep her voice in a normal tone but it came out a couple of octaves lower than usual. She knew Michiru had noticed by the terrified look she gave her.

"Haruka, I can explain…"

"You are married?! To who!?"

"Please, Haruka! Let me go. We can talk about this some other time. He might even call the police or something."

"He?! A man!? You got married to a man?!"

"Oh sure, Haruka! Really, really smart! I can get married to a woman in Japan!" Michiru said in a sarcastic tone before she pulled her hand away from Haruka's grasp and pushed her away. "What did you think? That I was going to wait three years of a dead person to come back to life?" She bit her tongue. How could she have said such a thing?

Haruka took a step back. "Dead? Do I look dead to you? Look at me! Last night I made sure you knew I was alive didn't I?"

"How should I've know you were really alive?"

"I was in a bed, sleeping for three whole years! And you didn't even have the guts to call and see where the hell I was?! You didn't even go to America! You didn't even have the right news about my accident! You didn't look for me, Michiru! I was sleeping for three years! I didn't know what was going on! The least you could do was to make sure I was still alive or not! I would've done it for you! Want to know why? Because I love you! Yet, here I am, after three years, falling on my knees dead over heels in love with you again!"

Michiru stared up at the dark eyes she loved so much. She had never ever seen Haruka that angry before. "I called your hotel! I called your manager's managing company! My mother gave me all the articles where it said you were dead! I was starting to record my CD! I have a life!"

"Of course you do. You didn't even wait to go and hop on someone else's bed. Hell, you even got married. Way to go, Michiru."

"Why did you leave me in the first place? If you loved me you wouldn't have left me in this damn place alone! If you loved me you would've stayed!"

"Oh! Now that's how it is!? You were the one that go excited when the managing company said I had a two million dollar contract! Or was it that maybe you wanted part of that money, Michiru?" She was silenced by a sharp pain on her cheek.

Michiru stared at the Haruka's face. She could see the red hand shaped mark started to show on Haruka's cheek. "I don't care about your money. I met you when you were a mere homeless orphan who was struggling everyday to get a job with the local mechanic and car shop!"

Haruka bit her tongue. That was true yet she wasn't going to stay quiet! "My manager…" Haruka began. She placed her hand on her pained cheek and tried to control her raising anger. "…called your cell phone. She said that you told her that you moved on. It looks like it you were telling the true."

"I never received such a call!"

"Then, who the hell was talking to Setsuna?!"

"Don't yell at me! I am not your wife!"

"Yes! You aren't! And you never will be!" She heard the phone of the room go off. She looked at Michiru for a moment and then turned to pick it up. "What!?" She answered the phone while glaring at Michiru. Her complexion softened when she heard Setsuna's worried voice on the other end of the line. "I will be there in a minute." She said as she hung up with such a force that she was sure she had broken the phone.

"Who was it?"

"Why do you care? Go to your husband and leave me the hell alone."

Michiru gulped down. She held back her tears and sighed loudly. "So, all that you said last night…"

"You know how I get during sex. I start talking crap only to get you more excited." She lied. She meant every word she had said last night. She walked to the door and opened it for the violinist. "Oh. And cover up that hickey on your neck. I don't want your husband to beat the living shit out of you when he knows his dear wife had been cheating on him."

"I've been married to him less than a week."

"Then go and have sex with him like any normal honeymooner would do."

"Good bye, Haruka."

"Good bye, Kaiou-san." She watched how Michiru walked out of the room. As soon as she was out, she slammed the door forcefully. Haruka leaned against it and moved to touch her head, right over the scar. "Her mother gave her articles about my death?" She hissed as she felt a headache coming up. "Then… the person that spoke to Setsuna." She rubbed the scar. "Must be the same bitch that gave her the articles."

* * *

Seiya rubbed his wedding band over his finger over and over again. He stared at a picture on his side of the night table. He gazed at the photograph of his wedding day with Michiru. 

In the picture Michiru seemed to be happy. Her smile was the center of the photograph. Seiya's protective arm was wrapped around her slim waist. The strapping, handsome young man was smiling with his eyes half closed as he nuzzled Michiru's cheek in a sweet way with his back to the camera yet you could clearly see his face in a profiled angle.

He blinked. "We look happy… right?" He sighed and grabbed the frame in his hands. For the past week that picture substituted his old photograph he had with Hotaru's biological mother.

"I'm home!"

Seiya stood up quickly and placed the picture back where it belonged. He walked out of his room and went to meet his wife.

"Michiru-mama! Hotaru yelled as she ran with arms wide open towards Michiru. "Where were you? I was scared!"

Michiru sighed and picked her up. She gave her a warm hug and kissed her cheek. She ran her fingers through the wild dark hair and smiled. "I am not going to leave you, little one." She nuzzled her nose with hers.

Seiya jumped the last two steps. He turned to look at Michiru. He was kind of angry. She did leave yesterday; she didn't take her cell phone so he couldn't call her and see where she really was. Not to mention he did called Tsuko and she said she never came to her house. "Michiru." He started.

Michiru turned to look at him. She shook her head at him. He knew what she meant. She didn't want him to talk to her while she was holding Hotaru. "I am sorry I left last night." She said to Hotaru.

"Papa doesn't know how to read my bed time story." She said as she pointed her finger at her father.

"Oh, I know." She smiled and kissed her cheek. "Go on and play, Hotaru. Papa and I need to talk."

The child didn't fight. She giggled and ran to the living room. Seiya kept an eye on his daughter. He saw her jump on the sofa, pick up the remote control and put on that annoying purple dinosaur. He groaned and jerked his head over to the kitchen. "Care to join?"

Michiru sighed and walked with him to the kitchen. She sat down on the dining table and watched as Seiya prepared her something to eat. "Seiya, I…"

"I was worried." He simply said. "You and Hotaru are my treasure right now. If something happen to either of you…"

She shook her head and rubbed her temples. "I am sorry. I should've called."

"I am not the kind of person that gets overly jealous or try to know where you are twenty four seven. I trust you, Michiru. I know that wherever you were, you weren't doing something to hurt yourself or your family."

Michiru felt like slapping herself. If he only knew she was out meeting her lover that had "died" three years ago. Now she looked at herself and saw the biggest piece of human trash in all Japan.

"I did worry about you. I was about to call the police if you didn't came back today." He sighed and placed a plate of egg rolls in front of Michiru. "I am not going to ask where you were last night even though I am dying to know. You came back with the same clothes so I take it that you didn't plan your late escapade…" He whispered as he moved her long aqua hair away from her shoulder. "Just know that I love you and I do worry about you, okay?" He kissed the top of her head and went to the living room.

Michiru closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her head. She gulped down and sighed, covering her face with her hand. Why did her husband have to be such a nice guy? Why didn't he yell at her? If he did, she could've had another excuse to go and be with her favorite blonde…

* * *

"This is it?" Matthew asked as he looked at the house. "Fancy." 

"This is where Tsuko Kaiou lives. She is the wife of the great Kiryu Kaiou." Haruka said as she rubbed her lower lip as she watched the house. There, in those footsteps, she had her first kiss with Michiru.

"Kiryu Kaiou!? The violinist?" Setsuna said, as she peek her head in between the two front seats.

"Hai. Michiru is his daughter." Haruka said as she got out of the car. "Stay here. I need to have a talk with that woman."

Matthew watched her walk away. He turned to look at Setsuna and patted the empty seat beside him. "Get over here! What am I missing?"

Setsuna moved to the front seat and then looked at the house. "Michiru is Haruka's girlfriend. You know that right?"

"Yeah. That was the bitch hat broke my Ruki's heart!" Matthew growled.

"It appears that the one that answered my call three years ago wasn't Michiru. It was her mother, Tsuko. Maybe her mother is a homophobe?"

"She sucks then. Love is love; doesn't matter what gender, race or religion you are…" He said as he looked at Setsuna. "Did I mention I've grown fond of Japanese women?"

"Oh. Don't start. Not now."

Haruka placed her hands inside her pocket. She knocked on the door and took two steps away as she waited for anyone to open it. She heard the locks of the doors and a moment later an older version of Michiru stood in front of her. "Good afternoon, Tsuko-san."

Her eyes went wide. Her jaw dropped and she quickly moved to slam the door in the blonde's face.

"Oh no! Not today!" Haruka slammed her hand on the door and pushed it open. She walked in and closed it behind her. "You and I have some serious things to talk about." She raised her chin high on the air and crossed her arms over her chest. "You look like you just saw a ghost. Don't worry, Tsuko-san. I am alive and my brain is working perfectly!"

"Get out of my house before I call the police!"

Haruka stared at her. She let out a soft chuckle and then threw her head back and laughed. "Oh sure, call the police! Try it!"

Tsuko took a step back. The blonde was intimidating. Her eyes were bright with some kind of angry flame. She knew if she said or did something out of order she was going to regret it. "What do you want?"

"An explanation."

"What?"

"You heard me! I want a damn explanation!"

"I don't know what you are talking about and if you don't leave my house this instant I am going to get you arrested!"

"Where the hell did you get the articles of my death? Why didn't you told Michiru I was in a coma? Why didn't you let her come to America?"

Tsuko stared at the blonde woman in front of her. She just wanted to kill her for everything she had done. She was going to lie but what for? Michiru was already married in a secure home. Nothing could take her daughter's happiness away now. "I am her mother. I know what is best for her and since the day my daughter placed her eyes on you I knew she was in trouble. I did see the way you made her smile, Haruka. I know you love her and she loved you too but how long could you make her happy? I knew you were everything she ever wanted in a life partner and still I was hesitant to give my full trust to you. I know you did this for her. You wanted to give her a good life but you hurt her, Haruka! You hurt her so much!"

Haruka frowned. "Hurt her?"

Tsuko shook her head. "Yes! You left her for a damn racing career in America! Was it worth it? Was it? Are two million dollars enough to leave the love of your life behind, Haruka?"

Damn that woman. Why did she always know exactly what to say? How could she make her heart ached more than it already did? "I love Michiru. I did this to maker her proud!"

"The day she found out of the accident…" Tsuko began, finding some new courage to look up at the tall blonde and tell her everything she felt. "She saw it on television. She cried the same way I cried when my husband died. I didn't want this for her! I didn't want her to cry for you! And when I saw her break down like that, I swore upon my husband's grave that I was going to make her life easier! I saw myself in her eyes, Haruka!"

"Whatever you husband did to you while he was alive is his business. I was working; I was winning money enough to support both of us!"

"How could she know that?"

"Tsuko-san! I called her every day! I let her know what I was doing!"

"My Kiryu called me every day. And when he died, at the day of his funeral not only was I there… but also all his lovers he had in every damn city he had played in!" She held back her tears. "I didn't want my daughter to go to your funeral and see every whore you slept with!"

"How dare you? I never touched another person while I was in America!"

"How could she know?"

"She trusts me!" _Right?_ Haruka gulped down and looked away from the older woman as she took a step back. "She trusts me…" This time, she said it as if she wanted to convince herself.

"What can you give her, Haruka? Can you marry her? Can you give her a family? I don't think so. Your career is way too dangerous. She needs someone with her same interests… who better than Seiya?"

"Seiya. So that's the name of the bastard?" She took in a deep breath before she spoke. "I will win her back, Tsuko. I will."

"She doesn't want you!"

"I will be the one to judge that. Now, either you tell her the truth. Or I will. What's your choice?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would, Tsuko-san. I would. You don't know me well enough." Haruka walked to the door and with a quick jerk of her wrist, it was open. "You don't know what I am capable of. I will take down her husband and I will steal her from him."

"You will ruin her career! She is the biggest violinist in all Europe and Asia!"

"And I am the world most famous car racer. I think we should go hand to hand. See you later, Tsuko-san." As she said that, she slammed the door closed and walked over to Matthews's car.

Tsuko let out a frustrated growl. How Haruka could have the audacity of coming back after three years? She shook her head and began to think of a way of telling the truth to her daughter without getting Michiru mad enough to try to kill her.

* * *

"Seiya." Haruka said when she got inside of Matthew's car. "That's the name of Michiru's husband." 

"Seiya? Kou Seiya?" Setsuna asked, turning around to face the angered blonde.

"You know him?"

"I know who he is. He is one of the best music producers in the industry. He was part of the biggest boy bands in all Japan when he was younger. They were called The Three Lights. After that he started his own music production company with his brothers Yaten and Taiki who were also part of the band."

"Figures… Tsuko only wanted the best for Michiru." Haruka frowned and fixed her thick coat.

Setsuna titled her head to the side. "What are you planning to do, Haruka?"

She shrugged. "I am not sure. I mean I do want to be close to Michiru as much as I can. Yet I don't want to hurt her."

Matthew raised his eyebrow as he looked at Haruka through the mirror. "How about getting in the music industry also?"

"Me? In the music industry? I don't think so." Haruka shook her head as she looked out the window.

"Now, Haruka, I don't want to be a nag but you have the best manager in the world. How about you give the music industry a chance? Even if you are a horrible singer, Setsuna might be able to sell you. I mean…" He chuckled as he looked at Setsuna for a second. "She can sell anything."

"You said it, Matthew." Setsuna smiled at him before she looked at Haruka again.

The blonde rubbed her lower lip as she thought about it for a second. She could play the piano to perfection. She used to play the piano with Michiru every time they had a chance of doing so. "I can play the piano." Haruka whispered as if she was just saying the biggest secret in her life. "My grand father thought me before he passed away when I was fifteen." She rubbed her arms as she took a deep breath.

Setsuna raised her eyebrow. She let out an evil smirk and looked at Matthew. "Oh, I've always wanted to take pictures of Haruka naked beside a piano."

"No! No nude pictures and that it's final!"

"Aww…"

* * *

When he heard the door to the living room, Seiya slipped his glasses off and turned to look up. He saw Michiru walking in with a grocery bag. "Hey! How was it?" He smiled tenderly at his wife. 

"Four people asked me if I was Michiru, six asked me for my autograph and eight took pictures with me." She sighed and walked to the kitchen. "Overall, I think it was an easy day."

Seiya chuckled as he grabbed some of his paper work and stood up from the sofa. He walked silently over to her side, grabbed her hand and pulled her softly over to him. "Listen to this." He cleared his throat. "We are looking for the next raising star. Think you are up to it? Kou productions are willing to sign new musicians in order to form a new band. Auditions will take place, blah, blah, blah…" He looked at Michiru. "I need to set the date and time. I think I will be starting the audition next week. Right? I guess I could put this notice in the newspaper. Let it run for a whole week and well we can have the auditions. It's better than doing a reality show. I hate those."

Michiru took the paper from his hand and took a quick look at it. She nodded at what she read and smiled at her husband. "I guess its okay. Still, I think a week is such a short time."

"I know but that means that fewer people will come."

"Right. Don't you want more people to come?"

"No." Seiya simply stated.

"No?" Michiru frowned confused.

"No. The fewer, the better. It's about quality not quantity." He grabbed the piece of paper again and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Yaten and Taiki will be the judges." He then paused and turned to look at Michiru. He simply watched her as she put away the groceries. "Do you want to be a judge?"

Michiru closed one of the kitchen cabinets and turned to Seiya. "A judge?"

"Hai! It would be kind of fun for both of us. Beside we will be spending some time together and such…" He said the last part almost in a whisper. He moved his hand to scratch his head for a second as he waited for her response.

"Sure, okay. I will be a judge."

His face light up. He smiled warmly and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to a tender kiss. "I love you."

Michiru just chuckled and petted his cheek. "Where is Hotaru?"

He sighed and pulled away from her. "She is in her room… probably trashing it like always."

"Hun, she is three years old. I bet when you where three you were worst than her." Michiru giggled at that as she threw the grocery bag away. "Oh well that is done." She patted her hips and turned to look at Seiya. "Is that what you have been doing all day?"

"Hai." He touched his chin before opening his eyes wide. "Oh! Right, I almost forgot. Your mother called. She said she needs to talk to you and that is urgent."

Michiru froze. "Urgent?"

"Uh huh, that's what she said." He raised his eyebrow and touched Michiru's back. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh." She shook her head and let out a fake smile. "No, no! Nothing is wrong. Hehe." She patted his cheek again and kissed his cheek before grabbing the cordless phone. "I will be upstairs talking to her. Okay?"

He nodded as he watched her run upstairs. He frowned again and shook his head as he walked back to the living room. "Women…"

Michiru closed the door softly. She then proceeded to lock herself in the bathroom just in case Seiya decided to eavesdrop on her conversation. She dialed her mother's number and clutched the receiver as tightly as she could.

"_Moshi moshi?" _

Michiru felt her anger flare up to the roof. Her mother was acting so calm. "You…" She started. "You lied to me!"

"_We are not having this conversation over the phone." _

"You were the one that said it was urgent!"

"_You saw her didn't you? You were with her behind your husband's back!" _

"I am coming over right this instant, mother, and you better have a nice explanation to all of this!"

"_Oh, I do… I will be waiting for you, bye." _

Michiru shook with anger. She pressed the "end" button on her phone and felt like she wanted to slam the object until she saw it scattered all over the floor. Then again the phone wasn't her mother so she just gave it a hard squeeze. She opened the door to her bathroom and walked out, heading to the living room.

Seiya saw her storm to the living room. He saw her pick up her coat and then her car keys. He frowned deeply and stared at her. "Where are you heading?"

"My mother's and I mean it this time." She said angrily. "You can call her and ask."

"I thought I said to you that I trust you." He glared at her. "Will you be coming back?"

"Yes, Seiya. I will." She said with an irritated tone.

"Okay then. I guess I will wait for you right here."

She waved her hand at him and went out the door.

* * *

"Good news!" Setsuna said as she walked to the living room of her hotel room. Being a famous manager had its advantage. For example, she could get a great hotel room in a matter of hours and she could get classified information. "I got you a gig, well, more like an audition." Setsuna smiled as she sat down on the floor in front of the sofa where Matthew and Haruka were sitting. "Kou Productions is throwing out an open audition to anyone that wants to become a music artist! They haven't set the time or date still but you are already signed up. They just couldn't say not to the famous car racer Teno'u Haruka!" She winked at the blonde. 

"An audition? What am I supposed to do?"

"Gee I dunno. How about you just play the piano? Yeah, that could work." Setsuna said in a mocking tone.

Matthew patted Haruka's shoulder. "You are going to be okay! You are pretty talented and with your good looks I am sure you will do alright."

"Now listen, Haruka, I got you the audition and I will do the best I can to get you sign up with Kou productions but the rest is up to you. I can't help you win Michiru's heart."

"Her heart already belongs to me. I just need her to acknowledge that." Haruka rubbed her hands. "If she didn't love me, she wouldn't have come to see me at the airport."

"It is settled. The famous car racer, Teno'u Haruka, will turn into a music artist." Matthew smiled as he nudged his friend.

Haruka nodded. "In order to be closer to Michiru, I would do anything…"

* * *

"You lied! How could you stand so low?" Michiru stared at her mother's eyes. "Mother! You lied to me! You said she was dead and grieved for her like… like…" 

"Do you love Seiya?"

Michiru fought back the need to grab Tsuko's throat. "What?"

"Do you love him?"

"I…"

"You do. If you didn't you wouldn't have married him in the first place. You love him and his daughter and you are happy with him. What can that woman give to you?" Tsuko stared at her. "I did this for your wellbeing. I did this to stop you from suffering! Now, you will forget about her, you will continue your life with you husband and child and you will conquer the world with your music."

"No, mother. This time I won't listen to you. I will come up with my own answers and I will do what I want!"

Tsuko smiled. "You are confused aren't you? You don't know what you want and you hate yourself for it." She chuckled and walked over to her. "You say you will find your own answers. Here is a question for you to answer. Will you be able to leave Hotaru without a mother? Will you leave your perfect family to be with a woman that will never ever give you what Seiya already gave to you?"

"You lied to me!"

"That is already clear. Now. Answer. Your family and your career or a mere woman that won't be able to give you either of the above?"

Michiru gave her mother a defiant stare. She wanted to answer but she couldn't. What did she really want? She didn't know. She was torn between the fire that was Haruka, the uncertain future with a woman that gave her the world biggest love and passion all together and Seiya's warmth and secure arms and future. It was like decided whether go to hell or heaven! Of course, Haruka was her hell.

She let out a sigh. "I hate you so much."

"I know…" Tsuko whispered. "I know you slept with her, Michiru. I know you kept that from your husband."

Michiru raised her eyes to meet Tsuko's. "How…?"

"Well, Seiya called me to ask where you were. You came home the day after and Haruka came to see me today. She was rather pissed. I just knew you guys have met and that you told her everything."

Michiru shook her head. "She doesn't know I adopted Hotaru…" She whispered to herself rather than to Tsuko.

"Ah. That's a problem. Will Haruka be willing to be with you even if you are the mother of someone else's child?"

Michiru looked around the floor, like she was searching her own thoughts. _Haruka never spoke of wanting to have children with me._ "I…"

"Go to your husband, Michiru. And for goodness sake stay with him!"

* * *

End Chapter ten 

A/N: Yeah yeah. Hate on Tsuko come on! Hate her!!!


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that may appear in it. _

* * *

Rough Interlude 

"This is pretty good, you know."

"Hai. They really improved since they changed the cook."

"I was a bit hesitant when you told me that, Seiya. I even though we should change café but, this cake is delicious!" Michiru giggled as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Sofia has always been my favorite café. I didn't want to stop coming here just because of the cook."

Seiya just smiled at her and moved his hand to wipe the corner of her mouth with his thumb "You missed a spot there, sugar lady."

"Oh goodness, that is lame. Don't say that again." Michiru said as she rolled her eyes back and licked the spot where Seiya's finger touched her. "Anyways, are you nervous?"

"Nervous? No I'm not. Should I be?" He raised his eyebrow at her as he bite another piece of his cake.

"Well, you are going to be judging people. Some of them might go all crazy on you and might tackle you or something."

"Nah. I don't think so. Are you nervous?"

"To be honest, I am." She took a sip of her coffee and looked out the crystal window. "I've never judge anyone or anything in my life." She smiled again.

Seiya chuckled at that. It was rare to see his wife so calmed and just enjoying time with him. "Oh, it is easy. Just say "good" or "bad" and then, well, that's much about it." He laughed and turned to look at the window also.

"Well, if that's much about it, I guess I will do a pretty good job." She smiled widely at him. She really was treasuring her time with her husband, even if they were just sitting and talking about the up coming audition. She couldn't deny that she was having a good time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the small bells above Sofia's door. She raised her glare and looked passed Seiya's shoulder. Then she felt her whole body go numb. The fork fell out of her hands, clattering loudly on the small plate. "Oh, no…"

Seiya noticed her wife's reaction. He turned to look behind him and saw a tall, blonde man talking to the cashier of the café. The cashier was blushing wildly and nodding her head at what he was saying to her. Seiya tilted his head to the side and then turned to look at the woman beside the blonde. She was tanned and had long thick emerald hair. "Do you know them?" He turned to Michiru with a confused look on his face.

"No!" She quickly said.

"Oh? Then what? You find him attractive?"

"Him?" She looked at Seiya with an angered face but then she shook her head and almost slapped herself for her stupidity. "No, no no! I don't find 'him' attractive. 'He' has a girly face." She quickly silenced herself by taking another sip of her coffee.

"Then why did you freeze when you saw him?"

"Did I?"

"Kou Seiya?"

Seiya turned to his side and saw that tanned woman beside their table, smiling down at him. "Yes?" _Oh no, another crazy fan!_

"I'm Meioh Setsuna! I work at Star Managing" She bowed her head. "I read your notice on the newspaper about the audition." Setsuna then grabbed her companion's long white sleeve. "This is Teno'u Haruka! She is going to be going to audition."

Haruka eyes were locked with Michiru's. She sent her a sneaky wink and felt how the corner of her mouth turned into a soft curve. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kou Seiya." Haruka said as she turned her attention to the black haired man before he could notice she was hitting on his wife.

"She…Oh!" Seiya quickly stood up, bowed his head and laughed nervously. "Wait, Teno'u? Like the racer Teno'u?"

"Hai." Haruka just said as she bowed her head at him.

"Well, that is a first! A racer turn musician."

"I am multi talented." Haruka grinned as she moved her hand to shake Seiya's.

Michiru was about to tackle the blonde and kill her! Literally! She watched how Seiya smiled proudly at Haruka and shook his hand with her. By the look of the blonde's face, she was trying to act as cool and relax as possible and probably she was struggling with the need to shoot Seiya and steal Michiru like a caveman would.

Seiya grunted a bit at the firm handshake. He pulled away and formed his hand into a fist as he attempted to make the numbness go away. "You got quite a firm handshake there, Teno' u-san."

Haruka let out an arrogant smirk. "Well, you can tell a lot about someone just by there handshake."

This was getting awkward and fast, at least for Michiru it was. Her husband and her lover were talking like they were best friends since…since ever! She moved her fist to cover her mouth and let out a loud cough.

Seiya turned to look at Michiru for a moment, wondering what was wrong with her. Then it clicked. "Oh! How rude of me. Teno'u-san, Meioh-san, this is my lovely wife, Kaiou Michiru."

"It is a great pleasure to meet the exceptional violinist Kaiou Michiru." Setsuna said as she bowed her head at her.

"Indeed. It is a great pleasure." Haruka grinned and bowed her head low.

Michiru was about to stab Seiya with her fork. That wasn't what she meant with the cough! That cough meant that she wanted to be out of there, not that she wanted to be introduced. Couldn't he decipher her coughs like Haruka did? _Of course not, Michiru. He is nothing like her. _She groaned and stood up from her chair and bowed her head at both women. "It's nice to meet you both."

Haruka moved her hand forward once again. "Sorry, but living three whole years in America grows on you." She said, talking about the tradition of shaking hands.

Michiru glared at her. She was acting like she had never met her in her entire life. Good! That was good. She didn't want to explain to Seiya where she knew Haruka from. She moved her hand and held Haruka's bigger one. That short skin contact alone made her hair stand on its end. It made her shudder and before she could react, it ended. She looked at Haruka and watched how she turned to look back at Seiya.

The violinist knew that Haruka was studying her husband. How? Well, she was staring at him in the eyes and when he looked away she looked at him up and down with a disgusted look on her face. Michiru smiled inside. She loved it all as weird at it sound, she kind of liked the thrill of getting caught…

"Well, it was a nice knowing you, Teno'u-san. I guess I will see you at the auditions?" Seiya half asked half stated. He looked up at the tall blonde and waited for a response. He just received another conceited smile.

"Oh, she will be there." Setsuna answered for her. "We will be leaving you two love birds alone. Haruka just wanted to bring me here to show me her favorite café. We will be having our own coffees and cakes." She then turned to Michiru and bowed her head at her. "Once again, it was a pleasure."

Haruka turned to Michiru. She stared at her gorgeous blue eyes for a second before delicately licked her lips as she looked at her from head to two. She once again gave her a subtle wink and walked away from the table.

Michiru couldn't breathe for that moment. She hated the effect Haruka had on her but at the same time she wished she was those lips Haruka had licked seconds ago. She shook her head and sat down on her chair before she made a fool of herself by falling.

"Well, that was really uncomfortable. She really does look like a man." Seiya said as he sat down and turned to look at Michiru. "But hey, you were right. Haruka does have a girly face because…well, she is a girl" He felt like slapping his face.

"What do you think of her?" Michiru just had to ask. She was dying to know.

Seiya blinked and grabbed a small spoon to twirl his coffee a bit. He shrugged for a moment as he thought for some words. "She is…"

"Different?"

"Hai. Imagine. She is a racer and she wants to be a musician. How unusual is that?"

Michiru turned to look at Haruka. She was sitting on a nearby chair talking, rather closely, to Setsuna, her manager. Michiru moved on her chair a bit uncomfortable. Why wasn't she able to keep her eyes off of her? _Michiru, snap out of it! Your husband is sitting right in front of you. _Then, her eyes went wide like two plates. She slammed her hands on the table, making Seiya jumped a bit startled by his wife's action.

"What is wrong with you?" Seiya asked as he stared at her.

"She is going to the audition!" She said out loud.

"Uh huh, I think we made that clear?"

"I am going to judge her!" Michiru gasped. "Kami, I am going to judge her?"

"What in the world has gotten into you?" Seiya frowned deeply.

"What if I…" She looked at her husband. He was mad. She could tell. His brow was all wrinkled up and his free hand had rolled itself into a large fist. She quickly tried to safe and justified her odd behavior. "Seiya! Don't you get it?"

"No. I don't. It would be lovely if you could clarify why you are so upset."

"What if I judge her wrongly? She is a famous car racer! Her fans might kill me!"

"You are worried about that?! Michiru, really, everyday you show me a side of you I never knew." Seiya sighed and placed his spoon aside. He picked up his cup of coffee and drank.

Michiru just watched him as she waited for something else out of him but when he turned to eat his cake she forgot about the whole argument. She looked at her half eaten cake and in a matter of seconds, she found herself gazing at a blonde woman.

"She is looking over here you know." Setsuna whispered to Haruka as she sipped her tea.

"Oh, I know."

"Congratulations, Haruka. She is rather pretty."

"Why Setsuna, I didn't know you were in that sort of things." Haruka chuckled as she drank her favorite hot chocolate. "Would it be horrible if I hit on you while she is looking over at us?"

"Why Haruka, I didn't know you were into dark meat." She almost chocked on her tea when she saw Haruka's face but thankfully she was able to gulp down and let out a soft chuckle. "Anyways, I think it is a bad idea."

Haruka frowned at that. "Why?"

"She will loose all trust in you, Haruka. I mean, if you start hitting on me she will think that you and I had something while you were in America. After all, I am your manager and you went to meet me in America."

Haruka nodded and stared at the table. "You are right." She turned her gaze back at Michiru. She stared at her for some minutes and locked her eyes with her. "She is beautiful, huh?"

Setsuna placed her cup on the small plate and turned to look at Michiru. She nodded and went back to stare at her tea. "She is, Haruka. And I bet she looks even more beautiful when she is near you." She smirked.

The racer laughed at that. She watched how Michiru and Seiya stood up and walked out of the café. "You are right. She does." She raised her cup and Setsuna. "To the upcoming downfall of Kou "Pretty boy" Seiya"

Setsuna laughed a little too loud. She raised her cup and gently taped it with Haruka's. "To the imminent triumph of the great Teno'u "helmet over her crotch" Haruka"

"Now, that is an awfully ugly nick name, Setsuna."

"I know. It fits you rather nicely."

* * *

"When is Papa and Michiru-mama coming back?" Hotaru asked, looking outside the living room window 

Taiki sighed and scratched his brown haired head. Sometimes he did like spending time with his niece. She was a good kid; very hyper, very sweet and very…questioning. "Soon, Hotaru-chan." His eyes went to Yaten. He gave him the "she wont shut up today" look and went back to look at the names of the people that had already entered their information for the audition. "Only five day and we already have over forty names." He growled at that. "Really, I should retire."

"Retire? You are only thirty-one years old. You should just get married and start having babies." Yaten laughed and slapped his brother's knee with some paper work.

"Ha ha ha. I can't handle taking care of my niece, how can I take care of a kid of my own?"

Yaten shrugged. "Well, you are practicing now with Hotaru."

"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru squealed as she jumped from the window, knocking a flower base.

Taiki sighed loudly when he heard the racket and moved his hand to rub his temples. "Mom's base…"

"Ooo… That's an antique, inst?" Yaten chuckled.

"It is a crime to kill little kids, right?" Taiki stood up and walked to the door.

"Hime-chan!" Michiru giggled as she picked up Hotaru. "Have you been a good girl to your uncles?"

"No, she hasn't." Taiki answered for Hotaru.

"Hey, Taiki. Hi, Yaten." Seiya smiled at his brothers before he went to kiss his daughter's cheek. "What did she do?"

"How about break your mother's favorite base?"

"Ooo. That's an antique."

Taiki rolled his eyes and walked back to dinning table. "I was waiting for you, Seiya." He began, sitting on the head of the table. "Really, I think we should start looking at the names of the participant and start thinking what we are going to do after we choose the winners and such." Both Yaten and Seiya sat down beside him and grabbed unto some of the papers Taiki was holding with the names of the participants up to now.

"How about a concert?"

The three men turned to look at Michiru. "A concert?" Yaten raised his eyebrow.

Michiru moved Hotaru a bit in her arms, trying to get her in a more comfortable position. "Yes, a concert. Let the people get to know the winners or at least, the finalist and we will let the audience decide and well, after that, we sign them."

"You married a smart one, Seiya." Yaten chuckled.

"Yeah, well. Unlike you boys, I use common sense."

"Ouch." Yaten frowned at that. "Keep her quiet will yah?"

"Uh, Michiru, hun?"

"What is it, Seiya?"

"How about you and Hotaru go to the park while we, men, take care of business?" He nudged Taiki.

"Sure. You go and have your fun with your manly business. I hope the sofa is mannish enough for you tonight." As she said that, she walked away from the dinning table and out of the house.

Yaten snorted and held his laughter. "Oh, she is nothing like your other wife, huh?"

Seiya sighed and shook his head. "Hotaru used to be a little more lovable. I don't know. Michiru is still very shy around me." He said as he pulled on his own ponytail.

"Oh?" Taiki raised his eyebrow at that. "That's kind of strange. I mean. Aren't newlyweds supposed to be all over each other?"

"That's what I thought. She is quietly reserved. When I touch her, she freezes up and becomes tense. I've never had to work so hard to have sex with my wife." He then shook his head and looked down at the papers. "She is a good lover, don't get me wrong, but I sometimes wish she would give herself to me completely instead of pushing me away at first. It's like she makes love to me because she doesn't have an option."

Yaten raised both of his eyebrows and turned to Taiki. "That's surprising. You are a good looking guy, young and healthy she is a beautiful woman and well... What do you think, Taiki?"

"I think you should just ask her what's wrong. If you guys don't talk, your marriage will be a downfall."

Seiya nodded at his older brother's word. He was right. He and Michiru never really sat down to talk about their feelings at all. The day he proposed was kind of awkward. He did told her how he felt for her. She didn't say a thing. Seiya just took it she wasn't the kind to say how she felt. He just noticed that they mostly talked about Hotaru, music and its business and that was much about it.

"You should talk to her tonight. That way you won't get the sofa…" Taiki added. "Now, enough marital problems and lets get down to business."

"Let's use Michiru's idea." Seiya blurted out.

Yaten smiled. "You are desperate aren't you? Oh well, I'm in. Let's use her idea."

"All right. The concert it is!"

* * *

Michiru kept her eyes on Hotaru at all times as she played on the sandbox with the other kids. Well, at least she tried. Her eyes were looking over at the direction but she wasn't exactly paying attention at all. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She was trying so hard to forget about that blonde. "Stupid Haruka, entering contests and stuff… why do you go and do that?" She sighed and leaned back on the park bench. For the past days the only thing in her mind has been Haruka. It was starting to annoy her a lot… 

"You also had to go and meet Seiya and make matters worst for me! I will make sure you don't get anywhere in that audition! Kami only knows what you will do if you manage to make it to the finals." She blinked then and looked over to the play ground. She blinked again and stood up from her bench. "Hotaru?" She looked at the sandbox and didn't see a black haired girl. She looked over to the swings, nothing. "Oh no!" She placed her sun glasses on and ran over to where the children were playing. "Hotaru?" She panicked and began to call out for her. The yelling and laughing of the children were not helping at all. The other parents just stared at her, shaking their head in disapproval. Of course, she had just lost her own child. _Way to go, Michiru. You win the best-mom-in-the-world trophy. _

"Seiya is going to kill me!" She whispered to herself as she began to walk through the threes of the large park. "Hotaru! Hun, this is not funny at all! Mommy is really scared!" She growled as she pushed some bushes out of her way. "Hotaru!"

* * *

Her short legs were starting to give out on her. She looked around and tried to find a woman with long and wavy aqua hair but she couldn't see her! She really shouldn't have gone after that butterfly at all. "Michiru-mama?" Her big dark eyes began to water. She was terrified and felt like she wasn't going to be able to see her momma or papa ever. Hotaru sobbed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as she began to wail. "Mama!" Hotaru tried to clear her nose by sniffing and rubbing it with her jacket. She turned to look some more but she couldn't find her. "Mama! Mama!" She closed her eyes and ran away as fast as she could back to where she thought the sandbox was. That's when she bumped into something or someone. She fell on her bottom and whined when she felt a sharp pain on her butt. Her large eyes opened up and stared at a pair of washed up jeans covered legs. She sniffed and looked up at the ridiculously tall person in front of her. Michiru wasn't that tall so that could only mean one thing. "Papa?" Her stomach tingled with the sensation that she was finally safe. 

"No…"

Hotaru whined again, covered her eyes and cried louder. "I want my mama!"

"Hey, hey now. I will help you find her. What's her name?"

Hotaru opened her eyes and stared at a pair of green eyes that were looking at her calmly. She sniffed yet relaxed when she felt that she was being picked up. "Mama…"

"What's her name, angel?"

"Michiru-mama…" Hotaru sniffed and used the person's jacket as her tissue. She felt how the person got tense when she said her momma's name.

"Michiru?"

Hotaru nodded. "What's your name?" Hotaru asked as she looked up at the green eyes person. She took in the short blonde hair and just moved to touch it.

"Haruka…" She frowned and began to walk around with the still crying child in her arms. Great. What she needed the most! Michiru was a mother? It had to be the same Michiru. The only way to find out was to take this child to her mother.

"Are you going to help me find Michiru-mama?"

"Hai." Haruka whispered as she patted Hotaru's back softly.

Hotaru smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around Haruka's neck and squeezed her. "Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Hotaru!"

"Ah! Hotaru. That is a pretty name. It suits you well."

"Thank you."

Haruka chuckled at that. The child was raised rather well.

"Hotaru!"

Haruka froze when she heard the voice behind her. She smiled at the child in her arms. "We found your momma." Haruka said as she turned to look at a couple of worried blue eyes. "You should keep your eyes on your kids, you know. Do you have any idea of the sick people that roam the playgrounds?"

Michiru almost fell on her face. How can a woman like Haruka look so damn beautiful jut by standing there in washed up jeans, long sleeved white shirt and with a child in her strong… yet soft arms? Michiru growled at her own thoughts and ran over to the tall woman. "Hotaru!"

Haruka kept her eyes on Michiru at all times. She handed the child to Michiru's arms and then crossed her owns. "You keep your figure even after giving birth to her."

Michiru shot a glare at the racer. "She isn't…"

"I was born from Michiru-mama's heart! Not her tummy." Hotaru defended herself by saying the exact same words Michiru had used months ago to explain that she wasn't her biological mother yet she loved her like any other mother.

Haruka raised her eyebrow and then relaxed. "I see. She is smart."

Michiru nodded at that. "She is very smart. A little too smart for her own good." She kissed the black haired child and gave her a soft squeeze. "Hotaru, don't ever do that to me again. When I say stay in the sandbox I mean it. There are a lot of sick people out there."

"Sick?" Hotaru looked up at Michiru's blue eyes confused.

"I…" How can she talk about sexual predators to a three year old?

"You see, Hotaru-chan. Some people are sick, right? Like when you have a tummy ache. It hurts and people can notice when you are sick because you get a green face and all that. The doctor can cure you with icky medicine and make you all better. But when someone is sick here…" The blonde moved her large hand to poke the small child's head softly. "When people are sick in the head, other people can't notice it therefore, we can't help. People that steal little boys and girls are people that are sick in the head." She smiled at the child tenderly. "That's why you should always listen to your mama and your papa and no one else and never ever leave their side."

Michiru stared at Haruka. Since when could she talk to a child in a way the child could understand? She felt her cheeks burn with the upcoming blush. She held Hotaru closer to her, using her to hide her blush.

"You understand?" Haruka asked, placing her hands inside her pocket.

"Uh huh! Are you sick in the head?"

Haruka twitched. "No." She looked down at the floor for a moment before she spoke. "She is Seiya's daughter?" She asked now turning her full attention on Michiru.

Michiru nodded. "I adopted her and gave her my last name."

"I see…" Haruka rubbed her chin slowly. "Neh! Hotaru-chan? Want some ice-cream?"

"Yes!"

"No!" Michiru shook her head at her daughter and then turned to look at Haruka. "Haruka, no."

"Hey, if I love you, I got to love your kid also. What better way to win a kid's heart than with some ice-cream? Hotaru-chan, chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate!" Hotaru giggled and clapped her hands together.

"All right!" Haruka acted like it was the most exciting thing in the world. "Is chocolate your favorite?"

"Uh huh!" Hotaru was about to tackle the blonde and hug her until she was blue. Michiru never let her eat any ice-cream. Something about kids diet. Whatever that word was.

"Oh really? Chocolate is my favorite too! Come on and let's get us some yummy ice-cream." Haruka laughed as she began to walk away from Michiru and over to the near by ice-cream man.

"Move, Michiru-mama! Ice-cream"

Michiru sighed in defeat. She nodded her head and walked behind Haruka. "We shouldn't be seeing each other…"

"Why not?" Haruka turned to gaze at her.

"You know the answer."

"I am not touching you at all, Michiru. You are not cheating on your wonderful husband by walking behind me or talking to me." She then stopped walking until Michiru came to stand beside her. "Still, we need to have a serious and calm conversation. The one we had in the hotel room wasn't at all calm. I can still feel the burn of your slap."

"I am sorry about that." Michiru said, looking at the ground ashamed.

Haruka frowned and moved her hand to grasp Michiru's chin between her thumb and index finger. She pulled her face up so she could look at her straight in her eyes. "Will you be able to come and talk to me, Michiru?"

She didn't couldn't talk. Somehow she forgot how to. How could this woman have this kind of effect upon her? Just by that touch and that gaze, she felt like Haruka had possessed her body. She almost forgot she was holding Hotaru. "Yes." She simply answered. She couldn't say no. Her body didn't let her.

"All right." She smiled and walked away from Michiru.

Michiru closed her eyes and relaxed when she left her alone with Hotaru. She tried to control her body.

"Michiru-mama? Are you cold?"

Michiru looked at the dark eyes of her daughter. Such innocence. If she only knew she was trembling in anticipation of Haruka's next touch. If only she knew she wasn't cold but burning up inside. "Yes, Hotaru. I am cold." She lied.

Hotaru wrapped her arms around Michiru's neck and gave her a firm hug. "I will keep you warm, mama."

Michiru smiled tenderly and kissed her forehead. "Why are you so cute?"

"Because, I am like my mama."

"Hah! Good answer!"

"Here you go, Hotaru-chan." Haruka said as she held a chocolate ice-cream cone for the toddler.

Michiru set her down and watched how she grabbed the cone in her tiny hands. "That was nice of you, Haruka."

"And here you go, Michiru." The blonde smiled as she gave Michiru a vanilla cone.

"Why, thank you, ma' am" She giggled and accepted the cone. She looked down at Hotaru and watched how she moved her hand up at Haruka.

The blonde gladly took it and began to walk around the park with Michiru beside her. "This is nice…" Haruka said, staring at the small road in front of her.

"It is." Michiru nodded at that. She looked around the park for any paparazzi or people with cameras. No one was actually looking at them. It's like they didn't know who they were. "It's like before you left. No one knows who we are…"

"Of course, but we have a new addition. Little Hotaru-chan!" Haruka said loud and earned a happy squeal from the black haired little princess.

Michiru smiled and moved her hand a bit hesitant of what she was about to do. She slipped her slender fingers through Haruka's larger hand and squeezed the warm hand. She sighed afterwards, enjoying the sensation of Haruka's skin upon hers.

Haruka's neck almost snapped when she turned to look at Michiru. She stared at her gorgeous blue eyes and stopped walking all together. She took a quick glance at Hotaru and noticed she was way into her ice-cream to notice either of them. Haruka took a step forward and let go of Michiru's hand. She moved it to touch the blushing cheek. "I won't loose you to him." She whispered as she now stared at Michiru's ice-cream cold, red lips. She licked her own lips in anticipation and leaned forward to capture the vanilla tasting lips. She wrapped her free arm around Michiru's waist and pulled her closer. She felt two hands upon her cheek and knew that Michiru had just made her waste a couple of yen worth of vanilla cone but that was soon forgotten when she felt the violinist answer her kiss with a more heated one but as soon as she was ready to let go of Hotaru's hand to devour her lover, Michiru pulled back, gasping for air.

"No. This is wrong. I am married, Haruka!"

"But, he can't kiss you the way I do."

Michiru stared at her dark green eyes. _He is no comparison to you, Haruka._ "I got to go." She broke away from the blonde's hold and picked Hotaru up. "Hotaru, we got to go."

"Bye, Ruka!" Hotaru waved her small hand at the tall racer and then went back to lick the ice-cream, oblivious of what had happen.

Haruka licked her lower lip, tasting Michiru's lingering flavor that was still there. She watched Michiru walk away from her and when she was gone from her sight, she let out a loud sigh; she gasped for air and trembled. How can one woman affect her so much? How can she bring out her most dark desires? Michiru was everything she ever wanted. She was love and lust all together. "I will have you again, Michiru. I won't loose you to a man that doesn't know how to satisfy you." She ran her hand through her blonde hair and then placed her hands on her waist, acting like she had managed to command her emotions. Yet, her raging heart, her profound breathing and her trembling hands were a constant reminder of the consequences of a kiss shared between them.

* * *

She was rather relieved that Seiya wasn't home. That way he wouldn't notice her excited state. Michiru sighed loudly and closed her eyes, thanking Kami. She looked down at Hotaru and noticed her chocolate covered face. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" She tugged on her small hand and walked upstairs. 

"I like Ruka."

Michiru raised her eyebrows. "You did?"

"Uh huh. She is fun and she likes chocolate ice-cream."

Michiru had to chuckle at that. There were more characteristics that Haruka possessed that made her likable to anyone. "I'm glad you like her." She blinked. Hotaru could tell Haruka was a girl. That was kind of funny, especially when a grown man like Seiya couldn't tell at first glance. "I see you even gave her a nickname. Ruka… It is cute." Michiru smiled as she pushed the door to her bathroom open and then picked Hotaru up. She made Hotaru stand on the toilet while she grabbed a towel in order to clean her face.

"When am I going to see her again?"

"I am not sure." Michiru said as she began to clean Hotaru's face with the wet towel.

"You don't like her, Michiru-mama?"

Michiru stared at Hotaru's dark eyes. "I like her." She simply said. "Listen, Hotaru." She wiped her chubby cheek one last time and threw the towel to the dirty clothes' hamper. "Don't tell daddy we saw Haruka at the park."

"Why?"

Michiru sighed and rubbed her temples. Why did kids have to be so curious? "Because, I don't want him to know you and I ate ice-cream. He will get angry not only at mommy but at you also. You don't want him mad, right?"

Hotaru titled her head to the side, starring at Michiru's face. "Okay. It will be our secret!"

"Right! Our Secret! You promise?"

"I promise…"

"Good girl!" Michiru kissed her cheek and helped her down to the floor. "Now, go to your room and play while mommy rests a while." She said as Hotaru walked her to her room. After that was done, and after she heard Hotaru giggling and playing with her over grown teddy bears, Michiru went back to her bedroom.

The only thing that she wanted to do at the moment was sleep, if she was capable of. That kiss she shared with Haruka in the park left her wanting more. She cursed her body or rather she cursed Haruka for having the power to make her feel…so alive.

Michiru sighed and sat down on her side of the bed before removing most of her clothing and slipping under the covers. She thought it was going to be so easy to forget about Haruka after she married Seiya. She would keep herself busy with her new role as a wife and mother but it didn't help at all. After three years she thought that maybe when she saw Haruka she wasn't going to feel that ticklish sensation in her stomach or feel out of breath or even think she might faint when the blonde locked her beautiful green eyes with hers. Michiru had to groan and cover her eyes with her arm. "What do I want? What do I want out of all this?" Will she be tormented everyday with the blonde's presence? Will she get her mind straight and decided what she wanted? Or was she going to be a horrible wife and mother? In that moment all she wanted was to escape to her own little world, away from everyone…

She exhausted her mind with her thoughts. She didn't noticed when Seiya came home or even when he entered the room. Her thoughts were all about Haruka and her eyes, her kisses and the sensation of her skin. That's why she all most jumped out of the bed when she felt Seiya behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to his naked body.

Michiru blinked. _He is naked?_ "Seiya?" Michiru tried to move to look at him but he kept her still. She froze then again when she felt his lips upon her shoulder. "I thought I told you that you were going to sleep on the sofa tonight."

"Uh huh. I know, but I wont, not tonight." He whispered on her ear. He smiled when she shuddered against him. "I am sorry. I couldn't help myself when I saw you like this. It was like you were waiting for me." He sighed and began to give open mouth kisses to Michiru's back.

Michiru closed her eyes tightly, trying to fight the sensation he was evoking and then, a certain blonde came to her mind yet again. She groaned and shook her head. What has gotten into Seiya all of the sudden? She was sure this had to be his brothers' doing. Seiya was never this attacking. What could she do? If she rejected him yet again he was going to grow suspicious. _Eat the burger, thinking that it is a steak._ Michiru thought to herself. She groaned at that and redeemed herself. After all, her husband was Seiya, not Haruka…

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Setsuna stared at Haruka's green eyes. She made sure Haruka was sporting her black button down shirt and white pants as she should. She brushed the blonde's shoulder and fixed her collar. "You got to look sharp and sexy!" 

Haruka groaned and grabbed Setsuna's hand. "Aren't you supposed to be with Matthew doing something like, I don't know…sex?!"

"Now, now, Haruka. Matthew is a good man. He is establishing himself in Japan and he is buying himself a nice house in which I should be moving in…soon." She smirked and looked at Haruka from head to toe. "Damn, I would do you."

"Thanks. I feel flattered." Haruka sighed as she rubbed her hands together. Today was the day of the audition. She had seen several boys and girls leave crying from "the room". She just hoped Michiru wouldn't do her wrong. She was doing this for her after all.

"Are you nervous?"

Haruka blinked and turned to look at the person beside her. She caught a glimpse of a strand of long shinny blonde hair that was attached to a young woman. Haruka's green eyes came in contact with a couple of perky blue ones and for a moment she felt she was going to get raped by one of her fan girls back in America. "No."

"You shouldn't be! By your looks alone, I am sure they will pick you!" She giggled as she bowed her head low to Haruka. "I'm Aino Minako. I am an audition hunter, so to speak. I've been going to every music audition in all Japan. Just take a couple of deep breaths and I am sure you will be okay." She giggled up at Haruka.

"Teno'u Haruka." She said, bowing her head. "So, you want to be a musician?"

"I am all about singing. I want to be a pop idol to little girls in Japan! How about you? What is your dream?"

_Get back the woman I love…_ "Famous pianist." Haruka said. She turned to Setsuna and was startled by the wicked grin her manager was sporting. "Setsuna?"

"So, Minako-san!" Setsuna pushed Haruka out of the way and moved to stand in front of the perky blonde. "Ever heard of Star Managing?"

"What are you up to!?" Haruka groaned in Setsuna's ear.

"Teno'u Haruka?"

The blonde raised her eyes to see an usher holding a list of names in his hands. "Hai! Here."

"You are next!" The usher said, waving his hand at her.

"I will be right back." Haruka said as she made her way towards "the room."

"Good luck, Haruka!" Setsuna said.

"Go get them, Teno'u-san!" Minako giggled but soon was cut off by Setsuna. "Huh?"

Setsuna stood up straight, stuck her chin up and grinned. "I can make you a star if you don't make in this audition. She smiled as she began to think of the perfect plan to get Michiru not only jealous of Haruka but jealous of Haruka's partner…

* * *

"This is way harder than I thought!" Michiru said as she rubbed her temples. "Really. Some of them are just…" 

"Pathetic." Yaten murmured.

"You said it." Taiki sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Next up is Teno'u Haruka… Ah! The racer. Look Michiru, the racer is up." Seiya said as he showed his wife Haruka's profile.

Both Michiru and Yaten were sitting in the middle of the long table. To Michiru's right sat Seiya while in Yaten's left sat Taiki. All four of them were facing forward and ready for the next aspiring musician to walk inside the judging room or… "the room" as they called it.

When Haruka walked in, Michiru almost died. Why did she have to come in looking so…sensual? She had to cough a bit to clear her throat. Somehow Michiru felt thirsty and she wanted Haruka to clench her thirst. _Your husband is sitting right beside you! Stop it! _"Hello there, Teno'u-san."

"Hello, Kaiou-san." Haruka smiled and bowed. "Hello, Kou-san." She said, bowing to Seiya also.

"Okay, Teno'u. Let's get down to business. We are not going to choose you just because you are a famous racer. You got to show us you are good in what you do." Taiki said, leaning forward on the table.

"What is it that you do?" Yaten frowned as he leaned on his hand, acting bored.

"I am a pianist yet I will be also singing to you a song I wrote myself." Haruka said as she turned to look at the piano that was already positioned, facing the judges.

"You write songs?" Seiya asked, raising one eyebrow.

"When I am in the mood, yes." Haruka said with pride.

"Let's hear it, please." Michiru whispered with her eyes glued to Haruka. She watched how she ever so gracefully sat down on the piano. That was another sight she missed. Haruka, playing the piano for her and her alone. She was kind of envy that Seiya and his brothers were there. She wanted her own private concert.

"What is the song called?" Seiya asked, grabbing a pencil and writing some notes on Haruka's profile.

"My pleasant torture." Haruka whispered the title, sending shivers down Michiru's spine.

"You may begin." Taiki said as he crossed his arms and got ready to listen to it.

Haruka nodded. She took a quick glance at Michiru and turned to look at the black and white keys. She moved her lean fingers and slightly touched them. She needed to do this, not only for herself but for Michiru as well. After all, she wrote the song for Michiru. She wanted her to enjoy it as much as possible. She took in a deep breath and softly she began to play the soft intro. She moved her head with the rhythm and began to relax completely. _It's like when you played for Michiru alone. She will love it._ As she thought that to herself, she closed her eyes, opened her mouth and tried her best not to screw up.

_Why is everything starting to crumble?_

_When all of my wrong was forgiven?_

_I ask you why…I ask you who_

_Gave you the will to recover?_

_When all of our love has been missing_

_I ask you why… I ask you whyI ask you who? _

Michiru felt a sudden sharp pain on her chest. She gulped down and held on to her own emotions. She couldn't react like she wanted to. If she did, Seiya would notice. Why was Haruka doing this? She had noticed the look on her green eyes when she said the phrase "I ask you who?". She had shot a deadly glare at Seiya but quickly she looked back at the keys of the piano and continued on playing.

_Now turn to me and explain to me now_

_Just speak to me I am begging you_

_If you live for me, then protect me_

_Now tell me…_

_Did you ever asked the sky not to cry no more?_

_To fly no more?_

_Did you ever asked the stars not to shine no more?_

_To fly no more?_

_Did you ever think that we will still remain together for so long?_

_Isn't what we wanted all along?_

_Isn't this what we wanted for so long? _

Haruka felt so powerful. She had notice Michiru's reaction. She had notice her sudden lost of her ability to breathe. She had done it. She had delivered the message and she loved every second of it. Michiru's blue eyes were on the edge of tears and Haruka was the only one that knew that.

_How come we have always held on to each other?_

_You are here, you are gone and you are leavingI ask you why. _

_And I try but I…_

_Have never had thought that our passion _

_Will ever be hard to constrict._

_I never thought… I never thought._

_I ask you who!? _

Why was she hurting her like this? Why was Haruka doing this? Why was she making her heart ache so much? Why did she have to keep bringing up the biggest mistake that she had ever made in her life? Michiru took in a ragged breath and felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Who did she love? The woman that play the piano and made her heart ache, or the man beside her that would kill himself if he ever hurt her? Michiru stole a quick glance at Seiya. She could see the wrinkle on his brow and she wondered if he had figured it out. _Kami, please, no._

_Now turn to me and explain to me now_

_Just speak to me I am begging you_

_If you live for me, then protect me_

_Now tell me…_

_Did you ever asked the sky not to cry no more?_

_To fly no more?_

_Did you ever asked the stars not to shine no more?_

_To fly no more?_

_Did you ever think that we will still remain together for so long?_

_Isn't what we wanted all along?_

_Isn't this what we wanted for so long? _

It was time for her to show her piano skills. She jumped with every hit of the keys. She could feel her blonde hair tickling her forehead as she gave it her all. She needed this. She wanted to be close to her. She wanted Michiru back. And if she had to fool the whole world into thinking she was a musician then, damn it, she was going to do so. She wanted her woman back and she wasn't going to let a mere ring on Michiru's finger stop her. As she played the interlude of the song, she turned her gaze to Michiru and noticed her odd expression. She was angry yet she wanted to cry.

_Did you ever asked the sky not to cry no more?_

_To fly no more?_

_Did you ever asked the stars not to shine no more?_

_To fly no more?_

_Did you ever think that we will still remain together for so long?_

_Isn't what we wanted all along?_

_Isn't this what we wanted for so long? _

With a couple of final notes, she ended the song. She took in a deep breath to calm her now raging heart and stood up from the bench, holding unto the piano for dear life. She felt like she was going to fall. Her legs wouldn't stop shaking! She stood in front of the judges and moved her quivering hands to her back.

"Who's first?" Seiya asked.

Taiki raised his hand and turned to look at Haruka. "Why in the world did you become a car racer?"

Haruka didn't know what to say. "I…"

"That was magnificent! I could picture that song with a couple of guitars, a violin, a base and it could turn into a masterpiece. Well done. I say yes. You are going to be in the concert."

Yaten chuckled at his brother's reaction. He patted his hand and looked at Haruka's eyes. "Your skills as a pianist are phenomenal. Your voice is not really what we call perfect but it is good. The piano really did help you a lot and I am glad you decided to play and sing at the same time that is why, I think, you should come with us to the concert."

Seiya smiled at Haruka. "Your emotions were… I can't even put it in words, Teno'u-san. I could almost listen to you sobbing throughout the song. That is something not a lot of people can master. They just write a random song and sing it without feeling it. I could feel your emotions and I am sure your upcoming fans will feel the same when you play for them at our upcoming concert." Seiya then turned to the red faced Michiru. "Your turn, hun."

Michiru stared at Haruka's green eyes. She saw the intensity in the blonde's eyes and she had to look away. She could never hold her gaze with Haruka. "I…" She cursed herself. She sounded like she was about to cry. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I don't know who you wrote the song for..." She lied. "but whoever it was, did you wrong." She sighed as she wiped the corner of her eye. "That song was beautiful, heartbreaking yet beautiful. Maybe the person that the song is dedicated to do not know how you feel but be assured that I do." Michiru bit her lower lip and struggle not to cry. "And I wish that person was here to say that she was sorry and that she was so foolish because she lost someone as good as you." She took in a deep breath. "I say…yes. You are coming with us to the concert."

* * *

End Chapter Eleven 

_Disclaimer: I also do not own the song "My Pleasant Torture". It belongs to Ill Niño..._

_A/n: As muchs as this may suck... I need to say it. This might be the last fast update for this story since I will be starting school again soon. So, I ask all of you to be patient and remember that I am going to be very very busy from day one. Please, be patiente and I will promise I will deliver awesome chapters like I have been doing since I began this story. Love yah all_

_TemptingDrug_


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that may appear in it._

* * *

Rough Interlude

It was kind of awkward to be sitting with Setsuna and with Minako in Setsuna's hotel room. Haruka had a funny feeling about all this and she wanted to know what her manager was thinking about. She crossed her arms over her small chest and moved a bit uncomfortable on the sofa.

"Congratulations, both of you!" Setsuna said with a wide grin on her face. "You made it to the finals. That's pretty good." She turned to look at both blondes.

"I know that look on your face. I know it! You are thinking of something!" Haruka said, pointing her finger at Setsuna.

"Uh huh, I am. While you were performing for the Kous I was out talking to Minako-san. The sweet girl has actually agreed to help us out on your quest to become a "famous pianist." Now, Haruka, you are a wonderful pianist but they didn't think you were a strong singer, correct?"

Haruka nodded at that and looked over at Minako. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Setsuna-san asked me to make a duo with you!" Minako smiled. "I thought it was a good idea."

Haruka turned her face to Setsuna, trying her best to hide the raising anger. "What?"

"I think it is not fair for Michiru to be making you jealous at all time. Why don't we counter attack that?" Setsuna looked at Minako. "She agreed to it."

"What!?"

"It's easy, Haruka-san! I will act like I have a "thing" with you and get Michiru jealous while, well we both rise to be excellent musicians. We both have a better chance at winning if we work together." Minako said, staring at the handsome tomboy blonde beside her.

"Can we do that?" Haruka asked to her manager.

"I already spoke with Kou Taiki. He said yes. In fact he was going to pair up the winners of the last audition. He even said I made his job easier." Setsuna nodded. "All you have to do is make it believable."

Haruka sighed and rubbed her forehead. She was good in pretending but, could she act like she was in love with Minako when she really was dead over heels for Michiru? "I don't know."

Minako smiled and wrapped her arms around Haruka's and pulled her closer. "It is okay. I won't ask anything of the great Teno'u Haruka. After all, I only want my fair share of fame. If I have to date you then, hey, I will do it. Think of it as easing your pain a little before you get back with Michiru-san!" Minako giggled. "You won't hurt me."

Haruka looked down at her. Minako acted so innocent yet she had her mind straight. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to stop until she got it. "How old are you, Minako-san?"

"Me? I just turned eighteen!" She giggled.

Haruka sighed at that. No wonder. She was just eighteen she doesn't know what love is. The racer patted Minako's hand and stood up from the sofa and grabbed her jacket. "I'm going to clear my mind for a bit." She announced to both women. "Setsuna, if you need anything just give me a call. Okay?"

Setsuna nodded. "Oh! Wait, Haruka! I got you a present."

Haruka frowned, holding the door open. "What is it?"

Setsuna stuck her hand inside her purse and dug through it until she found what she was looking for. "Here!" She tossed a small metal object to the blonde, who quickly caught it. "That's the keys to your new apartment. It is nothing like the room in Tokyo Majestic but it is something."

Haruka blinked and looked down at the keys. "You really are amazing."

"Yeah, that's why I like her."

Haruka jumped startled at the man in front of her. "Matthew?"

"Hai." He smiled and walked through the door. He stuck his hand in his pants and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here is the address to your new apartment. I'm gathering your belongings you left in the hotel and I am moving them to your new apartment. Setsuna gave me a call and well, here I am."

"Matthew has been really busy, you know. You should thank him." Setsuna smiled as she walked beside the American man and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Thank you both." Haruka smiled as she stuck the keys and the piece of paper inside her coat.

"Well! I guess this is my cue. You already have my number, Meioh-san, call me if you need me. I need to go to a spa appointment! I need to get ready to the concert after all." She smiled and bowed to the tanned woman and quickly bowed her head to Haruka before she left.

Haruka watched her leave before turning to the couple in front of her. "Took you long enough, Matthew. Three years!"

"Three years? Add the years we have know each other in America. He is so slow." Setsuna said before kissing his cheek. "But I like him anyways."

"Ah well, I had to inspect the material before claiming it." He gasped for breath after saying that. Setsuna had nudged his rib a little too hard. "Okay never mind…"

Haruka chuckled and waved her hand at both of them. "See you guys later." She said as she closed the door behind her and walked out of the building and headed to her car.

Now she had done it. Not only had she passed to the finals but she had a partner? She was going to make Michiru jealous with an eighteen year old. Michiru was smarter than that. She was going to notice it was all a faux.

Haruka sighed loudly as she drove her car down the street. Really, everything was going to the perfection, expect one thing. She didn't have Michiru beside her. She frowned deeply. After the audition and after Michiru had said that she was moving to the finals she had felt like a huge brick fell on her shoulders. She was actually going to perform in front of thousands of people.

She was excited that the song touched Michiru the way it did but she never thought she was going to react like she did. She needed to see her again and this time she needed to talk to her.

Haruka frowned. She blinked for a moment and noticed a fair known aqua haired woman with some big sun glasses on and a raincoat. She also noticed the herd of photographers running after her. She felt a pang of anger shoot down her spine. She looked at the traffic light and without a care in the world she made a sharp turn to the right.

She made sure to follow Michiru until she was ready to cross a street. Haruka intercepted her, opened the passenger's door and stuck her face enough for Michiru to see who was driving the car. "Get in."

Michiru jumped started at the sight of the sports car. She turned her head behind her and saw the pack of "stalkerazzi" ready to pounce on her. She looked back at the blonde and thought if it was a good idea to jump inside.

"Now!"

Okay, the anger in Haruka's voice clearly state that she wanted Michiru to do as she said. And so, she jumped inside. As soon as she closed the door, Haruka speeded up fast enough to loose the photographers. Michiru turned to look at them and noticed that most of them were arguing with each other. "Do you think that they snapped some pictures of us together?"

"I doubt it." Haruka said as she looked at her mirror.

Michiru looked at the blonde now. She was riding in her car like she used to do when they were younger. She felt a chill of excitement run through her body. She sat down straight on her seat and let out a loud sigh. "Good."

Haruka looked at Michiru with the corner of her eye. "Right. You wouldn't want them to see you with me."

Michiru froze. "Uh huh." She licked her lower lip and leaned her head back.

Haruka stuck her hand inside her coat and took out the piece of paper that Matthew gave to her back in Setsuna's place. She read the words and then she placed it back inside. She inclined to the side of her door and drove with one arm, while she rubbed her lower lip with her free hand. The silence was awkward. She looked at her radio and with a flick of her wrist she turned it on, filling the air with soft classical music.

Michiru closed her eyes tightly. She was doing it again. Haruka was reenacting their first date. She quickly moved her hand and turned the radio off. "No, Haruka."

"You don't like the music? Isn't it your favorite?"

"Enough!" She yelled and turned to look out the window. "Where are you taking me?"

"I am not saying." Haruka said as she continued to drive.

Michiru felt her stomach come to life. It felt like millions of ants were walking over it, tickling her to no end. "Haruka…"

"How is Hotaru?"

She was taken back by the question. Michiru tilted her head to the side and then smiled. "She wants to have a play date with you."

"Cute." Haruka simply said, smoothly turning the steering wheel while looking if the road was clear. "She is a pretty girl and she looks like she is a handful."

"She is. She reminds me of you somehow. She is very curious and smart." Michiru said as she began to relax.

Haruka nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. "She doesn't look like Seiya."

"He says she looks like his deceased wife. She had the same name as Hotaru." Michiru added. The conversation was discomfited. They were talking about her adopted daughter and Haruka was acting so cool that it was starting to bother her a bit.

"Haruka, about that song you wrote…"

"We are here." Haruka said as she parked the car, turned the car off and got out.

Michiru frowned at that. Se got out of the car before Haruka could open the door for her. She looked up at a fancy building and titled her head to the side confused.

"Come on." Haruka said, coldly as she walked inside.

Michiru followed her closely until they reached the elevator. She saw Haruka pushed the last button and knew they were heading to penthouse. "Haruka…"

Haruka didn't look at her. She just walked out of the elevator and opened her coat to take out her keys. She opened the door and walked inside. "Come in."

Michiru knew that it was more like an order rather than an invitation. She was a bit hesitant about it. She looked at the blonde's face before she stepped one foot inside.

Haruka groaned at that. She grabbed Michiru's elbow and pulled her inside, closing the door afterwards.

"We are not doing it again, are we?" Michiru asked. Her knees where already giving out on her. She hadn't even noticed how glamorous the penthouse was. She didn't care. All that she cared about was the woman in front of her, who was removing her coat like any normal person would. The twist was that Michiru felt like she wanted to taste every inch of her skin that she exposed while she removed the heavy coat.

"Do you want to?" Haruka asked as she tossed the coat to one of the living room sofa, casually. She crossed her lean yet strong arms over her small chest and stared at Michiru's blue eyes.

_Yes, please. _"No." That word tasted like venom in her mouth.

"As you wish." Haruka said, sitting down on the sofa and stretching her arms over her head. She felt the space beside her move and knew that Michiru had sat down. She turned and looked at her. It could've been so easy to just grab Michiru, drown her yells with her own kisses and seduced her until she was in her arms moaning again but she held on to her emotions. Haruka tried her best but with Michiru's skin so close to her own, that task was proving itself to be rather difficult. "Do you love him?"

Why was everyone asking her that? Her mother asked her that already and now it came from Haruka. "Haruka…"

"He gave you the career you wanted. He gave you a family… I wouldn't be surprised if you loved him, Michiru."

Michiru looked down at the black leathered sofa. She didn't know how to react. Did she love Seiya? Did she love Haruka? Surely she felt a very, very strong physical attraction towards the blonde. But, was it really love? "I have grown fond of him." She told her the truth.

Haruka nodded. "I see." Of course. Haruka could never give Michiru a family or a steady home. What could she give to Michiru? Nights of extreme pleasure? "I never promised you anything, did I?"

Michiru raised her gaze at Haruka. "What?"

"I never promised you anything at all. Not a home, not a family, not marriage, not a future; nothing. I never promised you happiness… I took you for granted. I thought that you were going to stay by me forever and I was wrong."

Michiru frowned, hurt. She moved to talk but nothing came out of her mouth. _I want to stay beside you forever! I want to be with you! _She closed her mouth and suppressed a sob.

"This is a mistake. No one will be able to place on your lips their love like I do." Haruka sighed. "If I keep doing what I'm doing, will I be able to have you back? I know the answer is "no". Not because you love your husband. You won't leave him because Hotaru. Or is it because you just think that you owe him? Of course! He lost his wife and he was hurt. So, he found you, not only to replace his other wife but to be a mother to his child. He is using you like a doll."

"I do not!" Michiru blinked. Where did that come from? "I am not with him for pity and he is not using me like a… doll like you say! Seiya is a good man. I've seen it in his eyes! Sometimes I feel like I am the bad person. Do you have any idea how I feel when he touches me"

"I don't want to listen to that. I don't want to know how you feel when he touches you." Haruka wiped her chin with the back of her hand and stared at Michiru, sternly. "If you sleep of him is because you feel like you owe him something or you love him. Say it. Say that you love him!" She placed her arm on the back of the sofa and prevented her to escape. "Say it, damn it!"

"Fine! I love him! There! Are you happy?" Michiru frowned but not at Haruka but at herself. Why did she say that? Was she that desperate to just go back to living a normal life? For goodness sake she was juggling with Haruka's heart and Seiya's! She even pulled Hotaru into her mess by asking her never to tell Seiya she had seen Haruka in the park!

She didn't believe it. "That is a lie. Then, what do you feel for me? Tell me!"

"I don't know, damn it! I'm so confused! Why! Why did you have to leave me all alone for three full years?! Why did you have to come back after I settled down? Why are you complicating my existence?" She held the sides of her head and hid her face from the blonde.

"Oh, is that how it is? I am just a nuisance?"

"No! You are not! Haruka! I love you!"

"Make up your mind! Who do you love?"

Michiru stared at the dark green eyes. Why was she doing this? Why was she playing with her mind like this? "I… I don't know!"

"Should I help you make up your mind?" Haruka asked as she moved closer to the aqua haired woman.

"No! Haruka, no! I got to go now."

"No, don't leave. There are still some words that were unsaid and "good bye" wasn't in it. I still have to kiss you and caress you… I still have some promises that I won't break. I won't loose you to him. You are mine, Michiru. For Kami's sake stay. You can't leave me."

Michiru pushed Haruka by her shoulder but her strength was lost by that luscious gaze she was giving her. She couldn't help herself at all. "Haruka…"

"I love you. I still do and nothing will change that. Nothing! Not a ring in your finger. Not a child, not a music career. Nothing… I love you and I am sorry for doing this to you. But I won't loose you. I will win you back in any way I can. He is blind. He can't see that you don't care for him." She breathed on her face and moved her large hand to pet Michiru's cheek. "I love you…" She brushed her lips against Michiru's.

"But…"

"No buts…" Haruka smiled tenderly and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling Michiru tightly against her. "I am sorry I never had the guts to stay beside you. I plan to make amends."

Michiru cupped Haruka's cheek in her trembling hands. She stared at her eyes and watched how Haruka's eyes roamed her face. She felt so beautiful in her arms; like she was the only woman for her. Haruka made her feel like she was anything she ever needed to survive and so, Michiru drank. She drank from Haruka's lips, quenching the thirst that had been invading her since yesterday. Her violinist fingers ran through the silky blonde hair of her lover, pulling her closer as she devoured Haruka's lips. "Why are you so evil?" She whispered against the racer's lips. "Why are you making me fight with myself?"

"Because I think you look gorgeous when you are angry." Haruka answered as she kissed her collarbone. "It makes me want to love you more and more." She groaned and pushed Michiru down on the sofa, settling herself on top of her. "For the past three years all I could dream about was you and you alone. I made a mistake. I left you, but you also made a mistake." She moved her large hand to her own back and pulled the shirt off of her shoulders and tossed it aside. "He doesn't make you tremble like I do, do him?" She pressed her bare chest to Michiru's clothed one. "I won't loose you to a man." She whispered against her ear, sending cold pleasurable chills down Michiru's spine.

As much as she wanted to hold her and kiss her, something on the back of her mind was screaming at her. Telling her to stop, move away and run. Haruka was like a predator. When she found her prey she wouldn't let go until she had devour them. Michiru was still clothed. She could escape her predator. If Haruka managed to undress her and touch her skin the only way she knew how, she was going to get eaten.

"This is wrong…" Michiru said. "This… is not right." She pushed the blonde off of her and shook her head. "I don't know who I want, Haruka. I am a wife and a mother. I should respect my family. I can't be in here…"

"Michiru."

"This… is lust." She had used the dirtiest trick she knew. Yes, she was in lust with Haruka but at the same time she was in love with her. She loved Seiya, he was a good man but…was she in love with him? She needed to figure that out before she gave her body to Haruka again. . "This is lust, Haruka. This is not love." She lied over and over again and struggled to keep her hand from touching Haruka and saying "guess what, ruka! It's all a lie. Please, make me yours again!" Michiru sighed and pushed her away by her shoulders and made sure to control the goose bumps on her skin.

Haruka froze. She felt her heart shattered in a million pieces and suddenly she felt empty. Michiru had taken away her life. She sensed that her chest became heavy. Her lower lip quiver and she bit down on it, trying to make it stop. "What are you saying?"

"I can't. If we want to go though with our lives, its better we do it without each other." She was spending too much time with her mother. She had learned to lie without twitching.

"No! You don't love him!"

"How do you know?" Michiru tilted her head to the side and stared at Haruka's eyes. "How do you know, Haruka?"

"I've seen the way you look at him!" Haruka grabbed hold of her elbows and pulled her towards her. "Look at me straight in the eyes and tell me you love him! You can't because you don't! You love me! You always have and always will, Michiru."

"Good bye." She gave the blonde one last kiss on her lips before pulling her arms away from the tight grip. Painfully, she stood up from the sofa and walked away from the racer. She stood on the door way, took a quick glance at Haruka. There sat the strongest woman she had ever met in her life. She sat there, looking like they had just stolen her soul. She looked like they had just pulled her heart away from her chest. Michiru could even say she looked paler. She didn't want to look at her anymore. She covered her mouth, trying to hold in a sob and finally left.

Haruka stared at the empty space in front of her. She shook her head and turned to look at the open door. "No." How could it have been so simple? So, it was just like that? Michiru stood up and left her life? Like water through her fingers, she lost Michiru from a pretty boy musician? Haruka had to chuckle at that. "No. I won't give up that easily." She stood up from the sofa and grabbed her coat. "I guess I will have to step it up a notch. I will have to play with her more than I thought." She sniffed and wiped a pesky tear away from her cheek, angrily

* * *

Michiru was almost running back to her home. Good thing Haruka's new apartment was close. She was thinking of getting a cab but then again, she needed to agitate her lungs in order to stop herself from crying. What had she done? Did she have said good bye to Haruka just like that? She shook her head. There was no way! She… She was kissing her one second and the other she was pushing Haruka way from her and telling her that she didn't love her? That she lusted for her? If she didn't love her, why was she crying? _Because you are a stupid woman, Michiru. That's why! You just lost her._

"Michiru."

Michiru gasped. She turned around, expecting to see her blonde goddess instead; she stared at a couple of blue eyes. She looked away and looked at the floor. "Seiya."

"What are you doing here?" He looked at his watched and then sighed. "Come on. I need to buy you a new dress."

"Dress?" Wait. What was going on? First, she was almost caught cheating; now she was going to be compensated with a dress?

"Uh huh. We are throwing a Party for the finalist." Seiya said as he grabbed hold of his wife's hand. "You are attending it, of course. You were one of the judges."

"A party? Are the finalist going!?" Michiru grabbed hold of Seiya's arm, stopping him from walking. If the finalist were going that meant… _Damn it!_

"Uh… Yeah. I mean. We are throwing it for them. It will be a formal party. So, we need to get you nice."

Michiru sighed loudly. Great. Why was everything going from bad to worst? Was it because she said good bye to Haruka? "Do I really have to go?"

"Michiru, what is wrong with you? Of course you have to go!"

Michiru looked down at the floor and for the first time in her life, she cursed her good health. She would've been the happiest woman in the world if she caught a cold right at the moment.

* * *

Whoever was knocking at her door was going to get it. One thing is knocking; another thing is trying to break the damn door! "What!?" Setsuna flung the door open. Her heart sank when she saw the tall blonde, looking down upon her. Haruka's face was covered with tears and her shoulders were quivering with such force. "Haruka! What happen?" 

Haruka couldn't contain herself. She threw her arms around Setsuna and clung to her for dear life. She cried and cried until her lungs hurt. Haruka shuddered and wept on her best friend's shoulder like a thirteen year old that had just been dumped. When she was driving to Setsuna's place, everything seemed to fall on her shoulder at the same time. "It hurts so much." Haruka whispered as she drenched Setsuna's shoulder with her tears. "I can't see her with him! I just can't! I want her back with me, Setsuna! I want her…"

Setsuna didn't know how to react to all this. She did hug her back but that was much about it. She didn't know what to say to make her racer friend feel better. "Haruka…" Sometimes she forgot who Haruka was. Under that tough, strong and tomboy attitude, lived a woman. A simple woman.

"My chest hurts. How will I wake up tomorrow? I don't want to imagine my life without her… I don't want this, Setsuna." She fell to her knees and pulled Setsuna with her. "She said it was lust… She said that united us was simply lust and she said good bye. I won't leave her! My heart waited three years to feel her love again."

Setsuna held her tightly. She looked at the floor as her mind raced with words and thoughts. She closed her eyes tightly and rubbed Haruka's back. Just when she needed Matthew's assistant he had decided to leave and keep on working on the house they were sharing.

Both women jumped, startled at the ring of Setsuna's phone. Haruka pulled away from her best friend and sat down on the cold floor. Setsuna quickly wiped the tears away and ran to pick it up. "Moshi mo… Seiya!"

Haruka growled loudly. She bit her lower lip and tried to control her anger. The only thing she wanted to do at the moment was kill the bastard and steal Michiru and Hotaru from him.

"I see. We will be there." Setsuna said before hanging up. She turned to Haruka and slowly walked to her. She kneeled down beside her and wiped the new fresh tears. "How is your tux?"

"What?"

"Your tux? Is it good?"

"I don't have one." Haruka simply said.

"Let's get you a sexy one. Let's charm Michiru with your good looks. We will not stop until we have her again, Haruka. I promise."

Haruka frowned confused. "What…"

"We are going to a party. A formal party. I bet she will be there. You need every moment you have with her; you need to use it to your advantage. I will call Minako and…"

"Setsuna." Haruka grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back. "I won't use Minako to tease her. It's just…"

"Don't do it tonight. But at the day of the concert I want you to do so. Trust me, Haruka. Do you trust me?"

"With my life…" She did say the truth. After all, Setsuna was the one that sat beside her hospital bed until she woke up.

Setsuna smiled and nodded. "Let's get your ready."

* * *

Night time seemed to come fast for Michiru. Way to fast for her own good. Not only that, she had to see her mother's face when she left Hotaru at her house so she could baby sit for the night. After all, she and the Kous were going to be the main guests at the party. 

Her mother, as always, gave her the "you better watch what you do" sermon. Michiru had the urge to tell her to shut up but out of respect she kept her mouth closed. Tsuko also started to talk about how exposed her dress was and how "unlady like" she looked with such attire. At least Seiya was there to back her up. He had told Tsuko that he had approved of the dress. That made Michiru twitch. If she wanted to go naked to the damn party she was going to go naked! It was her body and she was the one that chose if she wanted to cover it up or not.

Taiki had ordered that the large ball room of the Tokyo Majestic would've been reserved for that party. Michiru shuddered when she heard where they were going. In that hotel she had renewed her lust for the blonde.

The ride to the hotel was a bit awkward. She was inside a limousine, crammed in between the tall and strong Taiki and Seiya while Yaten was sitting right in front of her, laughing at how funny she looked. Of course, she shot a deadly glare at the feminine man and made sure to shut him up with her gaze.

When they finally made it to the hotel, she let out a sigh of relief when she got out of the limo. She also froze and became nervous. She was going to see Haruka again after that argument they had not hours ago.

Seiya offered his arm to her and she gladly took it and began to walk inside with Seiya's brother right behind her. When they had finally reached the ball room, Michiru felt like she was about to faint. Her blue eyes began to roam the large room but she didn't catch a glimpse of the blonde. She began to relax until her husband left her alone. He had said something about wanting to say hello to some of his fellow colleagues.

Michiru stood there, in the middle of the ball room, alone. She looked around and saw people she had seen earlier in her career; she saw some of the finalist, like a happy and perky blonde girl. She nodded and knew her name rather fast. "Minako." She whispered it and then she saw the tall and tanned woman she had seen with Haruka, talking to a tall and bulky brown haired man. She knew right away that the man was American and also she knew who the tanned woman was. "Her manager." If her manager was here, Haruka must've been some where near!

Suddenly, she felt a hand come over her shoulder. She yelped and turned around to look at a couple of odd colored eyes. "Yaten! Don't do that again!"

Yaten chuckled and handed her a cocktail. "Relax. Why are you so nervous? You don't have to do anything just look, and look and talk, if you want, and dance some boring waltz. Really, sometimes I wonder why Seiya throw this kind of parties. Half of the people here are under thirty. I sure they just want to go out and party at a club or something." He turned his gaze at Michiru. He moved his hand and moved his ponytail to the front and began to pet it like it was some sort of animal. "You should go to the bathroom. You look like you are about to barf on me." Yaten said a bit disgusted. He took a step away from Michiru and waited for a response.

Michiru glared at Yaten for the second time tonight. From him and Taiki, Yaten was the most annoying brother. She really despised him. At first, yes he acted very professional but as soon as she started to officially date Seiya he started to treat her a bit more normal. She blinked. He was treating her like what she was. His sister. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Up the stairs to the left." He quickly said.

"Aren't you going to usher me?"

"No. I don't want to get my tux dirty."

Michiru stood up straight and mutter something about feminine men and walked away from him.

Yaten let out a soft chuckle. He loved bothering her. Growing up he never had the chance to bother his brothers because they always answered him with a kick or a punch or a shove to the side. But, since Michiru couldn't hit him, he had the time of his life by teasing her to no end.

"She hates your guts…" Taiki said as he walked to his youngest brother. "How is the party?"

"Boring?"

"Why don't you go and look for some nice young girls and dance with them?"

"I don't feel like it?" Yaten answered.

"You worry me sometimes." Taiki said before drinking some of his hard liquor.

"Where did you get that?" Yaten said, pointing his finger at Taiki's glass.

"Mmm." Taiki nodded his head to the side and pointed to a small bar. "There. Say "gimme the meanest thing you got" and you will get this. Enjoy. You will need it. It makes the party look more…"

"Alive?"

"Yah! Go, go, go!" Taiki waved his hand at Yaten and watched him walk away from him. His eyes roamed the room until his eyes settled on a blonde. His eyebrow got arched. "Teno'u-san?" He called to her.

Haruka appeared to be talking with Matthew. She looked over into the direction of the person who called her and, quickly, she patted Matthew's back and bowed to him before walking over to the taller man. "Good evening."

Taiki smiled and bowed his head at the strapping woman. "Kou Taiki! I was one of the judges?"

Haruka threw her head back and laughed. "You look different in a tux, Taiki-san."

"I can say the same to you."

Haruka stood in the middle of the ball room, next to Taiki wearing a simple dark tux. She had made sure to strap herself enough to make look like one of those young upcoming musicians yet her stern look made people around her believe she was truly elite in the music industry however everyone knew she was a woman. Everyone in the party new she was Teno'u Haruka, the greatest car racer in the world. "And, where are your brother and his wife, Taiki-san?" Haruka asked as she picked up a cocktail from a waitress that passed by her with a tray in her hands.

"She will be here in any moment now. Seiya was here just a moment ago saying hello to everyone. You know how women are. They always need to touch up and stuff." The older man said as he patted Haruka's shoulder. "You really look like a good looking young man. If I knew any better I say that Michiru would probably hit on you while her husband is away."

Haruka laughed softly and shook her head. "I doubt Michiru-san is into blondes…"

"Ah! There she is coming down the stairs. My Kami…" Taiki had to drink his entire vodka in one gulp. "I am sorry, I know she is my sister-in-law but, she looks stunningly beautiful today." Taiki said stared in the direction of the stairs. It wasn't until now that he had noticed just how great looking Michiru was. He had seen her with the dress but somehow, she walking down the stairs added this air of gorgeousness. He had to grab another cocktail from the same waitress.

Haruka quickly turned around to look over at the stairs. She didn't know how to react. She wanted to stay and put up an act as if she didn't care about her yet something on the back of her mind wanted to seduce her, make her fall in love with her again. Haruka stood her ground and watched how Michiru walked down the grand stairs looking like a goddess…nothing else.

Michiru was dressed in a white dress that was tied to the back of her neck. The dress seemed to be made out of the most expensive silk in the world. To accentuate her womanly curves she wore a thick golden belt made out of some kind of small medallions. The dress was long. It reached up to her ankles. Haruka was about to nod in agreement of her attire until she saw the accentuated cut beside her legs. The cut was up to her waist leaving little to the imagination. Haruka made a mental note to reprehend Michiru when she had the chance. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun. Some strands of hair seemed to come out of the bun showing off the exaggerated length of her hair.

"Good evening." Michiru said, out loud and tried to act like nothing had happened between them some hours ago.

"Huh?"

"I say… good evening"

Haruka felt a sudden hit on her back. Taiki had slapped her back to her senses. Haruka coughed a bit and looked away from Michiru.

"She said "good evening". You look gorgeous this evening, Michiru." He smiled politely at her. His grip on Haruka's shoulder grew tighter. It wasn't until he heard Haruka silently say "ouch" did he let go of her. "You already know Teno'u Haruka, right?"

"It is nice to see you again, Kaiou-san." Haruka acted as if she didn't know her the way she really did. She just hoped Michiru would go on with the act.

"I'm sure it is." Michiru raised her aqua blue eyebrow at Haruka

"Michiru!"

Haruka cursed under her breath. Angrily, she raised her gaze and saw his rival coming towards them. "Well, well! Look who is here? The man of the party, Kou-san." Haruka mentally shuddered at what she said. She was acting so nice and proper. This was suffocating her, literally.

"It's so nice to see you again, Haruka-san." Seiya said. He grabbed unto Michiru's waist in a possessive way as he extended his hand to Haruka.

The blonde chuckled at this. Stupid American customs. She smiled and did the same and rapidly and firmly she shook his hand.

"How is everything? Are you enjoying the party?" Seiya smiled, hoping she said yes.

"Heh… Yeah. I am."

"I don't want to sound a bit improper but, I've noticed most of the girls eyeing you."

Haruka raised her eyebrow at Seiya and stole a quick glance at Michiru. "Not most of them. Soon, they all will be looking at me."

"Heh! You player! I bet you had a couple of girls back in America, huh?"

Taiki shot a deadly glare at Seiya. He had almost screamed at him telepathically, asking him to shut up or to change the subject.

Haruka was about to answer until she heard the orchestra, starting to play a song.

"Michiru." Seiya quickly looked down at his wife, wondering if she wanted to dance with him.

Michiru shook her head no.

"Oh, well, I…"

"Kou Seiya!"

The two men and women jumped startled. Minako came jumping towards them. She grabbed hold of Seiya's arm and smiled up at him. "This is such a wonderful party and I would feel honored if you dance this song with me!"

Haruka quickly turned to look at Setsuna. The tanned woman gave her two thumbs up before she grabbed Matthew's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Haruka laughed. She had planned that.

Seiya looked at Michiru, as if he was asking her permission to dance.

"Go on." Michiru simply said.

Seiya nodded and turned to Minako. "Okay, okay, come on."

Now the awkwardness had raised a higher level. Haruka stood in front of Michiru while Taiki looked over Haruka's shoulder. He took another sip of his cocktail and shuddered when he felt the alcohol mixing with his blood. "Michiru."

"Yes, Taiki?"

"Bust your ass with Haruka. I will be in a corner, trying to hold my consciousness." He said and walked away from the couple.

"Wow…"

"He can't hold his alcohol." Michiru informed her.

"I see." Haruka placed one hand inside her pocket and moved the other, offering it to Michiru. "Care to dance?"

"You better not be trying anything funny."

"I'm trying to seduce the judge in order to win this contest." Haruka said, winking at her.

Michiru let out a loud sigh and grabbed the proffered hand. In a matter of seconds, she was pulled and to Haruka's strong body. She lost the air in her lungs and she gasped at the sudden warmth that invaded her body.

Haruka's hand moved to touch the exposed skin of her back. She shuddered at the feeling and looked down at Michiru. "You look beautiful."

"And… you look dangerously handsome." Michiru confessed, moving her hand to rest on Haruka's broad shoulder.

Haruka sighed and pulled her body closer, close enough to feel Michiru's soft breast against her small firm one. "This is nice."

"Shut up and dance. There are a lot of people here that might start to wonder why you are holding me so close to you."

Haruka nodded and smirked as she began to dance gracefully across the floor. This took Michiru off guard. When did she learn to dance like this? She remembered their high school prom, Haruka danced like any horny teenager would. Up close, violating her personal space and whispering to her ear what was she going to do to her next. Now, she was moving like one of those princes from those Disney movies her mother used to put for her when she was a little girl.

She looked up at the blonde and noticed that she had her green eyes locked with her. Michiru gulped and squeezed Haruka's hand. "You dance well." She said trying to keep the conversation as normal as possible.

"Thank you." She smiled and began to move to a secluded place in the room, away from the spying eyes of the invited guests. Suddenly, she stopped dancing but kept her grip on Michiru's hand. She pulled her away from the dance floor and walked out to a balcony. She closed the curtains with one hand and turned to look at Michiru. "I am glad you enjoyed your little dance."

Michiru was about to charge and push Haruka aside and go back inside. But Haruka wrapped her arm around her waist and kept her close to her. "Now, about that dress…" She whispered in her ear, her hand trailing to touch the smooth creamy thigh. "You did this to tease me did you?"

Michiru froze when she felt Haruka's hand upon her exposed thigh. She looked up at her and felt her heart skipped a beat…or did it stop beating all together? _I wasn't thinking you were going to like it that much._ "Maybe."

"Ah, you tease me."

"You are teasing me also." Michiru said. Her hand moved to touch the Haruka's neck, while her eyes kept on gazing Haruka's mysterious green eyes.

"I am?" She smiled and pulled the bun, undoing Michiru's hair. "I like it when it's down." She whispered on her lips.

"You always like me, all natural."

"Yeah, I do like you naked."

"Silly, Haruka…" Michiru sighed and kissed the blonde's neck "I can't keep my lips off of you."

"Me either." Haruka's hand continued to touch her thigh while her other caressed Michiru's exposed back. She shuddered at the feeling. "May I?"

"You sounded like Seiya. Don't ask. Just do it." Michiru whispered, raising her lips.

Rapidly, Haruka pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and kissed her lips. She parted her lips and licked Michiru's lips, asking, begging for entrance.

Michiru held unto Haruka's shoulder for dear life. There they were again. Those kisses tat stole her life away through her mouth. Michiru closed her eyes and moaned and almost jumped out of her skin when Haruka's tongue rubbed against her own. Luckily, Haruka was strong enough to hold her in place because she was sure she as going to fall off the balcony.

Haruka's hand squeezed her thigh and she knew she was going to leave a bruise there. The hand that was upon Michiru's back scratched the tender skin, leaving red marks over it.

Michiru arched her back and pressed her chest to Haruka's. She wrapped her slender arm around her neck and pulled her down, silently asking for more. Her other hand cupped her cheek as she licked and rubbed her tongue more aggressively against Haruka's.

The blonde shuddered. She spread Michiru's legs and pushed her muscular thigh against her very core. "I thought you didn't want me around you, Michiru." She whispered against her ear and rubbed her clothed thigh harshly against her, earning a earth shattering moan.

"Haruka…"

"What is it, Michiru?"

"Don't stop…"

Haruka felt like she was about to burst right there. She nodded and kissed those swollen lips again. "Never."

"Haruka!"

The blonde jumped and turned to look behind her. Her eyes went wide as plate and quickly she pulled away from Michiru. "Setsuna."

"They are starting to wonder where Michiru is! You guys better leave that for another day." Setsuna said, looking away from the…heated couple.

Haruka turned to look at Michiru. She gazed lovingly at her. "Michiru."

"Go." Michiru said, pushing Haruka slowly away from her.

"Michiru, your back…" She remembered the scratch mark. Her hand moved to touch the irritated skin and cursed at herself. Why did she need to be so… raw?

"It's okay. I will leave my hair down, he won't notice." She whispered against her lips. Her body was still asking for more. She wanted more! Her hands were clinging to Haruka's tux, holding her in place before giving her another heated kiss.

"Haruka, let's go now." Setsuna said, grabbing the back of Haruka's tux and pulling her away from the hot and bothered Michiru

Haruka stared at Michiru, gave her a kiss her lower lip and walked away from the balcony with Setsuna.

Michiru stood there. She was heaving so hard and deep. Anyone that saw her at the moment would notice what she was doing. Her hair was down; her chest was rising and falling with her every breath she took. She closed her eyes and licked her lips. One thing was sure in her mind now. She wanted Haruka a thousand times more than she wanted Seiya.

* * *

End Chapter Twelve 

Review pwease?!


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that may appear in it._

* * *

Rough Interlude

Haruka had to make a run for it. If she had stayed in that place any longer she was truly going to loose all self-control. She didn't want that. She didn't want to put Michiru in a compromising position. As much as she wanted to slap Seiya's face with the truth, she didn't want Michiru to end up hurt or labeled as the violinist whore.

She had begged Setsuna to stay until Michiru had left. She wanted her manager to make sure that Seiya didn't noticed Michiru's state. She wanted her to be safe. If Haruka had stayed and watched Michiru go back to the arms of her husband she was going to loose it.

On her ride back to her apartment, Haruka had taken off her coat and un-buttoned her fancy tux shirt. She skin needed to breathe. It needed to catch feel some cold air so it would finally cool down. But it wasn't working. Her skin still felt so hot and warm. Her lips were still moist with Michiru's taste. She was intoxicated, but not with alcohol.

A cold showered didn't help either. She had stayed under the shower head for under fifteen minutes but nothing could calm her hunger. She felt like a teenager again. Her hormones were asking and begging her to let loose and just take anyone that might appear in front of her.

Haruka shook her head and wiped the drops of water away from her face. Michiru wanted her. There was no doubt about it. As much as Michiru loved her husband, like she said she did, she still could respond to Haruka's kisses and touch. Then, it really was lust, was it? She frowned and moved away from the cold water. She rubbed her strong stomach for a moment as she thought about what was really going on.

She was Michiru's first. She was the one that taught her how to love with her body. They were young; merely sixteen years old when Michiru had her first sexual encounter ever. She was responsive to Haruka, responsive yet shy. Haruka shook her head like a dog and ran her fingers through it, getting it out of her eyes. She still was in pain. Michiru had spoken to her so serious about what she really felt for her and that night, Michiru made sure Haruka understood. She wanted her but did she really love her?

With a quick jerk of her wrist, Haruka turned the shower off. She stepped out of the large bathroom, naked, and slipped under her bed sheets. Her head hurt. She needed to find out the answer to all of this, fast. Yes, she loved Michiru; she would die for her without a second thought. She would stand in front of a bullet for her but… did she love her enough to leave her alone forever in order for Michiru to be happy?

* * *

The party went well. Yes, it did get more boring that it already was after Haruka had left but it went well. Seiya didn't notice her scratches, or her swollen lips, or her bruise on her tight. He didn't even asked her why was her hair down. Michiru was thankful for his obliviousness. 

Taiki and Yaten stayed even after the party, something about wanting to check out some girls. Michiru shook her head at that. Those two were really something special.

Mean while, Seiya and Michiru had gone back to Tsuko's house to pick Hotaru up and bring them home with them. While Seiya went to the spare guest room in his mother-in-law's home, Michiru stood at the door with her, waiting for her husband. She didn't spoke to her at all, knowing that if she did, she would start rambling about things Michiru didn't want to hear. Of course, her mother's mouth was never shut.

"Why is your hair down?"

Michiru looked at her mother, angrily. "Because I feel like it."

"You usually don't change your hair style during parties." Tsuko said, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"I felt like changing it." Michiru answered, staring at the stairs and wondering what was taking Seiya so long.

Tsuko chuckled and shook her head. She grabbed her daughter's wrist forcefully, turned her around and moved the long hair away from her back and noticed the five parallel, red lines that went from her shoulder blades to Michiru's lower back. Tsuko snorted in disgust and pushed her daughter away. "Disgusting. Haruka did that to you, didn't she? Right in the middle of a party? While your husband was around? How nauseating."

Michiru felt the urge to strangle her; to slap her right across the face and silence her for once in her life. But she couldn't. She looked at her and took in a deep breath of air. She stood up straight and raised her chin, making her look like a giant beside the older woman. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Should I?" Tsuko raised her chin also and stood right in front of her daughter.

Michiru backed away and turned her gaze to the floor. "Do what you want! I don't care."

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Fucking around with a woman right under your husband's nose. You make me wish you weren't my daughter!"

"Tough luck."

"He is going to notice your marks."

"No, he won't." She nodded at that and raised her eyes to look at Seiya, coming down the stairs with a sleeping Hotaru in his strong arms.

"Let's go." Seiya said, standing beside his wife.

"Good bye, mother" Michiru muttered as she placed her hand on Hotaru's back and with her other, pushed Seiya out of the door.

Tsuko frowned deeply and didn't answer back. She closed the door of her home and went back to sleep, angry.

When they finally made it home, Michiru went directly to her house while Seiya tucked the still sleeping Hotaru in. Michiru stood in the middle of their room and looked at the large bed for a moment. Her blue eyes then moved to look down at her thigh. Haruka's hand was almost printed there. She could outline the large hand almost perfectly. She loved it.

Haruka was so raw with her action that it intoxicated her. Michiru shuddered when she remembered how Haruka's hand undid her, how her nails scratched her back, how her hair tickled her skin when she kissed her neck. Michiru closed her eyes tightly and moved one hand to touch her own arm. How could Haruka do that to her? How could she kiss her and just make her feel so good. When she felt the velvet tongue of the blonde entered her mouth, Michiru felt she was drinking the best poison in the world. Her skin reacted so quickly. In a matter of seconds her skin was sweating and screaming for more. She needed to do something. Michiru needed to forget about her.

"Hotaru is sleeping. I never thought she was such a heavy sleeper."

Michiru turned around to look at Seiya. "Uh huh." She just replied. Her mind was else were or rather with someone else.

Seiya chuckled as he began to remove his expensive tux. "Did you have a good time?"

"Uh huh." She whispered as she stared to remember someone. Why was she thinking of Haruka while watching her husband remove his clothes? She licked her lips and looked at the floor.

"_He is going to notice your marks." _

Her mother's words echoed through her mind. _Not if he is the ones that made them. _She gulped and moved slowly over to her husband. "Seiya." She hated herself so much. Her body was already warm and basically wounded from Haruka's touches; she might as well cover it all up.

"Hmm?" Seiya asked as he turned to Michiru.

She froze on her steps. _Did he just answer me like Haruka used to do?_ She shook her head, grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

Seiya almost jumped out of his skin when Michiru touched his hand. His body began to react by the simple touch and soon it became hard to breath. Hard was the key word. "Michiru?"

Michiru didn't dare to look at him in the eyes. In fact, she decided to close her eyes as she pressed her body to his. If she was going to forget about Haruka, she better start enjoying copulating with her husband, right? She grabbed his large callus hand and moved them to her neck, silently asking him to remove her dress.

Seiya sighed and pressed his lips to the exposed neck.

Michiru undid his pony tail and bit her lower lip as she tried her best to whisper one name she didn't wanted to say. "Haruka…"

Seiya stopped moving all together. He pulled away from his wife and stared at her directly on her, somehow darker, blue eyes. "What did you just say?"

Michiru gasped for air. She placed her hands on Seiya's biceps and thought of something, fast. _What rhymes with Haruka?! _"I said… Hurry up." She licked her lips and pressed her body to Seiya's again.

"I could swear you said Ha…"

"Scratch my back, Seiya."

What has gotten into her? He loved her like this. In fact she had never been this…forward. "What?"

"Damn it, Seiya!" She rested her forehead on his naked broad shoulder. "Stop being so nice! Stop being so gentle! I want you… to be a man."

Seiya frowned deeply. He grabbed Michiru by her elbows and forced her to look at him. "A man, neh?"

Michiru gulped and wondered if she had made the right decision.

"I will show you a man."

* * *

"Nice song." Minako whispered as she looked at the lyrics. "Really, really touching." 

Haruka placed a cup of coffee in front of her before she sat down on the kitchen counter. "I'm glad you like it."

"You are a good lyricist"

"I write from the heart." Haruka said as she sipped from her own cup.

"How is everything going? You know, with Michiru-san and everything?"

Haruka sighed and shrugged. "I have no idea. It has been a full week since I've seen her again after the day of the party."

"Why?"

"I was giving myself some time to think a lot and that's how I wrote that song." Haruka said as she looked down at the piece of paper.

"You have been locked in here for a full week?"

"Mmm hmm." She nodded and drank some more.

"Okay! That is it." Minako stood up from her seat and grabbed her coat. "Get up! We are going out!"

"Huh? Hey! Don't pull so rough!" Haruka almost fell of the counter. She was dragged to the living room and she was fast enough to grab her jacket that was laying on one of the sofas. Minako jerked her out of the room and pushed her to the elevator.

"Today is our day! We are partners in crime basically and you need to free your mind. How about we go shopping?"

"Gah! No! No shopping!"

"Too bad. I'll drive."

Haruka felt like she was walking right into her death.

* * *

Michiru blinked. She looked at the squealing Hotaru and couldn't help but giggle. She wiped some cake icing from Hotaru's cheek and went back to drinking her coffee. 

"You are eating too many sweets, young lady." Seiya said. He was sitting across from both of them. He placed his hands over the table and looked down at Hotaru with a big and proud smile on his face. "It was about time we all went out together, huh?" He smiled.

Michiru nodded at that. She watched how Hotaru took a forkful of cake and offered it to her father. The handsome man grinned and leaned forward to eat from the extended fork. "Mmm! Yummy isn't it?" Michiru let out a soft chuckle.

"Yep! Really yummy!" The black haired man turned to look outside of the glass window and leaned forward to rest his chin on his hand.

"Want some cake, mama?"

"Why yes! I would love some cake." Michiru smiled and ate from the same fork before giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "It tastes better that I expected."

Hotaru let out a silly laugh and went back to devour her chocolate cake.

"Neh, Michiru."

Michiru raised her eyes to look at her husband. She noticed he was gazing out the window so she turned to look out.

"Aren't those Haruka and Minako?"

Michiru raised her eyebrow and leaned forward to get a better glimpse. She saw the taller and older blonde holding a couple of package in her hands while the perky audition hunter walked in front of Haruka. Michiru frowned deeply. What was Haruka shopping with her? She turned back to her coffee and began to twirl the liquid with a small spoon. "I guess." She said, dryly.

"Ruka!" Hotaru placed her tiny hands on the window. "Can she come and eat with us, mama?"

Seiya frowned at that. "Where does Hotaru know Haruka?"

"Uh… I…"

"I didn't see her at the park!" Hotaru said and covered her mouth like she had just said a bad thing.

Seiya raised his eyebrow at Hotaru and then at Michiru. "You saw her at the park?"

"How did papa know that?" Hotaru titled her head confused.

Michiru sighed and patted her daughter's head. "Yeah, we saw her some weeks ago at the park. Hotaru got lost and Haruka found her." She might as well say what happen now that her daughter had slipped that out.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Well, first, I didn't want you to know because I lost Hotaru."

"And we ate ice-cream…" Hotaru said and looked at her lap ashamed.

"Yes, we ate ice-cream." Michiru gave Seiya a glare, ready to spat at him.

"Ah. I see…"

"Ruka is coming in here!" Hotaru said happily and followed both blonde with her dark eyes.

Michiru sighed and looked down at her coffee as she tried to act as natural as possible. Yet, when the small bells at Sofia's door were heard, Michiru's heart began to beat with an exaggerated rate.

"Ruka!!" Hotaru jumped from her small chair and ran to greet, in her opinion, the tallest woman in the world.

"Oi! Look, Minako-san! An angel has escaped!"

Michiru had to snort when she heard that. How lame yet extremely cute could Haruka get?

"Ruka! Pick me up!" Hotaru half ordered, half pleaded as she raised her tiny arms up at Haruka.

"Okay okay." Haruka turned to Minako, handed her the bags and bend down to pick the child in her arms. "How are you Hotaru-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Eating cake with mama and papa." Hotaru said, squeezing Haruka in a tight hug.

"Oh, I see."

"I actually know the cook from this place." Minako said as she placed the bags on a near buy table and went to talk to the cashier.

When Minako was gone, Haruka turned to look at Seiya and Michiru. She smiled at them politely and bowed her head. "Hello. What a coincidence."

"This is Michiru's favorite café." Seiya said, trying to explain the coincidence.

"Weird. This is my favorite café also. Well, you guys already know that. I think my manager told you when we first saw you both here."

Michiru glared at the blonde. For a whole week she had not know of her and now, there she was, standing with Michiru's daughter in her arms, acting as sweet and innocent as possible.

"So, Haruka-san, are you ready for the concert."

"I sure am! I hope you are."

"Oh, we are!" Michiru said and went back to her coffee. Why was she so angry? Haruka and her were nothing, right? Then why did she wanted to strangle her and ask her where was she. She also wanted an explanation for why was she suddenly hanging around and shopping with Minako.

"Hey, you guys! I want you too meet someone!" Minako interrupted the conversation. She pulled a tall and brunette girl by her wrist and giggled loudly. "This is Kino Makoto! She is the reason you guys are moaning while you eat her cakes. We studied together back in high school!"

Haruka looked at the woman beside her and let out a soft chuckle. "Hello…"

"Hi." Was all Makoto could say. She looked down at Minako and glared down at her. "Why do you always have to do this?"

"What? They need to know who cooks here, right? I mean they come here frequently, don't you guys?"

Seiya blinked at the randomness of the situation. "So… You cook?"

Hotaru moved her tiny finger and poked the brunette's cheek. "Pretty…"

"Thanks?"

"You should come and cook for us if we go on tour! How is that?" He said, waiting for someone to back him up.

"Right. I'm going back to the kitchen. Nice meeting you all." She bowed her head, placed a dirty towel over her shoulder and walked away.

"Hah! She is always like that! But I bet she took your offer rather serious, Seiya-san." She smiled and unconsciously, she wrapped her arm around Haruka's free one.

Michiru stood up from her chair. She had had enough. "I need to go to the ladies' room. Excuse me." She pushed pass Haruka and Minako and walked away.

Haruka frowned at Michiru but then noticed the grip Minako had on her arm. She smirked a bit and turned back to Seiya. "Hotaru-chan I'm going to go and talk that Makoto person and see if she accepts special orders. I will be right back." She said and handed Hotaru to her father. "I will order something for us while I am at it."

"You do that!" Minako giggled and moved to sit down near Seiya's table.

"Ruka is funny…" Hotaru giggled.

"If you say so…"

* * *

"Stupid Haruka! Stupid, argh!" Michiru growled as pressed the hand blow dryer a little too hard. "Who does she think she is? I swear, if I get another alone time with her I am going to" 

"You are going to what?"

Michiru jumped startled and moved away from the tall blonde. "Nothing!"

"What are you mad at me for?"

"You have been gone for one week!"

"Oh, sorry honey. I forgot I had to let you know where I am." Haruka smirked. "Is that how Seiya talks to you?"

"Shut up!"

"No. I won't shut up… How was the party after I was gone?"

"Cold."

Haruka chuckled. "I get it, I get it."

Michiru glared at Haruka. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first!" Michiru could feel her vein in her forehead about to pop any minute now.

"And I asked you second. Where are we going with all this?"

Michiru rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What are you doing with Minako, by the way?"

"Doing some harmless shopping." Haruka answered and leaned against the bathroom door, blocking Michiru's exist.

"Oh, now it's called harmless."

"Yeah."

Michiru sighed and stood in front of Haruka. "I would like to go back to my husband and child, if I may?"

"What are you so angry about again?" Haruka could feel the corner of her mouth curved. She was enjoying seeing Michiru like this.

"I am angry at you! You were gone for a full week and then you come back shopping with that… that… bimbo! Now, you are not letting me go! What do you plan to do? Take me in the bathroom?"

"Sounds tempting but no. I don't plan on doing that. You know what Michiru. I am starting to think what you said about this whole lust inst really the truth."

Michiru frowned. "What?"

"Look at you. Angry because I was gone for a week."

"And because you are going out with Minako."

"It's just shopping, Michiru!"

"Whatever!"

"Are you sure this is lust?"

"Yes! Yes I am sure!"

"How do you know?"

"Because!" Michiru growled. She shook her head and crossed her arms under her chest.

"You want me to kiss you?"

"That won't work, Haruka!"

"Hmm. At the party you were pretty eager. Still, I could feel some love in those kisses."

"Dream on!"

"Do you plan on doing this? Being lovers only, keep it away from your husband and kid. That's not the Michiru I know."

Michiru stared at Haruka's eyes. She looked at her sternly and then moved closer to her. "Do you love me?"

"That question was already answered." Haruka said, trying to control her body.

"Do you want me?"

"That question was already answered." She tried her best not to lean forward and capture Michiru's lip but as closer she got the more Haruka's self-control slipped away.

"See you at the concert." Michiru pressed her chest to Haruka's and pushed her out of the bathroom. When she was finally out, she lingered for a moment before walking back to her table.

Haruka stood there, staring at the bathroom door. She breathed out and blinked for a moment. She rubbed her neck and tried to relax her tensed muscle;es. "Right. I was about to get us some cakes…" She whispered to herself before turning and going over to the cashier.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Seiya declared when Michiru sat down in front of him. 

"I was doing tons of stuff there. Women stuff." Michiru said.

"She was making herself pretty." Hotaru exclaimed.

"Thank you, Hime-chan." Michiru sighed and rubbed her forehead for a moment. She looked at her cold coffee and pushed the cup aside. "Can we go home?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good, Seiya." She lied. She wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Just by standing in front of Haruka, she felt like she was going to faint of she didn't touched her. She wanted to badly to pull her and hug her or something! She wanted to just feel Haruka against her.

"What do you feel?" Seiya stared at her, holding Hotaru close to him.

"Dizzy…" She looked over his shoulder and saw the tall blonde talking to that Makoto woman. "and out of breath."

* * *

Setsuna and Matthew woke her up. It was surprise for Haruka at first but later one she relaxed until they told her which it was. 

"Concert?!" Haruka felt she was about to have a heart attack!

Matthew tried to calm her as much as he could but it didn't help. Setsuna prepared her breakfast but Haruka decided to drink an energy drink mixed with some coffee. Yes that was enough to keep her up for a whole week.

Setsuna had told her that Minako was already in Tokyo Stadium getting everything ready. Haruka was happy for that. She really was going to get even more nervous of Minako was around her being all… happy and hyper.

As the day went through Haruka became more and more nervous. She struggled with herself but as she sat down backstage, hearing the finalist before her Haruka was about to loose it until she heard her.

Haruka turned around to find Michiru, wearing a simple black dress and talking to, whom else? Seiya. She frowned and looked away from the couple before noticing Minako in front of her.

Haruka wasn't born for this. She was born to be a racer but something inside of her was asking her to let herself go. This was her only chance. This concert will prove not only to the world but to Michiru what she feels for her.

Why was it so hard to convince Michiru that what she felt for Haruka was love instead of lust? Okay, so maybe it was a combination of both but there was a lot of love. If there wasn't, why was Haruka doing all this?

Haruka sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. The blonde knew that Michiru wanted her to see that it was lust but she wasn't going to fall for that. Haruka was going to catch Michiru, with a taste of her own medicine. Sure, she was in lust with the blonde; she couldn't keep her lips off of her, like she said the night of the party. Haruka was going to use that lust against her.

"Haruka-san, are you ready? We will be call onstage in a minute." Minako said as she walked over to her. "Wow. You are nervous aren't you?"

Haruka let out ragged laugh and shook her head. "No, I'm not nervous. What makes you think that?"

"Hmm. Okay, you are not nervous. Then, why are you drinking alcohol already? Is it to calm your nerves?" Minako said as she pointed at the can of beer in Haruka's hand.

Haruka sighed and stood up, threw the beer into the nearest trashcan and rubbed her sweaty hands in her expensive tux. "Fine, I am nervous. So, what?"

"Me too!" Minako giggled and hugged the blonde. "There, there, Haruka-san." Minako smirked as she looked passed Haruka's shoulder and saw a couple of furious blue eyes, staring right at hers.

In that exact moment, both Minako and Haruka heard the crowd scream. Haruka had to gulped down and keep her cool. She didn't want Minako to notice she was literally seconds away from fainting. "So is that our cue?"

"Yep! They are waiting for us. Let's give it our all. This is the defining moment Haruka-san. If Seiya's company sees that the crowd loves us, we will both get everything we ever wanted!"

She looked down at Minako's blue eyes and saw a small fire sparking in them. "Let's go Minako!"

The two blondes walked out of backstage holding hands. This caused the crowd to cheer and scream even louder. They were just perfect together; two blondes with musical talent. Haruka was the handsome young pianist while Minako was the feminine beauty behind the microphone.

Both Haruka and Minako waved at the crowd with their free hands. Minako leaned against the taller woman and smiled as she looked up at her. Haruka didn't know what to do until she heard the multitude screaming for them to kiss and so, she did. She gave Minako a quick peck on the cheek that sent some fan girls into a crying fit while the rest just cheered them on. Haruka moved rapidly to the piano while Minako moved to the microphone.

Haruka sighed and placed the microphone that was on top of the piano in a comfortable angle. She took in a deep breath and looked over at Minako. "Are you guys ready for some sweet ballads?"

The crowd went wild and started to cheer. It wasn't until Haruka began playing the piano that they began to quiet down. In a soft manner, Haruka ran her fingers through the white and black keys until she found herself in a world of her own. She didn't hear anyone but herself and her piano. She closed her eyes and focused on a certain person. She needed to tell her… She moved her face towards the microphone while her hands still played the piano. She brushed her lips over it as if she was kissing that certain someone and without a second delay she opened her mouth. Her voice came out like a silky soft sheet surrounding the crowd and filling the air with a sad environment.

_I don't think I will be able to survive you_

_The illusion was lost the day you were gone_

_You undid my soul…_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_Between anger and pain,_

_I remember your beautiful sad face_

_When you told me that…_

She moved away from the microphone and let Minako take over the vocals. Minako held the microphone close to her mouth as she continued the song Haruka had written. She closed her eyes tightly and almost sang in a whisper. She wanted this more than anything in her life; to be a musician; a pop idol. She felt that this was her moment so she sang with everything she had.

_I am so sorry_

_I can't… I've run out of love_

_Why continue_

_When there is nothing left in my heart?_

The piano came in stronger and so did Haruka's strong voice. Michiru's words were written in Minako's last verses and that only fueled the chorus of her song. With every sound of her key she held onto her tears. Now wasn't the time to cry. She knew Michiru was hearing her. She had seen her backstage and she needed to know what she did to her. By going into Michiru's world of music, Haruka was showing off what Michiru had lost.

_Damn the moment I made you mine!_

_When you say good bye_

_And I still love you so much!_

_Damn these needs to see you again_

_When I've already lost you_

_Damn luck of loving you_

_Even if this world fall apart_

_I will live for you_

_I will die every second_

_Damn the moment we promised each other to reach for the sky_

_When my sky crumbled down…_

Haruka's eyes opened up to see the crowd moving from left to right in a wavy manner. Some of them had even taken out some lighters and some of them were using their cellphone to illuminate the place. It looked like a sea of stars. Haruka smiled sweetly at that and stepped down hard. Minako was now walking around the stage as she sang her next lines. She moved next to Haruka's piano almost acting out her words.

_There are lots of different paths in our lives_

_Desperate you see me._

_Look how destiny has wounded me_

_And left me empty_

Haruka felt Minako's hand on her shoulder and it just gave her more strength. The nerves were gone all that was left was her emotions. _Is this how Michiru felt when she played in front of thousands and thousands of people? _She felt electricity going through her. It was way too much for her. Haruka's voice was cracking up under pressure and her words were coming out in between ragged breaths and whimpers.

_So what is left of our happiness?_

_A bottle in the sea?_

_A melancholic river?_

_I am sorry, I didn't know…_

It calmed her. Minako was calmed but over power by the emotions that this woman was bringing out to the audience. She raised her voice and her free arm up to the sky. What if this had happen to her? Would she be singing with this same power? Would she even have the strength to stand in front of a crowd and let it all out? This was therapeutic to the older blonde and Minako knew it. That's why she tried to imitate Haruka's state of mind and state of emotion when she sang the next lines.

_That you were that,_

_You were everything to me_

_I am going crazy, love_

_What will it be of me?_

By mistake they united their voices in the chorus. Haruka was supposed to sing it alone. But by the reaction of the crowd they did the right thing. The crowd began to cheer and clap their hands together and whistle at them. Minako's soft voice was in tune with Haruka's low sensuous one while the piano drew them together like lost lovers. They both didn't hesitate. They were so into the song that they were high. This was an awesome drug. Haruka made a mental note about it. She never noticed a pair of blue eyes that were staring at her from backstage. She didn't notice the soft sobs of a certain aqua haired woman. She didn't notice anything; not her or Minako.

_Damn the moment I made you mine!_

_When you say good bye_

_And I still love you so much!_

_Damn these needs to see you again_

_When I've already lost you_

_Damn luck of loving you_

_Even if this world falls apart_

_I will live for you_

_I will die every second_

_Damn the moment we promised each other to reach for the sky_

_When my sky crumbled down…_

She stepped forward and clutched her chest. Minako raised her voice up to the sky. _What if this was happening to me?_ Minako opened her eyes and saw the crowd and quickly she closed her eyes again. She needed to feel like she was alone. If she was aware of everyone else she wouldn't sing with this same sentiment.

_You know I love you and adore you_

_Maybe it wasn't enough_

_Maybe I made a mistake_

From behind, Haruka sobbed and hit the keys of her piano while she let out the verse that explained exactly how she was feeling.

_This pain is killing me!_

Her fingers took a break from the piano. She took in a breather and moved forward to kiss the microphone again. Minako had wiped the sweat from her forehead and imitating the same mistake as before they sang the chorus together. This time Minako turned to look at Haruka. The older blonde was way into her piano and song to notice her.

_Damn the moment I made you mine_

_When you say good bye_

_And I still love you so much_

_Damn these needs to see you again_

_When I've lost you_

_Damn luck of loving you_

_Even if this world falls apart_

_I will live for you_

_I will die every second_

_Damn the moment we promised each other to reach for the sky_

Minako stopped singing and allowed Haruka to let herself go yet she was there once again jumping into the song with soft vocalizing and repeating the verses:

To _see you again_

_When I've lost you… _

_Reach for the sky!_

Haruka shuddered and let the tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued the chorus by herself. This was the final moments of the song. She needed to give it her all. Let Michiru feel and see how she was hurting. She turned her gaze and saw her crying and shuddered. She hung her head low and stopped playing the piano.

_My sky crumbled down…_

Minako walked over to her and stood beside her piano before both of them sang the very last verse. Haruka moved one hand over the white keys and let out three final notes before closing her eyes, brushing her lips against the microphone and singing

_My heaven has crumbled down…_

Silence consumed the entire crowd. Minako looked at Haruka who was still recuperating from that explosion of emotions. _We failed?_ Minako panicked and began to smile a bit nervously before someone let out a loud cheer followed by the rest of the people inside the stadium. Haruka gasped for breath and raised her face from the keys to the crowd and raised her eyebrow. "Haruka-san." Minako turned to her and let out a yell before she threw herself in her arms.

Haruka hugged her back with a soft smile on her lips. She stood up and pulled away from her. She turned back to the crowd bowed and waved her hand at them. Haruka wrapped her arms around Minako's waist as she made her was to the backstage.

She stared with astonished eyes. Michiru couldn't believe what just happened. Did Haruka just wrote, play and sang a song? A song about her? She watched how the blonde walked over to her. She made a second of eye contact before Haruka bumped her shoulder with hers and roughly she pushed her aside.

"Excuse me." Haruka said as if she had never seen her in her entire life.

Michiru turned to watch Haruka's back as she walked away from her. What was she to do? She couldn't go to her and grab her by her expensive shirt, turn her around, slap her across the face and scream at her at the top of her lungs "What was that for?". Michiru licked her lips and heard the crowd outside. They were eagerly asking for more music and she knew that it was her time now.

"Michiru!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Seiya. The young and handsome man walked to his wife and rubbed her arms as he tried to relax her. "That Teno'u gave an awesome performance. I totally loved it. I might sign her with our company."

Michiru felt like she was going to faint right there. Seiya was going to sign Haruka? "What… what about the other woman?"

"Minako? Ah, she is good also. I might as well sign them both. They make an awesome duo and with your violins and my guitar we will be an unstoppable band!"

Michiru looked away from her husband and looked around for something to sit down on. "I think I'm going to faint."

"What? No, no, no. You are not fainting on me, Michiru." Seiya said as he wrapped his arms around Michiru and held her to him. "There, now. I'll tell you what. Since you are so nervous you think you are going to faint I will let you choose the song you wish to play with me." All the finalist had already sang. To finish the concert with a bang, Seiya and Michiru were going to perform for them.

Michiru couldn't talk. She couldn't think. Was her husband mad? Haruka and Michiru in the same band? No. Scratch that. Haruka and Seiya in the same band? She could see, over Seiya's shoulder, that Haruka was drinking a bottle of water while looking at the married couple's public display of affection. She gulped at the same time that Haruka did and suddenly she felt she was exposed to her. She also felt that, by the way she was looking at Haruka; she was cheating on her husband. Michiru shook her head and pulled away from Seiya before she thought up a song. If Haruka could sing, something she clearly never did, so could Michiru. She nodded and looked at Haruka first with a challenging stare. "Seiya?"

"Yes, love?"

"I don't want you to sing."

"Excuse me?" Seiya arched his eyebrow and looked down at the aqua haired beauty. "What do you have in mind?"

Michiru thought of some lame excuse for her to sing. "I feel kind of jealous. Haruka is a double treat! She can sing and play the piano and well I want to challenge myself, Seiya. I want to… prove to you… that I am a thousand times better than that blonde!" Michiru wanted to slap herself.

"You want to sing?"

"Hai!"

"Michiru… First of all you don't have to prove me nothing. I already know you are better than Haruka. Want to know why? Because I love you and even if you didn't know how to play the violin as beautifully as you do or didn't know how to cook or do anything I would still love you and think you are the best person in this world." Seiya said as he moved to kiss her.

Yet Michiru dodged it scared that the blonde might see her. "I still want to sing though. I feel jealous of her! I want to see you get excited for me!" She lied again. Her husband probably thought she had the brain of a high-schooler. "Please?"

"Well, which song?"

Michiru's eyes moved to look at the blonde once again. "Seduce me…"

"Seduce me?"

Michiru jumped at Seiya's words. She had been focusing on how erotically sexy Haruka looked drinking from a bottle of water that she didn't noticed what had escaped from her mouth. "Yes, Seduce me! I want to sing that song. You know how to play it! Please? Seiya?"

Seiya was about to say something until he heard that the announcer had mentioned his name. He growled and rolled his eyes. He placed his two large hands over Michiru's shoulder and nodded. "Fine! You may sing but you better sing with all your might, Michiru. I want to feel every emotion you have out there! Do not hold yourself!"

"Believe me, Seiya. I will not hold back!"

Seiya nodded and grabbed his acoustic guitar and winked at his wife. "Get your violin."

Michiru forced a smile yet she did as she was told. As she saw her husband walk to stage she turned her head to check on Haruka. "This one is for you." She said out loud, loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"For me? Like the promises you made me about loving me forever?" Haruka wanted to push her to her limits. She wanted Michiru to tell her that she loved her.

Michiru froze. She had never seen the blonde act so cold towards her. "Please, you wrote a song for me and I did the same for you. Listen to it."

"Oh I will." Haruka said as she sat down on the backstage sofa. She watched the gorgeous aqua haired woman walk to the stage with her violin in her hands. Haruka sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You should never treat someone like that, you dumb blonde!" Haruka said to herself before she felt a couple of small hands upon her shoulders. She jumped slightly and looked up and saw a smiling Minako. "I guess you want to keep me company?"

Seiya walked on stage and waved at the crowd before he bowed to them. He sat down on a chair that had been previously placed there for his convenience. He watched as one of the stage crew ran and put a microphone near his guitar. He quickly thanked him and moved to speak. "I hope you guys aren't tired?"

A couple of young girls screamed at the top of their lungs. The once pop idol was now sitting in front of them with a guitar on his lap looking just as sexy as he ever did. Some of them even began to cry when they noticed the ring on his finger.

"Let's keep this party alive now!" He smiled as he watched his wife walked barefoot into stage. "As you all know, this is Kaiou Michiru. I want you all to give her a warm welcome!" He moved back and began to clap his hands and chuckled when he heard the crowd scream and clap their hands. "Let's keep up the romantic ballads for all you ladies out there. This next song is called "Seduce me" and it's written by my lovely wife, Michiru. I hope you all like it." He said and readjusted the mike and moved it near his guitar.

Michiru was so confident right at the moment that, unlike Haruka, her hands were steady as she placed the violin under her chin. She jerked her head back and moved some strands of her hair away. Another crew member came and placed a mike in front of her and she suddenly relaxed. She looked over at her husband and nodded her head.

In cue, Seiya leaned back as his fingers began to play the guitar like the true professional he was. Soon, Michiru's violin reign over the stage as the background beat started to blast from the speakers. She moved her body slowly with the rhythm of the music she created herself and closed her eyes. If Haruka thought she was the only one that felt horrible from their separation, she was highly mistaken. Unlike Haruka's song, Michiru wrote hers weeks before she left.

_Kiss me… It will be morning soon_

_Hug me… there is no more time to waste_

_Excite me with your honey kisses_

_Seduce me…_

Seiya turned to look at her as he nodded his head with the beat of the song. He frowned at the way his wife was acting. She was singing in such a sensuous manner that he thought that she was actually the one seducing whoever the song was for, instead of asking to be seduced.

_Look at me… I want to see in your gaze_

_The passion. Feel that you love me_

_Skin on skin we drown in the flames_

_Seduce me…_

Michiru looked at the crowd before her and smiled mischievously at them. The string of her violin vibrated deep within her soul and let out the melancholic feeling she wanted in the song while her voice hypnotized the men and women like a mermaid would hypnotize a sailor man.

Haruka heard the song from backstage and decided to close her eyes. She rubbed her hands and licked her lips as she moved her body from side to side as she kept up with the tempo of the soft song. She had to admit it. She underestimated Michiru's talent.

_I know that tomorrow you won't be here_

_And even if it hurts, you will leave_

_Near or far! You will miss me_

_Love comes and goes_

_We will live from this moment…_

_Seduce me_

Seiya's mind began to wonder as he heard the song, who was it for? Was the song based on real life events or was his wife bored out of her mind one day and decided to write such a beautiful, sad yet erotic song?

Michiru turned too look at Seiya and saw that he was staring at her. She felt a sudden spark of fright ignite inside her stomach. _Did he figure it out?_ She gulped down and closed her eyes tightly as she tried to block that thought out of her mind. She just concentrated on delivering a song that had been written for a person and one person alone… Haruka.

_Because you are part of my life_

_And in my heart I am still convinced_

_That that other love doesn't make you happy_

_And it doesn't make you feel what it is to live_

Haruka opened her eyes. She knew that love Michiru was referring too in the song was her love for racing, for being as free as the wind. She heard the words that escaped Michiru's mouth and shuddered at the intensity she was giving out. Did she really felt that way when she was gone? Was she actually jealous of her love for racing? Haruka shook her head. That love was the cause of their separation.

_I know that tomorrow you won't be here_

_And even if it hurts, you will leave_

_Near or far! You will miss me_

_Love comes and goes_

_We will live from this moment…_

_Seduce me_

She leaned back and let her violin take over for a couple of seconds as she recovered her composure. She damned the fact that she wasn't able to see Haruka's reaction. The blonde was backstage and she knew that her pride wouldn't let her stand up and watch Michiru play the violin as fine as she was doing. Michiru took a step forward and closed her eyes tightly as she sang the strong bridge of the song. She heard how her husband step up to her league and finally decided to play the acoustic guitar like it was meant to be played.

_We only have some hours to share_

_And for the last time I wish to have…_

_Your body over mine. Over mine!_

_Come on and seduce me!_

_Give me your tenderness…_

_Come on and seduce me_

_My love!_

Her voice came down to a mere whisper as she stopped playing her violin. In exchange, Seiya stood up and moved one leg up the chair as he began to do his solo. He muttered the notes while he played them on his guitar and closed his eyes as he heard the crowd go wild with the excellent display of his musical skills.

Michiru let out a sighed and placed the violin under her chin and looked at the crowd as she overpowered her husband. She was almost letting him know that the real star of the song was her and no other and also she was making it clear that this song wasn't meant for him. _Please let her know how much it hurt when she left me…_

_I know that tomorrow you won't be here_

_And even if it hurts you will be leave_

_Near or far! You will miss me_

_Love comes and goes _

_We will live for this moment…_

_Seduce me_

Her violin skills were showed to the max. She was going to show the entire world why she was the best violinist in all Europe and Asia. The small hairs on her arms were standing on its end as she gave it her all. _Listen to this, Haruka! This is for you. _She opened her eyes wide and moved the violin away from her chin and moved to grab the mike.

_Excite me with your honey kiss_

_Seduce me! I want to feel your skin_

_There is no more time to waste_

_Come and touch me!_

_I want to wake up beside you_

She hit the strings a couple of time before letting out a mischievous smirk. So many emotions were running through her at that moment. She loved how she felt. Did Seiya think that the song was for him?

_I know that tomorrow you won't be here_

_And even if it hurts, you will leave!_

_Let's live our own romance._

_We will live for this moment._

_Seduce me!_

The song was coming to an end. She needed the finish it with a bang, so to speak. She played her violins with the same passion she made love to her blonde woman. The drops of sweat that trickled down her neck and into her cleavage made her shudder. Seiya's eyes were glued to her. Never in his life had he seen his wife look so sensual than now.

_Kiss me! Love me!_

_I want to see in your eyes your passion…_

_Seduce me._

She finished with such grace that it left the crowd wondering how could someone play the violin and sing so powerfully at the same time. Seiya was perplexed. He looked at his wife and saw how her eyes wear tear up. He let go of his guitar and bowed at the crowd when they began to cheer them on. He clearly had married a woman of many talents and he felt like his chest was about to explode with pride. "Thank you so much, Tokyo!"

Michiru gulped down and tried to control herself before she quickly bowed and ran backstage. She searched for the blonde with her eyes and finally she saw her with one arm placed lazily upon Minako's shoulder. Michiru knew that Haruka wasn't actually having a real relationship with her. Yet it made her sick to her stomach to even think that the blonde was kissing Minako the way she used to kiss her. She wanted to pull her so harshly and shake her and … kiss her, scratch her back with her nails. She wanted to feel Haruka crumble above her and she wanted to so badly to hear her moan Michiru's name. The moment she made eye contact with Haruka she felt as if her heart had exploded. She could've sworn she saw a spark of guilt in Haruka's green orbs. "Well?" She said as she looked at the blonde couple.

"Oh! Michiru-san! What a lovely song! It was so… so… How do you say it, Haruka?"

"Sensuous, intriguing. Your sexuality could be palpable through out the whole song. I could feel the same way you were during the songs development." Haruka said as she stared at Michiru directly in the eyes.

"I doubt you could." Michiru said as she raised her eyebrow at her and crossed her arms under her perky breast.

"Hey! You know what would be awesome right about now? I know this wonderful club where we can go and celebrate our raise to stardom!" Minako said as she stood up and moved to stand beside the aqua haired lady. "What do you say, Haruka-san?"

Haruka shrugged and lowered her gaze. She couldn't hold her gaze with her. Those blue eyes made her feel like she was drowning every time she saw them. Her eyes traveled to look at Michiru's body. She felt that her lips were suddenly dry so she licked them and raised her eyebrows as she looked at Michiru with a suggestive gaze.

"How about you, Michiru-san? I know you are into classical music but a good techno and trance music can be rather good when you have such a handsome husband to dance with." Minako said as she nudged the young woman.

"Michiru-san doesn't dance trance music." Haruka said as she stood up and placed her hands inside her pockets.

Michiru had to move her head away from Haruka's direction. That stance alone made her look so intensely sensual. Every movement she made enticed Michiru to touch her and to taste her. "I can dance."

"We are not talking about ball room dancing, my lady." Haruka let out an evil chuckle as she shook her head. She was treating Michiru like she was some kind of high society woman. She wanted to torment her and see that spark of angry fire in her blue eyes.

"Hey! Sorry I was saying good bye to the crowd and having a talk with my brothers. They loved every single act, but their favorite was Haruka's and Minako's." Seiya said as he placed his arm around Michiru's shoulders and looked at Haruka with an honest smile on his face. "You did an excellent job here, you guys. So, are we going to hit the club like we were in high school again?"

Haruka smiled and shook her head. "Sure… Let's go dance and have some drinks, pal." She said the "pal" part in such a sarcastic tone that Michiru quickly picked it up.

Michiru was glad that her husband was just as dense as Minako. "Hai. Let's go have some _fun._"

* * *

End Chapter Thirteen 

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs "Maldita Suerte" by Sin Bandera or "Sedúceme" by La India.

A/N: Okay. This is really the last fast update. I will start college on Monday and I won't have time at all. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Love youuuu


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that may appear in it._

_A/N: Sorry!!! Damn it! Sorry! Don't hate on me. I mean I've been... literaly screwed with work not to mention my pocket is crying for help... and food (aka money) So please... Just be patient and I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever and EVER!_

_Thanks to AmethysBeauty for editing parts of this chapter. That's hot._

* * *

Rough Interlude 

So, driving a car with Minako beside her and with Seiya and Michiru on the passenger seat was really awkward. Really, really awkward. While Minako kept trying to start a harmless conversation, Haruka just kept her mouth shut and Seiya tried to answer to all of Minako's poor attempts of chat. Michiru was staring out of her window and ignoring everything and everyone.

Haruka noticed this, and her grip on the steering wheel became tighter. She took in a deep breath tried to relax her stressing neck. Suddenly, her cell phone went off. Minako jumped at the unexpected melodic ring tone and turned to look at Haruka.

The older blonde picked up the phone angrily. "Moshi, Mo… Setsuna?" Haruka listened carefully before shooting a glare at Minako. "I see… Meet you there, then. All right, bye." Haruka hung up and turned to look at Minako again. "You told Setsuna we were going to a club?"

"She needs to have some fun with Matthew! Besides, she is our manager. The least we could do is buy her some drinks."

"So you invited Matthew also?"

"Uh huh." She smirked

"Good one, Minako."

"Why is it a problem for Setsuna to come?" Seiya asked.

"She can pop her hip, Kou-san." Haruka said, restraining a chuckle.

* * *

Haruka had almost forgotten how terribly annoying a club could be. The music was dangerously high, the way the lights moved and blinked made her see everything in slow motion and she was almost attacked by teenagers with false IDs that wanted to dance with her. She pushed them all away. The least she needed was a court case for child molestation.

"This is awesome!" Minako yelled at the top of her lungs, of course, the music drowned her voice so Seiya, Michiru and Haruka didn't actually hear her.

Haruka frowned at the blonde. Minako was holding her hand while she dragged her to the bar, followed by Seiya and Michiru. Suddenly, Haruka felt like someone else tugged her hand. She was ready to snatch her arm away from another horny teenager but when she turned around she found something almost different from a teenager, almost. "Setsuna! Matthew!"

The tanned woman winked at her and pulled Matthew close to her. She let go of Haruka's hand and used that hand to cup Matthew's cheek. She moved closer to the American man, whispered something in his ear, taking the opportunity to brush her lips against the sensitive skin on his earlobe.

The mechanic nodded and moved swiftly to kiss her lower lip before walking away from the group.

Setsuna smiled and waved at Seiya and Michiru before she spoke to Haruka, near her face, so she could hear her. "You better use this opportunity as much as you can, Haruka."

"What are you talking about, Setsuna?"

Setsuna sighed, patted Haruka's shoulder and turned to Minako. She nodded at the blonde as if she was giving her a signal.

Minako smiled and turned to the bartender. "Gimme two shots of the strongest stuff you got!" The bartender read her lips and nodded. He turned around and began to prepare the drinks.

Michiru raised her eyebrow at the young blonde and then stole a quick glance at Haruka. She leaned against Seiya and squeezed his hand.

Seiya looked down at her and moved to brush his lips against her forehead.

"Here!" Minako jumped in front of the couple. She handed a large glass to Seiya and held one in her hand. "You got to drink it all in one gulp, Seiya-san!"

"I… I don't drink."

"Bullshit! Drink! We are here to celebrate!" Minako grinned at the black haired man.

Seiya frowned and looked at the dark colored liquor in his hand. He looked at Michiru again. She squeezed his hand again and moved away from him, giving him enough space to do as he pleased.

"At the count of three!" Minako smiled as she raised her index finger. "One!" She added another finger. "Two!"

Seiya gulped as the grip on his glass got tighter.

"Three!"

Seiya closed his eyes tightly and threw his head back as he drank the entire liquid in one large gulp. A burning sensation went down his throat and down his chest. He hissed and touched his stomach as he felt the liquor doing wonders not only to his body but to his brain. "Kami!"

Minako stared at Seiya and grabbed the empty glass from his hands and handed hers to him. "Go!"

"Hell no!"

Haruka raised her eyebrow and quickly understood what Minako was trying to do. She looked at Michiru and saw the aqua colored woman looking at the group of people dancing. The blonde looked around and could notice that Setsuna was already getting her groove on with her American boyfriend. '_Go Sets!' _Haruka sighed and turned back to Seiya. She saw how he stumbled a bit and then gulped down the second glass.

Minako grinned. Her plan has worked. If Taiki couldn't handle alcohol, neither could his dear brother. "You okay, Seiya-san? Want some more?"

"Bring it!" Seiya slammed his fist on the bar.

"You heard him!" Minako said to the bartender and raised two fingers. She wanted two more glasses and clearly they were all for Seiya.

Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand and pulled her close. She pressed her warm cheek against the violinist and brushed her lips against her ear. "We came here to have some fun. I'm still waiting…"

Michiru almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Haruka's lips trace her ear. She looked up at the blonde and then back at her husband. He seemed to be enjoying his one- sided drinking war with Minako. She turned her gaze back at Haruka and sighed loudly. "Fine! You want to dance?"

"Sure."

"Let's have some fun, then." Michiru grabbed hold of Haruka's wrist and pulled her over to the immense crowd. She heard how a new song began to play and within seconds she had already gotten the rhythm of the song. If Haruka thought she could only dance ball room dances she was highly mistaken and she was about to take the ride of her life.

The violinist stopped in the middle of the large crowd. She could feel the couples around her already dancing. She could feel how the heat from their bodies was igniting and suddenly, she wanted to feel just like they were feeling. Her blue eyes became darker and she turned her back to Haruka.

The blonde frowned confused at that, until she felt Michiru's hand upon her thighs. The tall racer stood still. She didn't move but she watched. She watched how Michiru pressed her back to her chest and she shuddered at the sudden heat wave.

Michiru began to move her hips in a circular motion, making sure to grind Haruka's pants as hard and strongly as she could. She gripped Haruka's loose jeans tightly and looked up at her. "Dance."

To Haruka it sounded more like a command then an offer. She nodded and rubbed the bare skin of Michiru's arms. She could already feel the moisture that was starting to come out of the violinist pores. The place was crowded; people were dancing against each other, turning each other on and sweating lust. It was just a matter of seconds before Haruka too succumbed to what was going on around her.

Haruka moved closer to Michiru, almost getting into a sitting position and began to dance against her lover. In that moment, Haruka wished that Minako was getting Seiya drunk enough to pass out.

Michiru smirked and pressed her shoulder to Haruka's chest and moved with the rhythm of the music. This was her opportunity to let Haruka know that she was damn sure that it was all lust even if she wasn't sure herself.

The heat of the moment was driving her insane. She wanted to take her right there. She wanted to taste her skin and drink from her sweat that glistened from her. That made her glow like this goddess. As she felt the warmth of Michiru's back pressing against her chest she moved her sweaty palm over Michiru's stomach and pulled her closer against her, if that was even possible.

Michiru couldn't move now. She could feel the moist breath on her neck and she knew that she was being seduced by the blonde. She smiled. She couldn't do anything since they were in a public place but knowing that, plus the fuel of the erotic music being played, just drove her to do things she never even dreamt of doing. Her hand moved to Haruka's clothed thighs. She scratched her there and moved her body up and down against Haruka as she teased her using the best weapon she had; her body. She could already feel the warmth between Haruka's legs building up and right there Michiru knew that her attacks were being effective. She could feel her sweat falling on her uncovered shoulders. She was drenched from head to toe. The heat that radiated from the people around them, the wonderful heat that Haruka's body produced when she moved was suffocating her. She felt like she was on the edge of having an attack. She could feel the vibrations produced by the low bass that came out of the speakers of the club in her stomach and chest. Haruka's hand on her stomach and waist almost made her moan… almost. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as she used her sharp nails to scratch Haruka's neck up to her scalp as she pulled her closer so she could taste her neck. If Seiya was watching her he would probably kill Haruka without a second thought. The erotic movements both women were doing were the center of attention in the club. Michiru's sensuality, her engagement in the dance floor with Haruka mixed with her erotic beauty made most of the guys in the dance floor wish they were the ones dancing with her instead of the tall pretty boy looking blonde. She used her hands to tease Haruka. She pulled her closer by tugging Haruka's hand and placing them on her lower stomach, instead of her waist. She rubbed her body against Haruka in a slow agonizing way. She wanted this. She needed this

The blonde leaned forward and gripped Michiru closer to her as she grinded her crotch against her bottom. Sometimes she was grateful she was a woman. If she had a male's body, Michiru would probably feel raped. She started to give open mouth kisses to Michiru's neck. Her eyes drifted off and she moaned. She couldn't control herself when she was around the aqua haired woman. She was a poison and by all means she wanted to be killed by that poison in that same moment. Her tongue lashed against her skin. She tasted her neck as her hands moved to raise her skirt up revealing the glistening white skin of Michiru's thighs for everyone to see. She was the one making this gorgeous woman sweat. She! Not the black haired man that was drinking in the bar. Haruka's green eyes looked down at Michiru. She pulled back and watched how the aqua haired woman danced and pressed so intimately against her body. She smiled and moved her hands over the exposed thighs as she touched and rediscovered her lover. "It is just like making love but with clothes on, huh, Michiru? This is just you and I. Let yourself go."

Michiru gasped at that. The heat from her hands was mind blowing. She had missed that heat more than anything. She missed Haruka's warmth at night. A sudden cold air passed by them and Haruka could feel how Michiru's skin reacted at that. Her skin became alive with small bumps all over. She chuckled over Michiru's ear. She continued her movements as her hands teased the skin of her thighs. Michiru turned her head to look at her blonde lover. Her blonde hair was sticking to her face. Her perspiration reminded her of those nights back at that small apartment. She shuddered and once again moved her hand to rub her cheek, neck and scratch her scalp. Haruka shuddered and closed her eyes as she let out a low moan against Michiru's cheek. "You have total control over me, Michiru. I hate you for it."

Michiru smiled and moved to lick her upper lip and bumped Haruka's hip ruthlessly with her back. "Your words are harsh. You hate me but I just want you more and more."

With another growl, Haruka's grip on Michiru's hip grew tight. She turned her around as she made the smaller woman face her. She pulled her to her body and moved her thigh up against and in between Michiru's legs.

She gasped at the sudden change of position. Her arms came to be wrapped around the broad shoulders as she moved against Haruka's body. Haruka was short of breath. She was being intoxicated by the erotic movement this woman was testing on her. Her big hand moved to Michiru's thigh again and gripped the wholesome flesh as she pulled it up to her own waist giving her more space to press her own thigh against Michiru's center. The smaller woman threw her head back and gave Haruka easy access to attack the skin there.

Both of them did not notice a couple of cloudy blue eyes that stared at them all the way to the bar. They didn't notice a confused yet angered growl escape a man's throat. Seiya pushed Minako away and gazed at his wife… His loose wife. "What the…"

Minako looked at Haruka and Michiru. She needed to take Seiya's attention away from them, but how? The young blonde let out an exasperated sigh. She grabbed her glass and drank the hard liquor fast. She grabbed Seiya by the collar, closed her eyes as tight as she could and pressed her burning lips to the drunken man's.

He was taken off guard yet; he didn't know what it was. Was it the liquor, the music or just the thrill of cheating that made him kiss the young blonde back? He didn't know. He just did, but as soon as he was ready to really let himself go, Minako pulled away, gagged and walked away from the black haired man, leaving him at the bar dizzy.

Haruka could feel Michiru completely. Her perky breast softly bounced under the loose shirt that, thanks to the sweat, was sticking to her like a second skin. They bounced against Haruka's firm chest as they sensually danced. She could also feel how restrained Michiru suddenly was. Haruka mentally shrugged. She wasn't the one that told Michiru to wear such clothing. She chuckled and kissed her jaw line. Her free hand moved under Michiru's blouse. She began to touch the moist skin as she closed her eyes. She was enjoying this a little too much. She just wished this song was the kind that had ten minute duration.

Unfortunately, it wasn't. The lights of the club suddenly turned on as the song came to a halt. Haruka opened her eyes rapidly and so did Michiru. Both women moved away from each other in between gasps of air. Haruka shook her head as she tried to get the drops of sweat off of her handsome face while Michiru rubbed her neck and tried to ease her hair. Haruka smiled as she saw Michiru. She was covered in sweat, not only hers but Haruka's also. Her shirt was sticking to her body almost in a sinful manner. Michiru's blouse was outlining every single curve of her breasts. Haruka licked her lips and ran her fingers through her hair. It was as if she was being tempted by the devil's bride herself. She pulled Michiru close to her and looked down at her. The heat of the song was still in her. She wanted to continue but else where, in another position, without clothes.

"And you thought I only listen to classical music. I bet you didn't even know I could dance like that, huh, Haruka?" Michiru smiled up at her as she placed her hands on her chest.

Haruka tried to control her raging heart and breathing. She nodded her response and caressed Michiru's nose with her own before she pulled Michiru closer. She would kill for a soft song right at this moment. She sighed and kissed Michiru's upper lip. She felt how she grabbed her arms for support and right there, Haruka knew that the goal of that dance has been reached. They both pulled away from each other before they both heard another well known blonde call Haruka's name.

They quickly let go of each other and began to fix their clothing as they tried to look as "normal" as possible. Minako came in chirping happily before grabbing hold of Haruka's arm. "Hey! I want to dance with Haruka-san now!"

Haruka's eyes grew wide and scared. Did Minako leave Seiya alone? Did he see them dance so intimately close? Or worst… did he see them kiss? "Uh… Minako-san." Haruka was still out of breath. Michiru's movements were something so new to her. She had changed for the better. "I could go for a drink. Come on, I will buy you ladies a drink." She said as she offered her other arm to Michiru.

Michiru's eyes flashed a sudden spark of jealousy but regardless of that, she took the proffered arm and walked with the two blondes over to the bar. It took her more than three blinks to notice the state her husband was. He was…wasted. He was clinging to the bar for dear life and groaning and saying how much his stomach hurt. Michiru's neck almost snapped when she turned to look at Minako.

"He can't hold his liquor, huh?" Minako snickered.

"No. He can't and now I have to be the one to take him home!" Michiru groaned and moved over to Seiya.

Haruka's arm felt cold when Michiru let go of it. She watched the violin pick the black hair man and help him up to his feet. "Do you need any help? We can leave him here you know."

"Haruka…" Michiru gave her a glare.

"Fine!" The blonde growled and grabbed Seiya's arm and held him up. "I should sell your organs to some gangster or something…"

"Hey, guys! Whoa. You need help?" Matthew had been dancing his ass off with Setsuna and he finally stopped when she asked him to do so. Something about her feet hurting. He stared at the green man and wondered if he was trying to impersonate an alien or something. "He doesn't look very good."

"It would be a great help if you took us home. Only until he is in bed. I can take care of him after that." Michiru said.

Haruka's eyes went wide. She let go of Seiya and automatically he fell to the ground. The blonde stared at Michiru with piercing green eyes. "You are going home with him?"

"He is my husband, Haruka."

_Damn that title! _"But…"

"Can we talk about it later? Please? Besides, it is already late. I'm sure Hotaru must be asking where her parents are. Oh, right! I need to pick her up…"

"I will pick her up and take her to your home…" Haruka said. "Where is she?"

Michiru bit her lip as she helped Seiya up on his feet again. "Tsuko's house."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Great."

"Up up, Seiya!" Matthew said as he grabbed hold of Seiya, placing one arm over his shoulder. "Lead the way, Michiru!"

Michiru blinked at the familiarity this man was showing to her but then again he was an American. He didn't know the customs used in Japan. She stared at him for a second and looked at Setsuna.

The tanned woman gave her a wide smile and nodded at her. "Matthew will take you guys home, Michiru."

Michiru thought that by the way both acted they must be a couple. She looked at the brown haired American man and nodded and began to walk out of the club followed by Matthew and a moaning Seiya.

Haruka turned to Setsuna and Minako. She let out a wide grin and winked at them both.

"You better appreciate what I am doing for you! I freaking kissed the man! He was staring at both of you dancing… all… sexual like!" Minako said, before wiping her lips. "Ew."

"How was it?" Setsuna asked.

"Are you asking me or Minako?"

"You!" Setsuna groaned.

"Baby steps, Setsuna. We are taking baby steps,"

"Baby steps? With you those are not baby steps, more like giant leaps!"

"Exactly…"

"Are you guys going home?" Haruka asked as she placed her hands inside her pockets and felt her keys there.

"I will give Minako a ride home. You go and pick up your little baby."

"Oh I will! See ya."

* * *

He let out a loud groan when he felt the soft bed on his back. Seiya opened his eye and watched Michiru look down at him with worried eyes. '_Wow. She is actually worried.'_

"Thank you so much, Matthew."

"No problem! When he wakes up in the morning give him a beer and I'm sure his hang over will be eased a bit."

"I'll do that."

"I will show myself out. Have a good night."

Michiru bowed her head at him and watched him leave.

"Do you fuck him too?"

Michiru's neck almost snapped when she turned to look at her delirious husband. "What?!

"You are cheating on me, aren't you?"

"Uh huh. With who?"

"You tell me…"

"I won't pay attention to what you say. I know it's the alcohol talking." Michiru said as she walked over to the door.

"I saw you dancing with Haruka."

Michiru froze. "And?"

"I know that she is a lesbian. I know that because Minako is seriously dating her." He stopped to gulp down the up coming vomit. "You wouldn't dance with someone like that. Man or woman. It is not right for a married woman to do that with someone other than their husband." He gulped down again and hissed.

"You are drunk. You weren't looking at us. Maybe you got us confused with another couple. The lights were down and you couldn't see straight." Michiru lied, turning to look at Seiya. "We haven't been married for two months. You think I would cheat on you?"

"Yes, and what bother's me the most is that you are cheating on me with a woman."

"Shut…up. I am not cheating on you. Not with a man, not with a woman, not with a monkey or a dog! You are drunk! Pass out already!" She said angrily, clenching her hands into a two tight fists.

"We will talk about this tomorrow…"

"Whatever."

* * *

Haruka had the most horrible task in her hands right at that moment. She had to get Hotaru, from a house that belonged to a witch. The most horrible witch in the planet. Tsuko.

As she walked upon those steps, the steps were she first touched Michiru's lips, she felt a pang of fear run through her. She took in a deep breath and wiped her sweaty hands against her pants before knocking on the door. She heard the voice of the older woman groaning and mumbling something about being late. She heard Tsuko unlock the door and open it to her.

"You guys are late to pick up your…" Tsuko stared up at the tall blonde. She felt her eyebrow twitched. "What are you doing here?"

"To pick up Hotaru. Michiru told me to do so since she had to take her drunken husband home."

"Oh, hell no. I am not letting you take Hotaru."

Haruka titled her head to the side and crossed her strong arms over her small chest. "I'm not leaving here without Hotaru."

Tsuko eyed her angrily. She walked away from the blonde and moved to her kitchen, sitting down on the huge sofa. "Sit down."

"What for?"

"Sit…down…"

Haruka frowned and closed the door behind her. She walked to the opposite side of the sofa as far away from Tsuko as she could.

"Stay away from Michiru."

"I won't."

"You will make her unhappy."

"More than she already is? I doubt it. You should've seen her smile tonight, while I touched her and whispered stuff to her ears. Of course you weren't so oh well. Her husband got drunk beyond reason and now I ask you, Tsuko did Michiru ever deal with a drunk Haruka? No. Why? Because I have auto control." Haruka turned completely to face Tsuko. "Have you any idea how much I love your daughter, Tsuko-san?"

"I can imagine." She whispered as she rubbed her chin. "But she is married."

"To a man that is not able to make her happy."

"He gave her a family and…"

"You need more than that to be happy. I couldn't give her that but I could bring a smile to her face and you are witness to that. Have you ever seen her smile with Seiya around the way she smiled when she is with me?"

_No_. "Yes, I have seen her smile like that with him." She lied.

"Where is Hotaru?" Haruka said, enraged by the attitude the woman was showing towards her. "I'm taking her to her parents."

Tsuko frowned and stood in front of Haruka. "Wait here. I will get her for you." As she said that, she walked away from the tall blonde, leaving her alone in the living room.

Haruka shook her head and began to look around. Her plan to get Michiru was working to perfection. After the dance, she could see the jealousy blaring in Michiru's eyes when Minako interrupted them. Still, Haruka was impatient. She wanted her now. She began to think if she was actually able to hold to her sanity enough to win Michiru back. She was no quitter, that was for sure, but could her own heart master the art of becoming numb? Of course not. Her heart couldn't ignore the pain it caused seeing Michiru with Seiya. Some how she wanted to hurt Michiru more and make her groan in agony just like Michiru was making her groan…

"Here."

Haruka quickly looked in front of her and saw Tsuko with a sleeping Hotaru in her arms. "Thanks."

"Don't get used to it. I'm actually tired and I don't have the energy to fight with you."

Haruka cradled Hotaru in her strong arms and looked down at her sleeping form. "Whatever. We will be seeing each other again."

"When?"

"When I marry your daughter." When she said that, she just turned her back to Tsuko and left the house as fast as she could, ignoring the insults coming from the older woman's mouth. After all, Haruka was going to make her eat her own words…

* * *

End Chapter 14 


	16. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that may appear in it._

A/N: Special thanks to mah good friend and Gangsta Paris Hilton wanna be, AmethystBeauty.

Yeah, I know, That's hot.

* * *

Rough Interlude.

How long has it been? Maybe it has been less than fifteen minutes, but for Michiru it felt like hours. She had been resting on the living room sofa when she heard the most expected knock on the door. Michiru opened her eyes, stared at the door and pushed herself up. "Coming." She mumbled half asleep. She removed the locks from the door and opened it to take a look outside.

Haruka raised her tired eyes to focus on Michiru's zombie like ones. In her arms, she held a sleeping Hotaru, covered by Haruka's jacket, protecting the child from the cold atmosphere. "Special delivery." She smiled at the violinist.

"Thank Kami, you are here." Michiru said as she opened the door for the blonde.

"Sorry I took so long. Your mother was being a bitch about letting me take Hotaru with me." Haruka said, walking in and turning to face the sleepy Michiru. "Where should I put the package, ma'am?"

Michiru chuckled. "Stop that, Haruka."

"You… you look pretty tired. I can take her up to her room." Haruka then froze when she felt Hotaru groan and mumble something in her sleep. "Wow. She is a heavy sleeper, isn't she?"

"I guess…" Michiru whispered as she began to walk over to the stairs with Haruka close behind her.

"Is Seiya…?"

"He is unconscious. Don't worry about him."

Haruka nodded at that. Of course, she was in enemy territory. She couldn't do anything in the house now could she? Michiru wouldn't let her. She watched how Michiru opened the door to Hotaru's room and walked in, turning the lights on. Now this was a pretty family portrait. Haruka, the tomboy and fatherly figure, putting Hotaru, the small child, to rest while Michiru, the mother, would stare at them both with a smile on her beautiful face… yes, it was a nice family portrait. Kind of like the ones Haruka used to read when she was a pre-scholar.

Haruka settled the toddler on her bed, grabbed her jacket and moved some strands away from Hotaru's head before leaning forward and kissing her small forehead. "Good night, hime-chan."

Michiru blinked at the scene in front of her. She moved against the door frame a bit uncomfortably. She crossed her slender arms under her breasts before coughing. "Haruka."

"Yeah. I know." The blonde whispered as she placed her jacket back over her broad shoulders. "I'm leaving." Haruka announced, walking past Michiru. Suddenly, a hand stopped her. The blonde turned around to find Michiru's blue eyes staring up at her. Michiru was holding onto Haruka's jacket, keeping her in place. "What is it now?"

Michiru didn't know what to say. She stared at Haruka's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She then looked down at her own hand. She had been holding so tightly, her knuckles seemed like they were about to snap under her skin. She sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's waist.

"Sinner." Haruka said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up." Michiru said

"Cheater." Haruka closed her eyes and let out a soft smirk.

"Dyke"

Haruka blinked. "Carpet muncher."

"I've only munched your carpet."

"Cute."

"I didn't know you were the type that talks dirty, Haruka?"

Haruka chuckled, pulled Michiru out of the room and closed the door behind them. "We have discovered lots of wonderful things about each other tonight, huh?" Haruka whispered over Michiru's face.

"I guess…"

Haruka raised her eyebrows and turned to look over Michiru's head over to another closed door down the hall. "He is over there, right?"

"He is asleep. He can't take much alcohol." Michiru said as she stared at the skin on Haruka's neck. Suddenly she felt thirsty as the thoughts of what happened on the dance floor back in the club came back to her.

"I guess it runs in the family."

"Maybe." Michiru licked her lips and planted them on Haruka's neck; her hands moved to grab hold of Haruka's belt and pulled the blonde closer to her.

"No." Haruka grabbed Michiru's shoulders and pushed her away, painfully. She had to gather all the strength, both mentally and physically, to move away from the violinist. "No."

"What? No?"

"You heard me." Haruka said, untangling herself from Michiru's arm. "I tend to go after women that actually love me. Not lust for me."

"What!?"

"See you later, okay?" Haruka smiled and bowed her head at the violinist. "Take care of your drunken husband, will yah? After all, you are one hell of a devoted wife!" She winked. "I will show my way out."

Michiru stared at Haruka's back as she walked down the stairs. She snapped out of her trance when she heard the door to her house slam close. Her jaw was about to reach the floor. Did Haruka just deny her? Did Haruka just tell her…no? "What the fu…"

"Michiru…"

Michiru turned around rapidly and stared at the door to her bedroom. She felt her heartbeat begin to race. Did Seiya hear them? Oh dear, Kami. She was in trouble. She walked to the bedroom and opened the door enough to peek inside. Seiya was… moaning with his eyes closed. Michiru thought the worst, but when she noticed the drops of sweat trickling down his forehead, she knew what was going on. "He is dreaming. He is only dreaming, Michiru! Relax!"

"Michiru."

The violinist sighed and walked over to him. She looked down at the sleeping man and moved her shaking hand to touch his cheek. "I'm here, Seiya." She noticed how he slowly began to become calmer until he was just laying there. Michiru raised one eyebrow and decided if this was the kind of scenario where she needed to go and sleep in the guest room. She looked at the sleeping form of Seiya. "Guest room it is."

* * *

The sun was bothering her eyes a little too much. She groaned and tried to turn away from it but something, or rather someone, was holding to her a little too tight. Setsuna sighed and opened one crimson eye to stare at Matthew's sleeping face. Then, she blinked once, twice and she kissed the American mechanic's closed eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Good morning to you too."

Setsuna just let out a soft chuckle. "Morning, Matthew."

His grip on Setsuna became stronger. He pulled the tanned woman close to him, his skin clearly contrasting upon hers. He smiled and brushed his lips against her forehead. "I suppose you slept well."

"You are a nice heater." Setsuna said, rubbing his chest a bit.

"Well. When I came back from leaving Seiya and Michiru home, I saw you laying there, shivering and stuff and I just had to get naked and jump in."

"Why thank you so much. You saved my life." Setsuna snickered and pulled away from him, enough to stare at his eyes.

The mechanic moved back and ran his fingers through the long emerald colored hair. "This might sound a bit strange." He began to say. His fingers moved, absent mindedly to rub her lower swollen lip, expecting it, wondering if his kisses were that savaged. "You know. I see what Haruka's going through, and I really don't want to be in her shoes." He sighed and leaned to kiss the dark lips.

"What are you talking about, Matthew?"

"I don't want to loose you, Setsuna. I already lost someone thanks to my stupid decision to become a mechanic."

"Ally? Pssh. Her loss". Setsuna smiled as she hugged Matthew's torso. "You guys were young. It's only normal for young couple to forget about one another."

"Marry me, Sets." Matthew suddenly said, closing his eyes tightly as he awaited her reaction.

Setsuna opened her eyes wide. Her heart stopped and her lungs didn't work for a minute. "What?"

"I want to turn you into Mrs. Andrews."

"Hah. You are kidding me, aren't you?"

"What If I'm not?"

"Come on! We haven't been together as a formal couple for that long."

"Setsuna, how long have we known each other? Besides, we kind of started all this when Haruka was sent to the hospital three years ago. Now, Japan kind of got us all frisky and… I love you." He sat up on the bed and stared down at Setsuna's odd colored crimson eyes. "And I don't want some other asshole to claim you as his before I do."

"You are being paranoid." Setsuna let out a nervous chuckle. "In fact I think you are still asleep. Or am I still asleep. Gah! I need to wake up right now!"

Matthew let out a loud sigh and shook his head, going back to lie on the bed. "Fine. Do whatever you want. All I ever wanted was to make a fair woman out of you."

"Are you telling me I am not fair? I should slap you for that."

"Please, do."

"Perv!"

Matthew laughed and grabbed Setsuna's slender wrist. "Come here." He pulled her gently over him so she was now lying on top of him. "I love you and I just want to know you belong to me for as long as I live."

"That can be arranged." Setsuna said, smirking.

"How so?"

"I have my ways. I am a manager to big stars remember? I have some connections." She whispered against the American's thin lips before claiming them with her full ones. "I love you too, Matthew."

"That's all I needed to know."

* * *

"I will never, ever, _ever_ drink again." Seiya said as she touched his head slightly and hissed. "Kami, what did that woman make me drink?" 

"Pure vodka, I think." Michiru said as she handed him a large bowl with the form of a cup filled with coffee. "Drink up."

"Shhh. Not so loud, Michiru. You want to kill me?"

"More or less, you made a fool out of yourself yesterday. Matthew had to carry you to bed. Not to mention you started to talk incoherently."

"Oh. I remember that." He hissed again and placed the cup back gently on the kitchen counter. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For calling you a cheater. For using such harsh words with you. You don't deserve that kind of treatment."

"It's okay."

"No! I mean, I don't have any proof that you were cheating on me. Yeah, I saw you dancing with Haruka but hey! It was only dancing. Besides you are straight after all, you are married to me."

Michiru looked at her wedding band for a moment before shaking her head. _Straight like a tree's trunk… Sure, like tree trunks are straight. _

"I won't call you a cheater ever again. Unless of course, I've got proof."

"Drink your coffee, Seiya."

"Right." He rubbed his head and looked behind him, over to the stairs. "Hotaru is still sleeping?"

"I presume."

"Who brought her home?"

"Haruka."

Seiya frowned. "Really?"

"Uh huh. She volunteered to do so. I was quiet happy she did that. You were way to drunk to even remember your name." Michiru said as she sat down next to him with her own cup of coffee.

"Did… you guys talk about something?"

"She walked in, put Hotaru to bed since I was a little too tired to do so, and then she left."

"Nothing happened?"

"If you are going to start asking me how many times I blinked every time I'm with someone else other than you, I am going to get very pissed." Michiru said as she moved away and walked to the living room.

Seiya stared at the cup for a long moment. His throbbing head became to work over time as he tried his best to remember what had happened last night. He remembered the drinks, the music, Minako… He blinked. He was one to talk. He had kissed another woman. He gagged and drank some coffee to wash away the taste of alcohol in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he gulped the bitter liquid. A light was flashed in his head. He knew it was thanks to the headache but he saw something else. He saw Michiru, behind her was Haruka, looking at him with arrogant eyes.

Seiya groaned and rested his head on his arms as he struggled to fight the image. He could see how the racer's hand undid his wife's body like she knew exactly where to touch to entice the violinist. "Bitch."

The house was filled with the ring of the phones. Seiya let out a loud pained groaned. He covered his ears and let out a child like whimper.

Michiru looked over her shoulders and saw how Seiya trashed about his headache. She shook her head and moved her hand over to the small table next to the sofa and picked up the wireless phone. "Moshi moshi?" She blinked and nodded her head at the person on the other line. "He is having a post drinking depression, also know as a hang over." She stood up from the sofa and walked over to her husband. "You see Taiki, your dear brother thinks he can take any hard liquor but he can't. You should have a talk with him. Oh, wait, that's right! You too like to get drunk until your green." She let out a groaned and poked Seiya's hard stomach with the phone. "It's for you. I'm going to wake Hotaru up and see if she wants some breakfast. Stop whining when she comes downstairs. I don't want to explain why her daddy is acting like a little girl."

Seiya closed his eyes a bit and grabbed the phone. He waved his hand at Michiru, asking her to leave him alone. "Hello?" He rubbed his temples as he heard his brother on the other line. "She is being a bitch about everything today. Yesterday I asked her if she was cheating on me." He grabbed his cup of coffee with one hand and stared at it. "I was drunk, Taiki! I didn't know what I was saying. Besides, I saw her dancing around with that Haruka woman." He pulled the cup close to his lips and he drank before he was shocked from what he just heard. He moved away from the counter and coughed spilling some of the brown liquid on it. "Fuck!" He coughed twice. "What do you mean they were kind of close at the production party? You fucking liar, why should I believe you?" Seiya heard his brother for a full five minutes before he hung up without warning. "Michiru!"

Upstairs, Michiru let out a loud groan. She looked at Hotaru, who was groaning and rubbing her tiny hands against her dark eyes. "Daddy is in a bad mood today, hun." Michiru said as she grabbed Hotaru's hand and walked to the bathroom.

"Michiru!"

Michiru looked down at Hotaru and picked her up, sitting her down on the bathroom sink. "Let's brush our teeth, shall we?"

"Damn it all, Michiru!"

"I'm helping your daughter wake up, Seiya!" Michiru said, in a happy tone, so Hotaru wouldn't feel afraid.

"Oh."

"Daddy is mad?" Hotaru grabbed her small tooth brush and looked up at her mother.

"Kind of." Michiru said as she helped Hotaru.

"When you are done meet me downstairs." Seiya said.

"Sure." Michiru smiled again and kissed Hotaru's head.

"Why is he mad?" Hotaru tried to say between brush strokes.

"…His time of the month."

"What?"

Michiru petted Hotaru's head. "You will understand when you are older."

Hotaru let out a groan as she finished up the most difficult task she had ever come upon so early in the morning.

A good ten minutes later, little Hotaru ran over to Seiya, wrapping her tiny arms around his thick leg.

The handsome musician picked her up with ease and kissed her cheek before settling her down and watching her run to the living room.

"What is it?" Michiru asked, pulling her hair up in a tight bun. She walked over to the kitchen once again and placed her hand on the newspaper Seiya was reading, blocking his gaze on the gossip section.

Seiya looked up at her, closed the newspaper and moved it aside. He crossed his arms and leaned over the kitchen counter. "You have always been a very mysterious woman to me."

"Yippee."

"Taiki called. There will be a recording session today." He paused to look at his wrist watch. "In two hours to be exact." He licked his dry lips, as he stood up and moved over to Michiru. He looked at her up and down before moving his large hand to brush his thumb over Michiru's lips.

"I still feel a bit skeptical about the whole cheating theme." He whispered. "Taiki told me about the production party I held some weeks ago." He paused to study Michiru's dark blue eyes. "He told me you and Haruka danced…"

"So?"

"So…why? Do you have a thing for blonde women?"

"Blondes do have more fun, neh?" Michiru raised her eyebrow at him and grabbed hold of his hand, pushing it away from her face.

"Where were you the day you disappeared for a whole night?"

"I don't remember." _Cheating on you with a woman I haven't seen for three years. _"It's funny you ask. I don't remember a thing."

"Liar." Seiya's face became as still as a statue as he waited for a reaction, any kind of reaction but Michiru imitated his same stance and that irritated him.

"I better get my violin. Get Hotaru ready. I feel like taking her to work today." Michiru said as she turned her back to Seiya.

Seiya stared at her backside as she walked away from him. His jaw tightened with rage. He let out a loud sigh and turned to look at his left hand, which was resting upon the kitchen counter, holding his weight as he leaned on it. He lifted his ring finger and saw thick golden band shimmer. He pulled away, leaned his back against the kitchen counter as he removed the band from his finger and inspected the expensive object for a moment.

He looked inside the in scripted words that were carved inside the band. _"Forever yours." _Seiya raised his blue eyes to look into the nothingness in front of him. He felt hot all over, as if he had fallen into a lava pool in hell. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on its ends and he shuddered. "Forever mine." He licked his lower lip sensually before he heard Michiru coming down the stairs again. "I will make sure you keep that promise."

"We are going to mommy and daddy's work place, Hotaru. You are going to see Uncle Taiki and Yaten!" Michiru said as she held her violin case in one hand, while extending the other for Hotaru to grab.

"Will Ruka be there?" Hotaru asked innocently, grasping Michiru's long and slender index finger.

Michiru twitched as she heard the blonde's nickname. "I guess."

Seiya pushed himself from the kitchen counter and grabbed his keys. He placed them inside his jeans and moved his hand over one of the sofas, snatching his jacket. "She will. After all she is the new upcoming attraction to Kou Productions." Seiya said as he wrapped his arm around Michiru's waist pulling her close to him. "Right?"

Michiru frowned at his actions and tried to wiggle away from his grip. "Right. Let me go, I'm feeling uncomfortable."

Seiya chuckled and kissed her temple before he let go of her. "Whatever you say, dear…"

* * *

Taiki and Yaten nodded their heads softly at the soft rhythm. The oldest of the man rubbed his chin as he leaned over the control panel, pushing some buttons and turning up the volume of the recording. 

Yaten leaned back and placed his hands on his stomach as he watched Haruka play the piano softly.

The blonde's eyes were closed tightly as her fingers touched the black and white keys. She moved her head from side to side, her hair falling on top of her white forehead. For another minute, she continued to play until she ended the song. She let out a loud sigh and opened her eyes. "Done!" She smiled brightly at the people that had gathered to watch her which included Minako, Michiru, Hotaru and the Kou brothers. Setsuna had called Haruka to excuse herself and Matthew. Haruka couldn't quite catch what she was saying since she just kept giggling and laughing.

"Very nice, Haruka-san." Yaten said as he looked over at Minako. "You are up! Get in there." He said pointing to the recording booth.

Minako stared at the youngest of the Kou brothers and cleared her throat. She had been trying to act as mature as possible for the past hours.

Haruka noticed that rather quickly. She knew, from the moment Minako laid her eyes on Yaten when they reached the recording studio that she had fallen for the feminine man. How? She just kept staring at him and agreeing to everything he said. If he said "Lets go and kill bunnies while jumping on one foot" she would say "hell yeah! Lets do so."

The older blonde sighed and looked at Minako when she entered the booth. "Hello."

"He is so cute. I can't stand it! Really, I wish he is into blondes."

"I can hear you Minako-san." Yaten said, as he spoke from the microphone all the way in the control panel room.

"Oh shit."

"I heard that too. Let's take it from the top."

Michiru blinked at that. So, Minako wasn't really into Haruka after all. She frowned. It was a hoax!

"I thought Haruka was dating Minako." Seiya said as he stared at the blonde couple in the recording booth.

"I thought that too." Michiru said as she held Hotaru close to her lap. The child had noticed the many pretty buttons in the control panel and all she wanted to do is discover what every single one of them did.

Haruka sighed and shook her head. Great. So her plan to use Minako to make Michiru jealous went down the drain. She needed something else. She was still going to stick to the "use her lust for you against her" plan. The blonde sat up straight and placed her hands upon the piano keys.

"And… go!" Taiki said as he pushed one of the many buttons Hotaru wanted to touch.

Michiru looked straight at Haruka. She couldn't believe they were all in the same "room". She moved her knee a bit, making Hotaru bounce playfully on her lap. She needed to keep the child entertained. She had played the piano and added vocals to the new song and so did Seiya, only he added guitars to the song. With this last recording, they would be done for the day, hopefully. Seiya had been saying how his stomach was beginning to bother him. Michiru had told him it was all because of his hangover.

"That's a wrap." Taiki said as he stood up from his chair and opened the mic to talk to Haruka and Minako. "Nicely done, ladies. We are done for today." Taiki then closed the mic.

Minako grabbed Haruka's hand before she could escape from the recording room. "I'm sorry." She whispered to the older blonde with pleading eyes. "I didn't mean to…"

"Its okay, Minako-san. Really." Haruka whispered low enough for the mall humper to understand.

"Hey… do you think Yaten would go out with me?" Minako grinned.

Haruka sighed and turned to look at the younger Kou brother. He was actually watching the both of them interact. "I guess you could take him to Sofia's… The Kou's usually like it there." She smiled.

"Good idea!" Minako quickly looked down at her wrist watch and sighed. "It's late."

"It's only eight, Minako-san. It's not that late. Sofia is open until ten. You got two hours to woo him." Haruka said as she opened the door and held it for Minako.

"And where are you going after this?"

Haruka shrugged. "I have no idea."

"I'm sorry again." Minako whispered.

"I said it was fine." Haruka said as she pushed her softly out of the recording room.

"Great job, guys. Tomorrow I want you all here first thing in the morning." Yaten said as he stood up from his chair. "You sang beautifully, Minako-chan."

Minako blushed deeply and looked away from the equally height man. Haruka had to nudge her back to her senses. She stared at the floor before she noticed how Yaten walked beside her and left the room. Minako raised her eyes at Haruka.

"Go after him. Even though I think he is gay. Give it a shot." Haruka gave a reassuring smile at the young blonde before seeing her run after Yaten.

"Ruka! Ruka!"

Haruka turned her gaze to Hotaru. She had almost forgotten about the remaining people in the control panel room. Seiya stood besides the sitting Michiru in an over protective way while Taiki did a few changes on the recording before also leaving the room.

"Up up!" Hotaru squealed, extending her short arms to Haruka.

The blonde shot a glance at Michiru then at Seiya.

"Go ahead." Seiya said in a deep, dangerous voice.

Haruka felt her eyebrow twitch. She walked closer to Michiru and locked her green eyes with Michiru's. _He is acting suspicious._ Haruka said in her mind, almost as she was talking to Michiru.

The violinist tried to keep her gaze with the blonde but her blue eyes fell on Hotaru.

"Up! Up!" Haruka picked Hotaru up and held her in her arms before kissing her cheek soundly. "How is my beautiful angel doing today?"

"I'm tired." Hotaru said, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand.

Haruka laughed. "You, young lady, sleep quite a lot!"

"I like to sleep."

Haruka chuckled at that and turned to look at Seiya. He was leaning against the wall staring at her every move. Haruka's instinct reacted to the strong gaze. She felt this strange urge to protect Hotaru. Her strong arms flexed enough for Hotaru to feel the strong grip bind her. The small child placed her tiny hands on Haruka's shoulder and tried to push her away.

Haruka then shot her eyes back at Michiru. She seemed to be down about something. She looked then at little Hotaru and kissed the side of her head before handing her to Michiru. "I better get going."

"Haruka…" Michiru whispered a bit confused. All she wanted to do was to talk to the blonde. To let her know that Seiya was suspecting something between them. She needed to warn her.

"I will see you guys tomorrow." Haruka said almost reassuring herself rather than Michiru. "Goodbye Seiya-san."

"Bye." Seiya simply said and watched the blonde walk out of the room.

"Why were you looking at her that way?"

"I can look at her any way I want. You can't tell me how I should look at people." Seiya snapped as he pushed himself from the wall. "We are going home."

"Stop acting like this! Stop it! How many times do I have to tell you I…"

"Why don't you just shut up for once? Keep your mouth shut for the rest of the night and maybe tomorrow I won't be as pissed as I am today! Just…" He growled. "I should've known! I saw it, Michiru. The way she looked at you! The way you looked at her. Not even best friends look at each other that way!" He took in a deep breath, staring at Hotaru's scared expression. "No wonder you are so stiff when I touch you, huh? I'm not quiet what you like?"

"Not in front of Hotaru!" Michiru snarled, covering Hotaru's ears.

"What should she care about you? You are not even her real mother! So screw it. Stop acting like a whore for once in your life and start acting like you are supposed to act!"

"How am I supposed to act, oh so wise Seiya Kou?"

"Like a fucking married woman!"

Seiya stared down at Michiru before realizing that he had just basically yelled and insulted her. He gulped down, rubbed his face angrily and took a deep breath to calm down his raging emotions. "We are going home." He turned away and slammed the door open. He walked out and almost bumped with his older brother on the way out. He looked up at Taiki's serious expression. Over his shoulder, Seiya noticed Yaten's angered expression. Minako was near Haruka, holding her hand, almost stopping her from doing something while the car racer seemed like she was ready to attack.

"You heard, huh?" Seiya said, talking directly to Haruka.

Haruka tried to free herself from Minako's grasp.

"That's no way to talk to your wife, Seiya." Taiki said. "You never spoke to Hotaru's mother like that. Why start talking to Michiru like that now? That is not you." Taiki grabbed hold of his brother's shoulders. "Go home, relax and come back tomorrow."

Michiru didn't know how to react. She wanted to talk but the knot in her throat didn't let her. She held the sobbing Hotaru closer and tried her best not to sob herself.

"Hey… How about we all go to Sofia's? We can all relax, have some cake and just…talk."

"Good idea, Minako-san. I'm in." Taiki said. "How about you, Seiya?"

"No. I'm going home to sleep. My head is bothering me still." Seiya said, turning to look at Michiru. "Let's go. Hotaru must be tired."

"H-hai." Michiru said as she looked at Haruka as she passed her.

"How about you, Haruka? Let's go to Sofia's." Minako squeezed the tall blonde's hand.

"No. I… I don't feel like it. I need to go somewhere." Haruka said before nodding her head at Minako. "You guys have fun." Haruka said as she slipped her large hand away from Minako's and also decided to head to her car.

"Oh well. Lucky me! I get to spend my night with the cutest of the Kou clan!" Minako said happily, trying to change the mood.

"I like this girl." Taiki chuckled.

Minako grabbed hold of one of Yaten's arm and Taiki's. "Off to Sofia!"

* * *

Her grip on her steering wheel was so strong; her knuckles were white from the strain. She thought she was going to snap any second now. The way Michiru looked at her told her everything. Seiya knew… or at least he was suspicious. The least she wanted to do was hurt Michiru that way. She could protect her outside her house but, how about inside of it? 

Seiya wouldn't dare raise a hand or hurt Michiru. Not with Hotaru around… right? Haruka made a sharp turn and speeded down the street. Seiya wouldn't dare to touch her. He wasn't that stupid. Not only was Haruka going to snap his neck if he did, but his brother's were pretty much on Michiru's side by the looks of it or at least they weren't into violence.

Haruka stopped her car abruptly and stared and turned to look outside of her window. She sighed and leaned against her seat. She opened her door and got out of the car, placing her hands inside her pocket and walking away. She looked around and felt how the salty air messed up her hair.

The blonde was standing facing the beach. One of the many places she loved to go with Michiru when they had some free time together. Haruka took a deep breath and inhaled the scent, closing her eyes as memories started to haunt her head again. She felt like it was yesterday when she would pull Michiru to her and dump her in the raging waters playfully.

Of course, that was over now. That was back when they were teenagers. Newly high school graduates. They had their entire lives ahead of them. They never thought about anything but being with each other. They figured that if they were apart then everything was going to be fine because they truly loved each other.

Was it all a lie? Hormones?

Haruka looked down at the sand beneath her Converse sneakers. She titled her head to the side and thought about it for a moment before she felt something cold land on her nose. She frowned and quickly she looked up to the dark sky. "Great… rain." She whispered before she felt her shoulders get drenched with the upcoming storm. She sighed and turned around and ran back to her car. She got inside and stayed there for a moment again. She was thinking and thinking of what she was supposed to do. She needed to get this over with but how? Force it out of her? How could she force it out? How could she reach inside Michiru and make her notice who she really loved?

The blonde grinned and started her car.

* * *

Seiya had actually taken charge of the bedroom. Not like Michiru cared but he didn't have to make a whole scene about it. He was worst than an overly obsessed woman. Michiru sighed as she petted the cup of tea in her hands. 

Seiya was actually sleeping and well Michiru had called it a night, she tucked Hotaru in and went to hang around the living room and kitchen, waiting for her body to get sleepy but it wasn't actually working. She was anxious.

The sudden knock on the door made Michiru almost jump off of her chair. She stared at the large door all the way from the kitchen and raised a suspicious eyebrow. It was kind of late for visits.

Michiru pushed herself up and walked slowly to the door, tightening her robe around her body as she did so. She opened the door and peeked outside. "Haru-"

Haruka pushed the door open and stepped inside, slamming her lips against Michiru silencing her before she could even finish saying her name. With her foot, she closed the door behind her and quickly, she wrapped her strong wet arms around Michiru's waist, crashing her softer body against hers.

At first, Michiru tried to resist. Her hands were on Haruka's shoulders, pushing her away but, as those hot wet lips devoured hers and as the radiating heat from Haruka's body engulfed hers, her hands began to relax and soon Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's broad shoulders, keeping her in place as she kissed her back.

Haruka pulled back enough to end the kiss, but her lips were still upon Michiru's skin. She held her tighter and found herself breathing hard against Michiru's head, controlling herself. "My car broke down."

"Liar." Michiru said in between pants.

"Fine. I need to use your phone."

"You have a cell phone." Michiru whispered against the wet blouse.

"The battery doesn't have any charge."

Michiru laughed. "And you just had to come to my house and use my phone?"

"Uh huh." Haruka said as her hand wandered over Michiru's back.

"You have always been a horrible liar, Haruka."

Now it was Haruka's turn to laugh. "I know. I suck at it."

Michiru opened her eyes and stared at the wet blouse Haruka was wearing. She pulled away and looked up at the drenched blonde. "I take it is raining outside."

"Hai…"

Michiru sighed and looked over at the stairs of her home. "He is sleeping, I think. Haruka, I think he knows."

"So?"

"Haruka…"

"Move out… Come with me. We will take Hotaru and disappear. Leave everything behind and come with me. We will start all over again. I got enough money to support you and Hotaru for five lifetimes. Just come with me."

"Haruka…"

"No! You love me. You do! Say it!" Haruka had cupped Michiru's face, strong enough to make her face her wet face. "I love you more than anything in this life, Michiru. I will take care of you. You don't have to be afraid. You don't love him. You love me. You don't want to leave Hotaru, fine, I will take care of her. I will raise her as my own. I will play with her, study with her … protect her when she is a teenager from the hormone raging humpers called boys. I will, Michiru, and you know that. Why are you being so difficult?"

"You don't understand. Do you, Haruka?" Michiru whispered as she stared up at Haruka. Her heart was already racing. Having her this close, all wet yet warm against her was driving her insane. Why?! Why did she have to be so damn gorgeous? Why did she have to speak all those words that Michiru wanted to hear? Why did she have to be so… perfect?

"Do I have to force the words out of your mouth?"

"Maybe…" Michiru whispered, pulling Haruka down towards her face. "If that makes you happy… then do so." Michiru said as she stared at Haruka's lips.

Haruka sighed and wrapped her arms more tightly against Michiru's waist. Slowly, she brushed her lips against Michiru's.

"Wait." Michiru gasped and pulled away from Haruka. "You must be freezing."

"I will warm up in a second if you just hold still."

Michiru let out a soft chuckle and grabbed hold of Haruka's hand leading her to the kitchen. "The least I could do is, give you something warm to drink. Do you want me to get you some of Seiya's clothing that way you won't catch a cold."

"Hell. No." Haruka said both words flatly. She wanted them to come out clear for Michiru.

"Oh well."

"You are killing me."

"Am I?" Michiru smiled as she looked up at the tall blonde.

"Very much so." As she said that, Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru again and crushed her harder against her body. "Enough is enough." She growled and grabbed a fist full of Michiru's hair and pulled her full lips to hers.

And both of them saw white.

How could she be doing this? In his kitchen, his home, his territory. Michiru was exposing herself to this woman she had lost contact with. She was undressing herself, showing her how much she had missed her; how much she needed and wanted to be touched by her. Michiru untied the knot in front of her robe when she felt fervent kisses upon the skin on her neck. She also felt when she was picked up by a couple of eager hands that sat her upon the kitchen counter. That's when she felt this strange urge. She was going to get caught. She just knew her husband was going to wake up from the racket and go down the stairs. He would turn the lights on and find her in this compromising position, with her arms wrapped around a woman's neck, her lips mingling with the blonde's while her tongue tasted that fire that was Haruka. She would just love to get caught. "Ha…Ruka" She managed to say in between moans as her hands pulled and jerked on the wet shirt upon Haruka's back.

She opened her eyes and then she looked down at the flushed woman in front of her. Haruka moved her hands to open the robe and just admire what she has missed for years. Her lips moved softly over Michiru before she regained her composure. She was there to leave a statement to let her know whom she really belonged to. She growled and grabbed onto Michiru's thighs and spread them apart before she got in between them as her tongue ravished Michiru's mouth with strong, fervent strokes. Her big hands moved over to cup Michiru's face as she tilted her back and to the side as she just consumed her mouth while her other hand moved to strip her off of those pesky clothes.

Michiru didn't waste a second either. Her hands were undoing the wet button down shirt and pushing it off Haruka's broad shoulders. She was trying her best to respond to the blonde's kisses. She was already agitated. She was pulling and struggling with the taller woman's clothing since she was so eager to see her again.

"He doesn't satisfy you, does he?" Haruka whispered in her ear. She growled, pulled Michiru closer to her and rubbed the still clothed thigh against Michiru's clothed treasure. She heard the smaller woman suddenly gasp and she felt how her arms tightened around her neck. "Look at you. You can't stand the way I am touching you. Do you respond the same way to him as you do to me?"

"Stop talking, damn it!" Michiru snapped at her and also she pulled her closer. Now she was using her lips to silence her.

"Scared to get caught, huh?" Haruka chuckled before she moved her leg against Michiru. "You won't need this at the moment." Haruka said. She grabbed her hand and slipped the wedding ring of off her finger. She took a fast look at it and then, angrily, she threw it away.

"Wait! What did you do that for?"

"Shut up…"

Michiru looked up at Haruka for a moment. Her blue eyes were fixated at her movements. She watched her move forward as she started to make a trail of kisses to her neck down to her stomach. Michiru was in heaven. Her head was thrown back; her hands were tangled in Haruka's hair as she pushed her closer to her core.

The blonde eagerly drank from Michiru. She tasted her in a way she hasn't done for years. The only thing that was bringing her pleasure at the moment, was knowing that up stairs, was a foolish man thinking that his dear wife was probably out of the bed drinking some warm tea instead of making love with another woman. Not only that… Michiru's silence moans were driving her insane. She wanted to hear her scream! Yes… scream her name like back in the days where she wouldn't be satisfied until she had a sore throat.

With a hard yank, Michiru pulled Haruka up and pressed her lips upon her lower lip. Her hands cupped her warm cheeks as she tasted herself upon the blonde's lips. She breathed into her mouth and felt how Haruka did exactly the same, pulling her closer and moving her lips upon Michiru's. "Haruka…" Michiru sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Yes?" Haruka managed to say between her pants.

"Damn it, Haruka…" Michiru turned her cheek and felt Haruka kiss her exposed shoulder. "I…"

"Momma?"

Haruka froze. She looked at Michiru and then pulled away as far away as possible. She turned too look at the direction of the stairs and gulped down. Hotaru was coming down the stairs, rubbing her left eye. Wasn't she supposed to be a heavy sleeper? "No…"

"Go, Haruka go!" Michiru whispered as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand and quickly began to tie her robe again. She jumped off of the kitchen counter and felt how her legs trembled, still affected by the blonde's work of art.

Haruka was there to hold her before she left. Michiru pushed her away slightly and kissed her lip one last time. "This isn't over, Haruka." Michiru said before kissing her lips again. "Now go."

Haruka wanted to stay. She wanted to ignore Hotaru and just touch Michiru again. "Are you sure?"

"Go." Michiru said as she pushed the wet blonde away.

Haruka nodded, took a quick look at Hotaru and ran away out the door.

"Momma?"

Michiru closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart and breathing. She held on to the kitchen counter for dear life and tried her best not to sound weird. "Yes?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh." Michiru said as she looked at Hotaru. She was now standing right in front of the kitchen counter, rubbing her other eye. "Come now." Michiru said as she walked over to her and grabbed hold of her hand. "Lets get you to bed."

"Did you have a bad dream too?" Hotaru asked, wondering why Michiru was awake at this hour. "I heard you downstairs…"

Michiru gulped.

"Did you fall asleep thinking about Ruka?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You were calling for her."

"Ah." Michiru blinked. "Yes… I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?" Hotaru asked as she jumped on her bed.

Michiru stared at her daughter for a long moment. "I…" She searched for the right words. "I dreamt that I was loosing her."

"Bad nightmare." Hotaru said, getting under the covers.

"Horrible. But don't worry, Hime-chan. I won't let that dream come true…"

* * *

End Chapter 15 


	17. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that may appear in it._

__

_Special Thanks to AmethystBeauty It's so hawt… its like gangsta love_

_A/n: yes! Yes!!!! YESS I AM SORRY! Late review. But! It's not my fault! Not only am I studying I'm also working LATE. Like 11pm, 12am late… Don't hate me because like Barney says "I love you"_

* * *

Rough Interlude. 

When he saw Michiru lying in the guest room that morning, not wearing her ring, he wanted to yell at her. He wanted to ask her why she had done such a thing. For him the ring meant so much more than a simple jewelry. Why was he being so stupid? He loved her, right? Or did he love the idea of the life he had with his first wife, Hotaru's real mother?

The rest of the day had gone rather awkward. He saw Michiru pick up her ring from the kitchen floor and put it back on. He wanted to ask her why it was there. Had she lost it? She never looked at his face that morning and she didn't even talk to him. He was the one to break the ice when he said that they didn't need her today at the studio. Of course that was a total lie. He just didn't want to be near her.

He ignored his brothers when they asked for Michiru. He just said she was sick. Of course, by the look that Haruka gave him, Seiya was sure she didn't believe him. He didn't want to fight. His will was actually gone and the anger he was feeling was consuming him to the point he felt numb. His wife and Haruka? Never. It could never happen. Michiru wasn't like that. Right?

During the whole recording session he was in a cloud. Paying attention yet answering like he wasn't. Why did he go to work in the first place? Well, the music was his only way out of life but now it was just giving him reminders of what was waiting for him back home. He hated the recording studio now. Not only was Haruka there but it looked like Minako and Yaten were a little too close. Not only that, Taiki kept talking to him about a cute chef at Sofia named Makoto. He kept on babbling about asking her out, not caring that he was older than her by some long years. The name Makoto triggered a memory in his head.

The look that Haruka and Michiru exchanged that day where he met Makoto made him frown. All he needed was someone to tell him everything was true. So, he left the recording session as fast as he could, when it was done. He jumped in his car and ran as fast as he could, ignoring the weird and surprised glances from his brothers and the rest.

The handsome musician shook his head and bit his lower lip as he stepped on the accelerator. How could he have tried to make her happy? Michiru didn't want him, she never did.

He parked his car angrily and stepped out of the expensive vehicle. He stared at the large home in front of him and walked to the door.

His angry fist almost knocked the door over. He felt like he was about to explode, but when the older version of his wife opened the door he breathed in and counted to ten. "Tsuko." He whispered. "We need to talk…"

Her blue eyes were fixated on Seiya's. The older woman gulped and tried to control her now raging nerves. Did he know? "How can I help you, son?"

* * *

It was already dark outside and she had decided to stay home as long as she could. Good. He left. She hoped it was forever. As she put on her thick jacket, she looked upon her daughter. Hotaru seemed to be hypnotized by the gay looking purple dinosaur. "Hime-chan" Michiru called out for her, taking a smaller jacket version of hers. "We are going out." 

Hotaru nodded but didn't turn to look at Michiru.

Michiru rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned the TV off. Before Hotaru could whine, she slipped her small arms inside the jacket. She looked up at the wall clock and hissed. "If we don't hurry up everything will be lost." Michiru kissed Hotaru's forehead and picked her up.

"Where are we going, Mama?"

"It's a surprise." Michiru muttered as she walked to her car. This was her only chance. A once in a life opportunity. If she didn't take advantage of this situation she would probably regret it as long as she lived. This was one step she wasn't scared to take and she was sure she wasn't going to regret it like all the steps she had taken when Haruka had left her to go to America.

As she got inside and turned the ignition on, she took a deep breath and began to think of things she was going to do and say.

"Are you okay, Mama?"

Michiru looked at Hotaru from the mirror and smiled warmly. "Never been better…"

* * *

"Why the hell did it have to be the park of all places? In the middle of the night. Its autumn for goodness sake. The least I need is to catch a cold." Haruka muttered as she looked at her cell phone and stared at the text message for the 78th time. _"Meet me at the park at eight– Michiru" _The blonde sighed. Of course she was weak enough to go and meet her there. It could even be a trap. It could be Seiya waiting for her so he could kill her, cut her into pieces and bury her around the park. Haruka shook her head. What a graphic imagination she had. 

She shuddered and placed her hands deeper in her pockets. She looked at the small road in front of her. The one she had walked when she had stole that vanilla tasting kiss from Michiru. She smirked.

She raised her jacket and looked at her wrist watch and frowned. "Eight fifteen." She looked behind her and felt how the wind blew against her face and hair, messing it to the point of making it stand on its end. She growled and ran her fingers through it. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the cold air around her and when she opened them she saw a small figure standing in front of her.

"Huh?"

"Ruka!"

"Gah!" Haruka looked around the dark park and began to wonder that maybe she should've bought that coffee after the recording session.

Hotaru ran with open arms over to the blonde. Haruka quickly got on one knee and picked the child up. "What? What are you doing here?" Hotaru let out a happy squeal and wrapped her tiny arms around Haruka's strong neck and pressed her lips to the blonde's warm cheek.

"I thought it would be good to bring her with me. Besides, I really didn't want to leave her with my mother."

Haruka quickly turned to look behind her. The sudden shock of electricity that went through her body, reminded her of the reason why she was actually standing in the cold night. She was waiting for her lover. "Michiru."

The violinist smiled and moved her blue eyes to look at Hotaru. "She really loves you, huh?" She walked slowly over to the handsome car racer. The words she had been thinking about were suddenly forgotten. She cursed her memory and the lack of speaking pretty words. "Haruka…" She began and took a deep breath. "I thought we were so immature to actually love each other the way we do." She licked her lower lip and placed her hand on Hotaru's back and looked up at Haruka's dark green eyes. "Do you love me Haruka?"

"Love doesn't begin to actually cover it." She whispered as she held the child tighter to her. "Saying "I love you" is so poor. Because what I feel for you goes beyond this human definition of love." Haruka then leaned forward and touched her forehead with Michiru's. "But I cannot look for another word to use. So I hope you understand that I mean more…" She chuckled. "I love you, Michiru. Always have, always will. Even if I am racing cars, in a coma, playing the piano and doing some other fun activities…" She felt Michiru shake with an up coming laughter. "I love you. I adore the ground you walk upon. I love your child, I love your talent, I love everything that is you and I will not stand aside and watch as a man, that is not worthy of you, take everything I care about away from my side."

Michiru stared at Haruka for what felt like an eternity. She rubbed Hotaru's back and with her free hand she moved to cup the blonde's face in a sweet soft manner.

"And you, Michiru? Do you love me?"

"I would lie a thousand times if I say I don't. The only thing I could think about and can think about right now is you, Haruka. I will not lie. It was weird at first to be around you. Me… the conservative snobby girl and you the carefree laid back tomboy. I was so scared to be around you, but when your lips first touched mine…" She smiled as she rubbed her nose against hers. "I knew that's where I belonged…near you." She stopped to look at Hotaru who seemed to be amazed by Haruka's wild hairs. "You make everything seem so simple to me. I guess that's why when you left I felt so confused like I didn't know who I was. Then came the whole Seiya thing and…" She sighed. "The only good thing that came out of that was this little angel, neh?"

"You haven't answered my question, Michiru."

The violinist smiled. "Like you said, Haruka. I could say "I love you" but it would never ever begin to cover what I exactly feel for you. But I will give it a try." She moved away and took in a deep breath. "I love you so much, Haruka. My love for you has complicated my existence… and I adore how it feels to be like that. Hmm… no… I don't like how that sounds. Let me try it again." She took another deep breath. "I don't love _you_…"

Haruka frowned. "What?"

Michiru smiled. "I don't love you. But I do love how I am when I am near you."

"I prefer the "I love you" more than that." Haruka said with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh fine. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I just want to stay with you until the last breath escapes my lips."

"I hope it's not anytime soon."

"Are you going to adopt Ruka also, Momma?" Hotaru asked looking at her mother. Her smile went wide and she just hoped that she was finally going to be able to have a new playmate other than her stuffed animals.

"Not really… Sort of. I will explain to you when you are older." Michiru said before running to Haruka's side and planting a cute kiss upon her lower lip. "But. If you want to be with me, we must do this the right way."

"Right way?" Haruka frowned.

"I will ask for an annulment but …to do that I must need the greatest lawyer you know."

Haruka closed one eye as she thought for a moment. "Setsuna can help us with that."

"All right. Can you hold one more night without us?"

"I waited three years I think I can wait another night."

* * *

The air in the room was so heavy. Seiya couldn't breathe at all and by the looks of it Tsuko was also having the same symptoms. He rubbed his knees and looked at Tsuko for some minutes as he waited for his answer. 

"I…" Tsuko cleared her throat before trying to speak again. "I can't show you such things without Michiru's permission."

"No? I am her husband. It is my duty to know about my wife's past." Seiya said, keeping his eyes locked with Tsuko's. "I am waiting."

"Seiya… I can't."

"I don't give a shit! I want to see those boxes now!"

Tsuko stared now at the floor. She just couldn't throw her daughter out there. By showing Seiya _the_ box he would know everything…There, in that box that Michiru used to put Haruka's belongings when she moved back with her was her past. Her past with Haruka, her true love for Haruka. There were so many pictures that showed off Michiru's beautiful smile that only Haruka could bring out in the violinist. That box was supposed to be a secret! It was something that Seiya wasn't supposed to see. Tsuko's lies and Michiru's were also hiding in there…

Tsuko sighed and rubbed her forehead as she thought of a way to get him to leave.

Seiya growled and pushed himself up and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Wait! What are you doing?! No!" Tsuko quickly got up and ran after him. She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him down, trying to get him out of her house and off of the stairs. "This is my house you have no right whatsoever to be intruding and going through my stuff!"

"They are my wife's stuff!" Seiya growled as he turned around with such fury that it made Tsuko let go of him in a matter of seconds. He stared at her, giving her a warning glance before deciding to head upstairs.

Tsuko watched how his angry glare turned away from her scared one. She placed her hand upon her chest. Should she call the police or just follow him? Her mind was racing by the time she snapped out of her trance; Seiya had already entered the large attic. The sound of objects falling and boxes being thrown around made her run up the stairs and head over to where he was just in case he did something stupid.

Seiya was making a mess. He was opening the boxes, looking inside and when he saw nothing interesting he would throw them away to the side, not caring if there was something either valuable or breakable in them.

He was panting as if he had run in a marathon and his heart was racing when he faced the last box of the bunch. He moved silently over to it and kneeled in front of the dusty cardboard box. He opened it and wiggled his nose as the dust tickled his nostrils. He waved the dust away with his hand before he looked inside.

Inside was a jacket. His hand traveled over the jacket, the old dust accumulated in the past three year stained his fingers. He pulled it out and looked under it and started to take out the male clothing before he found an old album.

His hands slipped inside the box, pulling out the album. His shaking hands ran through the cover of the album. The letter H and M were written all over the cover in blue ink, aqua, yellow and gold ink. He shuddered as he opened the album.

His breath got caught up on his chest. Seiya rubbed his face and covered his eyes for a moment before he looked down upon the picture again.

"This wasn't meant for you to see, Seiya. My daughter's life before she met you … you shouldn't have seen this." Tsuko said as she gazed at the floor.

Seiya stared at the picture. His wife, his Michiru, the woman that had giving his daughter her last name…Kaioh Michiru was being held by a tall blonde woman. The smile upon Michiru's face was dazzling, true, and real. Her blue eyes looked up to the blonde woman's eyes in a loving, adoring way. That blonde woman was clearly Haruka.

He quickly passed on to the next page. Michiru's arms were wrapped around the blonde's shoulder while her lips were pressed against Haruka's. She had her arms locked on Michiru's lower back, crushing her body to hers.

"Her best friend died…" Seiya said as he turned around to look at Tsuko. "Her dear girlfriend died. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have listened to your crap!?" Seiya stood up, throwing the thick album across the attic. He didn't even seem to notice how the album kind of exploded on contact sending pictures after pictures of the couple when they were in high school and in their graduation, flying.

Tsuko wanted to run and escape his devilish glare. She could see that his hands were formed into some tight hard fist just waiting to land on something or rather someone, that someone being she. "Seiya…"

"Don't start! Don't you even dare start! How could you?! I … I was fucking hurting inside! My wife had died and you just had to shove your daughter up my nose! You … you used me just to get your daughter a record label!?"

"No!"

"Liar!" Seiya bellowed. "You filthy disgusting liar!"

"I am not a liar! My daughter was hurting also! You liked her and I was sure if she spends some time with you, she would grow to love you!"

"Three years and she still doesn't say that she loves me, Tsuko! Want to know why!?" He looked down at his feet. Right beside his left foot laid a picture. He grabbed it, took hold of Tsuko's collar and pulled her closer, putting the picture right in her face. "Do you see this?" He moved closer. "This is a picture of your daughter… kissing a woman. A woman that is supposed to be dead, a woman that came out of no where and stole…" He blinked. He looked passed Tsuko's frightened face as if he had discovered something.

Haruka, the car racer that had gotten in a horrible car accident three years ago, that had fallen into a coma. People thought she was dead…

Michiru, the depressed upcoming violinist. Her heart was healing when she met Seiya. She had lost her best friend in an accident... One night, after marrying Seiya, she disappeared, lying about her where she was. She came home the day after and never mentioned where she had been…

Haruka's sudden closeness with Michiru. Michiru's weird way of acting around the blonde as she tried to avoid her. The songs. Their songs…

That night, when Michiru disappeared… She had been with Haruka. They had found each other, after three years full of lies.

Seiya closed his eyes tightly, let go of Tsuko and threw the picture away. Without saying a word, he pushed Tsuko out of the way and left her house.

Tsuko fell on the dirty floor. She trembled with fear at the thought of Seiya's glares. What could she do? What was she supposed to do? She pulled herself up and ran down the stairs. She almost tackled her phone as her shaking fingers dialed Michiru's number. She needed to tell her. Michiru needed to know that her husband wasn't going to be as calm as he always has been.

* * *

Michiru looked at her mirror. She could see Haruka behind her, following her home with her car. She smiled at that. Even though she had told the blonde to leave her, Haruka said no. She wanted to follow her and make sure Michiru was fine. 

A buzzing sound interrupted her thoughts. She looked at her dashboard and saw the cell phone vibrating and lighting up. A cold shiver ran down her spine. Could it be Seiya? She gulped and moved her hand to see who it was. "Mom…" Michiru growled, rolled her eyes and ignored the cell phone. She placed it on the passenger's seat and shook her head.

Hotaru had fallen asleep in the car seat oblivious to what was going on. Michiru nodded at that. It was better for her to sleep everything off. Michiru heard the buzzing again and moved to see who it was again. "Damn, she is persistent." Michiru whispered as she held the artifact in her hands, deciding if she should answer it or not.

With a sigh, she flipped her phone open and placed it to her ear. "What is it?"

"_Where are you!?" _

Michiru frowned. "Did Seiya call you?"

"_Michiru! I am not kidding! Where are you? Answer me right this instant!" _

"Mom, if you haven't noticed I am a grown up and I can do as I please."

"_Is Hotaru with you?"_

Michiru began to panic. "Yes, Mom? What's wrong?"

"_Please, Michiru for the love of Kami, tell me, where are you?"_

Michiru looked at her mirror again and saw Haruka, parking her car right behind hers. She turned the car off and looked at her house. She had managed to get there rather fast. It was late and the streets were deserted. "I'm in my car right outside my house. Why?"

"_Is Seiya there?"_

Michiru took a fast look at their large garage. "Yes."

"_He got there fast… Listen, Michiru! Come home! Don't go inside. Please, I beg of you! Don't go in there."_

"Mom calm down. What's going on?"

"_He knows!" _

Michiru's heart felt like it had stopped beating for a whole lifetime. Her skin grew cold yet the electricity that she felt on the back of her neck was enough proof to let her know she was still alive. He knows… Those two words were enough to make any woman want to die.

"You… Did you…"

"_No! Michiru! I didn't say a thing! He figured it out on his own! He saw __the pictures in the attic. Your pictures with Haruka!"_

Michiru's hand grew numb and her cell phone fell out of her hands. What was she supposed to do? Run? If she did, and if she took Hotaru she was going to be charged with kidnapping. Even if Hotaru is her child legally, Seiya could put her in jail.

"_Michiru?! Michiru! Are you alright? Oh my goodness. Please answer!"_

Michiru finally noticed that her cell had left her hand. She quickly picked it up and looked at the suddenly darker house. "I love you, mom. I will call you later." And she hung up.

She got out of the car and saw Haruka, sitting inside hers. Michiru squeezed her cell phone and placed it inside her pocket before getting Hotaru out. She hugged the sleeping child to her chest and walked slowly to her house. What was she doing? She was saving Haruka's life. If Seiya saw Haruka, he would kill her. So she rather have Hotaru as some kind of protective charm and have Haruka leave than to see her dead at Seiya's hands.

"Everything will be alright." She said to herself as she opened the door. As soon as she got in, she felt someone watching her every move. She walked to the large sofa and placed the sleeping Hotaru there. She walked over to the light switch and turned it on. She looked in the living room and saw no one. Good.

"Where were you?"

Michiru gasped when she saw the tall figure sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I asked you a question."

"Out."

"Where?" Seiya jumped off of the counter and made his way silently over to Michiru.

"With Hotaru."

"Wrong answer. I asked you where not who you were with." Seiya stared at Michiru before turning to look at the sleeping Hotaru. "And to think she adores you like you were her real mother." I bet my Hota-chan would've been a better mother than you."

"Ho..hota-chan?" Michiru touched her cell phone inside her pocket and took it out, flipping it open and dialing Haruka's cell phone without Seiya noticing.'

"That was my nickname to Hotaru's mother." He said before looking at Michiru's trembling hands. He raised his eyebrow at her. "Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing."

"Huh?"

Seiya growled and grabbed hold of Michiru's hand, squeezing it hard enough to make her drop the cell phone. "Why?" He moved closer to her, grabbing her chin. "Why? What did I do? What did I do to you? I never lied…" He forced his lips against hers, smashing it hard enough to make the young violinist yelp in pain.

"Shh! Shh! You don't want to wake Hotaru." He rested his forehead against Michiru and sighed loudly. "My mind is racing, Michiru. What am I supposed to do to you?"

Michiru looked at Hotaru then at her cell phone. "Let us go…"

"Us?"

"I want to continue seeing Hotaru."

"No. Marriage is a very, very serious thing. You are willing to destroy it for… for a woman?"

"I love her."

"You don't love anyone!" Seiya said, squeezing her chin firmly. "You never loved me!"

"You never loved me either." Michiru said, closing her eyes in pain. "You still love your first wife."

"You… you would never ever be like her."

"And you could never stand close to Haruka's shadow…"

Seiya's jaw stiffened. His grip got stronger and before he knew it, he was laying on the floor with a bleeding lower lip. He shook his head out of the fuzziness in it and looked up to see a tall blonde woman, being held back by Michiru. By that time he could also make out Hotaru's frightened cries. He looked up at those dark green eyes and felt as if something inside of him has snapped. He stood up again and moved to attack but he was sent to the ground again. How? He couldn't see. Something was covering his eyes, clouding them with rage and hate. "Michiru!" He called to his wife but a sharp pain shot up from his jaw to his head. He fell again.

He opened his eyes to see Hotaru be picked up my Michiru. He saw the blonde wrap her arms around Michiru's waist.

Haruka turned to look at him and with the most monotone voice she said. "You touch her again, I swear upon any holy entity that rules upon us, I will kill you in the most agonizing way possible…" And she left, stealing her wife and his daughter away from him.

End Chapter 16

* * *

Another A/N: If you think the story is coming to an end… think again. I got like six chapters more under my sleeves 3 


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the anime. I do own the plot of the story plus the original characters you might find in this story.

A/N: ... One! Dont kill me. Two. Thanks to my gangsta lover for editing this chapter and Three! There is a new story coming up.

Love me.. forever

* * *

Rough Interlude

"Where are we going?"

"Taiki's"

"Why?"

"They will take better care of Hotaru than both of us. If Seiya comes for us and does something stupid, Hotaru won't be there to see it all."

Michiru stared at Haruka as she speeded down the dark street. It has really happened. Seiya knows everything and Haruka had just…kidnapped her with Hotaru. Michiru was scared, yet a flash of excitement was bolting down her body like an electric shock.

She held the scared child closer to her chest, whispering soft words in order to get her to be calm and collected.

"I won't let him get his hands on either of you." Haruka said, keeping her gaze on the road in front of her.

Michiru nodded at her words. Haruka really sounded like she meant what she was saying. How could Michiru doubt the blonde's words? "I love you." She whispered loud enough for Haruka to hear. She was so frightened by everything that was happening that she had blocked the pain that had invaded her face, especially her chin area.

Haruka turned to look at Michiru when she heard her say that. She stopped the car and looked down at the scared Hotaru. The child was clinging to Michiru for dear life. Haruka frowned at that. Her large hand left the steering wheel and moved to touch Michiru's bruised jaw. "He hurt you."

"It is nothing. I've had worst." Michiru whispered as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

"I don't like him touching you."

"Tough luck." Michiru whispered.

Haruka sighed and moved close enough to brush her lips against Michiru's jaw.

"Ruka kiss the boo boo." Hotaru whispered as she watched the two women interact.

"Hai. Ruka kissed mommy's boo boo." Haruka said before kissing Michiru's cheek. "Let's go and pay uncle Taiki a visit."

Somehow, that made Hotaru's world a bit happier. She was going to Taiki's fancy house to destroy his precious stuff. Yippee.

* * *

The knock on the door was frantic, hyper and over the top. That's why, when Taiki answered the door he was pissed, but as soon as he saw his niece's scared little face he grew angry, ready to kill who ever had made her this scared.

"Taiki!"

"Michiru?" His eyes shoot up to look at Michiru's dark blue eyes. "Why are you here…with Haruka?" He squints his eyes as he saw the tall blonde beside his sister-in-law. "What happened?"

"Never mind that now. We need your help. Please, Taiki-san, take care of Hotaru." Haruka said as calmed and reserved as she could be.

"Why? Where is Seiya?"

"He is in no condition of taking care of a child."

"Why?!" He turned back to look at Michiru. "Michiru, what is going… why is your jaw blue?"

Before Michiru could answer, Haruka had taken Hotaru in her own arms and placed them on the older man's strong arms. "Hime-chan, you won't mind having a sleep over with uncle Taiki, neh?" Haruka asked the child while petting her head.

"No." Hotaru whispered, looking at Haruka's dark green eyes.

"My! What a brave girl you are." Haruka cupped her small cheeks and kissed her tiny forehead before moving away. "Aishiteru, Hime-chan"

"I love you too, Ruka!" Hotaru said, stretching her short arm to touch Haruka.

Taiki stared at the scene before him. Haruka was treating Hotaru as if she was her own child. That kind of made his stomach tingle but he shook it all off. There were so many unanswered questions he wanted to ask

"We'll come back for you tomorrow." Michiru said, stepping forward and grabbing Hotaru's small hands before kissing her chubby cheek. "Don't break any of Taiki's antiques."

"What's going on?" Taiki finally found his voice.

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other. How could they explain this to Taiki without having him hate them?

"I think you already know…" Michiru said as she slipped her delicate and slender fingers in Haruka's calloused and strong hand.

Taiki stared at the small interaction between both women and raised his eyebrows. "Oh." He blinked. "I so knew it. He found out?"

Haruka just nodded, giving Michiru's soft hand a gentle squeeze.

Taiki sighed and shook his head as he hugged Hotaru. "And he got mad..." He then paused, as his neck almost snapped when he turned to look at Michiru. "Did he punch you?!"

"I was there just in time to prevent that, but…" Haruka turned around and slightly touched with her fingertips Michiru's bruised jaw. "He got quite a grip on her, though."

"I am mad at all three of you and you know I got a lot of questions for you but Hotaru needs her rest so I will only ask one. Why did you leave Hotaru with me?"

Haruka frowned. "So, if he sues us with kidnap and the cops come to take Hotaru, they won't find her. Besides, what if he comes to get us? What if he gets violent? I don't want Hotaru to see her father like that."

"Right…" Taiki whispered nuzzling Hotaru's black haired head.

"Bye, bye hime-chan!" Haruka said, waving her hand to the child.

"Bye Ruka! Bye momma!"

"Good bye hun. Sleep tight." Michiru raised her eyes to Taiki. He just gave her a reassuring nod, letting her know he was going to take good care of Hotaru.

"Are you guys coming to the recording session tomorrow?" The older man asked both women.

"Yes."

Michiru looked up at Haruka with eyes wide open. "Haruka?"

"We are. Don't worry about a thing Michiru."

"But, Haruka, he…"

"Shh." Haruka pulled Michiru closer to her and kissed her temple. "See you tomorrow at the recording session, Taiki."

Taiki shook his head. "You guys take care."

"We will…"

* * *

All of these pent up emotions were driving him insane. To think he was about to hurt a woman; his wife. Seiya blinked as that title ran through his head. "Wife". Such a short word yet with so much power.

As he sat in the middle of his bedroom, the musician sobbed and grabbed a fist full of his hair as he fell forward. His forehead touched the ground and his cries increased. His mouth was open as he let out months and even years worth of sobs and wails.

It did hurt seeing Michiru leave like that. It did hurt him to see her leave without even looking back to check if he was okay, but he wasn't hurt because she left him. He was crying because right there he noticed that no one could take _her_ place.

"Hota-chan." Seiya choked on his breath when he tried to sob. He pushed himself off of the ground and looked at the mess he had made. Just right after Michiru had left, he had ran upstairs and pulled out his secret suitcase from under the bed. In that suitcase, he kept the most meaningful memories he had with his diseased wife and Hotaru's real mother.

At some point he felt bad he kept this from Michiru. Even though now he didn't feel as bad since she had done the same with her "dead" girlfriend. He hadn't noticed how much they were alike.

"Hota-chan, she is nothing like you." He moved his shaking hand forward and grabbed hold of a picture frame. "She can't even be measured up to your shadow." Seiya said as he stared down at the picture in his trembling hands.

He saw himself with his arms wrapped around a black haired woman's waist. He was raising her up above his head while she gave him a tender kiss up his lips. The woman's delicate hands were cupping the young man's face. The corner of her mouth was curved up in a soft pleased smile.

His calloused hand touched the crystal that protected the picture as if he was caressing Hotaru's face. He stretched his leg when he moved forward to hug the frame to his chest. That's when he kicked a smaller box. He frowned and grabbed it opening it up to see the old wedding bands.

He sighed and sniffed as he pulled the gold band out. Under it was a notebook. The black haired man shook his head as he also pulled it out placing the picture frame and the wedding bands aside.

He opened the small notebook and took a quick look at it.

"_It's like a bad nightmare. It's like everything I've ever been scared of came true right before my eyes. When they were burying you, I thought I would go crazy. Even though Yaten and Taiki were trying to keep me sane, even though your daughter's cries kept me tied to reality, I only wanted to jump and go with you. Why? Why is this happening? What is the use? Why are you leaving me Hota-chan?" _

Seiya closed his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip as he turned the next page. He knew what came next yet he wanted to read it… It was the last song, he had ever written before he met Michiru…

As soon as he saw it, he closed the notebook and lay back holding the book close to his chest. He was going mad. He really felt like his mind has exploded. What was he to do tomorrow? What will he do when he looked at Michiru's eyes?

* * *

Staring at her sleeping face was one of the many things she had missed. Haruka had long stopped petting the bruised jaw and had decided to go free her mind with something. She had left Michiru in her bedroom, sleeping her worries off and she had walked to the living room not before grabbing a soda from the fridge and her laptop. She sat down on her large leather couch. She placed the laptop on her small table.

The blonde sighed and moved her larger hand to grab her glasses behind the laptop. She placed them on and began to type numerous things.

Things had taken a full turn. She had Michiru back, sleeping on her bed and Seiya was at his house alone or probably searching for them. She chuckled and rubbed her hairline, feeling the awkward textured scar she had there. Her head hurt, a lot. She was over thinking everything that had taken her toll on her. Not only that, ever since the accident her vision hasn't been the best, hence the glasses, and she had frequent headaches when she had a fight or a bad moment.

She sighed and stuck her hand inside her pocket. She took out her cell phone and speed dialed a certain tanned, manager.

"_If I dared to call you at a time like this you would probably curse my ancestors, Haruka." _

"Hello to you too, Setsuna."

"_What do you need, Haruka?"_

Haruka looked down at her computer before leaning back on her leather sofa. "Do you know a good divorce attorney?" She said as she eyed the numerous sites with divorce information.

"_What do you think?"_

"I think you know the best."

"_Bingo. When do you need it?" _

Haruka closed one eye as she thought about it. "How about you contact him as soon as possible and keep him on stand by."

"_Got it."_

Haruka smiled and was about to say her goodbyes before something on the other line interrupted her. "Tell Matthew to stop groping you."

"_I can't, Haruka. I cannot deny him what already belongs to him."_

"…What!?"

"_Hey! Haruka, how does a double wedding sound to you?!"_

"Haruka?"

The blonde turned around to find a sleepy Michiru almost ten feet away from her. "I'll call you later, Setsuna." And with that she flipped her phone off. "What's wrong?"

Michiru shrugged and tugged on the shirt she was wearing. "I think that using your shirt to sleep is good…but I want the real thing." She said as she looked at Haruka and then frowned, tilting her head to the side. "Glasses?"

"Oh!" Haruka quickly took them off and placed them on her table. "I… I kind of need them now. You don't like them?"

"You look awkward. A good kind of awkward. I like you either ways." She whispered.

"You can't sleep, right?" Haruka looked at her computer and closed it before standing up.

Michiru shrugged. "I don't know if I can handle of all this. Everything is coming down to me at the same time and I just..." She raised her hands and ran them through her hair. "You understand right?"

Haruka didn't answer she just walked up to Michiru and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. "You are not alone, Michiru."

Michiru sighed and rested her cheek on Haruka's shoulder. "I know."

"Then stop worrying."

"You can't just ask me not to worry when Hotaru is in the middle of all this. What will happen with her? What if …"

"Stop thinking so much. You are going to get a headache." Haruka said not before giving Michiru a kiss on the top of her head. "Come on lets just go to sleep and forget about all of this." She pulled away and grabbed hold of Michiru's hand, pulling her to the direction of her bedroom.

"Why are you always so calm?"

"Me? Calm? Since when?" Haruka winked at her as she yanked Michiru to her. "I just try to let things fall into place. I knew you would come back to me. I just had to wait…"

"Boy, aren't you arrogant."

Haruka chuckled and moved her hand to cup Michiru's right cheek. "I just enjoy teasing you." She whispered, leaning forward and giving Michiru a soft peck on her upper lip.

"Not tonight. I have a headache. Can we just cuddle?" Michiru grinned.

"Not fair."

"I love you." Michiru smiled and kissed the taller woman's lower lip.

"I know that. I always have."

"And I'll always love you." She sighed and went back to resting her face on the blonde's shoulder. "Let's sleep all this off, please?"

Haruka sighed and placed her nose on top of Michiru's hair, inhaling the soft scent. She couldn't remember the last time they actually had an intimate time like this to themselves. "Michiru?"

"What is it?"

"I want my shirt back." Haruka grinned widely before she felt Michiru slapping her arm playfully. "I mean it."

"Come and get it then…"

* * *

"Go to sleep, please! Do it for uncle Taiki!"

"I am not sleepy!"

"Your parents spoiled you more than enough! If you were my kid I…"

"Uncle Taiki is angry?"

He twitched. How can that question make him succumb to the innocence and tenderness that was his niece? No fair. He let out a loud sigh and rubbed his tired eyes. "No. I am not angry, Hotaru."

"Okay!" Hotaru laughed happily as she hugged the tall man. "Can we play something?"

"Hotaru! It's way pass your bed time. Good girls go to sleep early!"

"But I am not tired!"

Taiki frowned and faked a sob. "You like to sleep remember?" Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. This time it was a soft knock almost timid like. His neck almost snapped when he turned to look over his shoulder to where the door was. "Stay here. Don't go anywhere" He said as he pushed himself from his sofa and walked to the door. "If it is Seiya I'm going to…" He opened the door and almost fainted when he saw the person on the other side. "Makoto-san?!"

"I'm so so so sorry. I hope this doesn't look like a straight forward action or like I am really desperate, but to tell you the truth I couldn't wait until tomorrow too…" She stopped to look over the tall man's shoulder. She frowned and pointed over to the large sofa. "Isn't that your brother's little girl?"

"Cook lady!" Hotaru squealed.

"Great." Taiki blushed a bit and ran his finger through his hair. "Its hard to explain. Let's just say something came up and I am taking care of her for the time being."

"…Isn't she supposed to be asleep?" Makoto asked, still standing at the door.

"Yes, but she isn't tired. I think her mind is racing with too many thoughts about what happened tonight. I can't seem to get her to relax."

"Do you mind if I come in, Taiki-san?"

Taiki froze. His left eyebrow rose and he wondered what he was supposed to answer to such a question. "I …uh…."

"I can get her tired enough to make her fall asleep."

"How?"

"Getting her mind busy." She smiled and looked at Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan! Do you want to make a cake?!"

"Cake?! Are you out of your mind? She will get hyper with the sugar."

"I say make… not eat." She smiled as she placed her delicate hands on his broad shoulders and pushed him off. "Come on, Hotaru-chan! Let's make a cake!" Then, the chef turned to look at the much older man and tilted her head to the side. "You do have some eggs and baking soda right?"

"I guess?"

"Good! We will make cake from scratch!"

Hotaru's jump from the couch could have earned her an Olympic gold medal. The girl let out a loud squeal and ran over to the young brunette woman. She grabbed her hand and pulled her to the kitchen as she got ready to do whatever she was supposed to do at the moment.

Taiki just leaned to the side and watched the spectacle. This girl, was thirteen years younger than him, she knew how to handle a hyper active child with…sugar and she had the "balls" to visit him at wee hours of the morning to do god knows what. He smirked. "So… You came here to help Hotaru sleep?"

Makoto didn't face him. Her whole concentration was on Hotaru and in the art of making a cake from scratch. "Now break the eggs and pour it in the bowl." Makoto said, grabbing Hotaru's tiny hands and helping her crack them open.

Taiki smiled and shrugged. "Might as well help you out right?"

Makoto had to chuckle at that. She raised her eyes at him and grinned. "Good boy."

* * *

She stared up at the ceiling, as her arm rubbed against Michiru's soft skin on her shoulder. Haruka frowned, deeply and hard. She took in a deep breath and noticed how Michiru rose and fell with the sigh since she was lying upon her torso almost.

Haruka looked down upon Michiru and stared at her for a second before moving her free hand to trail over Michiru's left arm. She stopped at her wrist and grabbed hold of the delicate hand. She looked at the ring finger. She grabbed hold of the gold band and pulled it off again and set it on her night stand before she moved, getting in a better and more comfortable position.

"You are mine. Not his." Haruka whispered as she closed her eyes and relaxed underneath the warm body on top of her.

"We already know that don't we?" Michiru said as she moved her head and looked at the drowsy blonde. "What am I going to do with you, Haruka?"

"Hmmm…. Setsuna mentioned a double wedding…"

"Is that your plan? You are going to marry me and take me away in your fancy sports car and live happily ever after with me?"

"Not exactly. I want to marry you and I will. I will take you away in my fancy sport car and live happily ever after with you…and Hotaru."

"I like that plan."

"I knew you would." Haruka said as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Haruka?"

"Hmmm?"

Michiru smiled warmly and leaned over to kiss the blonde's thin lips. "Say that again please!"

"Say what?"

"Haruka!"

"Hmm?"

Michiru laughed and cupped the blonde's cheek as she dove in for another kiss. "Nothing. What are we going to do tomorrow? At the recording session?"

"Survive?"

"I'm beginning to love your plans even more every passing second." Michiru whispered as she rubbed Haruka's shoulders.

"And after that… let's run away together."

"Deal."

* * *

End Chapter 17

R&R please


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not! OWN! Saaaaiiiilor Mooon! I wish I did though... I woudl do naaaaughty things to Michi once in a while. BUT! I do own the plot of this story and the original characters you might find YES!

A/N: Kill me and you will not get an update or new stories. BAUHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

Special Thanks to my awesome Paris Hilton/Gangsta/ Awesome editor... I make it hawt... and you make it hawt..er

* * *

Rough Interlude 

Awkward.

That was the best word to describe the atmosphere in the recording studio. While Taiki held Hotaru close to him, Haruka held Michiru's hand for dear life, Minako hid behind Yaten, and Seiya was staring at the tall blonde wanting only to take her out. If looks could kill, Haruka would have been buried six feet under…

"This is…"

"Shut up, Yaten." Seiya snapped.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Yaten said before scratching his jaw. "Channel eleven called me. They want an exclusive sneak peek of the CD. So I said yes and we are performing tonight."

"Just like that? You make decisions without consulting me just like that, do you!?" Seiya yelled before shutting his mouth as soon as the words escaped. He looked away from his brothers and shook his head. "What time? What song?"

"Well. I was thinking of the one we actually know. We don't want to make a fool of ourselves on live national TV, now do we?" Taiki intercepted Yaten before he answered. He shot Haruka and Michiru an angered gaze before kissing Hotaru's chubby cheek.

"I want my daughter back."

"You are not having her, Seiya."

"She is my daughter!!"

"Fine!"

Michiru froze and turned to look up at Haruka. "What!? No!"

The tall blonde let go of Michiru's hand and walked over to Taiki. She picked up the child in her arms and handed Hotaru to Seiya. "You harm her and I will kill you."

"Haruka!"

"Michiru no! He is right. It's his daughter. Who are we to take that right to see her?" Haruka frowned and looked at Seiya for a long moment before giving him enough space to leave the room.

"Are you out of your mind?! You don't know what he might…"

"Hotaru is his daughter, Taiki-san. I doubt he will harm the one living thing that reminds him of his first wife." Haruka said as she turned to a trembling Michiru. "Hey! Don't you start crying now. Do you trust me?"

Michiru opened her mouth to talk but she lost her words when her lover pulled her into a comforting hug. Her hands grabbed hold of Haruka's shirt and Michiru pressed her face to her chest.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry!"

"That's like asking the bird not tossing! She is my daughter too!"

Yaten let out a loud sigh and ran his hands through his silver hair. "All of this drama is starting to take its toll on our project. Just make sure to present yourself at the station or I will kill you all. Seriously."

"I will be there Yaten-kun!" Minako grinned from ear to ear.

"Of course. You seem to be stalking me somehow. I like it."

Michiru ignored them. She pulled herself out of Haruka's embrace and looked up at her with a serious glare. "I want to go to his house."

"What the hell for, Michiru?"

"I want to make sure, Haruka!"

"No."

"Then I will go alone!"

"Hell no!" Haruka grabbed hold of Michiru's face, making her face her. "I won't let you get in that type of situation. He might not let you come out of the house again. He is delusional, Michiru."

Yaten stared and watched both women interact and shook his head in disapproval. "I am out of here." He whispered before grabbing hold of Minako's hand and pulling her out of the room leaving only Taiki, Haruka and Michiru inside. The young music producer wouldn't even think that his sister-in-law was having an affair with another woman.

"If you guys need any help just call me." Taiki said as he stared at the racers and violinists interaction. "See you tonight. Don't be late or Yaten will kill you both."

Haruka let out a loud sigh when she heard the door of the recording room close. "Michiru."

"Take me there, Haruka." Michiru interrupted before she could finish what she was saying. "Please." She said resting her forehead on Haruka's broad shoulder.

"Michi…"

"We are not discussing this, damn it!"

Haruka pulled away and looked down at Michiru. She could swear they stood in that exact position for about an hour. Haruka was the first one to move. She stuck her hand inside her pocket and pulled out her keys. "Hurry up."

Michiru raised her gaze to Haruka's green eyes. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

The small bells over the door of the café echoed through out the whole place. As Taiki stepped inside, he let out a soft one side smirk as he looked over at the small counter. "Hey." His one sided smile turned to a full wide smile. 

"Are you stalking me?"

Taiki chuckled. "No, I just kind of memorized the hours you take your break." He said as he stared at the flour covered young brunette.

Makoto wiped her cheek with the back of her hand but froze when she felt Taiki's hand upon her face.

"My band is performing tonight…" He began before pulling his hand away and hiding it inside his pocket. "Do you want to come with me?"

The young chef looked down at the counter and grinned. "I would love to."

* * *

So bursting inside the house wasn't the best idea but Michiru couldn't stop herself. She needed to see Hotaru and she did. The little girl was on the living room floor playing with her toys. Michiru let out a relieved sigh and leaned her back against Haruka's chest. 

"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru squealed and ran to her side. She waved her hands up in the air and automatically she got what she wanted. Michiru had picked her up, kissed her cheek and hugged her as tightly as her tiny body could endure. "Ruka!" Hotaru screamed when she saw the tall blonde behind her momma.

"Hey kid!" Haruka smiled and messed the black hairs upon her head and kissed her chubby cheek.

"What are you doing here? You are not welcomed anymore."

Both women turned to look at the bottom of the large stairs. Seiya stood there, eyes red with anger and with both fist curled up at both sides.

"I just came to get some stuff." Michiru quickly answered.

"You are not taking Hotaru."

"I won't if you swear you won't hurt her."

Seiya scoffed. He shook his head and turned away from Michiru. "I would never lay a hand on Hotaru."

Michiru hugged her child and kissed her cheek again. "Mommy is going to get some stuff to take with her."

"You are leaving?"

"Yes but I promise I will see you very, very soon, okay?" Michiru turned to look at Haruka and was about to hand Hotaru to her but Seiya was faster. He walked over to her and pulled Hotaru out of her arms as calmly as he could.

"Get your stuff. I will stay here with Hotaru." Seiya said as he walked back to the sofa and sat down with the toddler.

Michiru looked at Haruka. The blonde nodded her head and pushed Michiru away from her softly. "I will stay here keeping an eye on him." She whispered and watched the violinist walk away from her.

Seiya stared at the floor as Hotaru moved in his arms trying to go after Haruka. "What now?"

Haruka twitched and raised her chin up. "What do you mean?"

"You think it will be this easy? You just come back after three years and steal her away from me? Just like that?"

"I am not stealing anything. She belonged to me from the beginning." Haruka crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look at the stairs.

"Of course. I was so stupid you know. To fall for a woman so fast. Not even Hotaru's mother made me feel the way Michiru did. But then again they were both different. Hota-chan wasn't sick."

Haruka's neck almost snapped when she turned to look at Seiya. She took in a deep breath and relaxed herself. "Whatever you say, Seiya." She decided to let it go instead of fighting with him again.

Her blue eyes stared at the mess in the room. Her mouth was opened in awe as she took in the mess of pictures and sheets of paper lying around. Michiru walked to the middle of the room and kneeled in front of the mess and grabbed one of the sheets of paper. Her eyes traveled over the letters written on it as her breathing got caught up with every word she read. "It's a song…" She whispered as she sat down. "For Hotaru's mother."

How can I tell my heart that you are gone?

How can I tell it that without you it can go on?

How can I pretend so it won't notice

That from today you wont be beside me?

Her heart dropped. She couldn't believe how similar she felt when the fake news of Haruka's death reached her ears. The lyrics she read expressed exactly how she felt when she went to sleep at night without having Haruka by her side.

In my mind its clear you are gone

It's my heart that won't accept it

It needs your love and warmth

Tell me how to mend this pain?

Michiru closed her eyes tightly and let go of the sheet and stood up. She felt like she had just done something she wasn't supposed to do. She had read something as intimate as a eulogy written by Seiya to his dead wife. She rubbed her hand over her skirt. Michiru ran to her closet and opened it. She grabbed a suit case she had prepared nights ago and ran down the stairs.

She felt relieved when she saw Haruka still calm waiting for her by the door. She grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a strong squeeze before turning to look at Seiya. "Hotaru, see you later, sweetheart." Michiru said with a disgusted taste on her mouth. She didn't want to leave Hotaru with Seiya. Not today not ever.

"When?" Hotaru asked, trying to set herself free from her father's strong grasp.

"Soon, hun. Very soon." Michiru said before eyeing Seiya.

Haruka grabbed hold of Michiru's suitcase and pulled her out of the house. It pained her enough to leave Hotaru with Seiya but it could get worse if he wasn't with her. He would come searching for Michiru and she would never forgive herself if Seiya hurt Michiru in any way.

She was practically dragging Michiru out of the house. She wanted out, fast! But as soon as Haruka was about to open the passenger's door for Michiru she heard a small hiccup. She closed her green eyes and cursed under her breath. "Please, don't tell me you are crying."

"We left her. I bet she feels abandoned!"

"Michiru!" Haruka threw her suitcase inside and turned to look at Michiru. She grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her softly. "Michiru! She is a smart girl! You told me that yourself. We are not leaving her. We are buying ourselves some time before we make our next move!"

Michiru shuddered and tried to keep in a sob but she couldn't. "I've been with her since she was a baby, Haruka…"

"I know. She has grown on me also, Michiru." Haruka sighed and gave her a fast peck on her lips. "Come on. Get in the car."

"I want to see my mother!"

Haruka froze. She looked passed Michiru for a second before she finally registered Michiru's words. "You want to see…who?"

"I want to see my mother! I want to talk to her!"

"…Sure. That will solve everything." Haruka said, leaning against her car with her arms crossed over her chest.

Michiru looked up at Haruka and for a moment she just stared at the blonde's gorgeous green eyes. "Well?"

She sighed loudly, ran her fingers through her hair and opened the passenger's door. "Get in."

* * *

"I guess your magic isn't working…" 

"Shut up, Matthew!" Setsuna said as she made a mark on a sheet of paper. "He won't work!" She said referring to one of the last divorce lawyers on the piece of paper. "Great. Haruka is going to kill me."

"Probably." Matthew said, sitting beside Setsuna and wrapping one strong arm around her slim waist. "Let's see here. We are down to one. One last lawyer. You call or I call?"

"I call…" Setsuna said as she got into a more comfortable position, which was leaning against Matthew's body. She looked down at the piece of paper with the list of names. She grabbed the phone, dialed and closed her eyes before sighing. "If this one isn't what we are looking for, I am going to have a heart attack!"

"No!!! Don't say that!" Matthew said kissing her temple. "I want your heart to work properly. Want me to hold it for you?" Saying that he moved his large hand to cup Setsuna's left breast.

"…Stop that!"

"_Chiba Mamoru, divorce attorney's office. How may I help you?"_

"Matthew! Stop grabbing my boob!"

"_Excuse me, ma'am?"_

Setsuna froze. She gave Matthew a hard nudge to his rib and laughed nervously at the woman in the other end of the phone. "Hi! This is Meioh Setsuna. I work at Star Managing and I would like to talk with Chiba-san please."

"_He is not up for anyone." _

"Listen here, missy! I want you to put your boss on the line now! Tell him that Setsuna Meioh is calling him!"

"_Please hold." _

"What a bitch!"

"I think you were the bitch. Geesh. It will be a miracle if she passes the call to the guy." Matthew say, rubbing his ribs. "You got quite a punch…"

"Thank you, hun"

"_Chiba Mamoru. How can I help you?"_

Setsuna jumped and waved Matthew away. "Hi! I am Meioh Setsuna and I would like to ask you some questions."

"_Shoot away…"_

Setsuna smirked. "How good are you keeping your mouth closed?"

"_Pretty good."_

"Meaning. Are you good divorcing famous people?"

"_Celebrities? They are my specialty." _

"How good are you?" Setsuna asked and soon after she heard a strong masculine laugh that made her twitch. The man was pretty much an arrogant bastard and if he bites as much as he barks he was going to help Haruka and Michiru a lot.

"_I am worth every single penny." _

"You are hired…"

* * *

She felt like she was literally choking with the air around her. If it wasn't for Haruka's hand she would've lost it. She had left Hotaru with Seiya! Seiya of all people! Michiru didn't know what to think anymore and even though she was with Haruka she felt she was about to die right at that moment. "Please open the door please…" 

Haruka looked down at her. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close enough to kiss her temple. She didn't know what else to do.

As soon as Tsuko opened the door, Michiru wailed and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "He took her!" She yelled in between sobs.

Tsuko held her daughter tight and looked up at Haruka. The blonde shook her head, pushed both women inside the house and closed the door behind her. "I think Seiya wants the full custody of Hotaru." Haruka tried to explain. "But Michiru wants to keep seeing Hotaru."

Tsuko sighed loudly and rubbed Michiru's back. "Its okay, Michiru, try to calm down."

"Stop asking me to calm down!" Michiru yelled, pulling away from Tsuko, enough to look at her in the eyes. "She is my daughter! I raised her up to this point in her life! I want to keep being there for her because I am the only mother she knows and I love her a thousand times more than her real mother would. Why? Because her real mother _had_ to love her! I love her because those feelings are born from my heart not because I have a duty to love her!"

Tsuko grabbed Michiru's face and stopped her from talking and moving around. "He wont have her. You have just enough right as a parent as he does. It doesn't matter if you are not her real mother." She smiled and kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. "My goodness Michiru I am so sorry I've put you through this. Would you ever be able to forgive your old mother?"

Haruka frowned and walked away from both of them, giving mother and daughter some alone time.

"Mother. How can he not take her away from me? He is Kou Seiya. He is one of the industries most important people."

Tsuko stared at Michiru now. She shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. I…" Her smile faded the moment she stared at Michiru's jaw. She moved closer to her and touched one of the bruises upon the white skin. "Did he…"

"Oh mom, it's a long story. You called and told me he was there I still went inside and he…"

"That son of a bitch dared to put his hand on my daughter?!"

"Mom calm down."

"No! I will not… I will not calm down not knowing he…"

"Don't worry, Tsuko-san. I gave him what he deserved." Haruka said as she stood beside Michiru. "I protected her from him, and I will continue on doing so until I can no longer breathe." Haruka then turned to look at Michiru.

Both the violinist and the racer closed their eyes at the sudden flash of light. They turned to look at Tsuko and found her holding on to a Polaroid camera.

"What in the hell are you doing mother?!"

"Evidence. For the divorce case."

Haruka rolled her eyes and almost slapped herself for not thinking of that sooner. "Of course."

"You girls leave this to me. I will make sure you get Hotaru. A violent father is not good enough to take care of his daughter."

"I called Setsuna and asked her to find us a good lawyer. Tsuko, maybe you would like to call Setsuna and ask her about the lawyer?" Haruka said as she placed one hand over Michiru's waist.

"Yes!"

Haruka smiled and pulled out her cell phone looking for Setsuna's number. Tsuko quickly wrote it down and within minutes both the racer and the violinist left the house.

Tsuko was now sitting in the living room with the pictures in her hands. She placed them on the living room table and went upstairs to her room. Kneeling down in the middle of room, she knocked on one of the tiles and found a loose one. She took in a deep breath and pulled the tile up, enough to reveal a small box. She grabbed the handle of the box, pulled it out and set it aside.

"I never thought I would be able to use this." She whispered as she opened the box. "I always kept it around in case there was a burglar in the house…yet it was always hidden so Michiru wouldn't find it when she was just a little girl" She pulled out a small, compact gun. "No one hurts my daughter and gets away with it…"

* * *

"They are late!" Yaten yelled from the other side of the studio. 

Taiki rolled his eyes and shook his head before crossing his arms over his chest. "We have a whole hour to start. You better just relax and smile for the public."

"But they are late! Seiya is already here and so is Minako. What is up with them? They like to be fashionably late?!" Yaten growled as he looked over at Minako who was sitting patiently over at the small stage.

The camera men were making sure everything as corrected while some make up artist were doing their work on the show's host. The public had already been seated and they just seemed to be talking and waiting for the show to start.

"You should go and drink something…" Taiki said as he eyed the public. His lips curled up to a smile when he saw Makoto sitting in the first row. Shyly, he waved his hand at her and received a wink by the young chef. "Anyways I will be seeing all of you guys from the public." He gave his two brothers a thumb up and left… well actually ran, to Makoto's side.

"Seiya! Hurry up! Strap your guitar to your shoulder and go stand next to Minako!" Yaten said as he clapped his hands at the taller man.

"Could you take Hotaru with you?" Seiya said coldly as he pulled Hotaru softly to his side and handled her to Yaten. "I mean I don't want her to run around and bump into something or someone and get hurt. "

"Hai, hai, I understand! Come on! Get going!" Yaten picked the toddler up and gave Seiya enough space to walk to the small stage. "Your papa is acting strange." Yaten said to himself rather than to Hotaru.

The little girl looked up at her uncle and grinned. "Mommy says it's his time of the month."

"Awesome."

* * *

"Run! Run, run!" 

"I am running! I'm just not like you! I didn't run my way through high school!"

Haruka sighed loudly, grabbed hold of Michiru's hand and pulled her down the hall. "Yaten is going to cut both of our boobs off!"

"You can say that again! Gah! Haruka not so hard!"

"Pssh! That's a first…"

"Haruka!"

Both women burst inside the studio. They hadn't started yet. Good, but by the looks everyone were giving them, they were pretty late.

"You guys have ten minutes!" Yaten yelled at them.

Haruka quickly led Michiru to the stage at the same time as she fixed the collar of her shirt and tried to look as presentable as possible. The racer ignored the strong gazes thrown her way. She ignored everything yet she kept her eyes on Michiru as she watched her take her position on stage.

"You really took your time to get here." Minako said to Haruka.

"Sorry." She simply said as she sat down in front of the piano. "I will make it up so don't worry."

"You better. Seiya is about to snap any minute now, Yaten is about to kill everyone and Taiki is about to have sex with a girl that is around ten years his junior. This world is going mad." Minako whispered before patting the blonde's hand. "But I am here in case you need anything." And she winked at her before walking beside the tall and handsome guitarist.

"So, Seiya. Ever got aroused while playing the guitar?"

The black haired man gave her a look before turning to look at his wife behind him. "How are you?"

Michiru froze and raised her face to look at him. "I am okay."

He let out an empty smile. "I am glad. I don't want you to feel bad."

"How is Hotaru? Did she sleep well?"

His smile quickly disappeared. "She kept asking for her mommy…" He chuckled. "I told her that her mommy is dead."

Michiru felt like hitting him with her violin but decided not to. She turned her gaze away from him just in time to see Yaten hand Hotaru to Makoto. Her heart almost burst when she saw her daughter wave her tiny hands at her.

Makoto smiled warmly at the violinist before kissing Hotaru's head. Taiki on the other hand was staring at Makoto and Hotaru taking note of how the young chef acted around children.

"Take your positions." A director said to Haruka, Michiru and the rest. Yaten ran to another section of the studio and sat down next to the shows host.

"And we will start in five, four, three, two…" He patted a camera man's shoulder and everyone held their breath for a moment…

"Here we are with star mega producer, Yaten Kou, ex member of the famous boy band, The Three lights. Kou-san I've heard that you and your brothers have decided to now be behind the scenes instead of performing, is that correct?" The fake smile that the host gave to Yaten made him squint.

He smiled back and nodded. "Actually it is just me and Taiki behind the scenes. Since we are the least handsome ones in the clan." He faked a smile. "Our brother Seiya continued on with his musical drive and together we have found new musical talent and formed a new band." He said, crossing his legs and leaning back in the cheap sofa.

"Of course! The band! You guys will be performing for us in just a moment and give a sneak preview of the new material."

"We don't even have a name for the band but we are already working on songs and music videos." Yaten said before shooting Taiki a look. How could they have forgotten to name their band?!?

"Well without further anticipation I will leave you with the Kou brother's Band."

Yaten almost vomited…and so did Haruka, Michiru and Minako.

Seiya on the other hand let out a small one sided smile before he turned to look at Michiru and then at Haruka. He nodded his head once and winked at Michiru giving her the cue to start.

In a matter of seconds the studio grew silence as Michiru's violin took over. The young woman closed her eyes and stood beside Haruka's piano as the blonde joined her at the soft and melodic intro.

Minako stood forward, wrapped one arm around Seiya's neck and pulled the mike forward to her lips as she sang right beside his neck as if she was singing the song directly to him

_Would you mind if I hurt you._

_Understand that I need to_

_Which I had other choices_

_Than to hurt the one I love._

Standing in front of the crowd, Seiya placed his foot on top of a large speaker as he leaned over his guitar as he began to play the intro of the strong song he had written specially for her. His dark glare turned to look at her as he let out the first verse of the song in a ragged yell.

_What have you done now?_

In a matter of seconds, Haruka, Michiru and the rest of the band joined the music with their respective instruments. As the spot lights illuminated them, Seiya moved around stage hitting his electric guitar as hard as he could, adding extra feelings to the song.

_I know I'd better stop trying_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

Minako appeared once again behind the handsome guitarist and wrapped her arm around him. She sang into her mike as she shared it with Seiya. She whispered into the mike as it started off as a soft romantic song. Only Seiya knew the meaning behind the song. Seiya leaned back and rested his head on Minako's shoulder as he let her sing her part before joining her in the last verse, harmonizing both their songs in a powerful duo that left the crowd screaming for more.

_I know, should stop believing_

_I know, there's no retrieving_

_It's over now, what have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

Seiya yelled as he slammed his hand against the strings of the guitar before moving away from the young blonde. His eyes trailed off to the violinist, who stood beside the handsome pianist. He let out a soft growl and moved to stand behind her, almost violating her personal space. If she was as smart as she said she was, he was sure she was going to guess who the song was for.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

Haruka joined with her raspy vocals as she repeated the same phrase over and over again with the strong cords of her piano. She no longer was sitting down. She was standing and yelling out with her eyes closed while Seiya slammed his hands on his guitar strings over and over again.

_What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!_

Sitting on her bench again, Haruka banged her head with the rhythm of the song while Minako ran her fingers through her hair as she stared at Seiya. The handsome guitarist, in the mean while, stood as close as he could to Michiru, using her mike to sing the next verses of the strong song with Minako.

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'cause you have turned into my worst enemy.  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
it's over now  
What have you done?_

Seiya smiled, kissed Michiru's cheek rapidly before yelling.

_  
What have you done now?!_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you  
_

Haruka had the strong urge to stop playing all together and tackle Seiya to the ground. She might as well use the guitar as a weapon and just beat him with it. How dare he touch Michiru, especially on live television and so… perversely? She could notice how Michiru flinched and quickly sent Haruka a glance asking her to stay put and not do anything.

_  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!_

Michiru closed her yes as Seiya practically yelled in her ear. She was quickly aided by Minako's vocal solo, which to her was vocalizing as if she was some kind of a goddess. Michiru joined her, walking forward and getting as much into the song as she could, ignoring Seiya's glares.

Minako and Seiya then moved forward, resting each other's back against one another and sang the bridge of the song.

_I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends  
_

And they pushed away from each other, Seiya walking around the stage with his guitar while Minako closed her eyes and gave it her all at the last verses of the song. Ready to faint at any second due to the lack of air to her lungs but still, Minako pulled it off like the professional singer she was, earning a playful wink from Yaten, who had been watching the entire thing from afar.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

The song came to an abrupt stop. The crowd went wild and Yaten was about to have an orgasm. He didn't think they would react like that. He jumped out of his seat and ran over to Minako and his brother, not before listening to the stage crew say they have just gone to commercial.

Yaten wrapped his arms around Minako's waist, kissed her cheek repeatedly and whispered something rather vulgar to her ear since it made her blush and actually push the almost equally sized man away from her.

Seiya took the guitar away from his shoulder and placed it on a near by chair. He turned to look behind him and saw how Haruka stood up from her piano and walked over to his wife. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned away from the couple.

"Hey." Haruka smiled at Michiru, moving her large hand to cup Michiru's cheek. "Awesome job."

Michiru looked up at Haruka and smiled tenderly at her and touched her cheek back. "Thanks."

Haruka then frowned as she watched Michiru's movement closely. "Are you okay?"

"No… I'm a bit dizzy…" Michiru said as she let the violin fall out of her hands. She moved both of her hands to her temples and leaned against the tall blonde. "I'm very dizzy." She quickly corrected as she looked at the broken violin on the ground before the room began to spin.

"Michiru!?" Haruka yelled as the violinist leaned against her and fainted. Haruka quickly grabbed her before she could hit the ground and slowly she eased her on the ground. "Michiru!? Michiru!?" Haruka gulped and began to panic as she touched her pale cheek.

"Minako!? Yaten!? Taiki call an ambulance! Anyone! Please call an ambulance!!" Haruka said, hysterically as she patted Michiru's cheek over and over again. "She is unconscious! Something is wrong!"

Seiya quickly turned around and felt his stomach turn. His hands began to tremble and so did his knees. He almost fell when he ran over to Haruka and kneeled at the opposite side, staring at Michiru with worried eyes.

Haruka began to panic so she picked Michiru's unconscious form off of the ground and hugged her to her body before turning to Yaten. "Yaten!" She called to him with tears in her eyes.

"They are on their way!" Yaten said as he hung up his cell phone.

* * *

She could hear the rushing and voices all around her. She could feel a warm, large and callused hand touching hers. She tried to open her eyes but she decided not to. It was better not to see what they were doing to her. So she fell into a deep sleep and decided to open them when she was able to hear nothing but silence… 

Haruka was kneeling beside the hospital bed, holding Michiru's hand and kissing it once in a while. She and Seiya almost started a fight at the lobby but somehow he thought it was better that Haruka stay with Michiru. If she woke up and saw Haruka she wouldn't be as scared if she saw him.

Haruka sighed and rubbed Michiru's hand before kissing it again. "Wake up, please…" She whispered before she stood up and leaned over the bed. "Please." She said, stroking Michiru's cheek.

The soft stroke on her cheek made her twitch. Her eyes fluttered and she opened one eye to look up at a tall gorgeous blonde woman. "I'm dead."

Haruka couldn't help but smile. "No. You are not. But I might kill you after the fright you just gave me!" She said before cupping her cheek and pressing her lips with Michiru's. "How are you feeling?"

"Like an elephant just ran over me, then pooped on me… and ran over me again." She sighed and closed her eyes again. "What happen?"

"You fainted." Haruka simply said. "They said it could be exhaustion. I can understand. You have been under a lot of stress recently."

"Where is…"

"Everyone is outside. Seiya, Setsuna, Hotaru, Taiki, you name them, they are here. I told them to leave but they don't want to." Haruka said before kissing the corner of her mouth.

A knock on the door made Haruka pull away quickly. She fixed her shirt and turned to look at whoever had entered the room. "Oh. Doctor…"

"Good evening, Teno'u-san. I see, Kaioh-san has woken up. That's good." The young female doctor smiled before bowing her head. "I'm Doctor Amy Mizuno. I'm here to ask you a couple of questions… Personal questions." Ami said that, turning to look at Haruka.

"She can stay." Michiru quickly said, stretching her hand for Haruka to hold on to and she did.

"Well, Kaioh-san it seems everything is okay. You are a bit dehydrated though, but just to make sure I want to ask you one simple question." Ami paused as she looked at Michiru. She pushed her glasses to her nose, fixed her white coat and cleared her throat. "When did you have your last menstrual period?"

Michiru froze and Haruka could feel by the grip in her hand. Haruka felt like all oxygen inside of her had left her suddenly. She looked at the doctor and then at Michiru.

Michiru opened her mouth a bit. She began to look around the room as she made a fast calculation in her head. She was late. "I am not pregnant."

"Now, we cannot throw that possibility out the win…"

"I said I am not pregnant!" Michiru yelled, not letting Ami finish her sentence. "I am not! I am not!"

"Do you want us to take a blood test, just in case?"

"Say yes, Michiru." Haruka said, with a dead serious tone.

"Fine! But I am not pregnant!"

Ami nodded and let out a soft sigh. She looked at Haruka, bowed her head and then turned to Michiru. "I will get the nurse." And saying that, she left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Michiru sat up on the bed, grabbed both of Haruka's arms so hard that if she did let her go she might loose her forever. "I am not pregnant."

"Shh…" Haruka kissed her lips and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close to her chest. "I don't care if you are or not." Haruka said before she kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Haruka…" Michiru closed her eyes tightly and clung from Haruka's shirt. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you…" Haruka simply answered.

* * *

Seiya was leaning against the wall when he saw the short dark blue hair doctor walk out of the room. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to her. "Excuse me." 

Ami looked up from Michiru's record and took a quick glance at Seiya. "How may I help you, sir?"

Seiya turned behind him and saw his brothers with Minako and Makoto and his daughter. Setsuna was standing near Matthew and by the looks of it everyone was facing him. He gulped and looked back at Ami. "I am… Michiru's husband." He said and scratched his forearm, nervously. "What's wrong with her?"

Ami made a face. She looked at Seiya with a frown and then turned to look at the door that lead to Michiru's room. She shook her head. Celebrities and their weird lives. "It appears she was just exhausted and dehydrated, still we are going to take some blood sample for a pregnancy test."

Now it was Seiya's time to open his eyes wide. He grabbed hold of Ami's arms and made her face him. "Pregnancy test?"

"There could be a possibility she might be pregnant." Amy then shrugged away from Seiya's strong hold. "Now if you excuse me I have other patients to attend to."

Seiya didn't mind seeing her walk away from him. His eyes traveled to gawk at the door the doctor had just walked out of. "Michiru… is pregnant with my child?" He let out an awkward chuckle. "Now there is no way she can leave me. Not if she is carrying my child."

End chapter 18

* * *

A/N: DON'T! kill...me

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "What have you done now" By Within Temptation.


	20. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters in this story._

Rough Interlude.

"You want to leave?" Haruka asked as she watched Michiru walking around the hospital room, gathering her things. "You can't just leave. What about the test results?"

"I don't care. I want to go home and rest there. I don't want to stay here or I will surely go crazy." Michiru said pulling the tubes out of her arm. "Please. Let's leave."

Haruka frowned deeply and grabbed Michiru's suit case. "Everyone is waiting outside. Everyone wants to know."

"Let them figure it out by themselves. Believe me, Haruka. In nine months we will know if I am pregnant or not."

"True." Haruka said, running her fingers through her hair. "But I rather know right about now." She was feeling so stressed over everything. Just when she thought that everything was going to just fall into place, this had to happen. Michiru, her Michiru, might be pregnant with Seiya's baby. "I just wish I could close my eyes, count to three, then open them and see that all of this is just a bad dream."

Michiru stared at the tall blonde for a moment before she moved next to her. She wrapped her arms around one of Haruka's and rested her chin on her shoulder. "I wish I could do the same."

Haruka threw her head back and let out a loud sigh. "Right. Come on lets get you out of here before anyone notices we are gone." Haruka said as she gathered Michiru's things.

"Are you mad?"

"I'm confused. I feel like everything I'm doing is for nothing."

"Can we just go?"

Haruka didn't know if she should smile or frown. She moved closer to Michiru, wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her temple quickly. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

"What do you think of this whole situation?"

"I am not sure. I mean we already know something is going to happen. Seiya and Michiru are definitely over. Haruka is stepping in to claim what's hers but now…" Yaten sighed as he moved his coffee in his cup. "Knowing that she might be pregnant…" He shook his head. "It is kind of overwhelming don't you think, Taiki?"

His older brother just nodded as he cut a piece of his cake. "Seiya is the one that I am actually worried about. Poor man lost his wife, got married again, then his wife cheated on him with a woman and now she might be pregnant. My goodness, if he is associating pregnancy with death he might go crazy."

"Now that would be fucked up… excuse my French. If Michiru were to give birth to a baby girl with aqua hair and blue eyes, die like his last wife did, and then if Seiya were to name the baby after her? Then that will definitely make Seiya go crazy."

Taiki looked outside the window for a moment before leaning back on his chair. "I think he already is."

Yaten's neck almost snapped when he looked up at his brother. He might be right. Seiya was acting strange back at the hospital when Dr. Mizuno told them the news. "Hotaru… What will happen with little Hotaru."

"I wouldn't worry so much about her. She is oblivious to everything. Hell, right now she is shopping with your girlfriend and Setsuna. How awkward is that."

"Minako? My girlfriend? I think you are kind of rushing."

"Come on, Yaten. She is a pretty young girl. Surely she adores you. I can see it in the way she looks at you when you talk. The least you could do is love her back."

"I don't usually date the people I work with." Yaten said taking a huge gulp of his coffee.

"You are getting old, and so am I. I think it is time to settle down. Learn that from Seiya. He has done it twice."

"Look who's talking!"

"Hey. I am just fine with the hot chef of this little, yet cute café. So, leave me alone." Taiki chuckled and stood up. "I take it you are going to pay for everything. Thank you and good bye." Before Yaten could say anything he was already out the door.

"Asshole…" Yaten raised his eyebrow and looked at the unfinished cake. "Oh well."

* * *

Haruka closed the door right after Michiru walked inside. She walked into the living room, took off her coat and threw it on the sofa. She then made her way to her room pushing her white sleeves up along the way.

Michiru just stood in the middle of the living room, watching her closely. Haruka hasn't said a word since the drive from the hospital to the apartment. In fact she didn't even look at her.

"Hey. Uh… Want to watch a movie?" Michiru tried to smile.

"No."

Michiru frowned. "Haruka?"

"Hmm?" Haruka stood under the frame of the door. "What is it?"

"You are mad at me aren't you?"

"Can we just drop it for the rest of …our life?" Haruka said before turning to go back inside of her room.

"No. We can't. You need to tell me why are you mad. Teno'u Haruka! I've known you since you were in freaking 9th grade. I know when you are mad and when you aren't. So you will tell me right this instance what is wrong with you."

Haruka was taking off her watch when Michiru burst into the room and demanded to know the cause of her anger. The blonde threw her watch in her jewelry box and placed her hands on her hips. "You really want to know?"

_No. _Michiru thought but quickly shook her head and answered"Yes!"

"When did you actually stop having sex with Seiya?"

Michiru took a step back. "Why are you asking this?"

"Was it right after you found out I was alive? After we had sex when I came back from America did you sleep with your husband?"

"Well, I mean, Haruka he is my…"

"That's a yes?"

Michiru closed her mouth and looked away from the serious blonde. "The last time I had sex with him was the night after the ball room party he threw for the finalist of the band contest."

"What?" Haruka stared at Michiru with incredulous eyes. "You are kidding me, right?"

"No…"

"I mean you didn't care I was back!? You didn't…" She shut her mouth and raised her hand to stop Michiru from talking. "I don't want to hear it. Really I want to just sleep."

"What did you want me to do? He is my husband! I just couldn't say no every time he approached me! Besides, how was I going to explain the marks you left on me that night? Tell me, Haruka. Answer me!"

"I don't know! I don't know, but you could've at least stopped from doing so. Damn it, you might really be carrying his damn baby inside of you!"

"Oh, so you are just going to throw me away because I'm pregnant!? What was that all about in the hospital saying you loved me even if I was pregnant? Was that a lie?"

"No! It wasn't! I love you in any freaking shape or form, pregnant or not I love you, but Michiru you have to understand! I feel more than betrayed. You just didn't get married, but you just freaking got knocked up by the guy!"

"We don't know if I am pregnant or not!" Michiru shouted. "You know what. I'm not dealing with this. If you don't want me, tell me so. I don't care! If you don't want me with Hotaru or with the baby I might as well stay with him."

"Don't say that!"

"I say whatever I want." Michiru said, pushing the blonde out of her way as she walked to the bathroom and closed the door right in Haruka's face. "I am taking a shower and I don't want to be interrupted!"

"Want me to get you some pickles with ice-cream, honey!?"

"Go to hell, Haruka!"

The blonde turned around and slammed her fist against the wall. She let out a frustrated groan and sat down on the bed. She ran both her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. "This woman is going to give me an ulcer." She rolled her eyes back and laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Within some seconds she could hear Michiru running the bath.

Haruka growled and turned her had so she could stare at the closed bathroom door. She bit her lower lip and sat up on the bed. She raised her right eyebrow and pushed herself off of the bed and silently walked to the door.

Slowly, she turned the door knob and stepped inside the bathroom. Her gaze fell upon Michiru who was lying in the bath tub completely naked. The violinist had her eyes closed and a frown on her face. Haruka had to chuckle at that. She unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it off of her shoulders, followed by the wrapping of her chest, her pants and her underwear.

"Scoot over."

Michiru opened her eyes and turned to look at Haruka. She grabbed hold of edges of the bathtub and pulled herself up and almost fell right back in when she saw the naked Haruka walking towards her. "What are you…"

"I said, scoot over." Haruka ordered as she grabbed hold of the edges of the tub and slipped inside with Michiru.

"Get out! I said I didn't want to be interrupted!"

"I think this whole fame and glory got to your head. You already think you are better than everyone else." Haruka chuckled as she moved towards Michiru. "I think the tub is big enough for two."

"Haruka!"

"Shh!" Haruka smiled, grasped Michiru's ankle and pulled the smaller woman towards her. "Are you mad at me?"

"Are _you_ mad at _me?_" Michiru asked, struggling to free herself from Haruka. "Let me go! You are just being evil to me. …telling me you are going to buy me ice cream with pickles and stuff. Stop kissing my neck! I am not going to fall for it."

"Would you stay put for just a second?"

"No!"

Haruka growled and wrapped one strong arm around Michiru's waist and pulled her harshly so Michiru was lying on top of her. "You are one of the most stubborn women I've ever met in my entire life."

"I hope you haven't met lots of women." Michiru said, looking at Haruka's dark green eyes. "What are you trying to pull, Teno'u"

Haruka chuckled and rubbed Michiru's back. "What are _you_ trying to pull, Kaioh?" She smiled and ran her fingers through the violinist hair and leaned forward to capture her pink lips.

Michiru froze at first, but as Haruka's tongue moved inside of her mouth, she began to relax. Her hands came to rest on Haruka's shoulder as she moved closer to the blonde.

"That was easy." Haruka smiled and rubbed Michiru's lower back as she closed her eyes and went back to another kiss.

"I'm not easy." Michiru said, pushing herself away from Haruka.

"With me you are… But then again, I know you just can't resist me." Haruka chuckled and cupped some water with her hand before letting it fall on Michiru's back. "Kiss me."

She really couldn't help herself around Haruka. Not when she was this demanding yet playful at the same time. Michiru sighed, she cupped Haruka's face and leaned in to kiss her, licking her lower lip before sliding her tongue inside.

This earned a moan from the blonde who sat up on the tub and pulled Michiru into her lap as her lips traveled down to her neck. She pulled Michiru close enough to crash her body with hers as she attacked her neck and her shoulder.

"You are killing me, Haruka."

"Am I?"

Michiru smiled at her, kissed her upper lip and ran her went hands through the blonde's hair. "Yes, but I really don't care."

Haruka leaned her head back and rested her arms on the edge of the tub as Michiru kissed and nibbled her neck and shoulder. She was having such a flashback by everything that was happening right at that moment. There she was, with the love of her life in a very intimate moment, being touched and kissed just like when they were younger. She just wished there actually wasn't any kind of problems around them. She wished it was just the two of them

"Haruka?"

"Hmm?" The blonde opened one eye to look at the wet goddess on top of her. "What is it?"

"Say that you love me again."

Haruka smiled and pushed Michiru off of her. She got out of the tub and leaned over to give Michiru a quick kiss. "I don't feel like it."

Michiru was too lost in the quick kiss to register the blonde's words, but when she did, her eyes popped open and she tilted her head to the side confused. "What?"

Haruka chuckled and picked Michiru up from the tub not caring about drying themselves, and took her to the bedroom. "I don't feel like saying I love you. I'm kind of tired."

"Are you kidding me?"

Haruka grinned and kissed Michiru's jaw line before settling her in the middle of the bed. "Yes… I am. I don't think I would be able to deny myself to you. Of course, there was that time at Seiya's house I just had to say no to you. But I mean you understand, right?"

"Oh, yes, yes I remember. I almost had a heart attack." Michiru giggled and settled herself on her elbows in order to capture Haruka's lower lip with hers.

"You are not pregnant."

"Haruka… you just ruined the mood."

"I know I just needed to say that." Haruka said, looking down at Michiru's body. She kneeled between her legs and massaged the violinist thighs. "I love you, Michiru."

Michiru closed her eyes and leaned back on the bed as she relaxed under Haruka's touch and her words.

"I love you more than I could ever love anything in this planet. I love you more than racing, than playing the piano, than breathing." She kissed Michiru's inner thigh and felt how she quivered under her touch. "More than my life." She chuckled as she rubbed the strong thigh and kissed right bellow Michiru's bellybutton.

"You are teasing me, Haruka."

"Maybe." She said, rubbing her lip against Michiru's stomach. "Maybe I love to tease you until you are begging me to stop?"

"Damn you…." Michiru grabbed hold of Haruka's hand and pulled her over her. "Kiss me."

"Where?"

Michiru shuddered at Haruka's gaze. She looked so serious yet so loving at the same time. She just had to touch her, and she did. Her fingers traced Haruka's features, her eyebrows, her perfect nose, her fine lips and her chiseled jaw. She smiled when Haruka closed her eyes. She felt this ticklish sensation inside of her stomach as she cupped the blonde's soft cheeks and just stared at Haruka when she took in a deep breath and relaxed under her touch.

She licked her lips and ran her fingers through Haruka's hair once again, making her open her eyes. "Everywhere…"

Haruka let out a sensual chuckle before she pressed her small chest against Michiru's larger one. "Good answer."

* * *

"What do you mean she is gone?"

The blue haired doctor pushed her glasses to her nose and looked at the black haired man beside her. "She left the hospital without permission, Kou-san." Ami said as she looked over the papers in her hands. "Unfortunately, she left without knowing the results of her tests." Ami said, raising her eyebrow at Seiya. "I should give it to you, then again you are legally her husband, right?"

"Is she…" Seiya felt like he was on the edge of having a heart attack.

"No." Ami simply said. "She was just under a lot of stress; therefore her period might be late."

"She… is not pregnant?" Seiya felt something in his stomach turn. He looked at the floor.

"No. She is not. You should call her and tell her."

"Sure." Seiya just nodded and let Ami walk pass him. Nothing was falling into place now was it? Everything was going to get worse if Michiru knew she wasn't pregnant. Seiya shuddered, rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes as he thought about what he was going to do now. Should he tell her?

It really didn't matter if he told her or not, right? Since the first time he met her, he had noticed something in her eyes. Not only was she heart broken, not only did she feel alone, but she never really loved him. And even though he saw that, he didn't care. He wanted to win her, love her and let her love him back. Even if in the back of his mind, something kept telling him that by marrying someone younger than him to take his wife's place was not going to heal his wound. His wound never ever healed and for that he felt this anger deep inside of him that little by little, with each passing second he stayed with Michiru, it grew.

He saw how his own daughter would rather spend time with Michiru than him. He saw how Michiru denied herself to him. Every kiss wasn't answered with the same intensity. Every soft caress wasn't doubled up with passion and his bed kept getting colder and colder with every night.

It was both their faults; his and Michiru's. His for not letting himself heal, for listening to Tsuko's words and letting himself be seduced by Michiru's sweet words of empty promises of a true family.

And it was also Michiru's fault for just plain lying to not only him but herself as well. Every kiss was a lie. Every touch was a lie. He bet that the only thing that wasn't a lie was the true love that she had for Hotaru.

Seiya had to chuckle at that as he sat down on the sofa and stared at Hotaru play around in the middle of the floor. It was quite pathetic that his daughter got more hugs and kisses from Michiru than he did. He almost envied her.

He frowned at his own thoughts. He envied his daughter. He truly did. Who in their right mind would even think something like that? He scratched his temple and watched how Hotaru turned around and showed him one of her many dolls. He practically ignored her actions. This caused little Hotaru to pout yet turn her back on him.

Seiya's jaw became tense. He shook for a moment and grabbed hold of the sofa for dear life. Dear God he was actually loosing his mind wasn't he?

"Time to go to sleep, Hotaru." Seiya said as he stood up from his sofa, fist clenched to the side.

"No!" Hotaru whined as she grabbed one of her dolls for protection.

"It is way past your bedtime, Hotaru. Don't make this hard on daddy."

"No!"

Seiya bit his tongue. He looked down at Hotaru and quickly moved down and picked her up. "When I say it's time to go to sleep I fucking mean it." He said almost in an animalistic growl as he grabbed Hotaru with one arm and made his way upstairs, totally ignoring his own daughter's screams and wails. He didn't care. He just let her yell, scream and cry at her heart's content. "You are acting like this because mommy isn't home?" That made Hotaru gasps. "Mommy is not coming back. Not for you, not for me, not for anyone. Mommy is out with 'Ruka' because she likes her a lot better than you."

"Liar!"

Seiya laughed as he opened the door to Hotaru's room, placed her on her bed and turned back to the door. "Good night Hotaru." He didn't even care to tuck her in, or kiss her good night. He didn't even give her a simple pat on her head. He did, however, see her run towards him, scared of sleeping with all of the lights off. He didn't care. He just closed the door in her face and locked it before he went back to his room.

Her screams, her pounding on her door didn't seem to bother at all. He found himself being something he didn't even recognize. He pushed his door open, saw the mess he had made the day before and kicked it away as he made his way to his bed. He jumped in the middle of the bed and let out a loud sigh.

He just ignored his daughter. He just made it clear to himself that he envied her. He was lying in a bed, alone. He was staring at the ceiling and imagining how it would be like if his real wife was there. His real wife, the only woman that actually showed him that she cared for him.

Seiya closed his blue eyes and suddenly, he felt as if his face was being caressed. He felt a hand over his chest and felt the warmth of a body beside him. He knew whom it was yet, he knew that if he opened his eyes and found now one there, he was really going to loose it.

"Hotaru." He whispered. "I guess you are coming for me, huh?" He chuckled. "This is how it ends?"

He didn't get an answer. He just felt a kiss upon the corner of his lip and suddenly he felt cold. Alone. He opened his eyes and turned to look to his side and saw the emptiness.

* * *

She had truly missed this; lying in bed with Haruka, playing with her blonde hair while she slept it all away. Michiru couldn't help but smile. She kissed the blonde's lower lip and watched how she let out a pretty loud yawn and then went back to sleep.

It was moments like this that she actually forgot about everything. All Haruka needed to do was touch her and Michiru would just relax in a matter of seconds. Yet, she just couldn't stop and do nothing. She needed to act and fast.

Michiru pulled herself off of Haruka's embrace without waking her up and got dressed. Every movement she made, she made sure not to wake Haruka up. Before she left, she gave Haruka a quick kiss on her hairline, right on the scar and walked out of the blonde's apartment without leaving her a note.

Haruka felt that the bed, somehow grew cold. She moved around, trying to find that body warmth she missed. She moved her hands around and when she found no one beside her, she opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. She didn't even care about covering herself, she just wanted to know where Michiru was.

"Michi?" Haruka frowned and pulled the bed sheets away from her body before standing up. She walked inside the bathroom and found it empty. She raised her eyebrow and ran to the kitchen and found no one. "Michiru?"

Haruka almost jumped out of her skin when she heard her cell phone go off. She turned around to face her bedroom and ran towards it, digging through her stuff until finding the cell phone. She gave the caller ID a quick glance and let out a frustrated groan. She flipped the phone open and answered. "Not now, Setsuna." Haruka said, rubbing her forehead, feeling a headache coming up.

"_Haruka, I got you a divorce lawyer. The best in all the country." _

"That's wonderful, Setsuna. Thanks." Haruka began to panic. She looked around her bedroom and let out a deep sigh.

"_Hey, dumb blonde, is something wrong?"_

"Michiru left without saying anything, this morning. Look, I will call you back. Let me see if I can find where she is okay?"

"_Call me whatever happens! Okay?" _

"Yeah! I'll call you."

With that, Haruka hung up and quickly dialed Michiru's cell phone number. She sat down naked in the middle of her room as she heard the ringing on the other end.

"_This is Kaioh Michiru. Right now I can't answer your call. Please leave your name and phone number and I will call you as soon as I can." _

"Damn it!" Haruka sighed and flipped her phone off. She scratched the back of her head as she thought about something, anything. "She would've left a note. She would've woke me up. That sneaky little woman!" Haruka growled, stood up and got dressed.

"Who the hell knows where she is…"

Haruka then closed her eyes frustrated. She looked at the cell phone in her hands and rolled her eyes back. There was only one person she could call.

She flipped the phone open, dialed a different number and closed her eyes as she waited for someone to answer the phone.

"_Morning?" _

Haruka let out a frustrated sigh. "Morning Tsuko." Haruka gulped. "I lost your daughter…"

* * *

She was rather surprised that the door was open. Seiya would never ever leave the door open, not when Hotaru was around. She walked inside the house, saw Hotaru's dolls on the living room floor and frowned deeply.

"Hello?"

She ran her delicate finger's through her hair and slowly she made her way upstairs. "Seiya? Hotaru?" Michiru gulped and thought the worse. She ran up the stairs and even jumped them two at a time. She knocked on Hotaru's door. "Hotaru? Hotaru?!"

Her eyes were wide open now. She unlocked the door, wondering why did Seiya dare to lock their daughter inside her own room for God knows how long! She burst the door open and saw her daughter curled up in a ball, sobbing. "Hotaru!"

The toddler raised her face to look at Michiru. Once again she started to cry but this time it was a happy tears. She wailed and ran to Michiru with her tiny arms wide open.

Michiru fell on her knees and picked Hotaru up, holding her tightly to her body as she kissed and petted her hair. "What happened? Did daddy did this to you?"

Hotaru wrapped her tiny arms around Michiru's neck and cried harder. "He said you left me!"

_That son of a bitch. _Michiru frowned deeply and hugged Hotaru tighter. "I would never ever leave you, Hotaru."

"But he said you left with Ruka because you like her better."

"No, Hotaru. No. I was just fixing some grown up problems, but now I am taking you with me." She said as she turned to leave the room.

"You are not taking her anywhere."

Michiru gasped and jumped back. Seiya was holding onto the door frame blocking her exit. It appeared he didn't have a good nights sleep. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was let down and messy.

Michiru shuddered and pulled Hotaru closer to her. "Stop this, Seiya! Look at you! You are a mess."

"Fuck that."

"Oh really? You shouldn't do this! You can't let Hotaru see you like this! Did you lock her up in her room all night long!? What in heavens is wrong with you!? Don't you care about her?"

"No."

Michiru couldn't believe her own senses. Did he just say that he didn't care for his own daughter, his own blood? Michiru took a deep breath and moved closer to him, enough to stare at him eye to eye. "You don't?"

"No."

"I want a divorce."

"Are you sure you want to divorce me carrying my child?" He asked, coldly, staring down at her as if she was nothing.

"After you left with that bitch, Dr. Mizuno told me the results to your test. You are pregnant."

"You are a horrible liar." Michiru managed to say. She was pregnant? There was no way. She just couldn't be. "I am not pregnant."

"You don't want to be pregnant?"

Michiru looked up at him. "With your child? No!"

"Fine then. Let's fix this little problem." And without a warning, he stepped forward, close enough to land a solid punch right in Michiru's stomach knocking the air out of her and making her loose her grip on Hotaru.

He was faster though. He grabbed hold of his yelling and screaming daughter. He watched Michiru fall to the floor and flinched when Hotaru began to munch on his shoulder and chest. "Stop it, Hotaru."

"No! I want Michiru-mama! Let me go."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Michiru said in between gasps of air. She rubbed her stomach, looked up at him and moved away from his serious gaze. "Please. Don't."

Michiru shuddered. What had she done? She had just left Haruka, without telling her where she was, thinking that everything was going to be okay. Now, she was kneeling in front of Seiya, holding her stomach while he stared down at her with a deadly glare. Is this how it's going to end?

"Haruka…"

* * *

END… Chapter 19.A/N: Gah… My computer is dead… Im sobbing… hard. 

THE STORY IS COMING TO AN END!

Bow down to me! –goes back to writing chapter 20- OH! Right! O.o School is off so… fast updates…if I don't go out partying YAY!


	21. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters in this story._

_Special thanks to my hot hot editor... touch me in the mooorning. You know who it is..-rubs-

* * *

_

Rough Interlude

"Why the hell did you do this!?"

"Did what, woman!?" Haruka yelled back at Tsuko as she stepped on the accelerator.

"Wake up without Michiru beside you!!!" Tsuko was hysterical. She was sitting on the passenger's seat just praying that nothing has gone wrong. Yet, if her motherly instincts were correct… "Michiru went to fix everything. I just know it! It is something I would've done but not alone, damn it!" She ran her skinny fingers through her short aqua blue hair. "I am going to have a heart attack!"

"I am going to kill you if you do!" Haruka said and then registered that she had just said the dumbest thing in her life. She made a sharp turn and accelerated again making Tsuko fall back into her seat. "She is out of her mind! All Kaioh women are out of their mind!"

"Tough luck!" Tsuko growled back at Haruka.

Haruka then suddenly hit the brake and got out of the car. "Hurry up!"

"If he hurt her I swear to God…"

"Michiru!" Haruka burst the door open to the huge Kou mansion. She looked around and feared when she heard nothing at all.

"Michiru!"

Michiru gasped when she heard Haruka's voice. She looked over to Hotaru's door. Seiya did the same, only he let go of Hotaru and practically threw her over at Michiru. The violinist was lucky enough to grab Hotaru before she hurt herself. The child was screaming and yelling and she tried her best to shush her.

He ran down the stairs and let out an awkward chuckle. "You have got to be kidding me." Seiya said as he walked over to Haruka. "Hello."

"Where is Michiru?"

"Upstairs. I think she is having an abortion." Seiya said, smiling.

"What?"

"She is pregnant! Do you want a woman that is carrying my baby? I am sure you don't. Come on. Let's do this the right way. I keep Michiru and you just leave."

"Did you hurt her?"

"I don't think I did. I just punched her right in the stomach."

Haruka's eyes grew wide. Her limbs grew tense and she saw red. "You what?!"

"Michiru!" Tsuko ran inside the house just in time to catch Haruka tackling Seiya to the ground. "Holy sh… Michiru!"

Michiru heard the racket from upstairs. She kissed her daughter's cheek and pulled her close to her as she made her way downstairs. "Mom?" Her eyes fell on Haruka and Seiya. She quickly tucked Hotaru's face on her neck to prevent her from seeing everything. "Mom!"

Tsuko grabbed hold of Michiru's arms. She took a quick look at her and then turned to look at Haruka and Seiya. "Go inside the car! Now!"

Michiru nodded and ran out of the house with Hotaru in her arms. She opened the passenger's door and placed the child inside. While she tried to calm Hotaru she heard the melodic ring of Haruka's cell phone. She frowned and looked around inside the car until she found it. "Setsuna!" She yelled happily before answering it. "Setsuna-san! You need to come to Seiya's house now! Bring Matthew please!"

"_Michiru what the hell is going on? Haruka was looking for you! What is happening?" _

"Please. Just hurry up!"

"_We'll be there in ten!" _

"Hurry!" She flipped the phone off and turned to look at a sobbing Hotaru. "Hotaru. Setsuna is coming over with funny Matthew! You want to see them right?" Michiru smiled tenderly at the child before rubbing her cheeks. "Listen honey, Mommy has to go back inside the house to help Ruka and grandma. Will you be a brave little girl and wait here for mommy?"

Hotaru just nodded.

"If something happens while Setsuna gets here just honk the horn like mommy does when the bad people in front don't move with the green light, okay?"

Michiru was relieved. That remark earned a giggle from her daughter. She kissed her chubby cheek and ran back inside, rubbing her aching stomach. As soon as she heard the racket Haruka and Seiya were making, she ran over to stop them but her mother quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Aren't you going to stop them!?"

"You are not butting in!" Tsuko said before moving her trembling hands to Michiru's stomach. "Are you…"

"I am not pregnant! Damn it, stop saying that I am!"

His breath was pushed out of his system when Haruka slammed his back against the floor roughly while holding unto the collar of his shirt. He closed his eyes tightly and just laughed at Haruka's force. He grabbed unto her wrist and tried to pull her away. "What are you so mad at me for? She was the one that got knocked up. Are you going to take her in even if she is pregnant with my baby?"

Haruka growled and slammed him once again against the floor. "She could be pregnant with the devil's child and I will take her in. That's what lovers do. They love each other until they just can't love anymore. You should know about that… your wife died giving you a daughter. A daughter you just can't love because you don't have that ability in you."

Seiya flinched and opened his eyes to stare at Haruka's dark green eyes. He felt something explode inside of him. How dare this woman talk about his wife like she knew her? Something snapped. He bumped his head against Haruka's forehead and pushed her away from him.

Michiru just couldn't take watching this anymore. She jerked her arm away from her mother's grasp and ran over to Haruka's side, stopping her from doing whatever she was going to do next. "Stop! Stop! You guys are going to kill each other!"

"Get out of my way!"

"No!" Michiru half cried half yelled. She wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and stopped her from moving all together.

"Kill me!"

Both women turned to look at the guitarist.

"Kill me. What the hell do I have to live for? Tell me! What do I have?" Seiya screamed as he ran both his hands through his hair in a desperate way. He sobbed and shook his head. "You don't know shit about Hota-chan! You just don't know."

"He has gone mad." Haruka whispered and wrapped her arms around Michiru before pushing her to stand behind her. "Has someone been smart enough to call the cops!?" Haruka yelled as she kept her eyes on the breaking Seiya.

Tsuko looked behind her over to the door. She looked back at Seiya and moved her hand to her hip.

Seiya shuddered, rubbed his eyes and moved to the kitchen counter. He stuck his hand inside one of the many kitchen drawers and pulled out a knife. He turned to Haruka and pointed the sharp object to Haruka's face.

"You are supposed to be dead right?"

Haruka gulped and raised her hands up. "Come on, Seiya. Take it easy man. Come on. Your daughter needs you." She walked back and bumped against the trembling Michiru. "You are not a murderer. You just need help."

"Oh now I am crazy? The woman that is standing behind you is a liar and a whore. The mother of the woman standing behind you is a liar… and a whore, also." He laughed. "Why do the good people always die and why do bad people live for so long?" He stared at Haruka's green eyes. "Answer me that, Teno'u."

"That's life."

He nodded. "Of course."

"Put down the knife, Seiya." Tsuko said as she touched her hip again.

"You shut the hell up. I should freaking kill you for ruining my life!" Seiya said turning to look at her.

Haruka took this opportunity to punch him square in the jaw making him fall to the ground. She thought that he was going to drop the knife but his grip on it was strong. He quickly turned to look at Haruka and with a quick move of his wrist thrust the knife into Haruka's thigh.

The blonde fell, holding her thigh and staring at the knife in disbelief. Michiru quickly kneeled beside her and pulled the knife out. "Gah!" The blonde closed her eyes and leaned forward as she squirmed in pain.

"Haruka! Haruka!" Michiru pressed both her trembling hands to the wound.

Seiya glared at Haruka and slowly he began to crawl over to her. Michiru noticed this. She leaned over Haruka, opened one of the many bottom kitchen drawers and pulled out a frying pan.

Haruka frowned and stared at the aqua haired woman wondering what she was about to do with that. "Michi…"

Without delay, Michiru turned around and slammed the pan against Seiya's face and threw it after wards at him, hitting him in the back of the head. "Get up!" She yelled at Haruka as she wrapped her arms around her torso and pulled the blonde closer to her body. "Now, Haruka! Get up!"

Tsuko didn't know what to do. As she saw Seiya touch his now bleeding lower lip and then move closer to Haruka she closed her eyes tightly and moved her arm up to the sky as she pulled onto something.

Seiya, Haruka and Michiru both gasped at the same time as the loud sound of a gun shot was heard.

Seiya moved to look at Tsuko with eyes wide open and a tense jaw. "You…" He just had to laugh at how pathetic Tsuko looked, holding a gun to the air and staring at him with frightened eyes. "What are you doing, Tsuko?"

The older woman gasped. She quickly moved her gun and faced Seiya with it. "Stay back! I swear I will kill you."

"Please, do. That would be the best thing you have ever done for anyone in your life."

Haruka kept an eye on Seiya as he staggered his way over to Tsuko. She grabbed hold of Michiru's arm and made the younger woman face her. "Never mind that. It's just another damn scar. We need to get out of here while your mom keeps him occupied."

Michiru titled her head to the side in disbelief. "You want me to leave my mother alone with that suicidal lunatic?!"

"Shh!!" Haruka placed her index finger over her lips and pulled Michiru closer to her chest. "Come on."

Michiru placed Haruka's arm over her shoulder and tried her best to lift her up. But, the wound on Haruka's thigh made the blonde yell in pain and almost collapse on the floor. Luckily, Michiru was fast enough to hold the blonde tightly and prevent her from hurting herself some more. "We should just knock him down and wait for the police to get here. I am sure there is a bigger frying pan around here or a rice pot or something!"

Haruka stared down at Michiru and wrapped one of her arms around her shoulder, pulling her close and kissing her forehead and silencing her.

"Kill me!"

Haruka's eyes flew open. Michiru turned around to look at Seiya. He was already standing in front of Tsuko and getting even closer.

"Mom!"

"No!" Haruka almost fell when she moved to reach for Michiru. She grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back to her. "Don't be foolish, Michiru!"

"She is my mother!"

Tsuko could hear Haruka and Michiru fighting, but right now she was trying her best not to do anything stupid with the gun. She was pointing it at the ceiling and as soon as crazy eyed Seiya began to walk towards her, she pointed the barrel at him.

She was trembling. She was trying not to pull the trigger, but as he got closer, she got even more nervous. "Seiya. No. Get back."

"Do us all a favor and kill me, Tsuko. Please. Pull the trigger! Pull it!" Seiya grabbed hold of Tsuko's wrist and pulled her closer to his body. He could feel the gun's mouth poking his chest roughly. The only thing Tsuko needed to do was to pull the trigger.

"Seiya! Stop."

Haruka couldn't just stand and watch. "Stay here! Don't you dare move!" She pushed Michiru out of her way and struggled with her wounded leg and made an effort to reach Seiya in time.

"Shoot!"

"No!"

Seiya moved his free hand over the trigger of the gun, looked at Tsuko's eyes and smiled. "Thanks for nothing." With his thumb, he crushed, Tsuko's finger over the trigger making the gun go off right on his chest.

The impact was so strong that it sent him flying right into Haruka. Both of them fell hard on the floor.

"Oh my Kami!" Tsuko let the gun fall to the ground and quickly she ran her hands though her hair. "Oh my Kami, I killed him! I killed him."

Haruka looked down at the heaving man. She placed her hand over his wound and pressed it as hard as she could as she tried her best to stop the hemorrhage. "Shit. Seiya! Seiya!"

"Seiya!" Michiru fell on her knees right beside Haruka and Seiya. Her trembling hands moved over Haruka's hand and she too pressed the wound. "Seiya. Don't close your eyes! Seiya!"

"Oh my Kami!" Tsuko was in shock. She didn't know what to do and her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She wasn't exactly the one that pulled the trigger since Seiya pushed his thumb over the trigger yet, she was the one holding the gun. She had killed her own son-in-law.

His breathing was steady yet so labored that it hurt to move. How pathetic. He was being aided by two of the people he hated most in the world. He tried to move away, but the pain it caused to even blink made him groan and just stay there, lying in Haruka's arms.

"Someone call an ambulance. Now." Haruka whispered as she held the man closer to her, pressing the gushing wound as strongly as she could.

"No." Seiya murmured back. "Don't call anyone."

"Seiya, you are bleeding to death."

"Good." He nodded and gulped before taking in a deep breath. "Good. This is what had to be done."

Michiru looked at Haruka with disbelief in her eyes. She shook her head and then turned to Seiya who was already closing his eyes. "No! No, Seiya. Don't close your eyes! Hotaru needs you. She already lost her mother you can't leave her alone."

"She already has a good mother." Seiya spoke softly he opened his eyes and looked up at Haruka and chuckled before groaning in pain. "And I think butch here can be a pretty darn good dad."

"I am not raising a child that isn't mine." Haruka lied. She hated the man. She really did, but she didn't want him to die. Not now. Not like this. "You are the father. You take care of her." Why was she being so nice? Why was she suddenly caring if he actually lived or died? "Come on, Seiya. Don't move so much."

Seiya just lay there and closed his eyes. "I am just waiting for Hota-chan to come for me."

Michiru shook her head and grabbed hold of his face, making him face her. "You can't do this! You can't just throw your life away!"

He wasn't thinking anymore. His body felt drained as if he didn't have a single drop of blood inside of him. He slightly opened his eyes and stared at the woman's eyes. "You came…"

Michiru frowned. "Seiya?"

He chuckled and tilted his head into the woman's hands. He didn't see Michiru. He saw someone else. Blue eyes turned black and long aqua blue hair changed into a dark shade of purple. Everything changed around him. The sea scent was replaced by a soft rose scent that almost made his heart start beating again…almost.

"You came…"

Even though, right there, he knew he was about to die, he had never felt more relieved, happy and at peace. It felt like everything he had lived for the last three years had been just a horrible nightmare, and he was finally going to wake up. He was going to be awaken by his one and only true love.

"Seiya!"

Seiya's eyes lost their shine. He smiled warmly and felt how his eyelids grew heavy. "Hey." Everything disappeared around him. He just saw her. Hotaru. Hota-chan. He felt as if he was being pulled away from under a heavy rock. A rock that was pressing him to the cold ground. When he was finally out, he felt as light as a feather. Someone took his hand and he knew well whom. He smiled and nodded. "It's over… Right?"

Hota-chan smiled and squeezed his hand tightly. "Finally."

"Seiya!"

Michiru called out to him. She held his face close to hers as she noticed how his breathing stopped. She shook her head and looked up at Haruka.

The blonde's hand fell to her side and she let go of Seiya's body, letting it slide down to the floor. "He is dead." Haruka finally announced. She pushed herself away from the corpse and slowly turned to look at the hysteric Tsuko. She hissed and stood up from the floor. "Put the gun down." Haruka said to the older woman in a low, menacing tone. "Now."

Tsuko clung to the gun tighter and looked away from Seiya's body. "What have I done?"

"You haven't done anything! Give me the gun!"

Without a warning, the door was burst open. "Police! Nobody move!" A group of police men ran inside the house and stopped in front of Haruka, Michiru and Tsuko.

The older woman dropped the gun and moved her hand in a defensive manner. Michiru did the same for about a second before noticing how Haruka fell to the floor again, holding unto her injured thigh. "Wait!" She turned to look outside the door and saw Setsuna holding a frightened Hotaru.

"What happened here?" The chief policeman asked as he saw Seiya's corpse on the ground and then went to give Haruka a questioning look. "Teno'u Haruka? The Racer?" He then looked at Michiru and pointed his finger at her. He knew who she was and by giving a second look at Seiya he quickly identified him as Kou Seiya, the famous musician.

Tsuko looked at Seiya's corpse and then at the chief. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes tightly. "I did this."

"Mom! No. Be quiet!"

"No. Not anymore. I killed Kou Seiya. It was my fault all of this reached this level." She gulped down and looked at her daughter. "It is my fault."

"Seiya!"

Michiru closed her eyes tightly as she heard Yaten's cry coming from the door. She felt her heart get grasped and compressed when she heard the young man shriek and run pass her over to Seiya's body.

Haruka looked up at Michiru and stared at her face. Yaten ran pass Michiru and pushed Haruka away to kneel beside the dead guitarist.

Taiki was next to walk in. He looked around the room before letting his eyes fall on Yaten and Seiya. He closed his eyes and tightened his jaw. He leaned over the door frame and let out a ragged breath. "Is he…?"

"Yes." Tsuko said. "I did it."

The chief policeman shook his head and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Ma'am. You are under arrest for the murder of Kou Seiya."

Michiru shook her head and ran over to her mother's side. She grabbed hold of the policeman's hand and tried to stop him from putting the handcuffs on her mother. "You cant do this! She didn't do anything! He pulled the trigger! He…"

"Michiru enough!" Tsuko yelled. "It was because of me all of this happened. I need to pay my debts in this life and in the next. So please, child! Don't stand in the policeman's way!"

"But, you are my mother."

"And I am guilty of hurting you, Haruka and Seiya." Tsuko sighed and kissed her daughter's temple. "Everything will be alright now." She whispered to her ear before being dragged out of the house.

Michiru stared at her mother as she was pulled out of the house. She looked down at Haruka and then at Yaten, who was crying over his brother's body. Her blue eyes went to look at the sobbing Taiki.

"Will everything be alright now?" Michiru asked out loud. Her chest felt like it was about to explode, the tension on her neck was killing her and her head felt like it was about to split open. "Is it all over?"

End Chapter 20

A/N: IS IT?! IS IT ALL OVER?!

FIND OUT! ON THE NEXT CHAPPIEEE!!! WEEE


	22. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters in this story._

_A/N: Thank you AmethystBeauty for editing this chapter and being a sexy bish –grins like a five-year-old.-_

Words in _italics_ are flashbacks or inner thoughts. SHUUUPOW!

* * *

Rough Interlude 

"But why?"

That was the question that kept coming out of Hotaru. "Why?" If only Michiru could answer her correctly. How could she tell a three year old that her father had basically killed himself in order to be with her real mother?

It wasn't easy. Not even with Haruka, Setsuna, Matthew, Yaten, Taiki, Makoto and Minako around her. Michiru felt so lost. How could she explain it in a simple way and be able to answer why?

"Your daddy is sleeping with your real mommy now." Michiru whispered to Hotaru that night. "But you are not alone, Hime-chan. Your uncles are with you and so are Ruka and I." Michiru was chocking up on her own tears. She was supposed to be consoling Hotaru, but in the process, she was destroying herself. "You will understand when you are older." Michiru said. She said that as if it was a promise to the toddler, but actually, it felt more like she was promising that to herself.

"But… why?"

"Because…" Michiru sighed and hugged her closer. "Because that's how life is, Hime-chan."

"Why?" Hotaru sighed and closed her teary eyes before hiding her face in Michiru's shoulder.

"Because adults make mistakes." She whispered as she ran her fingers through Hotaru's black locks. "And the children are the ones that pay for those mistakes." She rocked the child back and forth until she was sure that Hotaru had fallen asleep. Michiru placed her on the large guest room bed and covered her with the blankets before kissing her head. "Goodnight, Hime-chan." She said before touching the red and moist cheeks. "I love you."

Haruka could hear the guest room's door being closed yet she kept staring at the city sight from the balcony of her apartment. Everything happened so fast that she still couldn't catch on. Seiya was dead. Tsuko was in jail and by the looks of it neither Yaten nor Taiki were speaking to both Haruka and Michiru.

The blonde sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes in the process. She let the cold night air mess the blonde strands. What will happen now? Will Taiki and Yaten fight for Hotaru's custody or will they just leave things as they are?

"You have that serious expression on your face that I hate, Haruka." Michiru spoke softly before wrapping her arms around her torso from behind. "I feel like I am falling again." She pressed her forehead to the tall woman's shoulder and sobbed. "Don't let me fall, Haruka."

Haruka turned around and stared down at Michiru. She moved her hands and placed them on either side of Michiru's neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm skin and the soft beating of the veins under it. With each soft beat, it reminded Haruka that Michiru was alive. Michiru was alive and standing right in front of her.

"What makes you think that I will let you fall?" Haruka asked, tilting Michiru's face so she was able to see her. "If you are going to fall, you are going to fall in love with me all over again." She tried to smile, but the only thing she could do was kiss Michiru's forehead. "Give it some time to heal. Let Hotaru ask her questions, we will be there to answer those questions. Cry, Michiru. Cry. I will be here to hold you while you do that."

"How can you be like this? You are neither calm nor agitated."

"I have gone through so much that nothing seems to amaze me." Haruka whispered as she moved Michiru's hair away from her face.

"My mother is going to jail. She said that this was her punishment for what she did to us." Michiru closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Haruka once again, resting her cheek on her chest. "But she is still my mother."

"I understand, but that was her decision." The blonde turned her face to press her nose in Michiru's hair as her arm ran up and down the violinist's back. "Even if we start making appeals, your mother will just take the blame for everything."

Michiru inhaled Haruka's scent before pulling away from her. "How's your leg?" She asked, looking down at Haruka's thigh.

"It's fine. If I could survive a car crash that left me in a coma for three years, I can survive a stab to my thigh." Haruka answered as she limped her way back to the bed. "It will be okay in a couple of days." She whispered before sitting down on the bed.

Michiru followed her close behind, holding her hand the entire time. She was so shaken up by everything that she didn't notice when Haruka pulled her towards her and into the bed. It wasn't until Haruka's warm lips were on her cheek that she found herself covered in the soft bed sheets and resting her head on Haruka's chest.

"Sleep." Haruka said before exhaling loudly. "You need to sleep."

"I'm scared of what I am going to dream about."

Haruka closed her eyes and turned around enough to get face to face with Michiru. She moved a loose strand of aqua hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She gave her a soft peck on the lips and nuzzled her hairline. "I will be here, when you wake up. I promise…"

* * *

Surreal. Everything seemed so surreal. He still couldn't grasp it. His hands, which were lying perfectly still on the table, twitched with the sudden need to grab the box that was placed right in front of him. 

Yaten felt another sneaky tear run down his cheek, yet he didn't bother to wipe it away. Instead, he felt a pair of soft lips kissing his tear away. He closed his eyes and lowered his face. "You shouldn't see me like this." He whispered out loud, and instead of receiving a reprimand or a yell, he was hugged. "Minako-san…"

"Shh." She ran her fingers through his silver hair and nuzzled his head. "I don't mind seeing you like this."

He sighed and moved his head up, enough to once again take a quick glance of the box. His hand moved to grab it and finally open it.

"What is it?"

Yaten ignored the question as he went through a couple of Seiya's pictures and finally stopped in front of notebook. He blinked, grasped it and opened it. "Seiya's most precious belongings." He finally answered before reading. "It's full of his songs for his first wife…" He muttered as he felt Minako rest her chin on his shoulder and begin to read what's in the notebook also.

The young man blinked and froze. His mind began to run with numerous ideas before stopping at one. He turned to look at Minako and he noticed, her worried gaze falling upon his. "I have an idea… Hand me the phone! I need to call Taiki!"

* * *

Setsuna placed the large cup of coffee in front of him and slowly, slipped by his side on the small dinning table they shared. She exhaled loudly and moved her hand under the table to rub Matthews' thigh. 

"It's like a bad American soap opera." He whispered before blowing on the dark liquid, cooling it down.

"I agree with you." Setsuna simply said.

"How are they?" Matthew turned to look at his fiancée, while wrapping one arm around her shoulder, pulling the tanned woman closer.

"Haruka's fine. At least physically… Michiru?" She shook her head. "I don't want to know."

Matthew looked in front of him, staring out the window for a moment before talking again. "Do you think it was fair for Haruka to have woken up from her coma?"

Setsuna pulled away from his intimate embrace and looked up at him with a frown. "Haruka belongs with Michiru. Everything happens for a reason, Matthew."

The American mechanic closed one eye and titled his head to the side as he thought for a moment. "I guess you are right. If it wasn't for Haruka and the accident we wouldn't be here right now, cuddling and having coffee."

Setsuna nodded and smiled at that before grabbing hold of Matthew's jaw. She pulled his face towards her and pressed her lips against his fine ones. "That is correct."

Matthew smirked and moved his large hand to cup Setsuna's cheek. "I'm always correct."

"Not really but, I will let you believe that in order to make you happy, okay?"

"How thoughtful of you."

* * *

"At least she is eating." Haruka mumbled as she bit down half of a loaf of bread. She stared at Michiru and watched how she fed a still sleepy Hotaru. "Some kids get so depressed that they wont even drink water." Haruka whispered before gulping down the bite of bread with some orange juice. 

"I'm sleepy."

"You didn't sleep well last night, Hotaru-chan?" Haruka asked, trying to get the child to get her mind off of everything.

The toddler simply shook her head and rubbed her eye with the back of her hand.

"That's too bad. If you finish your breakfast I will take you and mommy to the park and have some ice cream, how's that?" The blonde let out an optimistic smile and thankfully she received another excited smile in return. "Yay! Now finish your breakfast for Ruka okay?"

"Okay"

"That's my good girl."

Michiru couldn't help but smile. She looked at Haruka and gave her a soft wink. It all seemed to be working out. Little by little they were going to pull themselves out of this. "Do you want something else other than…bread?"

Haruka squinted and shook her head. "No, I am fine. I am not that hungry anyways."

"Oh. I was going to fry some eggs."

Haruka chuckled and stood up, gathering her glass and putting it on the sink. "No. I don't want you to burn the apartment."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. That was hilarious. I never burnt a meal in my life."

"I remember three years ago you almost killed our love nest with some burnt eggs…" The blonde gave her a playful smile.

"Someone was distracting me, back then."

Haruka nodded. "Oh, so it was my fault?"

"Oh, please, Haruka. What do you have that could possibly distract me?"

Haruka was about to answer that question, but the telephone ring made her stop dead on her tracks. She pointed a finger at Michiru and waved her hand at her. She saw how the violinist went back to feeding the yawning toddler.

"Moshi mo…" The blonde raised one eyebrow and leaned against the kitchen island as she heard the person on the other line. "Taiki…"

Michiru quickly turned around to look at Haruka. She grew pale and instinctively, she hugged Hotaru to her chest. "What does he want?" Did he want to have full custody of Hotaru? After all they were her uncles.

Haruka raised her hand at Michiru and asked her to keep silent. She frowned at what she heard on the other side of the line and then sighed. She rubbed her forehead and nodded. "When?" She nodded again. "We will be there. It's the least we could do. Okay. Thanks for calling…bye." She looked at the receiver and then pressed the "Talk" button once again as she hung up.

"What was it?" Michiru quickly asked.

"Taiki and Yaten are going to throw a goodbye concert for Seiya." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "They want us to go and play with them."

"Aren't they mad at us?"

Haruka shrugged. "It's the least we could do. The money we raise will go to charity."

"I see…" Michiru said and looked down at the now sleeping Hotaru.

"They found old songs written by Seiya and they want us to play with them." The blonde walked over to Michiru and picked up the sleeping toddler in her strong arms as she cradled her on her shoulder. "Well?"

"I will go. Of course I will."

Haruka smiled and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now! Let's take her upstairs so she can rest. I bet her night was worst then ours." Michiru said as she stood up from her chair and pulled Hotaru in her arms. She nuzzled her chubby cheek and kissed it before tip toeing to kiss Haruka again. "Are you coming?"

The blonde shook her head. "No. You go ahead. I'll stay here."

Michiru didn't ask why, she just left the blonde alone to her own thoughts. Haruka followed her with her eyes until Michiru was out of her gaze. As soon as she was, Haruka sat down back on the chair and rubbed her face.

A concert. A goodbye concert. Of course it was going to be depressing. Of course thousands of fans will be crying… could she handle that? Haruka sighed and looked at the stairs as she saw Michiru descending them.

"That was quick." The blonde muttered before feeling the arms of her lover upon her shoulders.

Michiru hugged her from behind and rested her chin on her head. "I can handle it." Michiru said.

Haruka frowned and looked up at her, wondering if she had just read her thoughts. "Are you now?"

"I am…" She smiled and pressed her lips to Haruka's head, taking that moment to inhale the sweet scent the blonde carried.

Haruka smiled and closed her eyes, leaning on Michiru for support. "Then there is nothing else to talk about…"

* * *

Her crimson eyes took a sneak peak of the crowd in front of the huge stage. "It's packed. Very packed. I've never seen such a huge multitude in my life." 

"You are not that old, are you?" Matthew smiled and pulled Setsuna from the stage and into his arms.

"I wouldn't ask that if I were you." She smiled and looked at the group of musicians backstage.

Haruka was rubbing her fingers; Michiru was looking down at her violin while Yaten leaned against a wall with Minako by his side. Taiki walked into the backstage, holding hands with Hotaru and a grinning Makoto.

"Happy crew."

"Hush, Matthew." Setsuna said before moving away from him and over to Taiki. "So? What is it going to be?"

Taiki looked at Setsuna and let out a saddened smile. "Makoto and I will be in the front row with Hotaru. You can come with us if you want to see the whole thing. Minako you can come with us too."

The young blonde released a happy squeal and nodded. "I'll be there in a minute." She then turned to Yaten and cupped his cheeks before giving him a firm kiss on his lips. "Do your best, okay?"

The young man blushed deeply and nodded. He still wasn't used to being kissed in public and when he was, he couldn't help but get nervous and blush.

Haruka watched as everyone left backstage and headed to the front rows. Now, only she, Michiru and Yaten were backstage with some random stage crew men. Haruka sighed and stood up from her chair and walked over to Yaten before passing him.

"If you are asking yourself if we are mad, we aren't." Yaten said. "We knew what was coming from a distance."

Michiru raised her eyes from the violin and looked at Yaten and then at Haruka's broad back.

"Our brother died the same day his wife died." Yaten sighed. "It was just a matter of time."

Haruka turned around and looked at Yaten. "I'm sorry."

"No." Michiru spoke making both Haruka and Yaten turn their attention to her. "I am sorry. I am very, very sorry."

Yaten raised his hand, closed his eyes and waved. "There is nothing to apologize about. The only thing that I will not forgive is if you take my niece away from me… from us."

"I would never do that, Yaten!" Michiru blurted out, clutching the violin in her delicate hands."

"I know. I am just saying just in case you thought about it." He smiled at her. At that exact moment, the crowd started to cheer loudly. Once again, Yaten let out an honest smile before gazing at Haruka. "I guess that's our cue."

He walked pass Haruka and soon after the crowd screamed even louder than before. Haruka was staring at the floor the whole time before she felt Michiru's hand on her face. The blonde looked at the woman before her and felt a soft sense of relief go through her.

"Let's go." Michiru whispered as she walked pass Haruka and joined Yaten onstage.

Haruka closed her eyes tightly and suppressed her emotions. She closed her hands into tight fists and just as she did that she opened them and looked at her fingers.

_She stared at her hands as a way of getting her mind off of everything that was going on around her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone standing beside her desk. She rose her green eyes and for the first time, she looked at those deep blue eyes that would soon turn to her obsession. "Can I help you?" She asked calmly yet demandingly. _

_It was her first day in tenth grade. She didn't want to be bothered by some random punk who thought himself better than anyone. She moved her aqua hair away from her face and tilted her head to the side as she set her violin on the desk next to the tomboy blonde. As soon as she did, she turned and took a long look at her before speaking. "You are new to the group aren't you?" _

_The blonde frowned and nodded. "I am" _

_She moved back a bit, feeling quite intimidated by the sudden rough answer. She preferred the serene and calm expression she had moments ago than to this serious and slightly annoyed face. "I am Kaioh Michiru. What's your name?" _

_She smiled warmly, throwing in that charm that captivated everyone she met. She felt rather pleased that she wasn't going to be made fun of the way that she dressed or the way that she carried herself. The girl standing beside her seemed to be nice enough to establish a conversation with her or maybe something stronger._

_The blonde extended her larger hand to the smaller woman and bowed her head. "Teno'u Haruka." _

_Michiru looked down at the hand. Quickly she concluded this girl had to be in touch with western culture. Interesting. She smiled and placed her delicate hand on Haruka's and bowed her head. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Teno'u-san." _

_Right at that moment, as she touched skin with the young girl, she felt something run through her entire body. It went from her hand to her stomach and finally her heart. "Oh no." She took a deep breath as she tried to calm her raging heart beat. "The pleasure is all mine." _

Haruka closed her hands again and flexed her forearm muscle as she sat down in front of the piano. She looked to her side and saw numerous amounts of people holding pictures of either Seiya performing alone or with his brothers. She felt a pang of guilt hit her at full force and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you all for being here at this very special concert dedicated to our dear brother, Kou Seiya." Yaten spoke with a firm yet strained voice. The crowd slowly began to quiet down until there was nothing else but the buzzing of the electrical objects on stage. "Seiya always wanted to give a final concert in honor of his deceased wife, Kou Hotaru." Yaten paused in order to collect his thoughts. "Tonight we will honor both of their memories by performing the songs that Seiya never got to sing. We hope you enjoy them and please remember our brother with love." Yaten bowed his head and heard how the roar of the crowd engulfed the cold night air.

Michiru closed her eyes tightly as she placed the arch upon the strings of her violin. She took a deep breath and nodded as she slid it over the strings as the song started.

Haruka quickly joined her by playing the slow melody with her eyes closed the entire time opening them once to look over at Hotaru and Taiki who where sitting in the first row next to Setsuna, Mathew, Minako and Makoto.

Yaten grabbed the microphone, held the stand tightly and stood up straight as he took in a deep breath and opened his voice to let out the song from deep inside of him.

So much emptiness is in this room

So much passion left hanging on the wall…

So much sweetness melting with time

So many Falls with you and without you…

"_A date?!" _

"_Why not?" Haruka asked, placing her arms on her narrow waist as she looked down at Michiru. She was sitting down under the shadows of the school tree, reading or studying for an exam. Haruka wasn't sure what she was doing. The only thing that she knew was that Michiru looked absolutely breathtaking. _

"_I don't know, Haruka…"_

"_Please? I won't do anything bad. Just a movie and then a walk in the park. How's that?" She gave Michiru her trademark smile and knew that she would say yes._

"_I have to check my schedule." Michiru smiled yet she hid it behind the biology book she was reading. _

_Haruka couldn't believe it. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand at her. "I am picking you up tomorrow at seven! Don't make me wait." She said as she stuck her hands inside of her pockets and walked away._

"_Whoa! Wait I didn't say I accept!"_

"_You don't have much of a choice."_

As she opened her green eyes she turned to look at Michiru. What would have she done if she had lost her? What if that accident had actually killed her? How much did Michiru suffer when she was gone? She gulped and shook her head as her shoulders fell with every note she played on the large grand piano.

Millions of leaves falling on your body

Springs of sadness dripping on your skin

Illuminated, eternal, infuriated and serene.

Over a carpet of flowers you were flying sleeping

An impossible silence, muting my life

With your tears and my tears

It took every ounce of strength inside of him to hold on to his own emotions. As he pulled the mike away from his face, he touched his stomach and sighed deeply. He looked upon the smiling Minako sitting in the first row and tilted his head to the side. Yaten tried his best to smile, but all he could do was curl the corner of his mouth into a soft and subtle smile that only Minako could detect.

He noticed the crowd had started to move the candles and pictures from side to side, making the whole place look like an ocean of light sparks. It made his stomach turn with emotions. If Seiya would've been alive he would've been so proud of that sole moment. He sniffed, wiped the corner of his eye and stood up straight again before moving the microphone to his lips.

Illuminated, eternal, infuriated and serene.

Over a carpet of flowers you were flying sleeping

I confused you last night with a shooting star

And I asked you for three wishes while your light was still there

Let me cry… Let me cry… Let me cry…

"_A famous violinist. That's a good dream." Haruka said as she titled her head to the side and stared at Michiru. There they were, under that same tree where she asked her for a date. "You have the potential. I am sure you are going to be playing in front of thousands and thousands of people just giving them multiple orgasms with your music!" _

"_Haruka!" _

"_I am just saying." Haruka said as she rested her arms behind her head and stared at the leaves. _

"_What about you?" Michiru asked as she stared down at Haruka. "What do you want to be?"_

"_I am going to be a famous car racer! I am going to be the champion of every single race. I am going to go as fast as the wind and I will live happily with you by my side." _

_Michiru smiled and shook her head. "We are merely in eleventh grade and you are already thinking of spending your entire life with me?"_

"_Why not?" Haruka asked seriously. She now lay on her side and rested her face on one hand while she studied Michiru's face. "What's wrong with that?"_

"_Nothing." Michiru answered. She leaned down and silenced the blonde with a peck on the lips and pushed her back on the grass. "Nothing at all." _

So many caresses lost in my chamber

So many angry claims to God. Why are you gone?

I write love songs in your memories

And it just leads always to the same story…

Michiru leaned back and opened her eyes. She could no longer hold back her tears and she let them fall freely down her cheeks yet, she never stopped playing the violin. She never stopped the tribute for him. The least she could do was give him a performance worth of him. She slid the arch harder against the strings making the sound rougher as the chorus of the song began again, giving Yaten the support he needed to keep on going.

Millions of leaves falling on your body

Springs of sadness dripping on your skin

Illuminated, eternal, infuriated and serene.

Over a carpet of flowers you were flying sleeping

An impossible silence, muting my life

With your tears and my tears

_They both threw their hats as high as they could. They screamed, they clapped their hands, they turned around and hugged the person sitting next to them and whispered in their ear 'good luck in whatever you are going to do with their life'. Parents took pictures of their children's graduation while their kids cried and clung to their best friends or boyfriends they might never see again. _

_But Haruka didn't do that. She turned around and looked behind her. Michiru smiled at her and winked at her. "We did it." Michiru whispered as she waved the fake high school diploma which was rolled and tied with a dark blue ribbon. _

_Haruka looked at the blank rolled paper in her hand and threw it away with her hat. She took off her black rob and stood in front of Michiru in a white button down shirt and black slacks. She moved her seat away and cupped the young girl's face before speaking. _

"_I love you." Haruka blurted out._

_Michiru blinked and looked up at Haruka's serious green eyes. "I love you too." _

"_I love you more than you can imagine. This is not a simple teenage love thing. What I feel for you is eternal." She gulped and pulled her into a tight embrace as the crowd of black robe covered teenagers kept on cheering on "Congratulation class of '06"_

"_Haruka?" _

"_Come and live with me Michiru. I've saved enough money to buy us a small apartment in the city. Come live with me forever Michiru and we will go from there. We will do whatever we want to do, but I need to wake up beside you in order to do so." Haruka whispered in Michiru's ear. "Please." _

_Michiru didn't know how to react. She just clung to Haruka and hid her face in her shoulder. She shuddered with the thought of living in the same place as Haruka. Waking up with her, seeing her every single second of her life. It was heaven. "Let's get out of here, Haruka."_

_The blonde blinked and pulled away to look down into Michiru's eyes. "Are you sure?"_

"_Hurry up and kidnap me." She smiled and pulled her down for a sweet kiss._

Michiru's eyes connected with Haruka's. The blonde stared at her the entire time as the ending of the song got near. She needed to let Michiru know she was all right and as she did when she was younger she gave her that certain smile that made Michiru's heart melt. They were going to pull through this, even if it was the last thing they ever did together.

Yaten held onto his chest as he prepared to sing the last part of the song. With Haruka and Michiru's company he let out a ragged sigh as his tears slid down his cheek. He shook his head, opened his mouth and let out the remaining emotions he had in his heart saved out for his brother and his brother alone.

Over a carpet of flowers you were flying sleeping

I confused you last night with a shooting star

And I asked you for three wishes while your light was still there

Let me cry… Let me cry… let me cry…

Let me cry….

And as he finished he turned to look at Haruka and Michiru, smiled at both women and bowed as low as he could. He mouthed the words "thank you" and walked off of the stage followed by both of them.

It took her by surprise. The small man clung to her and all she could do was hug him back as he cried on her shoulders. Michiru looked at Haruka and then back at Yaten as she patted his back. "I bet he would've loved your interpretation of the song, Yaten…" Michiru said to him and she only felt him nod on her shoulder.

"That was wonderful." Setsuna said as she walked in with a squealing Hotaru in her hands. She let go of the toddler and saw how she ran to Haruka's side.

"Thank you, Setsuna." Yaten said, pulling away from Michiru only to be tackled by a giggling Minako. He smiled at that. That's what he really needed. Someone hyper and happy to cheer him on. "Hey."

"You did beautifully!" Minako said before kissing his cheek soundly.

Haruka held onto Hotaru tightly and kissed her cheek before seeing Michiru walk over to her. She smiled, kissed her lips quickly and turned to look at Taiki.

"You did good. Both of you." He whispered. He squeezed Makoto's hand and looked at the ground as he thought his words over. "We would never hold a grudge even though it is in our nature. Hotaru is your daughter, Michiru, but please remember she is also our niece."

"I understand what you are saying." Michiru said as she rubbed Hotaru's back.

"I think it is time we all start with a clean plate." Setsuna said as she looked at Matthew and then at the rest of the people backstage. "It is better if we give each other some time to heal in order to be able to live again with each other."

Haruka smiled and nodded. "I know what you are saying."

Setsuna grinned widely. "I think Haruka and Michiru need to spend some time alone with Hotaru. Live as a family! Everything is said and done." She chuckled and pulled Matthew closer to her. "We've got some planning to do."

"Planning?" Haruka asked as she watched Matthew panicking. "What's going on?"

"I want to get married in America!" He demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"America it is!" Setsuna said as she raised her arms over her head and clung to Matthew's neck.

Michiru smiled and wrapped one arm around Haruka, pulling her close enough to speak to her ear. She brushed her lips over the earlobe and smiled when she saw Haruka's reaction to the caress. "America it is…"

* * *

End Chapter Twenty One.

Disclaimer #2: I do not own the song "Iluminada y Eterna" by Ricardo Montaner

A/N #2: Next chappie ish the eeend the epilogue... le finale! FIN EL FINAL THE FINAL! ..I think you get the picture...


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Ay Ay ay... No I do not own Sailor Moon. It does hurt to accept that fact. -Sighs- However. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters.

A/N: This is it. Enjoy and go check Meadow of Sins if you haven't read it. 

Thanks to AmethystBeauty for editing this chapter! Thank you soooo much!

* * *

Rough Interlude

Epilogue. 

It started off as a soft and gentle kiss. It was just a sweet peck on the lips. They each wished the other a good nights sleep. They slipped under the covers and the heat of their bodies invited them into the sensual trap of their fragrant skin. 

The blonde was the first to tease. She was the first to start the beautiful and loving play by rubbing her lips over the soft exposed skin of her partner's shoulder. Her hand joined in after. She rediscovered her lover's curve by running her pianist hand's over her toned thighs, seductive hip and flat stomach; stopping right underneath her ample chest. 

She shuddered by the intense caress, she turned around and looked down at those thin lips she had grown to love so dearly. To intensify every touch, she closed her eyes and leaned her back to her chest before capturing the blonde's lower lip in a soft kiss. 

"Michiru…" She whispered when she pulled away from the kiss. She pulled her closer and stuffed her nose in her neck, smelling and taking in the scent of soap and expensive shampoo from her lover's neck. It was intoxicating. She wanted so much more. She slowly made the smaller woman turn around to face her. She cupped her cheek and claimed her lips as hers once again. 

She grabbed a fist full of the blonde's hair to steady her as she moved enough to get herself underneath that tone and strong body. Her other free hand slipped under the wife-beater she was wearing and touched the skin underneath, marveled by the softness of it. She pulled away, looked into her dark green eyes and shuddered when she saw the intensity in them. "Haruka." 

She silenced her with another kiss. She slowly slipped her tongue inside her mouth and tasted from what Michiru was offering her. This is what they both need. They just need each other. They didn't need words or proof of love to one another. They needed to be near each other, to hear each other's breathing by their side at night, to wake up in the morning and see the other. 

They could look at each other's eyes and have a five minute long conversation without saying a word. They could hold each other's hand and know what the other is feeling. A simple smile was enough to make the other tremble with need. They loved each other and they had one special way of showing it to each other. 

They locked their bodies in a heated embrace while their lips continued to make trails of passion in each others' skin while their hands touched their partners like instruments. The full moon was reflected in the small drops of sweats on the blonde's back and in the blue eyes of her lover. They looked at each other, locking green eyes with blue ones. 

Haruka let out a sigh as her body trembled against her lover's, closing her eyes as lust; passion and love consumed her body, soul and heart. Her big strong hand ran through Michiru's hair watching the smaller girl open her eyes after also being consumed by the overpowering love. 

The tomboy blonde laughed as she waited for her breathing to come back to normal. The feminine woman rubbed the hips of the tall, strong woman on top of her leaning to capture their lips once again. 

Haruka gave herself entirely in that last kiss. She moved to the side and pulled Michiru closer to her body as she covered themselves with the bed sheets once again. 

"Your heart is beating so fast. Are you okay?" Michiru asked as she petted Haruka's neck, while hearing her heart beat intently. 

"I might die of a heart attack one of these days." Haruka joked as she squeezed her body. "It would be a nice death." 

Michiru smiled and looked up at her. "Dying while making love to you doesn't sound that bad. Kind of freaky though." 

Haruka let out a loud chuckle. She covered her eyes with her arm and exhaled loudly. "This is such a weird conversation to have after making love, don't you think, Michiru?" 

Michiru nodded and pressed her lips to Haruka's chest. "We are ruining the mood, aren't we?" 

"No. Even laying with you in silence is wonderful to me. Just being like this, enjoying your warmth and feeling you move beside me is absolutely wonderful to me." 

"I enjoy listening to your heart beat and looking at your face while you sleep. It's cute." 

Haruka smiled and kissed her forehead before rubbing her arm. "Time to go to sleep, Michiru." 

The violinist nodded and wrapped her arm tighter around Haruka's waist and sighed. "Goodnight, Haruka." 

"Good night…" 

Maybe it was the way it was made or just the simple fact that you could… you could actually see through it! Hotaru ducked her small head under the table as she hide from any annoying parent. She looked around the living room and then looked at the medium sized violin crystal statue. "Pretty…" She whispered as she moved her hand behind it and saw how it made it look deformed from the other side. "Cool!" 

She grinned widely and hid under the glass table again and looked up at it, marveled at how everything looked like behind the glass and the crystal violin. "I want this in my room!" She declared as she got out from under the table and moved in front of it. "But how?" She poked her lower lip with her index finger before shrugging. "I will move it just like Ruka moved it." 

The sound of a loud crash made both women sit up on their large bed. The blonde looked upon her bed partner and both of their faces grew pale. Half a second later, there was a cry, a loud cry, a hideous cry… 

"Five bucks she broke your crystal violin, in the living room." The blonde woman said while standing up and putting her robe on. 

"Oh kami, no! That violin is expensive!" The aqua haired woman said as she rolled off of the bed and landed on her bottom. 

"Forget the violin! She might cut herself, Michiru." 

"Haruka!" 

"Momma!" 

Haruka couldn't help but smile. She ran her fingers through her slightly longer blonde hair and shook her head. "I believe she is calling you, hun." 

Michiru quickly put her robe on and ran down the stairs to meet the disaster in their living room. The violin statue was broken and beside it, Hotaru stood pointing at it and hiding behind the large sofa. 

"What did you do now, Hotaru?" Michiru asked as she looked down at the violin. She let out a depressed sigh and patted her aqua blue hair. "You do know you broke mommy's special violin, right?" 

Hotaru's eyes watered again. "No?" 

"You owe me five bucks." Haruka said as she walked down the stairs holding a broom on one hand. "Never mind, I'll clean it." 

"Ruka!" 

"Hey… little demon you." Haruka chuckled and kissed Hotaru's cheeks before patting her bottom softly. "Go and break something else while I clean this mess up." 

Michiru rubbed her temples as she looked at the pieces of the violin as Haruka gathered them up in a bunch with the broom. "Can't you fix this?" 

"Got some super glue?" Haruka asked and grabbed hold of her chin. "It's just a violin." 

"It's your violin! You bought it for me for our last anniversary remember?" Michiru said, rubbing Haruka's forearm. 

"True, but still." The blonde smiled and pressed her lips to Michiru's. "Never mind about that. Go and feed your kid." 

Michiru raised her eyebrow and pulled away from Haruka's hand as she made her way to the kitchen. "She is kind of your kid now also you know." 

Haruka kneeled down to look at the glass pieces and grabbed a large piece. "True, but if I feed her she might get a stomach infection." She whispered before holding the piece in both of her hands. "This is the only thing that survived." As she said that, the large glass piece broke in half and fell to the ground. "Never mind." 

"Go and change, Hotaru. I will make breakfast." The small girl nodded and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. "Well? What will it be?" 

"How good is your grilled cheese?" Haruka asked as she threw away the remaining of the violin. 

"I am getting good at it." Michiru said, smiling up at her blonde lover. 

"Really now?" 

"Very much so." She chuckled and kissed her lower lip and wrapping one arm around her waist. "And you?" 

"I'll stick to cleaning and fixing things around the house." Haruka said, running her hand through Michiru's hair and returning the kiss. 

They were both interrupted by a knock on the door. Haruka let out a loud sigh and rested her chin on Michiru's head. "We are not home." 

"Our cars are outside." 

"They are probably here to sell us vacuum cleaners." 

"Haruka!" 

"Fine!" Haruka pulled away from Michiru and let her walk to the door. She pouted a bit and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

Michiru unlocked the door and opened it a bit, enough to see who was on the other side. Her smile grew wide as she opened it completely and opened her arms to a welcoming embrace. "Setsuna!" 

"Oh no! Hotaru! Pack your things we are going back to Japan!" Haruka yelled and hid behind the counter. 

"Ha! Ha! Get your dumb blonde ass over here and give me a hug!" 

"I wont be able to hug you properly, Sets. There is a huge kid filled stomach blocking our love!" Haruka chuckled and walked over the heavily pregnant manager and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. "Where is Matthew? He left you after finding out it isn't his?" 

"Stop with the jokes! He is parking the car." 

"Uuka!" 

Michiru blinked and looked pass Setsuna's shoulders. She couldn't help but giggle as she saw Matthew walking towards them with a small tanned toddler who frantically waved her tiny arms at Haruka. "I guess Naeko wants her aunt "Uuka". No love for Michi?" 

Matthew raised his eyebrow at Michiru and let the small girl down on her own two feet. "She has been a handful! To think that a two year old could work two grown ups so much." He mumbled, rubbing his forehead right after wrapping one protective hand over Setsuna's waist. "And to think there is a second one on the way." 

Haruka let out a loud laugh as she kneeled down and picked Setsuna's and Matthew's daughter up. She threw her into the air and caught her in her strong arms before gasping in a exaggerated way. "You can fly, Naeko? Teach Ruka how to fly!" 

"Uuka!" 

"I still don't get it why she calls Haruka "Uuka?" Matthew said as he led Setsuna to the living room and helped her sit down. 

Michiru giggled and closed the door after the couple walked in and quickly joined them in. "Hotaru calls Haruka Ruka. I guess she is trying to imitate her." 

A second squeal filled the house. Setsuna turned around just in time to see Hotaru tackle Haruka. Of course the blonde was strong enough to take the tackle of a five year old. Yet she faked it by stumbling to the ground, making sure not to harm Naeko and Hotaru in the process. 

The tanned woman smiled and turned back to look at Michiru. She gave her a wink and without thinking, she placed her own hand over her round abdomen. "How has everything?" 

Michiru smiled. "Perfect." She simply said. "Do you want something to eat? I was just going to start breakfast." 

"Two cows and a horse will be nice." Matthew said. "And for me, a cup of coffee should hit the spot." 

"Oh please! I am not eating that much!" Setsuna whined. 

"Whatever you say, dear." He chuckled, rubbed her stomach and kissed her lips to silence her. 

"Help! I am being punished by two midgets!" Haruka said from behind the couch where Matthew and Setsuna were sitting. 

"Serves you right for calling me fat!" 

"When did I call you fat?" 

"You thought about it!" Setsuna said and quickly turned to Michiru. She let out a loud sigh and nudged Matthew in his ribs. "It is not proper for us to invade people's houses so early in the morning. Let's do what we came here to do and go and hunt for those cows." 

Matthew chuckled and stood up. He opened his jacket and took out an envelope and placed it on the living room table. 

"That's for you, Michiru." Setsuna said as she edged Michiru to open it by moving her chin forward. 

Michiru raised her eyebrow and moved her hand over the envelope. She took it in her hands and then opened it before taking out what appeared to be a contract. "What is this?" 

"A CD contract." Setsuna said as she rubbed her stomach again. "A solo CD contract. After you moved to America you have been living off what you earned from The Kou brother's music company. Which wasn't exactly what you wanted, right?" 

"Well, I wanted to be a violinist…" 

"But not a pop idol." Setsuna said and turned around to see Haruka with her daughter in her arms and Hotaru on her shoulders. "Haruka told me. You wanted to be a well known violinist. You didn't want to be just another musician in a band. This contract assures you that you will record your own music, written by yourself and played by yourself." 

Michiru's eyes flew open as she tore her eyes from the piece of paper so she could look at Setsuna in the eyes. She wasn't joking. This was truly the contract she had been waiting for her entire life. 

"My music? My and only mine?" 

Setsuna smiled and nodded. "Yours." 

She was about to let out a happy squeal before she realized something. She shook her head and placed the contract back in the envelope. "I… I can't. I can't accept the contract." 

"What? Why! Do you have any idea how much I fought to get you this?" 

"I will have to tour right?" 

"Well of course! If you want to be famous, yes." 

"Then, no. I want to be near my family. I cant take the risk of leaving for months and months without seeing Haruka or Hotaru." 

Setsuna stared at Michiru and then threw her head back and laughed. Matthew gave her a strange look while his daughter waved her hands to her father. Matthew gladly took Naeko in his arms and gave her a kiss on her small head. "Momma has gone crazy." 

"Oh no, Michiru. If you read the contract carefully you will tour yes, but just in America. The longest you could go without Hotaru or Haruka will be two days." 

"What?" 

"Take it Michiru." Haruka suddenly spoke, stealing the violinist's attention away from the tanned manager. "Take the deal. This is what you wanted. To be a famous violinist. Take it." 

"But… what about you Haruka?" 

"I am in need of a racer." Matthew said and looked up at Haruka. "Unless you are scared of getting killed." 

Haruka grabbed hold of Hotaru and placed her back on the floor. She looked at Michiru, gave her a flirty wink and then looked at Matthew. "Me scared? What's the worst that could happen?" 

"You could go into a coma and just die." Setsuna said with a smirk on her face while letting little Hotaru place her ear on her stomach. 

"That's all?" 

Michiru stood up, walked to Haruka and wrapped her arms around her torso as she gave her a firm hug. "Take it." She grinned. "We made a promise, remember?" 

"We won't stand in each other's way to success." Haruka smiled and gave Michiru a peck on her lips. 

"Exactly." She giggled and returned the kiss. 

"Well then! I guess it is settled. Michiru! Meet your new pregnant Manager!" Setsuna giggled. "And Haruka I am sure you met your awesome mechanic, Matthew." 

"Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you, big guy." Haruka said, winking and pulling Michiru closer to her body. 

Hotaru moved away from Setsuna's stomach and frowned. "It kicked." She mumbled as she placed her small hand on the spot she felt the kick. 

Naeko let out a squeal and wiggled her way out of her father's arms and hugged her mother's stomach as much as she could. 

Haruka sighed and turned to look down at Michiru. She closed her eyes, nuzzled her temples and kissed her there. "I love you." 

Michiru giggled at the soft caress. She looked up at her tall lover and petted her cheek as she invited her to a kiss. "I love you more." 

Haruka chuckled and pressed her lips against hers and relaxed completely against her body. Everything was set in motion. Matthew and Setsuna seemed like they were no where near stopping in making babies…She was going back to do what she loved, Racing. Michiru was about to make all of her dreams come true. She was going to be a famous violinist and they were together, finally and for all eternity. 

This rough interlude has come to an end. 

The End.

* * *

A/N #2 : AYYYY It was a pleasure to write this fanfic! I really really loved it but all good things must come to an end! Now this means I will have more time for Meadow of Sins who is crying for attention right now. See you all sexy reviewers in Meadow of Sins 


End file.
